Always By My Side
by Tindra44
Summary: Gerard Way and Andrea Harrison have been best friends since they were six but something threatens to tear them apart... MCR fic. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first MCR fic and I hope you enjoy it. Here we go!**

* * *

><p>The first time I met my best friend was when I was six. I was sitting at my front door, drawing the houses in front of me with my pencils when my younger brother, Reese who was three at the time, came running up to me crying his eyes out.<p>

"Andy!" He cried as he stopped in front of me. I brushed away my paper and pencils and stood up, enveloping him in a hug.

"What's wrong, Reesey?" I asked. He hiccups and stutters as he tries to talk.

"I...I was playing with...with my ball and...I kicked it in the next yard...and the big kid won't give me...it back..." More tears came as he finished. I couldn't believe someone would deny him his ball. He loved that thing. I put on my mean face and moved Reese to the side.

"I'll teach him a lesson. Stay here incase Grams comes out." He nodded meekly as I went over to the next yard. I saw a little boy about Reese's age sitting on the ground. He had short sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He was pushing Reese's ball from left to right in his hands but didn't seem happy by it. Near him was a taller boy near my age. He had black hair and hazel eyes. He was standing and seemed to be observing the younger boy. I assumed he was the boy that refused my brother his ball.

"Hey!" I called over to them, still making my way towards them. The boys looked at my direction, confused by why I was there. I stopped in front of the boy standing, not showing one spec of fear. I pointed towards the boy sitting down.

"That's my little brother's ball!" The boy in front of me glared at me slightly.

"It came into our yard so it's ours!"

"Does not! It's ours so give it back!"

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" I was getting quickly frustrated by this and that was never good. The little boy finally got up, picking the ball up and walked towards us. He was shorter than either of us. He presented me with the ball.

"I'm sworry. Gee said it was okay to play with it. Here." I smiled slightly at him. He seemed a lot nicer than the other guy.

"No, Mikey! It came into our yard so it's ours! She's just a girl and can't do anything about it!"

Can't I?

I clenched my hand into a fist and planted it in his jaw. Grams always told me that anything men could do, women could do and probably better. He fell to the ground, clutching at his cheek and staring wide eyed at me. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Don't be such a meany!" I shouted at him. I took the ball from the smaller boy, whose name was Mikey, as he stared wide eyed at me.

"Thank you," I said and turned to leave. No one messes with my little brother and gets away with it. Even when I was six, I could pack a decent punch. I returned to my brother with the ball. He shrieked in excitement as he saw it.

"Yay! You got it back! Did you beat up the bad kid?" He asked excitingly. I smiled at him.

"Of course!" I took my seat at the door and resumed drawing, watching my brother now and again as he threw his ball into the air and he tried to catch it before it touched the ground. Not before long, Grams opened the door.

"Come, kids! Time to visit Mommy!" Reese and I gathered our things and rushed inside. We always looked forward to seeing our Mom. We visited her every day when she was in the hospital. She got really ill when she gave birth to Reese and had to stay there after he was born; she was only allowed home every so often. My father was always away to work and hardly came to visit her, trying to provide for us.

When we got there, me and Reese took our place at both her left and right while Grams sat on a chair. My mother was a beautiful woman with long dirty blonde locks for hair and warm green eyes. Reese got his hair from her but his blue eyes from our father while I got our Mom's eyes and our father's brown hair. Despite being ill, she always seemed to glow when she saw us.

"How are my two favourite small people, today?" She asked, wrapping an arm around each of us.

"Great! Andy totally kicked a kid's butt that tried to take my ball!" Mom looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Andy, did you?" I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"But he was mean! He took Reese's ball and refused to give it back!" I tried to defend myself. Grams snorted.

"Taught the girl well, didn't I? Beating up boys when needed." Grams had a...negative attitude towards men, believing them to be vulgar and useless. She loved Reese and her other son, our uncle Josh, but the majority of the male population would never earn her respect. She loved her first husband, Allan, and gave birth to our mother, Natalia, but he died of cancer before we were born. In Grams' eyes, no one could measure up to him.

"Mom," Mom warned. Grams held her hands up.

"She was defending her little brother, nothing wrong with that." Mom rolled her eyes.

"At least tell me, you didn't do much harm?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"I just punched him..."

"Andy!"

"I'm sorry!" I sulked and crossed my arms. I thought I did good, defending Reese and getting his ball back. I would learn that things aren't always solved with violence...but it does help. Instead of yelling or lashing out, Mom just held me tighter.

"It's fine, honey. Just try to keep the fists away." She said with a smile. When she smiled, you couldn't help but smile back. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay, Mommy." I snuggled into her, telling her about the latest drawings I did and Reese was telling her about the new colours he learned from Grams. It soon came to an end when we had to leave. It was the routine. We were use to it. It became the way of things.

When we got home, it was night and the sky was a dark blue. When we walked up to the door, I noticed a piece of paper at the door with a white rose placed beside it. I lingered slightly as Grams and Reese entered the house so I could look at the paper alone. I picked it up, along with the flower and unfolded it.

'I am sorry for not giving you back the ball. It was bad.' I looked over to the house over and saw that the boy I hit was standing at his door in Spiderman pjs. He smiles slightly at me and waved. I waved back slightly, unsure by what he was doing. He was being such a jerk earlier on and now, he was apologizing?

"Andy! Where are you?" Grams called for me. I took one last look at the boy, giving him a small smile before entering the house for the night... 

* * *

><p>The next day was like yesterday, sun shining and clear sky. Reese wanted to play outside again so I joined him in order to continue my drawing from yesterday. I was about to finish the grass when my brother started to shout.<p>

"Andy! Andy! The mean kid is back!" He cried as he ran towards me, forcing me to stand up as he hid behind me. I looked and saw the boy from yesterday was coming over, holding hands with the younger boy I remembered as Mikey. They stopped in front of us, obviously nervous.

"Um...hello," I said, unsure what to do in this situation. I had my little brother hiding behind me and two boys terrified that I would hit them.

"Hi," The boy I hit said while Mikey just nodded his head, hiding behind the boy slightly.

"You better not steal my ball again," Reese said meekly, wanting to seem tough but it didn't work out for him. The boy shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I came to say...I'm sorry."

"You wrote a note saying that," I said.

"I know...but Mom says that it is always better to apologize to your face." I nodded. It seemed to make sense to me.

"Okay. Thank you," I said, my feelings from yesterday starting to be dismissed. He seemed to be giving it his all to apologize. The boy shifted on his feet.

"So I was thinking...maybe...youwouldwanttobefriends?" I didn't catch that last part as he said it way too fast.

"What did you say?" His face seemed to get more red as he tried to repeat himself.

"Would you...um...would you...want...to be friends...with us?" I was shocked by this. I had only punched him the day before and he wanted to be friends. I looked to Reese, who seemed completely confused by the whole situation. I didn't think it would be a bad thing. I never really had any friends apart from Reese and Mom would want me to make a friend rather than an enemy right now. If he did try anything, I would just punch him again. I nodded at his request.

"Sure, it might be fun." The boy grinned and looked at Mikey, who seemed to share his enthusiasm as he grinned back. Reese removed himself from my back and smiled at the boys.

"As long as you don't take any of our stuff again or Andy will kick your butt!"

"I know. That was awesome! I didn't think a girl could punch like that," He laughed. I really couldn't believe that he was now impressed by the punch rather than complaining about it. He was one strange kid.

"Yeah, I didn't think anyone could push Gee to the ground." Mikey said.

"Is that your name? Gee?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's Gerard but Mikey calls me Gee. Why do you have a guy's name?" He was referring to the fact I get called Andy which isn't my real name.

"I don't. My name is Andrea but I like Andy." Gerard nodded at this. He pointed to my brother.

"And your name?" Reese stood forward and jabbed his thumb into his chest.

"I'm Reese!" He said, proudly. I pointed towards him as well.

"He's my little brother." Mikey stepped forward slightly.

"I'm Mikey. Gee's my big brother." Reese smiled at him and walked towards him.

"You want to play with my ball?" Mikey nodded eagerly and rushed over to the ball with Reese as they began to play catch. It was nice to see Reese play with someone rather than by himself or me. I went back to the door and sat, resuming colouring in my drawing. I didn't realize Gerard came to sit beside until I saw him peering at my drawing.

"That's good!" He said, looking amazed at my work. I blushed slightly.

"It's not bad I guess."

"It's better than my drawings." I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You draw?" He nodded.

"Yeah but I'm not very good." I gave him a sheet of paper and some of my pencils.

"Let me see." He seemed nervous but started to draw something, covering it so I wouldn't be able to see. I tried moving around to see but he blocked me from all sides. I gave up in a few minutes, watching as the two younger boys seemed to be having the time of their lives playing. It was sweet. After a few more minutes, I felt a tape on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw that Gerard had finished his picture. It was of four people holding hands together in a straight line. It took me a few moments to register that he had drawn the four of us and, for a six year old, it was a good piece of work.

"Oh my gosh, that is amazing!" I cried, thinking it was the best thing in the world. Gerard blushed as I said this.

"Do you think so?" I nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! You're really good!" He smiled at me and handed me the picture. I looked at it in confusion. He pressed it against me.

"Take it. It's a present." I grinned as I took the picture.

"Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. I felt his arms go around me, returning the hug.

"Am I interrupting something?" We broke apart and saw Grams loaming over us, looking down on us with no amused look on her face. I smiled up innocently at her.

"Grams, this is Gerard from next door." Gerard bowed his head in respect.

"Nice to meet you." He said quietly. Grams raised an eyebrow.

"The boy you..." I nodded quickly.

"Yes." She seemed surprised for a moment before shaking her head laughing slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry but we have to go now Andy." I nod, knowing it was time to visit Mom. I stood up with Gerard following my lead.

"I'm sorry but we have to go now." Gerard nodded, he seemed sad by my departure.

"Okay...could we come over again tomorrow?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Of course!" He gave me a smile in return. He quickly hugged me before running over to Mikey, telling him the situation. I looked up to Grams again, seeing she just crossed her arm. I couldn't help but think she was judging me...

"So what did you get up to today?" Mom asked as we took our usual seats. Reese was the first to speak.

"We made some friends!" He shouted, clutching at Mom's arms.

"Really? That's wonderful! Who are they?"

"The boy Andy punched," Grams said dully. She still hadn't given her opinion on the whole subject, just glancing and laughing lightly. It both scared and confused me. Mom laughed as well.

"Really? You made friends with him?" I nod slightly.

"Well...he kept saying sorry and seemed to be really sorry so I said it was okay then he asked if him and Mikey could be our friends."

"Mikey?" She asked, wondering who he was.

"His little brother. Gerard has one too."

"He's really cool, Mommy!" Reese carried on. He kept on talking how he had a lot of fun with Mikey while I told her about how Gerard drew me a picture. I brought it with me and showed it to her.

"Wow, this is nice. He must really want to be your friend." I smiled up at her as she said this. He must have wanted to be my friend a great deal if he came back after I punched him the jaw and he should no fear, only amazement at the fact I floored him. I didn't think much of it at the time. I just thought how it was going to be nice to have a real friend other then Reese. I didn't know that he would soon evolve into my best friend. So, this was the start of my friendship with Gerard Way. 

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chap done. I own nothing except the OCs. Thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated. Bye bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

After that day, Gerard and I became practically inseparable. Every day he would come over to play, with Mikey so he could play with Reese. We would either be outside, watching our younger brothers play while drawing or talking or inside playing one of my many video games while Mikey and Reese played with his toys. I was a total tom boy, wanting to play with action figures rather than Barbie dolls, read comic books rather than try on pretty pink dresses. We were the best of friends in a matter of days and it was great. Grams didn't take an immediate liking to him, due to him being a guy. She didn't say anything but her face said it all. Gerard always thought she hated him...he wasn't far off but I never let him know that. She wasn't like that with Mikey. Something about that boy she liked, which was rare. She said he had too much innocence that couldn't disappear with age, meaning he would grow into a good person. I always wondered how she would know that. Grams soon became accustomed to the fact that Gerard was my best friend and began to accept him...slowly but surely.

We were eight when I asked him.

"Will you come and meet my Mom?" I asked him. We were in his room. He was sitting on one end of his bed Indian style while I was on the other. I was always welcomed into his home by his parents. I got on really well with them, Donna was really nice and Donald always had a joke to tell us. Even Grams started to visit Donna now and again but always had some witty remark towards Donald but it wasn't meant to be nasty, just banter.

"What? You want me to meet your mom?" Gerard asked, playing with the hem of his jeans. I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, we have been friends for a long time and she wants to meet you. She gets to come home this weekend so it will be easier than going to the hospital." Gerard knew all about my Mom. He understood why I had to leave to visit her and why I was upset when she had a bad turn. He was always there when I was upset about her, trying to comfort me. He seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding, smiling at me.

"Sure. I would love to meet your mom." I grinned back at him. I leapt from my place on the bed and on top of him, pinning him down in a hug.

"Thank you! She's really nice, you'll like her a lot." Gerard hugged me back.

"No problem. If she's your mom, then she is nothing but nice...but Miss Harrison is her mom, isn't she?" I laughed at this. Grams told Gerard to call her 'Miss Harrison' which only installed more fear in him when he saw her.

"I told you; Grams is really nice. It just takes time to get to know her." I push myself from him, allowing him to sit up. He looked at me with his hazel eyes, wide and shiny.

"But we've been friends for years! How much longer?" I put on my thinking face, placing a finger on my chin to seem smart.

"Hmm, maybe another five years." Gerard sulked.

"That long?" I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips into a smile with my thumbs.

"Don't sulk. Be a guy, like you are." He started to giggle at my attempt to make him smile. It was times like this that I always remember fondly, how we just goofed around and went with our antics. We were in the same elementary school and the same class. The girls thought it was gross that my best friend was a boy and kept a distance away from me and the boys thought Gerard was a girl for hanging out with me. It was all very black and white at that age but we didn't care. As long as we had each other, we couldn't care less what other people thought of us. It meant we didn't have to accept anyone else into our small group. The teachers had to frequently move us around the class because we talked too much in class if we were near each other but we would find ways of talking, like writing on pieces of paper and passing them to each other. It was a much simpler time.

I had no idea that things were about to get a lot more complicated... 

* * *

><p>The day came when Mom visited us. Happiness was the general vibe of the day as she came through the door, bombarded by hugs from me and a now five year old Reese. She could barely say hello as we rambled to her.<p>

"Now, now children. I'm sure she wants to sit down before you all go on your little rants." Grams said, taking charge. We pouted at her but Mom just laughed. We allowed her to go and sit down in the living room before we sat around her. I was more nervous than usual as she was about to meet Gerard and Mikey. Grams also invited Donna and Donald in order to meet her so it was now a big thing. The doorbell rang and Grams went to the door in order to welcome our guests. I stood up from my spot on the floor as Donna, Donald and Mikey walked in the room. Mikey went straight over to Reese to talk about the latest comic he got while Donna and Donald introduced themselves to Natalia. I said hello and looked behind them. Gerard wasn't there. I walked into the hall and saw him standing there, looking petrified. I walked up to him.

"Gee, what's wrong?" He swallowed before speaking.

"I'm...scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That your mom will hate me and say we can't hang out anymore." I sighed and smiled slightly at him. I liked the fact that he was scared that we wouldn't be friends anymore. It strengthened my faith in him as my best friend.

"That's not gonna happen."

"How do you know?" I took his hands in mine and looked into his eyes. The hazel colour seemed dim, probably because of his mood.

"I know because my mom will love you. Come one, if you never try, you'll never know." Gerard allowed himself to be dragged by me into the living. His hand held mine tight, trying to stop shaking, as we went in. Mom looked at us and smiled.

"This must be Gerard." Gerard moved slightly so he was standing by my side, still holding my hand.

"It's...nice to meet you, Miss...Um..." Mom waved him off.

"None of that 'Miss' stuff. Just call me Nat." Gerard smiled at this, nodding.

"So, Andy tells me you are her best friend?"

"Yeah, she's my best friend too." I grinned at the comment. Mom just nodded.

"I'm glad that you are her best friend the way she talks about you rather than some snotty girl." Gerard laughed at the comment, seeming more at ease with her.

"Why don't you two go play with Reese and Mikey upstairs?" Grams suggested, wanting to talk about 'grown-up' stuff we assumed. We both nod.

"Okay!" We said at the same time. We ran upstairs, still hand in hand and went into Reese's room. We had to be careful where we stepped as toys were scattered on the floor. Reese had a short attention span when it came to playing with toys like other kids; he liked it one minute then got bored. Reese and Mikey saw us enter and ran up to us.

"Andy! Andy! Can you play that video game you were playing the other day so we can watch?" I nodded and the boys jumped in joy. Reese and Mikey had become the best of friends as well. They were very much like brothers and Mikey would always refer to me as his 'big sis' due to the amount of time we spent together and how I would always look after the boys. It was cute and I was happy to act like the oldest and mature one because I was the oldest. I had turned eight in October while Gerard turned eight in the following April. I always felt myself as the mature one despite being eight and Grams always told me girls were more mature when compared to guys.

I was playing the game with the guys watching, calling at me to watch out for enemies and such when it happened.

"Oh my god!" I stopped playing and looked towards the door, waiting to see if someone was going to come running through the door. After no one appeared, Reese was the first one to get up and run out the door to see what was happening. I followed him with the Way brothers following behind me. We looked down stairs and saw Grams on the phone, talking in a shaky voice.

"What's going on Andy?" Reese asked me, his eyes wide.

"I...don't know." Before I could say anything, Reese ran down stairs. Grams saw him and her eyes widened.

"Reese, go back upstairs." She said, trying to act calm.

"Grams, what's wrong?" He asked. She just nudged him towards the stairs.

"Just go up stairs sweetie." Reese looked into the living and gasped. I ran down and hugged him as he bawled his eyes out. I looked into the living room and saw Mom lying on the ground, eyes closed as Donna and Donald tried to get a response out of her. I held back my tears in order to be strong for Reese. I knew what was happening. It had happened a few times before this.

"Andrea, take him up stairs would you?" Grams never used my name unless it was serious. I nodded and led him up the stairs where Gerard and Mikey were now standing. Mikey was upset by all this while Gerard looked on with sad eyes. A word didn't pass us as we just sat in my room, waiting for someone to emerge from the door to tell us something.

Mom wasn't allowed to visit us anymore after that day. 

* * *

><p>The next couple of years were hard. Mom wasn't getting any better and she wasn't allowed out the hospital at all. We had to go visit her and sometimes she got so bad we weren't even given that privileged. Life at home got a little more strained as well. My father still wasn't around often, working overseas and constant work. Reese started to question if we even had a father at times because the times we saw him were few. It wasn't the fact that we hardly saw him that annoyed me, it was the fact he hardly visited Mom. He claimed to love her and seemed to when he saw her but he could never make time for her. What kind of husband was that? Is that what I had to look forward to when I grew up I always wondered.<p>

Then it came. The day that would change my life.

I was in the fourth grade at the time. Me and Gerard were just talking, not paying attention like we usually did when the principal came in.

"Miss Harrison." She called. I looked at Gerard, to see if he knew what was going on. He shrugged but looked worried himself. We both thought that it was because all we did was talk and I was going to get moved to a different class. I raised my hand. The principal seemed sad by this.

"Come with me please and bring your backpack." I stood up, mouthing a 'bye' to Gerard before leaving with the principal. She led me to her office where I saw Reese sitting in one of the seats. He seemed shock to see me as I was with him.

"Reese, are you in trouble?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No. Are you?" I returned the shake. We looked at the principal, who bit her lip.

"Your uncle is coming to pick you up." This made us even more scared. Uncle Josh was a fire fighter and we didn't get to see him much. He was Mom's twin brother. We loved him because he was the fun and only uncle we had. He always seemed happy and girly. We didn't know why until we got older and understood what 'gay' meant. We waited in silence for him. We were too scared to do anything with all the thoughts that were going through our heads. Anything could be wrong and we were clueless.

Uncle Josh soon appeared. His eyes were rimmed red and his face was wet. We ran up to him, hugging him to see if he would stop crying. He didn't.

"Alright, guys. Mom's took a bad turn but she's alright now. The principal said we can go see her because she has been asking for you." We sigh a little, happy that Mom was okay but upset that she took a bad turn, so bad it made Uncle Josh cry. He led us to his car and drove towards the hospital. The silence remained as we reached the building we were far to use to.

We reached her room but something was off. Doctors and nurses were leaving the room with sad expressions. There never used to be that many in her room, maybe one or two to check up on her but never a large group. Grams soon emerged; looking like her heart had been ripped from her chest. I had never seen her like that before. She was strong and never seemed to be truly upset. It was a truly sad sight. Uncle Josh ran up to her and held her in his arms as she continued to cry. She mumbled something into his chest and he started to cry. Reese and I just stood there, waiting for an explanation to what was happening. Reese gripped my hand, trembling.

"What's happening!" I screamed, the frustration taking over. The adults looked at me, startled by my outburst. Grams breathed before pushing herself from Uncle Josh, who rested his head against a wall. She came up to us. Each step she took, Reese's grip became tighter and tighter. She knelt in front of us and began to speak.

"Kids...Mom...Mom took a bad turn and...the doctors couldn't do anything to wake her up...she's gone now." The world stopped. Everything froze in that one moment. Mom. Our mother, Natalia Harrison, was dead. She wasn't going to wake up from her sleep and play with us again. She wasn't going to hold us and tell us stories. She wasn't going to do any of those things anymore because she had left us behind.

Reese fell to the ground, tears flowing down his face as he whimpered. I knelt down and held my brother tenderly as he cried into my shoulder. I wanted to cry so much but I knew that it would only make Reese worse. I needed to be strong for him. I couldn't allow myself to have a moment of weakness while my brother needed a strong pillar to lean upon. Grams and Uncle Josh were in the middle of their hurt so I was the only one left to stand strong.

Grams took my hand and I took Reese's. She led us into Mom's room to say our final goodbye before we let her go completely... 

* * *

><p>Later, at night, Donna and Donald came over to give their condolences but Gerard and Mikey weren't allowed because it was too late. Reese had fallen asleep, tired from the day's events. I couldn't sleep. I just sat on my bed, staring at my wall. It was decorated in numerous drawings I did over the years. They had gotten better as I grew up but I kept the one Gerard drew me in the centre. It would always be a special picture to me.<p>

I would have been content if Gerard was by my side then. He would have comforted me and tell me it would be okay. That was his job as my best friend. He always found some way to cheer me up. I wondered if he even knew what was going on.

I heard something hit my window. I jumped off my bed and walked over to investigate. I had to step on my chest to reach the window. I looked out and saw a small figure down in the garden. I pushed the window open and looked again. My mouth dropped open when I saw Gerard standing down there in his pyjamas.

"Gee, what are you doing here?" I whispered loudly, loud enough for him to hear but no one else. He would be in trouble if his parents found him here. He didn't say anything. Instead, he walked up to the house and started to climb the trellis that was attached to my house. I kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't fall or anything. He finally reached my window and I grabbed his arm to help him inside but it didn't turn out to well. Gerard ended up falling on top of me, the both of us falling in a heap in the floor. I groaned a little as Gerard pushed himself up, placing both his hands at either side of my head, looking down at me.

"Andy, what's the matter? Mom and Dad left in such a rush," He asked. I looked up at him, gazing into his hazel eyes. He was worried. I pushed him off of me and stood up, sitting on the bed once again. He got up and sat beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, holding me close.

"What happened?" I say nothing, trying to hold back my tears. I didn't want to break down in front of Gerard but it seemed inevitable. Tears escaped my eyes as I began to cry.

"Andy, you're crying!" Gerard wrapped his other arm around me in a hug, pulling me even closer. I let it all out, crying into his shoulder as he held me. He stroked my hair slightly.

"What's making you cry? Has someone hurt you? If they have, tell me who and I'll kick their butt!" I chuckled a little but it didn't stop the crying. I breathe deep before speaking.

"It's...it's my mom...she's...she's..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word. It still hadn't sunk in that I had didn't have a mom anymore. Gerard seemed to know what I wanted to say and gasped slightly.

"Oh, Andy..." He said slightly. He pushed me away and started to wipe away my tears.

"Don't cry. Your mom wouldn't want you to be upset. You said she cried when you did." I started to calm down slightly. He was right. Whenever me or Reese cried, Mom cried as well. It stopped us from crying and ended with us trying to make Mom stop crying. I wiped my face with my selves and nodded.

"You're...right..."

"Is that why you were taken today?" I nodded.

"She...took a bad turn and...the doctors couldn't wake her up..." Gerard bit his lip slightly.

"I'm sorry." I smiled a little at him.

"Thanks. Gee?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you...stay with me for a while?" He nodded. I crawled up to the top of the bed, laying my head on the pillow with Gerard following suit. We laid there in silence, just staring at each other before sleep took over. I found comfort in his presence. He had a calming air about him that just soothed me. I was glad to have him as a friend. He would always stay by my side and never leave me. I was lucky to have him during that time.

I didn't think things would get worse...but they somehow did... 

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, well thank you for reading. Reviews are very much enjoyed and accepted. Until next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Mom's funeral soon followed after that. It wasn't a really a big funeral as our family is really small. We just have Grams, Uncle Josh and our father. Some of her friends from her old job appeared along with a few of Grams old time friends that knew her. Gregg, Uncle Josh's boyfriend came because it was because of her that Uncle Josh and Gregg got together. Much to our surprise, our father appeared. We were generally shocked, even if it was the funeral of his wife but he was missing that often. He even brought his business associate with him who was apparently a 'good friend' to the family but there was something about him that I didn't like. Probably because he was part of the reason my father spent so little time with us.

Gerard and Mikey attended the funeral with their parents. It was their first funeral, Gerard told me, and they really didn't know what to do. They cried a little, sad that we had lost someone so precious in our life. Gerard actual refused to leave my side, staying by me and holding my hand whenever he could. It calmed me slightly, having him by my side. It was nice to not have someone constantly saying it would be alright or something like that. It only made things worse, despite what people thought. I didn't cry that day. Reese did the crying for me. He cried a lot, more than I would have thought. I didn't learn the reason until later.

When we buried her, we all lingered in the graveyard. I hated the thought of walking over the dead bodies of people. It freaked me out a little. Everyone was dressed in some form of black. Mom would have hated it. She enjoyed bright colours rather than dark and wouldn't want us to mourn her but that was asking too much. I was standing with Gerard, continuing to hold my hand, as he came up.

"Andrea, who's this?" My father, William, asked. Despite being my father, he didn't know who Gerard. I mentioned him now and again when he was home but he was still working, not paying much attention to me or Reese. I felt Gerard's grip tighten as he looked at my father.

"This is my best friend, Gerard." My father seemed shocked at this.

"You've never mentioned him before." I felt anger grow within me. I didn't want it to and tried to suppress it but it wasn't that successful.

"I have. You just weren't paying attention." I said, bitterly. He was taken back by my tone before shrugging it off.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Gerard. How long have you known each other?" The answer just threw him off.

"Four years." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly, his blue eyes shining. I think this was the moment he realized that he truly knew nothing of his children. I bet he couldn't even name my favourite food at the time. He sighed deeply, looking down at us.

"That's…nice." He didn't know what to say now. What could he say? He had just found out how little he knew about his own daughter. That may have been the trigger for what was to follow. We just stood there in silence before someone came up.

"William, what's the matter?" A man came into view, standing beside him. He was tall, with slicked back brown hair and a strong face. His eyes were a cold grey. He looked down at me and Gerard and smiled, sympathetically.

"She has Natalia's eyes." He said in a sad voice. There was a glint in his eye as he looked at me. It made me uncomfortable as I shifted my weight on each foot. My father shook his head.

"It's nothing. Andrea, we need to go."

"Why?" There were still people lingering around and Grams never mentioned anything about leaving so soon.

"We just do. Get Reese and let's go back home." I wanted to fight against but I was only ten at the time, no one would probably side with me except Gerard, Mikey and Reese who were all younger than me. I sighed and looked at Gerard. He seemed sad at my departure, hugging me tightly before I left to find Reese. I didn't want to leave him but I didn't have a real say in the matter.

I wouldn't have a say in anything until very shortly...

* * *

><p>About two or three weeks after the funeral, things started to return to a form of normality. Grams tried her best to stay strong but she had her moments. She had just lost her daughter so she had every right to be upset. Uncle Josh visited more frequently which Reese and I enjoyed greatly. He made things a little better, letting us know that he would always be here unlike one man that should have been around.<p>

My father delved back into his work, visiting very briefly to say hi and see how we were. Grams didn't like it at all. She never really liked him, due to her view on men and because he was never around but Mom loved him so she accepted him slightly but didn't allow her to take his last name, Kingsley. Harrison was Mom's maiden name which both Reese and I had taken.

Reese was still shaken by the whole thing. He cried at least once a day but tried to hide it from me and Grams but we knew. Sometimes at night, he came into my room and slept beside me, finding comfort in my presence I guess. I couldn't understand it at the time, why he was so upset. I thought it was because he was younger but that wasn't the case when I walked into him crying once again.

"Reesey," I said, quietly, sitting beside him and held him. He continued to cry, not bothering to hide the fact like he would do.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. He sniffed slightly, wiping away his tears.

"It's...my fault."

"Your fault?"

"That Mom is dead." My eyes widened slightly as he said this.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because, when I was born, she was kept in the hospital. She was ill when I was born. She died because I was born."

That was the reason he was so upset. He blamed himself for her death. She had gotten ill after having Reese which would lead to her death. He blamed himself, hated himself for it. I held him tighter, assuring him that it wasn't the case.

"Reese, it's not your fault." He shook his head.

"It is! And now...you, Grams and Uncle Josh will hate me for it." I started to cry a little now. How could my little brother think I would blame him for this or even hate him?

"Reese Harrison, you listen to me now." He looked at me with his massive blue eyes.

"Never. I will never hate you no matter what. You could break my favourite toy and I wouldn't hate you. You could rip my best drawing and I still wouldn't hate you. I do not blame you for Mom's death. I do not hate you. Grams and Uncle Josh feel the same way. We could never hate you." He sniffed slightly, hope rising in his eyes.

"You mean it?" I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Every word." He smiled and hugged me. I was glad I was able to cheer him up but it would be short lived.

"Andrea! Reese!" Our father's voice rang through the house. We stood up and went towards the stairs. We looked down and saw our father standing there, smiling slightly while Grams looked furious. Another woman was standing there beside him. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes and looked a little bit old with a wrinkled face. Our father saw us and smiled even more.

"Children, allow me to introduce Bridget." The woman waved slightly but we didn't wave back. We waited for an explanation for her appearance but didn't expect the answer we were given.

"She's going to be your new step mother..."

* * *

><p>"Andy, calm down."<p>

"Calm down! That stupid man brought another woman home and tries to say she is going to be our new mother!"

It was two days after our father walked in with his new bride. Me and Reese took an immediate disliking to her. She tried to talk to us but we just ignored her. She even had the nerve to live in our house. It wasn't even the old man's! It was in Grams' name and it was hers. Our father tried to reason with her, saying how we needed a mother figure. We had Grams and that was all we needed but he didn't seem to believe that.

We were in Gerard's room now, explaining the whole thing to him and Mikey. I was pacing up and down the room, anger radiating off me as Gerard tried to get me to sit and calm down while Reese and Mikey sat on the bed together. We were going to stay the night because we needed to be away from that woman, which Grams understood completely. It was too bad we couldn't take her with us.

"I know but walking up and down isn't going to help much," Gerard said, stopping in the middle of my path. I stopped and sighed. He was right. It wasn't going to reverse time no matter how fast I walked. I sat down on the floor with Gerard following me.

"So, she's going to be your new mom?" Mikey asked, unsure about what he should say. I shook my head.

"No. She will never be a mom to us." I looked up to Reese, who nodded. He felt as strongly as I did about this.

"Who is she, anyway?" Gerard asked. I laughed a little.

"You aren't going to believe this but she's a nurse...that was taking care of our mom!" It was true. Bridget was a nurse at the hospital our mom was at the hospital. We actual saw her a few times but didn't think anything of it. It turned out that she had a thing for our father, which raised a lot of questions in the near future when we got older and understood what adultery meant. So, our father saw a unique opportunity to provide for us a 'replacement' mom but we were anything but grateful.

"You're kidding?" Gerard said, his eyes full of disbelief. I shook my head.

"I wish I was. Why do we have such an idiot for a father?" I asked no one in particular. I was just mad at the whole situation.

"What are you going to do?" Gerard asked.

"I don't know. What can we do?"

"You can live with us!" Mikey piped up. We all looked at him as he jumped from the bed.

"Yeah! You can live with us and we will be a family! Reese can sleep in my room and you can sleep in Gerard's!" He grinned at his plan. I smiled back. It didn't seem like a half bad idea at the time and it made us forget about the situation a little bit.

"What about Grams?" I asked. Mikey thought for a moment before speaking.

"She can stay too. She could bake for us like always and sleep on the couch."

"Sorry, but Grams only sleeps in a double bed." Mikey groaned before smiling again.

"We'll buy her a bed! That way, she will have to stay!" We all laugh, happy that the conversation got so much light hearted and more enjoyable. It was what Reese and I needed at the time. Nothing bad, just fun. Reese jumped onto Mikey's back.

"We could be brothers!"

"The way you are, you're already there," I commented. Reese and Mikey just grinned at each other.

"And you're our big sis!" Mikey cried, leaping on top of me with Reese still on his back, making him even heavier.

"Gah! Gee, help!" I heard Gerard laugh as he joined in the pile up. I felt hands graze my sides and I started to sequel. I'm extremely ticklish and the boys were taking advantage of this, torturing me. Through the tears of laughter, I saw Reese grinning like crazy. I was happy that he was happy. It made things better. In amidst of all the laughter and tears, no one noticed who entered the room.

"Um, Andrea? Reese?" The boys stopped their attack on me and looked up to see who was there. I looked up as well and groaned slightly. Of course, it would be her.

"It's time to come home." Bridget said, motioning for us to get up. The boys moved off of me, Gerard helping me up. I brushed myself of any dust before speaking.

"But Grams said we could stay the night. Donna and Donald said it was okay." Bridget shook her head.

"I want you home."

"What about what we want?" I asked back. Bridget pointed to the door.

"Now, Andrea." I grunted and looked back over to the boys. Reese seemed to be on the verge of tears again while Gerard and Mikey were upset that we were going. Reese hugged the guys before departing past Bridget. I bent down slightly to hug Mikey before hugging Gerard.

"Just sneak in my window if something happens." He whispers. I nodded. He had a trellis up to his window like mine so it was a way for me to get in if I needed an escape without waking up Donna and Donald. I back off of him and walked out of the room.

When we got home, Bridget sent us to our rooms, much to our annoyance. She brought us home just to send us to our rooms? Reese ended up in my room. I didn't want him to be by himself so I told him to just stay in mine. We soon heard two people talking loudly downstairs. Reese and I decided to investigate, creeping out of my room and into the upstairs hall way, staying close to the stairs to listen in.

"Why the hell do you want to do that!" Grams voice said, sounding angrier with each word.

"It's not proper." Bridget's voice followed soon after.

"Not proper? They are best friends!"

"They were...piled on top of each other and...it's just not right."

"So, you want me to tell Andrea that she can't see Gerard anymore?" My heart skipped a beat when I heard that. Bridget didn't want me to be friends with Gerard anymore. She wanted to split us apart. Grams may not have liked him much but she wouldn't have done that to me.

"It's for the best. She is better off with girls her own age."

"You don't know the first thing about her."

"I know that it is not right for a girl and a boy to be like that their age. You don't like the boy anyway."

"Never said that. I accept the fact that he is her best friend and wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"It's not just him. I don't think Reese should play with him or his little brother either." I felt Reese gripped my arm as she said this.

"Hold on, you want to break apart them as well? Mikey is a sweet boy!"

"There is something about them that I don't like. I don't want my children..."

"They are not your children! You have no right." Grams sounded like she was on the verge of hitting her. We rushed down stairs to try and stop Grams from doing something stupid. We couldn't lose her. We found them in the living room, standing opposite each other. Both were standing strong as they glared at each other.

"Don't we get a say?" I ask, breaking the tension between the two as they looked in our direction. Grams sighed.

"Apparently not," she said. Bridget gave Grams a look before plastering on a smile for us.

"Andrea, I think it's best that you stop seeing that Gerard boy."

"Why?"

"Because, you should be playing with girls instead of boys."

"But, girls are boring and Gee has been my best friend for years!" My voice got louder as I spoke. Bridget placed her hands on her hips.

"Andrea, as your mother..." That set off the trigger.

"You are not our mother! You will never be our mother! You are just some stupid bimbo our dad picked up! You're...you're...a bitch!" That was a proud moment of being my first bad word but it came at a price.

Bridget stepped forward and struck me across the face, hard. The slap echoed in the house as I fell to the ground. The sudden force had caught me off guard. Reese was at my side immediately, rubbing the growing red hand print on my face. Grams strode forward and spun Bridget around. She raised her fist and punched her in the face, making her fall to the ground like me. Grams lifted me up from the ground, knelling down to check if there was any real damaged. She sighed, thankfully that I wasn't truly hurt. She looked over to Bridget, her eyes like daggers.

"You ever raise your hand to them again, I swear you will pay." Bridget was terrified, shaking as she laid on the ground. Grams took our hands and lead us out of the house and towards the Way's. Donna answered the door, startled by our sudden appearance. Grams told her the situation and asked if she could watch us. She said yes and led us inside as Grams went back home. She told us that Gerard and Mikey had already gone to bed and instructed us to do the same. We nodded, grateful to be out of that house.

"Will you be okay?" Reese asked, before entering Mikey's room. I nodded.

"I'll be fine. I've had worse done to me, do you remember?" He smiled a little and disappeared into Mikey's room. I entered Gerard's room to see that he was still up, hiding underneath his blanket with a light. I smiled as I went over to his bed, kicking off my shoes and going into the blanket with him. He was startled by my presence but calmed down as he saw it was me. He was reading a comic book I saw. He smiled at me.

"Andy, you're back..." His smile fell as he saw my red cheek. He took my face in his hands and examined it.

"What happened! Who did that?" I look down slightly.

"Bridget."

"Why would she do this?"

"She...she wanted to split us apart. She didn't want me to see you anymore. Same went for Reese and Mikey so I lashed out against her." Gerard's eyes fell as he heard this.

"You got that because of me?" I shook my head in his hands.

"No. I got this because she is jealous that she doesn't have someone like you." This cheered him up as he looked at me again, a smile playing across his face.

"So, why are you here?"

"Grams punched her after she hit me and sent us here. Your mom knows we are here. Reese is with Mikey."

"Go, Miss Harrison!" He cried, still maintaining his quiet voice. I giggle at his little outburst.

"Yeah, so you're stuck with me tonight." Gerard grinned.

"Just what I wanted." He scooted over slightly, allowing me to read with him. We talked a little more as we read and soon went to bed. I couldn't be bothered with pulling out my bed, which was just a mattress beneath Gerard's bed, so I ended up sharing Gerard's bed with him. We did that a lot. It felt right to us and there was nothing bad about, despite what Bridget's views were. As we fell asleep, I couldn't help but wonder; what would my father have to say about all of this?

* * *

><p>We were sent back home during the afternoon of the next day, to check the status of what was happening. Donna told us to come straight back if there was any fighting. She was extremely understanding of the whole situation. She treated us like her own family and we appreciated it.<p>

We entered our home to hear raised voices once again.

"I can't believe this." It was our father. It was obvious he knew what went on last night.

"Well, believe it. I'm willing to take this to court if I have to," Grams voice said. Me and Reese looked at each other. Court? We knew that was never good, even though we weren't too sure what it was back then.

"Why would you do that?"

"Did you not hear me? She hit Andrea! She wanted to rip her from Gerard and Reese from Mikey. They only have each other."

"Well, maybe it would be better for them to make new friends rather than them hanging out with those boys."

"Oh god, why did I let my daughter marry such a blind man."

"What?"

"If you knew your children, you would know that is the worst thing we can do. That is why I don't think you are fit to be a parent and neither is that dumb broad. You should just do your disappearing act and never come back."

We finally understood what they were fighting about. Us. They were fighting for us. Grams thought we would be better with just her while our father thought we would benefit from a parent that was never there and one that wasn't afraid to hit us if it came down to it. He came into the hall, stopping as he saw us standing there. He sighed deeply and knelt down.

"Children, would you rather if Nora was your guardian rather than Bridget and I?" We nodded with no hesitation.

"Yes." My father looked heart broken when he heard this. His children just said they would rather be raised by their grandmother than him. It wasn't just him. We didn't want Bridget near as at all but we knew he wouldn't have the guts just to drop her after they had just got married. He nodded and stood up, leaving without saying a word.

With each step, our father was dying. Dying, dying, and dying. And as the door closed behind him, our father was dead.

It was just me, Reese and Grams now. Yeah, we had Uncle Josh but it was always going to be us together no matter what. It would work. We would make it work. As long as I had them, I didn't need much more except the best pair of siblings I knew that just lived next door.

This was my beginning, the start of my future that I have yet to face...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy! Frank and Ray are gonna make an apperance soon! Reviews are much loved are so are you. Thank you for reading. Until next time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing happened in the years to follow. I grew up along with Reese, Gerard and Mikey. Things became routine and Reese and I got adjusted to life without our mother. Grams did her best to provide for us. She did all she could to bring us up in a loving home, which we did. Like I said, our father was dead now so we never saw him again.

Gerard and I are still best friends, just entered our senior year at high school. It's now been twelve years since the day we met, the day I punched him across the face. We were still standing strong as friends. Even with all those years. We had a couple of fights but they were fixed within an hour of having them. We couldn't stand being apart for too long. We grew up together and were a necessary part of the others life. I can't imagine life without him. Same with Reese and Mikey. The way they were, people thought they were twins. They were so much alike it was scary, best friends like me and Gerard.

So that was it nowadays. Just trying to survive high school...and other things.

"Andrea Harrison! You get your butt out of bed or I will drag you to school in you pyjamas!" I groaned as I heard Grams shout from downstairs for the third time. She would make good of that promise if I didn't get up. I pushed myself from my bed and stretched accompanied with a loud yawn. It's always a mission to get out of my big, comfy double bed. I got up from the bed and rummaged through my room to find some clothes. It was hardly spotless. Numerous things scattered the floor; CD cases, books and drawings I was working on. I moved around them in order to get clothes. I settled on a white t-shirt under a black shirt and a pair of jeans. I put on my usual accessories, a black watch on my right wrist and a pink friendship bracelet that Gerard bought for me for a birthday a few years back.

I grabbed my books and bag and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Reese, who is now fourteen and has a better grasping of the world, was sitting at the countertop table on one of the stools eating a piece of toast. He saw me enter and smiled.

"About time you woke up." I smiled back at him. We were as close as ever. Despite growing, he was shorter than me, which he hated. He was younger, he was meant to be shorter. His hair grew out and he now had a fringe that nearly covered his right eye. It was still dirty blonde. He didn't want to dye it or anything, knowing it was Mom's hair colour.

"Sorry that I don't have as much energy as you."

"Well, that usually goes with old age." I shot him a mock glare.

"I'm only sev-" I was cut off by a cookie being forced into my mouth. I looked to my side and I saw Grams smiling at me as she went to the dishes. She was pretty much the same. Not even her hair was different except it was thinner but no grey. She didn't even look her age! She looked like she was just entering her fifties but she was nearing seventy. I pray that I have this gene when I get to her age.

"You are not running off again without any breakfast," She said. I started to eat the cookie without touching it, dragging it into my mouth as it was demolished. I looked towards Reese, who looked disgusted by the whole thing.

"That's gross," He said. I stuck my tongue out that had a few crumbs still lingering. He shielded his eyes.

"That's even worse!" I laughed at his reaction and retracted to my tongue.

"Alright, you two. Better start heading otherwise you are gonna be late." Reese finished his toast and grabbed his bag from the floor. He gave Grams a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

"Bye, Grams!" I mimicked his actions.

"See ya!"

"Try and not get detention today," She said. I shrugged.

"No promises," I said as I left. I took three steps out the door then Reese gave me a look.

"What?" I asked. He made a shape out of his hands, pressing an imaginary button.

"Oh!" I ran back inside and grabbed my camera from the side table, putting it in my bag.

"You will remind me one day!" I called to Grams.

"And, one day you will remember!" She fired back. I smirked and left the house once again. Before I was able to continue forward, someone jumped onto my back.

"Sis!" Mikey wrapped his arms around my neck and squeezed, cutting off my air. He was only slightly short than me, about 5ft 6 or something and had a slim frame. He was now required to wear glasses because he was near sighted. It only added to how cute he looked with short, sandy brown hair that was always straightened down and, sometimes, accompanied with a beanie. He still thought of me as an older sister and referred to me as such. It was cute and I am happy to accept the role.

"Air...issue..." I managed to choke out. He jumped off of my back and appeared before my eyes, holding his hands behind his back and pouted slightly.

"Sowwy," He said in a baby voice. I laugh slightly and hold out my arms for a real hug. He happily jumped into them, snuggling into me slightly. After a minute, we parted and I turned my attention to the older sibling. I held my arms open for him.

"You know you want one," I said with a grin. Gerard just grinned back and hugged me. He was now slightly taller than me but not much. I stood at 5ft 7 so he might be 5ft 8 or so. His hair was still black but a lot more untamed and shaggy, just reaching his ears. He had a medium build and clear face. His eyes didn't change. They were still that warm hazel colour that sparkled. We parted soon after.

"Slept in again?" He asked. I merely grinned.

"Maybe..." Reese appeared out of nowhere and jumped between us.

"As cute as this is, we are going to be late if we don't move the feet," He said, moving to Mikey and walking forwards with him. Gerard and I looked at each other and smiled.

"My lady?" He said, presenting his arm to me. I entwined mine with his, laughing as we follow our younger siblings. We always do stuff like this.

"So, what is on the agenda today?" Gerard asked, keeping his arm tight around mine.

"The usual; try to avoid getting detention and fail miserably," I say miserably. I had gotten into a habit of getting detention every other day. Sometimes I got it every day. It wasn't my fault half the time. Principal Young has something against me...okay, so I ended up crashing into him when I was with Gerard and we found the swirly chairs in the hall and started to push each down the hall but he should have seen me coming...even if he was turning the corner. Ever since then, we never saw eye to eye but we give each other a little show of affection now and again; I play a prank on him, he gives me detention.

"Nora getting on your back again?" Gerard asked. He was now on a first name basis with Grams and it only took nine years before she let him call her that. They were on better terms now but Grams couldn't help but give him some hassle now and again.

"Sorta. I think she would enjoy it if I didn't get detention once a week."

"Once?"

"...Okay twice but sometimes it's once..." Gerard sniggered slightly.

"When was the last time you got detention only once in a week?" I thought for a moment. It was a while, put it that way.

"Um... that time someone rigged Young's door and he was covered that weird brown sauce they have in the cafeteria. I wouldn't have minded but it wasn't me that did it!" ...For once.

"...That was last year...in April," Gerard laughed. I sigh. I wasn't a bad student. I got good grades...sometimes. Principal Young just didn't like me and blamed me for anything he could.

"Relax. She knows you're not a bad kid. She hates Young herself," Gerard said, making me smile slightly. He was right. Grams actually hated the man with a passion. One time at a parent-teacher conference, she slapped him across the face when he told her I was a menace and a lost cause. It was harsh and so not true. I have ambitions...just not sure what they are yet.

"I know but I think I will try and stay clear of him today." I reached into my bag with my free hand and pulled out my camera. I prepared it and placed it over my face. I let out a little whistle and Mikey and Reese turned, allowing me to snap a picture.

"Andy! We weren't ready!" Reese cried. I smiled as I put the camera back.

"You never are!" I called back. I always took pictures. Photography was one of my favourite things now, along with drawing. I would take photos whenever I could. It was looking back at them and reliving the memories that I loved. I take my camera everywhere I go and everyone knows that I will take a photo at one point.

We continued forward until we finally reached school. There wasn't much to the building; it was big and old with a courtyard and a few trees here and there with benches. Nothing wow about it. We went inside and saw the buzz of students in the hall around their lockers or just hanging around. As predicted by our little brothers, mine and Gerard's lockers were beside each other. Mikey and Reese managed to get the ones on the opposite side of the hall where ours were so they didn't have to go off just yet.

I opened the door and looked at the inside. It was a slight mess but I know where everything is so it's fine. I grab whatever I need and look at the door, smiling as I see the assortment of photos there. It was only a few but they were good nonetheless. As I closed the door, I turned to Gerard as he spoke.

"So, are you ready for that test?" My eyes widened. Test? What test? Please tell me he is joking! Gerard saw my expression and frowned at me.

"You forgot, didn't you?" I waved my arms frantically.

"I wasn't even told about it!" I cried.

"Andy, you were. It was in Math last week." My mind played back to last week. No mention of it seemed to pass me...

"We were meant to study for it the other night," He added.

"But we played video games the other night," I said. He sighed, smiling slightly.

"We got a little distracted and you said that the test was no big deal." Of course I would say that. The reason is that I don't test well. I do well in class, I did well on essays and such but tests...no, no, no. Sometimes I got lucky but that was every so often and I don't think the time for another good pass is here. They never seemed to truly express my true genius...yeah, I'm screwed.

"Oh god, this is not gonna end well," I said, lowering my head. Gerard placed a hand on my chin and raised my head to look at his.

"I could lend you my notes, if you want. You can copy them in homeroom." My eyes shined as he said this.

"You mean it?" He nodded.

"Of course, I do. I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it." I grin broadly and jumped onto Gerard, wrapping my arms around his neck and held him tightly.

"Thank you, Gerard Way!" His arms worked around my waist, lifting me off the ground slightly as he tipped his body. Gerard always saved me from certain failure. He would sneak me some notes during tests and tell me the questions if I happened to miss a test. He was the bestest best friend in the world and he was all mine.

"No problem," He said, placing me down and letting me go. We stared at each other for a moment. I couldn't help but look into his eyes. The pretty hazel colour I've always loved. There was something to them and I didn't know what it was. Like they were telling me something...

"Andy! Incoming!" I didn't have time to react to Reese as I was tackled to the floor, something crashing into me. I groan as I lay on the floor with something heavy on top of me. I don't even have to look to know who it was.

"Morning, sweet cheeks!" Said Frank Iero. Frank was in the same year as Reese and Mikey, with them being the reason I even know him. He hugged me tightly, snuggling into my chest slightly. We were still on the ground with people looking at us. Like we really care.

"So, how's my favourite gal today?" I sighed and looked up to Gerard. He seemed greatly annoyed by Frank's presence. Gerard did like Frank but got annoyed at his antics when they involved me. It must be a defensive mechanism for being my best friend or something. Gerard stepped forward, got a hold of Frank and yanked him off.

"Hey, I was just coming around to you, Gee. No need to get jealous," He said with a grin. Gerard groaned but grinned.

"Don't flatter yourself, Iero." Gerard put Frank down, towering over him slightly. Frank was small, smaller than the rest of us. It was a fact we never let him forget. He had brown eyes and somewhat long, reaching pass his ears, brown-black hair. He had an attractive face that got many girls attention but he claimed I was the only girl for him. I pushed myself up and brushed off any dirt.

"Aw, did I get you dirty? Bet you loved it," He commented. I hit him over the head. It was a light tap but he pretended to be in agony.

"Why are you so harsh!" He shouted, pretending to be hurt and on the verge of crying. I cross my arms and smirk.

"Wuss." He glared at me, smirking slightly.

"Am not!" I laughed at his reaction. Reese and Mikey soon joined us, walking across the hall to us.

"Where's Ray?" Mikey asked.

"Right here." I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard the voice coming from directly behind me. I spun and saw Ray Toro standing there, smiling at us. He was the tallest and now the oldest. That's the one thing I don't like. I'm no longer the oldest! Ray was born in July! And he was tall. Karma bit me on the ass for that one. A fact that made him even more awesome than he already was was that he has an afro. A real afro. It was awesome. He let you touch it but if you pulled it...big mistake as Frank found out. He was a really nice guy. He would help out whenever he could and always gave a listening ear when needed. He was like a big brother to us all.

I met him in cooking class, about a month into high school. He had a stupid bimbo for a partner while I worked by myself as it was an odd number. She somehow managed to turn up the stove too high and started a fire. She left Ray to fend for himself as he tried to turn it off while trying not get burned of his afro singed. I couldn't stand by and watch. Uncle Josh had taught me a few things about fire and I got to work, grabbing the fire extinguisher and quickly putting out the fire.

He was really grateful to me and we started to talk. The next day, Ray had ditched his previous partner and became mine. We hit it off straight away. He was so easy to talk to and was really nice. He didn't have any friends really so I suggested he come hang out with me and Gerard, who didn't take too well to the idea. He said that Ray could have just been leading us on and wanted to make fun of us but I defended him, saying that wasn't the case. After a few weeks, Gerard warmed up to him and became good friends with him. Ray was also one of the few that won Grams' approval in a few moments, which was a rare sight and annoyed Gerard slightly as it took him a good few years to do that.

"Don't do that!" I shout at him. He held his hands up.

"Sorry. I thought you knew I was here."

"Yeah, that's why I jumped when I heard you."

"Thought you weren't jumpy," Frank teased. I grunted.

"I'm not..."

"But you jumped a few moments ago."

"Ray does that. He's like a ninja!" Reese cried.

"Yeah, all silently and that," Mikey added.

"You would be jumping if you saw a-" I smacked my hand onto Gerard's mouth, knowing full well what he was going to say. I felt his tongue lick my hand but I wasn't going to move it. It didn't gross me out like it would others. The guys laughed slightly around us. This was how it is now. It was no longer just me, Gerard, Reese and Mikey. We had two more additions to our group, which none of us regret. It was nice. I didn't need a large group of friends that would probably stab each other in the back. I just needed this small group around me and I'm set for life. What we lacked in numbers, we made up in love and loyalty.

The bell rang, making the students around us moving towards their homeroom classes.

"Let's go, faggots," Frank said, wrapping his arms around Reese and Mikey's neck.

"Bye, guys!" They cried as Frank dragged them away.

"I better head too, see you guys later." Ray waved as he left me and Gerard to go to homeroom. I removed my hand from his mouth and wiped his saliva onto his top.

"Thanks," He said sarcastically.

"You made the mess, you clean it," I shot back. He just smiled.

"We better get going." He removed his bag from his shoulder and placed it over his front.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked him. He turned his back towards me and knelt down.

"Your stead, my lady." I laugh at this. He's offering me a piggyback ride. I jump onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he grabbed my legs and lifted me up.

"Hop to it, stead!" I said. He dashed down the hallway, avoiding people and ignoring their stares. We laughed as we continued to our class. I love it when we do things like this, where we just act like complete goofs oblivious to the world around us and without a care about it. Gerard always made me feel like that there was nothing bad in the world, that there was always a reason to smile. After Mom died, I struggled with it, trying to stay strong for Reese but Gerard helped me all the way through it. I'm lucky to have him and I will always be grateful to him. But I can't help but feel the both of us are missing something in our friendship...

* * *

><p><strong>I know the timeline is kinda weird cause Gerard is meant to be older than Ray and Frank is a year younger than Mikey but this never happened and is pure fiction so it's under my control MWAHAHAHA!...Yeah... So thank you for reading. Reveiws are always accepted. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"So, I do this?"

"No, you do that."

"But isn't it the same as this?"

"Not really. It is similar but it comes out different."

"Argh!" I cried, slamming my head against the table. It was still homeroom and Gerard was explaining his notes to me. After about five minutes, I realize that I am screwed big time. Gerard ruffles my hair in an affectionate manner.

"You will do fine. Just wing it. That usually works for you." I smile slightly.

"I guess but it still doesn't mean that I understand this!" Math isn't one of my strongest areas. It was all about facts and crap while I enjoy making my own facts...which never settles well with the teacher when I try and make up formulas.

"It takes time," Gerard said, trying to encourage me. I was in the last year of high school and I still can't grasp algebra. Like I need it in life anyway. When am I ever gonna need to figure out the value of x and substitute that with the value of y?

"Too much time. I have too little of an attention span for that."

"Don't I know it." I playfully slap him as he started to laugh at his own joke. I yawn and place my head on my desk.

"Too tired for this..."

"You didn't pull another all nighter did you?" He asked, sounding stern. I shrugged.

"Not exactly..."

"Time."

"...Two." Gerard sighed as he heard this. He was always worried about my sleeping patterns. They were kind of weird like I don't sleep in a straight night. I'll sleep for an hour or so then wake up. Sometimes I can go back to sleep but other times that was me up, meaning I was extremely tired in the morning.

"Two? You've got to be kidding me. Why do you go to bed so late?"

"I went to bed at ten the night you were there. And you stay up at that time as well," I try to defend myself.

"Yeah, when there is no school on the next day and I kinda make it up for sleep in the morning."

"Technicality," I mumble.

"Look, I'm just saying it's not healthy to have your sleeping pattern," Gerard said, sounding slightly concerned. I nod slightly.

"I know, I know. I try to sleep but…my body refuses." To be honest, I think I know the reason why I never got a decent sleep. I always feel unsafe sleeping by myself. I don't know why, I just do. I always got the feeling I was being watched or something might happen. I sleep well when I have people I trust around me…which is part of the reason why it's so easy to sleep in school. I got good sleeps when the guys stayed over or when Reese stayed in my room but I got my best sleeps…whenever Gerard was with me. I really don't know why but I always felt safe with him. I guess it's because he was my best friend and he's done nothing to hurt me, one of few.

"Well, we'll have to fix that."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"We'll just have to tire you out."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"You can babysit Reese, Mikey and Frank while they are on a sugar high." My head shot up as I heard that. When those three were on sugar...they literally bounced off the walls and it was usually up to me to scrap them off as Ray and Gerard laughed at my efforts.

"Don't even joke about that." Gerard just laughed slightly.

"You look more awake just thinking about it."

"That's because you need to keep an eye on all three of them. It would be easier if you and Ray helped."

"Now where would the fun in that be?" He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at him. The bell soon ran and I was beginning to freak out again.

"Ah! I'm not ready!" Gerard ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm me.

"The test isn't until fourth period. You can study for it until then." I sigh, snuggling into his hand slightly.

"Still gonna fail." Gerard removed his hand placed it on my chin, making me look at him. His hazel eyes looking down at me. They make me feel all fuzzy and warm.

"You'll be fine. You'll pass…may not be a great pass but name one person that has actual got a good grade in Welsh's class." I smile. He was right, not one person actual got an A in Mr Welsh's class. He was one of the worst teachers so it was to be expected.

"Thanks, Gee." He leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"That's what I'm here for." We gathered our things and stood from our desks. Gerard held his hand out to me.

"I'll walk you to Chemistry." I shook my head.

"You don't have to. You have French and that's at the other side of the building." He shrugged.

"I know I don't have to. I want to." He wouldn't go without a fight. So, I just give in and take his hand. We walked out of the class hand in hand and made our way to the science block. Gerard and I always did stuff like this; hold hands and walked to class. I didn't think anything of it. It was nice and it felt right. We got odd stares from other people but who cares what they think.

We weren't exactly what people would call 'popular'. Our school was divided into sections. At the apparent 'top', the jocks and cheerleaders with their blonde hair and heads thick as rock. There were the nerds that generally didn't try to outstretch themselves beyond their own people as there are different types of nerds like computer and drama. Then there were the people in between. The people no one really cared about and were not aware of their existence, unless to use as a punching bag or to be mocked. That's where we fall into but we didn't group with the others. Some of them were stoners and basically trouble but others were nice enough, just a little shy and emotional from the verbal abuse they probably took of jocks and such.

We just had our little group and we are happy with it. We didn't need popularity or crap like that.

"Andy?" I looked over to Gerard.

"Yeah?"

"If you are able to do the impossible and not get detention today, you want to come to the comic book store with me after school?" I thought about it for a moment. I can't think of anything extremely important that I have to do and besides, going with Gerard is important itself.

"Yeah, sure," I say with a smile. He smiled back.

"Great! I'll even buy you a cookie." That basically just sealed the deal.

"You're on." We soon reached my class. The teacher hadn't appeared yet.

"Well, this is me," I said, pulling my hand out of Gerard's.

"I'll see you at break." He pulled me into a quick hug before departing, waving at me. I waved back and entered the class. I went to the back of the class and took my seat. Ray as already there. We had picked this elective together so we had at least one class together. It was like cooking class…only a lot more destructive.

"Was that Gerard I just saw at the door?" He asked as I pulled out my books from my bag.

"Yep. He walked me here."

"But his class is a little bit away. He's gonna be late." I shrug, not really knowing why Gerard walked with me myself.

"I said that but he insisted. Guess he just wanted an excuse to be late."

"Maybe," He said, in a very airy voice. I looked at him, curiously.

"You know something I don't?" He just grinned at me.

"I know a lot of things you don't know." I playfully hit him on the shoulder, making him laugh slightly. We had gotten really close since we first met in cooking class. We always partnered up and worked really well together. He's like an older brother to me and I loved him like one. People thought we were going out with each other because of how close we were but it's nothing like that. There was no love like that between us. Even know I love Ray, Gerard was still my number one guy that I wasn't related to by blood because if that's the case, Reese is at the top.

"Such as?" Ray gazed up to the ceiling.

"Nothing," He said in a sing song voice.

"Toro, either tell me or I will make your afro spontaneously combust."

"Like you would."

"Are you willing to test that?" I said, trying to mean every word but laughter was evident. I don't even know why I'm doing this. There was nothing to know. It was just a joke.

"Yes I am…"

"Alright, quiet down." Mr Duffy walked in, halting the talking amongst the class ceased as he entered. I'm trying to think what we are doing today. If it's an experiment then I really need to be careful if I don't want detention. I'm good at Chemistry, it's just sometimes people like to swap labels and it never ends well and with my luck, I'm the one that suffers but I get the feeling that I'm gonna suffer a lot more when forth period hits... 

* * *

><p>"Well, I've flunked that," I say, sounding chirpy. Math had just finished meaning the test was over now and...I'm not confident at all. An arm rests itself across my shoulders and directs me away from the class.<p>

"For the last time; you will be fine," Gerard said, sounding confident.

"How do you know?" I ask him. He just shrugged.

"I just know." I sigh. I wasn't getting my hopes up. I usually just told myself that they weren't the SATs and didn't matter that much when compared to them...but that made me think about the SATs and that was never good.

"I'm just glad it's lunch now," I say, yawning slightly. I was still slightly tired and a small headache began to form and, unfortunately, I don't have any painkillers. I'll ask Reese when I see him.

We walked out of the building and into the courtyard. It was a nice enough day so we would eat lunch at the stone steps that no one ever used. It was better than sitting in the cafeteria and getting looked at from all sides when everyone had nothing better to do.

The guys were already there, eating whatever they had for lunch. I got a little scared when I saw Frank was eating from a pack of Skittles. I'm just thankfully I don't have any classes with him or in his year.

"Hey! How did your test go?" Reese asked us as Gerard and I sat the top step above from everyone else. It wasn't like we thought of ourselves as higher than them, we just liked sitting there.

"Don't even talk about it," I mutter, rubbing my head slightly. "Reese, do you have any painkillers?"

"I think so. Let me check. What's up?" He asked as he rummaged through his bag.

"Got a headache coming on."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Gerard asked, halting eating his sandwich to look at me.

"We were doing that test and I didn't want to bug you," I said. He just shook his head.

"You should have told me and I would have taken you to the nurse." I chuckle at this.

"Gee, it's just a headache. It's fine." Gerard huffed slightly. He always got a little tetchy with stuff like this.

"Here you go," Reese said, handing me a sheet of pills. I took it from him and popped one out, pulling out my bottle of soda.

"Popping pills this early in the day? I thought you had class, Andy," Frank said, looking mortified. I swallowed a pill and drank from the bottle.

"And it's a little too early for Skittles, don't ya think?" I say, screwing the cap back on.

"It's never too early!" He cried, hugging the pack slightly. I roll my eyes. Frank was such a kid at times. A hand soon appeared on my forehead. I follow the arm and saw it was Gerard's.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

"Checking if you have a fever."

"Why?"

"Just incase...and also because of the fact you haven't gotten detention yet," He said with a smirk. I slapped his hand away, laughing slightly.

"You don't have to act so surprised! I'm on a clear road now. We have Art with Mrs Hannigan so that means no detention today!" I cry happily.

"But that's last period. You have History before that," Gerard said with a slight smile. I bit my lip. He was right. I did have History after lunch and that meant one thing...Jake. Maybe I would be getting detention after all if he was in today...

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a bit blah but it will pick up eventually. Thank you for reading and all the reviews so far. Hope you continue to read and enjoy! Peace!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gerard asked me for the third time. I nod for the third time.

"Yeah, fine." We were coming up to my History class which I was dreading. It's not that I don't like the subject; I just don't like one certain individual in the class. A certain Jake Hanks.

Jake Hanks is a nasty person. He would always push people around and say disgusting things towards them. He was a stoner, getting high nearly every day. He had a small following who were either as nasty as he was or just afraid to be at the blunt of his assaults, physical and verbal. Everyone tried to keep a distance from him but if he had them in his sights then he proved persistent. He was a bully, simple as that. I hate him. He is just a horrible person but, unfortunately, he seems to have a thing for me.

He always made advances to me, trying to touch me and always said something to me. He made my skin crawl. He's been like that since I first met him in Junior year. I never told anyone what he was like to me. I didn't want people to make it a big deal of it so I didn't tell anyone. I know if I told Gerard or Ray or any of the guys, they would try and do something but they could get hurt. Jake was unpredictable and he's been suspended a couple of times for the fights he has been in so it was clear he's dangerous.

"You seem a little pale," Gerard commented, examining my face slightly. I laugh slightly, trying to show that I'm fine but I'm really not.

"I'm fine. Really. You know I would tell you if something was up." Ouch. I hate lying to Gerard. I hate lying in general unless it's a little white lie or a joke. It made me feel terrible.

"I know, just checking. How's your headache?" I sighed a little in relief. I managed to get him off the subject.

"Fine. The painkillers have kicked in, I think." We soon my reach my class. Gerard had walked me, yet again, to my class but he had Government studies which was just down the hall so it wasn't that bad. I wished he picked History though. I really had no one in the class to talk to and Jake always made sure he was beside me, unless he was skipping class.

"This is my stop," I said, turning to enter my class.

"I'll meet you here and we'll walk to Art together." I nod and give him a little wave, which he returned. As I entered the class, I took a quick scan. No sign of Jake yet. I went straight to the back of the class, sitting in the corner so I could look out the window if I got a little bored. I pull out my books and keep a constant eye on the door. Still no sign of Jake. Soon, the teacher, Mr Logan, appeared and closed the door behind him. I let out a muffled 'yes' as this happened. No slimy Jake for me today and I still haven't got detention so everything seems absolutely...

"Sorry I'm late, sir."

...Crap.

Jake came waltzing in with a wide grin on his face. He's out of it, I'm guessing. His eyes seemed to have that far away look. He had short, black hair and cold, grey eyes. He was large but most of it was muscle, probably from beating up so many people. I didn't find him attractive at all but some people thought he was good looking, despite his personality and habits.

"Just take a seat, Mr Hanks," Mr Logan said, not looking up from his desk. Jake scanned the class for an empty seat or me as his gaze fell onto my corner. I looked at the seat beside me. Empty...oh, come on! He made his way up, giving me a disgusting grin as he came closer.

"Hey there, doll face," He said, sitting next to me. I groan. He always called me doll face and I hated it. I could smell the scent of weed off of him.

"Hi," I say, grudgingly. If I gave him a little bit of speech then he was usually satisfied...sometimes.

"How are ya?"

"Fine."

"You're looking really sexy today. Must be the top. It shows off your more...defined features," He said with a chuckle. I crossed my arms over my chest, instinctively. I look away from him but I know he's looking at me with those hungry eyes.

"No need to hide them. In my opinion, you need to show them more." I felt his hand graze my side. I slap it away.

"Back off," I said through gritted teeth. He just laughed.

"Still playing hard to get? Come on, doll face. Imagine the fun..."

"You can forget it. Like I would ever."

"You know you want to."

"I know I want you to back off." He never got the message. He was too stubborn and too high to understand.

"You really don't want that."

"I really do."

"You just need to...give me a try..." His hand touched me again but this time, it was located on my thigh. Instead of slapping it away, I slammed down my fist onto it. He hissed slightly and drew his hand away.

"Why always so feisty? Not that I don't like it..."

"You two! Be quiet up there!" Mr Logan called out to us. The lesson had started. I was glad he stopped Jake talking. I don't want to know what he was going to say. I never want to hear what he had to say. It was always worse when he was stoned.

"Come on, Doll. You can't say you don't feel something," He said in a slight whisper.

"I can. I don't feel anything,"

"That's cause I haven't..." I held up my hand to make him stop talking. I know he was going to make some sexual reference.

"Just shut up."

"Or what? You gonna send your emo fags to gay me up." He laughed at his own joke as I glared at him, slightly wishing that looks could kill. I took a pen off my desk and flicked it at him, hitting him on the forehead. He grunted and rubbed his forehead.

"Not my fault you hang with those emo fags. You should hang with me, toots."

"Rather jump off a cliff."

"Aw, you burn me babe." No matter what I say, he never leaves me alone. He will continue to be like this throughout the entire class, trying to touch me and say things that, frankly, disgust me. He was like gum that has been stuck under my shoe for years; no matter how hard I try I'll never be fully rid of him. He doesn't make any advances in class, because of teachers, but outside is another story. I always avoid him outside of class, even when I'm with the guys. Jake won't see it as a problem to walk up to me when I'm with them so whenever I see him coming close, I excuse myself and go to the bathroom to hide out.

I've done this for nearly a year now so what's another? At least, that's what I hope. As long as I keep a distance away from him and don't tell the guys about him then everything should be fine...at least that's the plan... 

* * *

><p>"Where you going in such a rush?" Jake said as I rushed past him with my books and bag in hand. The bell hadn't ringed even a minute ago and I shot out of here. I know Jake would have tried to follow me out or held me back and who knows what that could have led to. As I left the class, I was happy to see Gerard already there waiting for me. Before he even said a word, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him along the corridor before Jake could get his head together and follow us.<p>

"Uh, hey, Andy!" Gerard said, sounding slightly startled by my sudden action. I stop when I think we are far away enough, hidden by the other students trying to get to class. I smile at Gerard, acting as if I hadn't just done that.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"Dragging me like that." I had thought of an excuse now so I can quit with the whole acting dumb thing.

"Oh, right. See, I may or may not have provoked Mr Logan enough to allow him to give me a detention so I had to leave immediately before he could catch me." Gerard merely rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Thought you had a clear run."

"I do! Just Art now with you. Nothing can go wrong there."

"Unless we're late."

"Then move your sweet little ass so that doesn't happen," I say with a smirk. A small blush crosses his cheeks as he smiles.

"And don't you forget it," He says as he walks past me.

"Forget what?"

"Just how sweet my ass is." He strikes a pose, placing a hand on his hip and putting most of his weight on one leg tilting his butt out slightly. I laugh and push him forward. The Art rooms are located at the top floor of the school along with the Music and Drama rooms. It was a large, airy room which had great lighting and view of the outside. It was decorated with various drawings done by students and posters of paintings. Mrs Hannigan wanted her own spin on the room so she designed it according to her taste.

We took our seats at the back as Mrs Hannigan walked in. She was a tall, thin woman with short sandy brown hair. She had dark eyes and a pleasant face. She was one of my favourite teachers, Gerard's as well. She was always so nice and supportive in all kinds of art. She didn't believe in forcing students to draw dull and lifeless scenes or photograph them but what they wanted. For the year, she asked us to produce a portfolio of our type of art which we liked to draw or good photography. She let me do a mixture of both as long as they had the same theme.

"Well, class, let's just resume what we were doing the other day. Just come and ask me anything if need be." We all nod our agreement and get to work. I usually worked on my drawing in class as I couldn't do photography much in class unless we had the dark room booked, which we didn't.

"So, how's your project going?" Gerard asked me, starting to colour one of his drawings. His talents far surpass mine. He had gotten so much better as he grew up. He had real talent.

"We just started but yeah, fine." I replied, pulling out my folder filled with my sketches. My style of drawing differed from Gerard's. He had a sort of dark feel, edgy and hard like you would find in comic books and such. Mine was a little lighter. I draw in the style of anime and manga. I always liked the look of them and focused my drawings on it. I'm not a bad artist but Gerard is way better than me. To be honest, I now prefer photography more than drawing. I still enjoy it but photography provided so much more for me than drawing.

"You have your theme?" Gerard said. I nod.

"Yes I do," I say, starting where I left off last time. It was a drawing of me and Reese, looking extra happy with our arms entwined.

"What is it?" I tap my nose, not looking away from my drawing.

"Aw, come on. Tell me," Gerard persisted. I giggle slightly.

"Nu uh," I say teasingly. I know he was sulking slightly without even looking up.

"Meanie."

"No, that's my word. You don't use my word."

"You're being even meaner if that's the case." I put on my best eyes, looking hurt and sad, before looking at him.

"How could you think of me that way?" I said in a slight whisper. Gerard looked convinced for a moment, thinking he had actually hurt me, before chuckling slightly.

"You had me for a moment there. Seriously, you should have picked Drama."

"You know I couldn't."

"I know but you would be amazing in school productions."

"Then I would have people looking at me...judging..." I get really nervous when it comes to having to talk to large groups of people I didn't by myself. I get extreme stage fright. I always felt people laughed at me and I hated it. I hated having all eyes on me. I don't really care what they thought of me but...I still don't like it.

"I know, Andy. I'm just glad I'm honoured enough to get to see you perform sometimes." I laugh slightly and poked Gerard's cheek.

"Only you and the guys. Count yourself lucky." His hazel eyes turned soft slightly as he spoke.

"I count myself lucky every day," He said in a near whisper. I wonder what he meant by that. Probably nothing, really.

"Because you survive Frank's antics every day?" Gerard's smile grows slightly.

"You can put it that way," He said.

"So, looks like we are going out after school. I'm not bond to attend detention," I said with a triumphant smile. Gerard pulled at my cheek.

"I'm so proud," He said, sounding like a proud parent. I laughed sarcastically before pushing his hand away.

"So, just you, me, Mikey and Reese?" I ask. To my surprise, he shook his head.

"Nope. Just you and me."

"Huh? What about the little ones?" We always walked home with Mikey and Reese and I assumed that they would join us after school.

"They have some project due or something." That didn't seem right. It had only been like, a month since they started high school. They shouldn't have gotten anything like that.

"You sure? Seems a bit early don't you think?" Gerard just shrugged.

"I don't know. They just said they were busy and are just going straight home." I think something is going on between those two and I'm gonna pry it out of Reese later. It can't be good.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me, buddy," I say, smiling brightly at Gerard. He smiled back.

"That settles well with me." I notice that he's looking at me strangely. I don't know what it is. I've seen him stare at me like that a few times but I don't think anything of it really. It wasn't like he was staring at me like Jake does but it felt like something similar but Gerard didn't look at me like I was some piece of meat but...I'm thinking too much. It's probably nothing.

"Good cause you still owe me a cookie." He laughs slightly.

"I'm glad the thought of a cookie seems to make you a lot happier than the thought of spending an afternoon with your best friend."

"You can't blame me and you being there by my side just makes it better." But those cookies were so good... 

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the blahness. This might slow down a little as I had already written the prevoius chapter, which have now caught up to me. Well, thank you for reading and I hope you continue to. R&amp;R is welcomed. Until next time!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

"I win!" I cried, standing triumphantly by the comic book store. Gerard came running up, stopping in front of me and breathing heavily. He had bet that he could out run me to the store and he was proven wrong.

"You cheated," He said through his pants.

"Did not! You are just slow. Probably because of all that smoking you do." Gerard had taken up smoking a while ago. I don't mind him smoking but I try to get him to stray away from it.

"Don't try and spin it on that," Gerard said, finally catching his breath. I shrug.

"Well, now you owe me two cookies," I say with a grin. To make things interesting, we made a deal; he would buy me two cookies AND a hot chocolate if I won. If he won, I was to get rid of the photos of him in fourth grade when he played as Peter Pan. Grams took them and gave them to me when I asked. I couldn't afford to lose them. He was just too cute in them so I ran as fast as I could. He sighed.

"It's becoming more and more expensive to be your friend." I clung onto his arm.

"But totally worth it. Don't try and deny it." He merely smiled and led me into the store. It wasn't like some big mainstream comic store, just a little one around the corner. Only a few people were in, gazing at the selection before them. Gerard went over to one of the shelves and looked over them, picking one up and giving it a once over. I walked over to join him, spotting the latest X-men comic. I went through it, praying.

"Come on, come on...oh for the love of..."

"She still not reappeared?" Gerard asked me, not looking up from his comic.

"No," I huffed, placing the comic back. I was waiting for my favourite X-men to reappear in the comics; Psylocke. I loved her and I'm not sure why. I just really liked her but the writers had taken her away from me and I'm waiting for the day she returns.

"She'll appear soon enough," Gerard said, trying to sound positive. I grunt.

"Yeah, probably in about five years or something." I look over to see what Gerard was reading.

"You gonna buy that?" He shrugged.

"Maybe but I need to keep some money to pay you off." I feel bad now.

"You don't have too. You can buy what you want. It's fine." He shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I said I would get you your cookies and hot chocolate and I've never let you down with things like that. But I do have one request."

"What is it?"

"Can we sit in the cafe rather than to go? So we can talk?" Talk? Was there something to talk about? I nod at his request.

"Sure, that would be nice." He smiles broadly at me. I smile back. I slid my hand into my bag, feeling around for my camera. As I found it, I wiped it out and took a quick photo of Gerard. He seemed dazed for a moment before blinking. I laugh a little at his reaction.

"You need to warn people when you do that," He said, shaking his head. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" He mimicked my actions, his tongue glaring at me. We laughed soon after and went back to browsing. Gerard had picked out a few comics while I just glanced around. Nothing had really caught my eye today so I didn't buy anything.

Once he had paid for his things, Gerard and I left the store and headed towards the small cafe around the corner. It wasn't that big or anything, just nice coffee place that me and Gerard always visited. We come here so much that we are even on a first name basis with the owner.

"Well, well. I was wondering when I would see you two again," Said Lewis, the owner of the place. He was an old man of say fifty maybe but he had a feel of a grandfather. He was a sweet thing, always nice to everyone and pleasant to talk too.

"We were here just the other day," I laugh.

"Yes but you hadn't been back since then. I was getting worried." We laughed a little more at his humour. He knew Gerard was a caffeine junkie and always needed a hit every day, which would result in us visiting Lewis because he had some of the best stuff.

"Well, we're here now," I say with a grin.

"And what will it be? The usual?" I look over to Gerard, waiting for him to speak.

"Pretty much but can I also get two cookies…"

"Double chocolate chip," I interjected. Gerard widened his eyes slightly at me, shocked at my demand for severe chocolate. It's one of my main outlets.

"What?" I shrugged. He smiled lightly, shaking his head and turning to Lewis once again.

"That and a hot chocolate, please," He finished.

"Trying to woo the little lady?" Lewis questioned with a slight chuckle. For some reason, Gerard's face changed into a shade of pink.

"No! It's not like that at all! It's…" Lewis raised his hand, signalling for Gerard to stop.

"I'm kidding son. One moment please." Lewis went ahead to prepare our order. Why did Gerard react like that? It was just a joke and surely Gerard knew that.

"You alright?" I ask, wanting to know the reason behind his outburst.

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah, just fine!" He said quickly. Gerard's voice was high and the pink was still there. Was he that embarrassed by the whole thing?

"Alright, if you say so," I said. I know something is wrong. I just don't know what. Gerard always gets like this when he's nervous or such. It was like his way of dealing with whatever was about to happen but he never got like this during tests, which confuses me greatly. Silence soon fell between us. I felt uneasy by it for some reason. We waited in this state until Lewis returned with our order. Gerard paid for the drinks and cookies as I gathered them, locating a table in the small cafe. There weren't much people there so it was easy to find one. I picked the one near the back, in the corner. It had large cushioned chairs so it was the best in my opinion.

I placed the drinks down and began to munch on one of the cookies. Like always, I was not disappointed.

"You couldn't even wait for me," Gerard stated as he slumped into the chair across from mine, removing his bag and jacket. After I finished swallowing, I answered him.

"You know how good these are. You wouldn't wait for anyone." Gerard just smiled and took a sip of his coffee, sighing slightly as it ran down his throat. The boy loved his coffee and couldn't go a day without it. Ever since he discovered it when we were younger, I can't think of a day he didn't drink.

"You haven't had a hit since this morning, have you?" I questioned.

"Will you stop making it out that I'm a junkie."

"Why? You're a caffeine junkie. Nothing wrong with that."

"But you never state that! You just say 'oh you need a hit?'."

"Well, it's the truth." We laugh slightly.

"So, is there any particular reason why you wanted to sit in?" I ask, dipping my cookie into my hot chocolate before eating.

"It's been a while since it was just the two of us," He states. That wasn't true.

"We were together the other day. Remember, we were meant to study for that test."

"Yeah but Reese and Mikey ended up appearing and joining us for a while." That was true but surely we had some time to ourselves other than in class.

""What about that time last week? We went to the music store..."

"And ended up running into Ray," Gerard interrupted. Again, he was right. Now that I really think about it, I can't think of a time, recently, when Gerard and I had at least a couple of hours to ourselves without the others.

"Okay, tell me. When was the last time we were together like this?" I asked. I'm curious to know.

"About two weeks ago. We went to the movies and went to dinner afterwards." I remember that. That was two weeks ago? My appreciation of time has gone downhill.

"Oh yeah. We went to see that shitty horror." Gerard nodded.

"Yeah. Instead of crying out or burying your face in my shoulder, you laughed all the way through it."

"Hey, it was predictable. She was gonna get her eyes stabbed with knitting needles when she stated 'oh it would be so bad if you got stabbed in the eyes with these'," I said in my valley girl voice, twirling a strand of hair while looking up the ceiling. Gerard snorted slightly at my impression.

"I'll find a movie that will scare you shitless one day, Andy." I raised my hot chocolate to him.

"Good luck with that," I said before taking a drink. I stared at my other cookie, wondering if what I should do with it. Deciding to be nice, like I usually am, I took the cookie and broke it in half. I handed one half to Gerard, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"For me?"

"No, for Principal Young. Of course you!" Gerard grinned as he took the cookie and bit a small piece off of it.

"Thank you," He said happily. I smile back.

"No problem. I mean, you bought it and everything."

"So that's the only reason I'm getting half of one?"

"That and cause I'm such a nice bitch."

"...You're not a bitch," He said in a slight whisper. I meant it as a joke.

"It was a joke, Gee. I'm too sweet for that." He nodded.

"That, I will agree with."

"Why wouldn't you? It's the truth." Gerard rolled his eyes at my modesty.

"So, how was your day?" He asked me, finishing off his half of the cookie before returning to his coffee. I shrug slightly, signifying that there wasn't much to tell.

"Fine. Grateful that I never saw Principal Young once today."

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't get detention today. How are you finding your classes?" Why was he asking me all this? Was he just generally curious?

"Again, fine. Like always, my majority of classes are with you."

"Except for two," He grumbled.

"Hey, you could have picked History." And I wish he did. It would have been better with him and it would keep Jake at bay.

"I know. What's Chemistry like?" What was with all these questions? It's like he's trying to make stupid small talk and we never have to do that. Something must be wrong.

"Alright. Ray and I have yet to find a way to blow up the school though," I say with a slight smile. Gerard grimaced slightly.

"So, you and Ray have fun?"

"Yeah. I always have fun with Ray." Gerard chewed his lip as I said this.

"Andy, can I ask you something? And you promise you will answer honestly?" Now we are getting somewhere. Hopefully, he was gonna talk about what was bothering him and I can help fix it and set his mind at peace.

"Of course. Whenever have I done otherwise?" He nodded and moved closer to me, hovering over the table.

"Do you...do you like Ray?" I blinked at his question. Did I like Ray? What the heck? Of course I liked him! He was a good friend and I enjoyed hanging out with him.

"Uh...duh. If I didn't like him, I wouldn't hang around with him if I didn't" Gerard shook his head at me, signalling that that wasn't what he meant.

"No, do you...LIKE Ray?" He drew out 'like' as if it had...oh. He's asking if I had a crush on Ray. Well, that's also an easy question.

"No. I love Ray, don't get me wrong but not in that sense." Gerard let out a sigh, sounding relieved.

"Why do you ask?" He seemed startled at my question, his eyes darting around the place while he tried to gather his words together.

"Um...well...it's just...you guys seem really close and it seemed like you had a thing for each other is all. I thought you did and, I have to admit, I was annoyed that you didn't tell me if you did."

"Why were you annoyed?"

"Because, we're best friends. We are meant to tell each other everything and, to be honest, I feel like he was becoming your new best..."

"Stop right there," I interrupt. He was beginning to sound like we were back in Elementary school, talking about how he was being replaced by Ray as my best friend. It was stupid to think like that. I move in closer, nearing Gerard and grabbing his face in my hands, framing it. He looked straight into my eyes with his hazel ones, our faces merely inches apart. I can't help but feel my face heat up slightly due to the proximity.

"You are my best friend, alright? You will continue to be my best friend. I'm not one for just dumping a friend for another. Yes, I'm close with Ray but not as close as I am with you. Alright?" He nodded slightly but he doesn't seem to be fully listening to me. He just kept staring at me like he was marvelling me. Was there something in his coffee? Gerard's face moved slightly out of my hands, coming towards my face. What was he doing?

"Are you all done?" Gerard stopped in his tracks and I turn to see Lewis standing beside us with a tray. I let go of Gerard's face and nodded.

"I'm all done. Gee?" He nodded but only very slightly.

"Yeah," He said quickly, looking away. Lewis gathered our remains and placed them on the tray.

"I trust it was up to your expectations," He said with an old smile. I smile back.

"It always succeeds them. Thank you," I say as he left with the tray. I turn my attention to Gerard, who was still looking away.

"Do you believe me?" I ask. He turned to look at me and nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just a little paranoid I guess." I nod.

"Pretty much," He finally smiles a little.

"You didn't have to agree."

"Well you said it," I argue. He chuckles lightly. Things were becoming easier between us now.

"This is like the whole bimbo thing again."

"Hey! You called yourself that. Don't say it if you don't except me to call you it." He could never win this fight and he knew it. We continued like this for a little while, just talking and catching up slightly. It was nice, just the two of us. We would always be doing group things or our younger brothers would accompany us or join in later. It was rarely just the two of us so it was a change. Sure, we had some classes together but now, apparently, education matters and we couldn't talk much unless it actual had something to do with the subject...yet that didn't stop us sometimes.

We stayed in the cafe for another hour before deciding to head home. It was slightly dark out, around six, and you never know what can happen on the streets so Gerard kept an arm around me the entire time, knowing that it comforted me. We soon reach home and Gerard walked me straight to my door.

"This is my stop," I said, pointing out the obvious. Gerard nodded.

"Yeah...wait." He stepped towards me; hands raised reaching for my hair. He fixed it out slightly so my bangs were framing my face. His fingers grazed my face from time to time, sending tiny little jolts of electricity through me. I can't understand why though. He stopped after he was satisfied.

"Uh...thanks?" I say, a little unsure by what had just happened. Gerard just laughed slightly.

"Sorry. It's been bugging me since we left the cafe."

"Alright then." I hug him. His arms rap around me tightly, his face pressed into my hair. I think he's sniffing it slightly. I brush it off as we part soon after.

"I better get inside." He nods and lets me go. Before I open the door, my hand gripping the handle, Gerard's voice reaches to me.

"Andy." I turn to look at him. He seems nervous again as he clutches his bag straps and his face is turning red slightly.

"Yeah?" He swallows and opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes forward except a slight croak of what could be a word. He tries again to have the same results. He sighs deeply before shaking his head.

"I'll...call you tonight." Was that all he wanted to say? I'm a little disappointed.

"Sure. Talk to you later," I said with a wink. Gerard waves at me before running over to his house. I enter mine, lights illuminating all around me. I dump my bag at the stairs and walk into the living room. Reese is lying on one of the couches, staring blankly at the TV until he sees me enter. His eyes light up and he sits up straight.

"So, how was it!" He asks. I'm startled by his eagerness. I sit on the opposite couch, removing my shoes before pulling my legs up.

"It was fine." Reese made a motion with his hands as if there was more to tell.

"And..."

"And...what?" Reese huffed slightly.

"Nothing happened?"

"Was something meant to happen?" Reese rolled his eyes and collapsed into the couch, muttering something inaudible to me.

"What was that?" I said. Reese grunted slightly.

"Nothing. Excuse me for a minute." He got up from the couch and left the room, grabbing the phone before leaving. I was left alone with my thoughts, which all seemed to direct to one thing.

What was that back in the cafe? Why did Gerard draw close to my face when I held his face in my hands? What did he really want to say two minutes ago? I hardly think that he would stutter just to say he was gonna call me. And what was all that talk about me liking Ray? Why was he so interested?

No matter how much I think about it, only one thing comes into my head when I try to figure out why he drew in close to my face...he tried to kiss me. But, if that was the case, why would he do that? Was it the heat of the moment kind of thing? Or something more? Also, would I have kissed him back if he did go through with it? Chances are...I probably would have... 

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, again! Well, thank you for reading and that...I say that a lot but thanks anyway. R&amp;R is alway accepted. See ya!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**...I don't know where this came from. I just sat on my laptop and it all came out...oh well, aren't you guys lucky :P This is told from Gerard's POV. Thank you for all the reviews so far. Everyone always mentions this is cute...and that must be good! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You didn't ask her? Why!" Mikey cried at me. We were sitting in my room with me sitting on the swirly chair at my desk as he, now, just collapsed on my bed. I just told him about my time with Andy and how I, once again, failed to say what I wanted to say. It happened every time without a doubt. As soon as I open my mouth to say the words, they get caught in my throat and refuse to leave me. It always happened and it was becoming tiresome.<p>

"I...froze. I just couldn't bring myself to ask," I answer. I hear Mikey sighing in frustration. He wasn't the only one that was frustrated by this whole situation.

"I don't get why it's so hard. I mean, you still...you know..."

"Of course I do," I say before he could finish his sentence. How could he think that it changed?

"Well, what's the problem?"

"I want to know that myself, Mikey. Anytime I even come close..." I let out a grunt of frustration and plant my head in my arms on my desk. Why was it so hard? It was a simple task and I keep screwing it up no matter how hard I try. I had two prime opportunities to ask it; when we were at the cafe and when she was about to go into her home. I was so close in the cafe but Lewis appeared and I got scared so I left it as it was. Then, before she left me, I gained her attention with the full intent of asking her but the words wouldn't come out, no matter how much I tried to push them, they refused to leave.

"I know that you're nervous but come on, it's Andy. It's not like she's gonna laugh in your face."

"What if she does?" I ask, biting my lip slightly as I think about all the possible outcomes if I did ask. I have this vivid image of Andy laughing at me and calling me a loser for asking such a thing. I know she would never be like that but my mind likes to torment me from time to time.

"She would never and you know it. Andy isn't that type of person…unless it's some dumb jock," Mikey encouraged. I know he was right but it still didn't help.

"Maybe I should leave it…" I began before Mikey voiced his opinion.

"No! You gonna ask her."

"But what if it messes everything up between us?"

"It won't. You guys are too close for that. And besides…"

"Mikey! It's Reese on the phone for you!" Our mother cried. I looked over to Mikey to see he was looking at me with knowing eyes.

"You're in trouble now," He said as he pushed himself from my bed and left the room. I sighed. Reese was gonna yell at me for not going through with it. He and Mikey were so persistent on this whole thing. Did they not realize how much it was bugging me, as well? How much I wanted to ask Andy that simple question that could mean a dramatic change in our relationship. I look to the small picture frame that sat at my desk. It contained a photo of me and Andy. It was taken a while ago, a year or two I think. It was a close up of us as Andy had her arms wrapped around my neck and her face was close to mine as we smiled at the camera. I think Reese took it at the park. I asked Andy for a copy and had it framed to update from the last one.

I took the photo and inhaled deeply, staring at it.

"Andy, will you go out with me?" NOW the words come out. Yeah, I can ask this to a photo of Andy but not to her face. I always choke when she looked at me, her warm, green eyes smiling at me. It wasn't meant to be this hard. When I asked her to come out with me today, I thought 'this is it' that I was going to ask her and she would, hopefully, say yes…who am I kidding? Why would she want to go out with me? She was gorgeous and I wasn't. She could get anyone she wanted. She has a great personality and is, probably one of the best people I know. She wouldn't look twice at me. I was just the best friend, nothing more.

I heard Mikey enter the room, seemingly talking to himself.

"I know…he just choked I guess…alright." I felt a tap on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around on my chair. Mikey held the phone to me with raised eyebrows. I sighed and took it from him.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ASK!" I moved the phone away from my ear as Reese shouted. For a little guy, he had some lungs. I brought the phone closer, making sure it was safe to talk.

"I choked," I mutter, slightly embarrassed now.

"I saw that when Andy walked in as if nothing life changing happened to her. "

"It's probably better this way."

"How the heck you come up with that?"

"Think about it, Reese. Andy is so much better than me. She deserves someone better and besides, she probably would never say yes." Reese sighed heavily.

"Gerard, stop putting yourself down. You and Andy are made for each other and she would defiantly say yes."

"How do you know?" He seemed certain that his sister would say yes to going out with me but I still don't see how.

"I'm her younger brother, I know her. It's obvious to everyone how you feel."

"Except for her and I still think she likes Ray…"

"Not this again," Mikey and Reese said at the same time. It was scary sometimes how the two were able to do that, despite Reese talking over the phone.

"She doesn't like Ray like that! How many times do I have to say it, she loves him like a brother. She would tell me if she likes him and denies it constantly," Reese assured me. No matter how much he or Andy or anybody said it, I still think Andy likes Ray. Even when I asked her today, I still couldn't let it go and believe it. The way they were with each other always strengthened that belief and…it makes me jealous, I'll admit it. Any guy that gets close to Andy earns my jealousy. I do really like Ray but I hate the fact he has gotten so close to Andy.

"I know you keep saying it but still…"

"Look, she doesn't like Ray like that. All you need to do is ask her."

"Easier said than done Reese."

"I know but look at it this way; has she ever gone out with anyone? Like have a real boyfriend?"

"No."

"Haven't a lot of people asked her out and she has rejected, nearly, every one of them?"

"Yes."

"Has any of the dates she has been on been successful?"

"No."

"Have you asked her out?"

"No."

"There you go. You have the biggest chance out of anyone." I smile slightly at Reese's words. Andy never did really date and when she did, she would always come to me and rant how it was boring and the guy didn't have any personality but a big ego. She even said one time that she wished some guys were like me, giving me some hope that I had a chance.

"So, you gonna ask her tomorrow?" He asked me.

"I don't know…"

"You can't keep holding it back Gee," Mikey said, who was now sitting on my bed again, listening to my conversation with Reese.

"I know I can't but…It's getting the time right."

"We'll help you, like always." I had lied to Andy about our brothers working on some project in the truth was that they were in on the whole thing and left me and Andy at peace.

I had started to develop feelings for Andy at a young age. I thought we would always be together. Whenever I watched those romance or Disney movies Andy loves, I always thought of it being me and Andy. I would be the knight in shining armour that saved the princess, Andy. As I grew up, I understood that it was never gonna be like that but my feelings continued to grow. I was happy and content to be by her side, be her best friend but now…it's not enough. I want more in our relationship. I want to be able to hold her, lovingly rather than just a friend hug. I want to be able to kiss her lips, not her forehead or cheek. I want to take her out on a date rather than just 'hanging out'.

I wanted all of this and more but I'm too scared of what might happen. It could destroy our entire friendship and I didn't want that. I would rather stay her best friend than losing her all together.

"Thanks," I said.

"Put Mikey back on so we can discuss what we are gonna do next," Reese replied.

"Don't I get a say?" I questioned.

"No," He said simply. I laugh a little and hand the phone back to Mikey.

"Hey…yeah…that might work…" Mikey walked out of the room, leaving me alone once again. I turn back on my desk and pulled out my sketchbook from my bag, which was sitting by the desk. I flipped it to my current piece of work. It was a portrait of a young woman. She had sharp features but I drew her eyes to be soft. They were had that loving and caring stare but I can't capture it properly. I pick up my pencil and started to finish it up. I look to the photo now and again to take in Andy's features so I can transfer them to the sketch. It was part of my art project. Andy has inspired some of my drawings but I never tell her that incase she thought it was creepy and think of me as such.

A few hours flew by and I checked the time. It was heading onto nine. Andy would have probably just gotten out of the shower because she always took one at half eight. I stay over there often enough to know her routine. I pick up my phone from my bag and dialled her number, soon listening to the buzzing.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice said, making me smile.

"Hey, Andy," I say lightly.

"Hey, Gee."

"Just out of the shower?"

"…You do watch me don't you?" I laugh a little at her humour.

"No…" I draw out, playing along.

"Gerard Arthur Way, you perv."

"You love it and you know it."

"Not saying I don't but still!" She laughs afterwards. I join her. Her laugh was a nice sound, boarding on a giggle.

"So, what you up too, boy?" She asked me.

"Nothing really, just working on my art project. You?"

"Trying to think if I have any homework. Do I?" She always asked me because we were in, nearly, all the same classes and I always know.

"No, we didn't get any."

"Any tests?"

"Nope," I said, popping at the p.

"And I think I don't have anything for History and Ray just said we didn't have anything for Chemistry so, am free!" I clutched the phone a little tighter at the sound of Ray's name. Just said?

"You were talking to Ray?"

"Yeah, he called before I went for a shower." Of course he did. I really did see Ray as a threat, despite liking him. I knew when Frank flirted with Andy, it was a joke but I still didn't like it at times. Am I really this pathetic?

"Oh right. Talk about anything much?" I was curious.

"Nothing really. Just talked about today and that. Nothing diabolical or anything, don't worry. I only discuss my plans with you." I chuckle slightly.

"And make me your lackey."

"I prefer henchman, if you don't mind." I laugh slightly and I began to felt my heart race as I contemplated on something.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?" I can do this. I can ask her now. It's over the phone and I can't see her. Sure, it's a little impersonal but I might never say it if I don't say it now…

"I…really enjoyed today." Of course I don't go through with it. I'm too much of a coward.

"Same here. It was nice just the two of us."

"Yeah it was. We need to go out again soon, just the two of us." Just the two of us...if only.

"Yes, indeed we do."

We talked like this for another hour or so, making small talk and just laughing. It was always the same when we were on the phone. I soon let her go as she said she was getting tired and I wanted her to get a decent night's sleep. She struggles with sleep the majority of the time and I don't know why. She has been like this for a few years now and there doesn't seem to be any reason behind it. She refused to go see a doctor about it as they terrify her. She hates hospitals as well. She told me it's because she spent the majority of her childhood in one and wishes to stay away from them as much as possible. I share her distaste for doctors and hospitals because I know that it may end up with having to have a needle being held near me.

I was soon down for the count, lying in my bed as my eyelids slipped shut. I wondered and dreamed if I was going to be able to ask Andy the question tomorrow and what her answer would be... 

* * *

><p>"Sorry guys. Andy slept in again," Reese said as he met Mikey and I in front of his house. We both nod and waited for her to appear until Reese spoke us.<p>

"Mikey, this is a perfect chance." Mikey grinned at him and nodded.

"Yeah!"

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, wondering what they were conversing about.

"Mikey and I will walk ahead of you guys so you can ask her," Reese stated. Now? No, I can't. It's too early in the morning and she wouldn't be fully awake. Before I could reason with them they walked off without me, grinning and waving. I sighed to myself, rubbing my forehead.

"Why did I ever tell Mikey..."

"Tell Mikey what?" I turned around to see Andy standing there, looking slightly tired. My face became hot as I gazed at her but I managed to suppress a blush.

"Nothing. Are you alright?" She nodded slightly before letting out a large yawn.

"You didn't sleep again, did you?" I ask as we began our journey to school.

"Not really. I got a few hours but I kept waking up." It was always the same. Andy then entwined our arms together, her heading leaning on my shoulder as we walked. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat, wondering if I should ask or not.

"So, anything planned for today?" She asked me.

"No, not really. I forgot to ask, how did Nora take the news of you not having detention?"

"She was shocked but then got over it she realized that I could possible get it again today and with my mood right now, it seems likely."

"Well, if you do get detention, do you want me to wait for you and we'll walk home together?"

"No, you don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, I want to." She looked up at me and smiled at me. Her sweet smile that I would never tire of seeing. I smile back, happy to have made her smile.

"Thanks, Gerard. That would be nice," She said, looking forward again. Okay, here goes nothing. If I say it now quickly she will ask what I said and then I can her ask her properly.

"Andy, will you-"

"Hey guys!" We stopped and turned to see who had said that. To my displeasure, it was Ray. He ran up to us and stopped by Andy's side. She released my arm and gave Ray a hug.

"Hey, Ray. You are never usually late."

"I kinda slept in this morning. I'm going to take a guess that the same thing happened with you?"

"Doesn't it always?" They laugh slightly as I scowl. I was so freaking close! I could have come out and said it but no, karma decided to be a bitch and send Ray in.

"Sorry, Gee, did you want to ask me something?" Andy said, looking away from Ray to me as we began to walk to school again. I shook my head.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" I nod. Andy looked away from me, her eyes dimming slightly.

"Okay, then." She went back to talk to Ray. God, I need a cigarette but I don't have any on me. I gaze over to Andy and Ray, seeing them smile at each other and laughing. I sigh.

I guess I will have to settle on being the best friend after all... 

* * *

><p><strong>Will he? Tune in to find out! Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, R&amp;R is always welcomed ;) Ta ta!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Well, this year was turning out to be boring. I thought Senior year was meant to be fun and slightly care free...yeah right. We had constant reminders about SATs, which I am not looking forward, and other tests as such. It was tiresome. Nothing really happened. We just went about with our lives, waiting for the next big thing to happen. Unfortunately, the next best thing was in two weeks which I wasn't looking forward to despite it being told it was a major event that revolved around me.

"Come on, you must be a little bit excited with turning eighteen," Ray commented as we sat at our seats in English. He sat in front of me as Gerard sat to my side. Ray was turned in his seat so he could talk to us.

I'm not excited at all about turning eighteen. Birthdays really didn't hold any appeal to me, unless they were someone else's. It was just a day that signified my birth, nothing special about it but it was nice to have all my friends and...what remains of my family crowd around me. It just didn't seem like a big deal to me.

"Not really. To me, it's just another day," I commented, doodling on my notebook.

"A day when we give you presents and worship you," Gerard said. I snort a little.

"You worship me anyway so what's new?" I say with a slight laugh.

"Well, the presents will be new," Ray said, with a smile. I smile back.

"Seriously guys, you don't need to get me anything."

"Will you shut up with that? You are getting presents," Gerard stated.

"You don't have to..."

"Andy..." Gerard warned. I was quiet after that. I always thought it was a bother to others for getting me presents. Just there company was enough for me, they didn't need to buy me anything but they are persistent.

"So got any plans for it?" Ray asked. I shook my head.

"Not really, just you guys coming over. Oh, and Uncle Josh is gonna come over." I'll admit I'm really excited about that. It had been ages since I saw Uncle Josh and Gregg and I missed them, same went for Reese.

"Bet Frank's gonna love that," Gerard commented. I laugh a little. Uncle Josh and Frank had a...unique friendship. The two always flirted with each other, which worried the majority of us. We know that it's just joking but...it was still slightly weird.

"Why are we even talking about my birthday when it's in a fortnight?" I ask. Ray just shrugged.

"Was just curious, is all. Now, I won't be the only eighteen year old."

"Your own fault for being older," I said.

"Yeah, cause I had the power to when my parents conceived me," He answered back.

"With that fro and your ninja abilities, I wouldn't put it past you." We laugh but I realize that Gerard's not laughing really. He seems...annoyed more than anything. He hasn't mentioned anything that would have been annoying him lately. I wonder what's up. I feel like he's keeping something from me...

The bell rang, disturbing my thoughts. What do I have next...ah, crap. History. I really, REALLY can't be bothered with Jake today. He's been a lot more frontal lately and repelling him has cost me a few of my afternoons. I gathered my books, contemplating on if I should go in or just ditch. Ditching seemed like a really good idea.

"You okay?" I look up and see Gerard staring down at me, looking slightly worried. Ray was now beside him, wearing a similar expression.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You got a little pale when you heard the bell. Is everything alright?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," I reply, not sounding very convincing.

"Are you sure?" Ray added.

"Yes. I am fine." It came out a little harsher than I meant it. I regret it as soon as I saw their faces falter slightly. I just sigh.

"I'll see you guys later." I walk ahead of them, not bothering to wait for a reply back. I didn't want to leave like that. I'm such a bitch for leaving like that. I'll apologize and beg for forgiveness when I see them. As I turn a corner towards my History class, I see the very thing that is causing me such grief entering the class. He spotted me and smirked, making a kissy face before entering.

That's it, I'm outta here.

I walked past the class, not looking in or bothering to hide my face. I quickly left the school, making sure no teachers were lurking about. I start to relax as I am at a safe distance. My next target area is the playground near the park. It's where we always went when we all decided to ditch. When we were younger, Donna and Donald would take me and Reese as well as their own sons here sometimes during the summer. Sometimes we even just hang out there, earning many questionable looks of parents of other children.

It didn't take long to get there and it was quiet so it was even better. It was quite a large playground with a sort of small jungle gym in the centre, a see-saw to the side, a merry-go-round and a swing set. I make my way to the swing set and take a seat, removing my bag and sitting it beside me. I grip the chains that held the swing and move back and forth slightly.

I enjoy being by myself here at times; it just gives me time to think I guess. I love spending time with the guys but just having time and space for myself was good for me. I don't have anyone coming to me, asking if I'm fine and such. I guess it means they care but it doesn't mean it can't be annoying at times.

It was last period at school so I have about an hour of pure peace until I get a call from Gerard or Reese asking why I'm not waiting at the entrance. Something has been bothering me about Gerard for a while now. It goes back to that day in the cafe, where I think he tried to kiss me. My mind tries to re-create the whole thing and predict what would have happened if we weren't interrupted. Would he have gone through with the kiss? What would have happened if he did?

I want to talk to him about it but sometimes he gets embarrassed and flustered with stuff and I didn't want a fight on top of everything else right now. It will probably lie as one of those mysteries that will never be solved or something.

I feel a vibration in my jeans pocket. I dive in and pull out my phone. A text. From Gerard. I open it and read the contents.

**Sorry for annoying you. Hope your not mad xoxo**

I smile slightly at the text. He thought he annoyed me when I feel like I acted like a total bitch to him. I text him back.

**No, Im sorry. I acted like a bitch x**

My reply soon came.

**No. Me and Ray were being annoying asking you. Our fault xoxo**

**It's not your fault x**

**You would tell me if something was up though right? Xoxo**

I contemplated for a moment before typing.

**Actually, yeah, something has been bothering me since last year. Jake Hanks, you know the ripped stoner, has been making advances on me and won't leave me alone no matter what I do. He makes dirty comments to me and looks at me like a piece of meat. I hate him and want him to leave me alone. He tries to touch me and get me to go out with him but probs not the proper way. Will you help me to put a stop to all of this? X**

My thumb hovers over send. If I sent this then it could mean the whole Jake thing could be resolved or it could me Gerard gets hurt along with the other. If Jake tried to hurt any of them, I would not hesitate to hurt him in any way I can.

I press the delete button, watching as all of my words disappear from the screen and are soon replaced.

**Of course I would. Your my best friend. You know too much ;) x**

**Just double checking so hows history? Xoxo**

**I'm not in History x**

**Yes you are xoxo**

**I ditched x**

**Why? IS SOMETHING WRONG? Xoxo**

He's getting worried and slightly angry now if he's going into full caps.

**I just couldnt deal with it now. You know? X**

**Where r u then? Xoxo**

**The playground x**

His reply didn't come at his usual pace. He must have been caught by his teacher of something. After five minutes, I place my phone back in my pocket and resume my thinking.

Jake was really getting to me. I don't know why he's became more up in my face lately. If he stayed at his usual pace then I could have dealt with it but no, he decided to up his game of course. And why me though? There are a hell of lot pretty girls than me that would be up for what he probably had in mind so why does he want me?

I look down at the ground, kicking the wood shavings a little. This is when I wish someone was beside me. Yes I want to be by myself but I could really use a hug right now. A big, warm hug that makes me feel safe but I'm all on my own for the moment...

"Andy."

I look up from the ground and see Gerard standing before me, looking slightly out of breath and his face flushed. He must have ran from the school to here. He had his jacket and bag with him meaning he was planning to stay.

"Gerard?" I said. He knew I was questioning him just by saying his name.

"I couldn't sit in class knowing you were here by yourself." He moved to the swing next to mine, never looking away from me.

"You didn't have to come," I say, looking away.

"Andy, please tell me what's wrong." His voice sounding desperate. I shake my head.

"Nothing..."

"Don't you give me that. Now tell me." Gerard was going to be stubborn about this. I sighed loudly, thinking of something to feed him.

"I just...feel down I guess."

"Why?" I shrug.

"Dunno. Just a feeling."

"Something must have brought it on." Gerard reaches out grasps my hand within his. I look at him, seeing his hazel eyes shining as they look into my green eyes. Anytime I looked into them, they made my insides all warm and mushy. It was just an effect Gerard's eyes had on me. I'm usual a blue eyed girl but I loved Gerard's hazel eyes and his only.

"I don't know. I'm really sorry Gerard but I can't tell you what's wrong if I don't know myself." Argh! I hate lying to him! I wanted nothing more than to tell him and get it off my chest but I'm too afraid that he could get hurt himself. I feel his hand's grip get tighter.

"Alright then, is there anything I can do to help?" I smile at him slightly.

"Actual, yes." His eyes flash as he begins to speak.

"What? What is it?" I laugh lightly at his enthusiasm.

"I could really use a hug. I know it may not seem much to you but it would help me a lot." He nodded with no hesitation.

"Of course." Gerard let go of my hand as he got up from his swing. I followed him and stood close to him, keeping my hands to my chest. He knew what I wanted and wrapped his arms around me. He knew I enjoyed holding onto his top of jacket on his chest more than wrapping my arms around him. I do wrap my arms around people for hugs but I always felt safe when I was encased in arms.

He holds me tight as I grip onto his jacket and bury my face into his shoulder. Something stirs inside me as this occurs. It's warm and sticky. I don't know what it is. It wasn't hunger or I was feeling sick. What the hell is this? I feel Gerard move his head so it is soon beside mine. He kisses the side of my face, just on my right temple.

"I'll always be here for you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy," He whispered into my ear, his breath hot. I smile slightly.

"Just having you here makes me happy."

Where the hell did that come from? I felt his grip tighten a little as I say it. Yes, it makes me happy that he was here with me but...the way I said it was weird. It's like I have no control over what I am doing right now. I have never felt like this before but...I think I like it.

Gerard parted from me slightly so he could look at me. He gave me a smile that just made the feeling intensify. What was going on?

"School is probably nearly finished. If we leave now, we can catch Reese and Mikey so they don't get worried." I nod, knowing we would need to go.

"Yeah," I reply. Gerard moves away from me, going to grab my bag and hanging it on his shoulder.

"I can take that..." He just shakes his head at me.

"It's fine." He holds his hand out to me. I stare at it for a moment before placing my hand in it. Instead of letting him grip it, I entwined our fingers together. He seemed startled by this but smiled, showing his little white teeth before moving forward, taking me with him.

This feels...right. 

* * *

><p>The next day, I felt great. That little thing with Gerard yesterday really helped. Sure it was just a hug and a few words exchanged but...I couldn't help but feel happy. I really don't understand but I don't care. Ray ended up giving me an apology as well but I told him it was my fault and it started the whole 'no it was me' thing until we went off track and just laughed. The cherry on top of it all was that Jake wasn't in History, leaving me to study in peace and actually enjoy the class.<p>

Class was done in a flash. I stayed behind to explain my absence to the teacher and get any work I may have missed. By the time I had got all my things, the halls were nearly empty. I didn't bother to run or anything as I have Art now and I wouldn't get into any real trouble if I explain it to my teacher.

When I was closing in on the stairs, someone had grabbed my wrist and jerked me towards a wall. I grunt a little as my back connected with it hard. The hand was still gripping my wrist and another one grabbed my other wrist, pinning them above me on the wall. My breath hitched a little as I saw Jake standing there, looking at me like some hungry animal about to devour it's prey. He licked his lips before speaking in a raspy voice.

"About time you actual learn who you belong to..." 

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe...sorry about the wait. I actual strggled a lot with this chap and I hate it! Well, thank you for reading. You want to know what happens? Well, you're gonna have to read on :P ta ta!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Let me go!" I hissed at him but his grip remains tight as he stares down at me. He give me a nasty smirk as his face draws in close to mine.

"Gonna make me?" He wheezed, his breathe scrapping against the skin of my face. It was disgusting and I could smell something that made me want to throw up.

"When are you gonna realize that you are mine, doll face."

"I'm no one's, you dick!" He snorted slightly.

"Well, that Way kid doesn't seem to think so with the way he's always holding you close and follows you around like a lost dog. Kid probably thinks you're his bitch or maybe it's the other way around…" I glared daggers at him. Gerard never thought of me that way and never would. Compared to Jake, Gerard was a saint.

"He would never think that. He's not a creep like you." Jake's eyes flashed with anger as I said that. His grip tightened. My wrists were sure to be bruised. He moves one of my wrists to his other hand so he could hold both of them in place with one hand leaving the other free. He grabbed the top of my neck, just at the base of my head.

"You shouldn't be saying such things. You not exactly in a good position to anger me." I rolled my eyes.

"Geez, your vocabulary gets better when you're high, huh?" I can't help but be sarcastic despite the situation.

"You better shut that sweet little mouth of yours. I've got other plans for it…" He pushes his body against mine, pinning me even more to the wall. I struggled against him but he's too big and strong. Jake forced his mouth onto mine, trying to gain access with his tongue. I press my mouth together, refusing him but an idea pops into my head as he assaults my mouth. I open my mouth slightly, letting his tongue enter it but bit down as soon as he did.

He cried out in pain and pushed himself back from me. Before he could do anything, I managed to move one of my legs and kneed him in the crotch as best I could. He howled and his grip loosened from my hands. I rip them from his grasp and began to run from him, not bothering to look back.

I ran to my Art class and quickly jumped in, my face red as I tried to catch my breath from running up all those stairs. I got a few odd stares. I laugh a little, trying to lighten up the mood.

"How come you're so late, Andy?" Mrs Hannigan asked me.

"Sorry. I had to get some work from History and he held me back for a few minutes." Mrs Hannigan nodded, smiling slightly at me. She always understood and that's probably the main reason I have not gotten one detention from her yet. I quickly took my seat beside Gerard, who was working on his drawings again.

"Took you long enough," He said, looking away from his work to give me a smile. I mock laugh at him, making a face.

"Ha ha ha. Sorry I don't meet up to your expectation. Where you waiting for me or something?" I asked.

"No. I just missed you."

"Aw, you're so cute." I pinched his cheek. He merely chuckled slightly. I took my seat beside him and pulled out my needed materials for the class.

"So, are you feeling better from yesterday?" I was surprised he hadn't been asking me that all day. It was last period now and he hadn't mentioned it once. I don't think he even told the guys.

"Much thanks." I said with a smile.

"I was getting worried that you might have...what happened to your wrists?"

"Huh?" I looked at my wrists and cursed mentally as I saw little bruises appearing on my pale skin. They weren't prominent yet but they were visible. What the hell can I say to cover this up?

"I...really don't know," I said, trying to sound like I was telling the truth. Gerard took my wrists into his hands in a soft hold, examining the bruises.

"These look like they were made by someone's fingers. Did someone do this to you?" I could hear the anger rise in his voice as he spoke each word.

"Not to my knowledge..."

"Andy, don't lie about this. You can't have these kinds of bruises and not know how you got them," He fired at me. I could see in his face how much this was getting to him. He looked slightly saddened by the fact I was not divulging any information about it and angry that someone would do this to me.

"Gee, just leave it," I say lightly, not wanting to make a big deal out of this.

"No, I will not leave it," His voice was strong as he spoke. "I will not let go of the fact that the girl I care most about has bruises on her wrists and she won't tell me who caused them. I thought you had more trust in me."

"I do!"

"Then tell me who did this to you." Gerard's thumbs rubbed over the marks lightly.

"What would you do if I did tell you?" I asked, probably knowing the answer.

"I'll kick his ass." His voice was harsh. The hatred to the person who did this to me only grew with each passing word and he didn't even know who cause it.

"No, Gerard. If I tell you, you have to promise not to try anything." Gerard's eyes widened and his mouth gaped a little. He looked like I had just spoken a complete different language.

"How can you ask me that? Andy, I care too much about you to stand back and let this guy get away with hurting you. He might do it again if I don't do anything. Now please, tell me."

He was pleading to me now. I couldn't just leave him hanging like this. I've always wanted to tell him but I was always worried he would get hurt and I would hate myself if that happened. Maybe I was a coward for not telling him, wishing to leave it rather than confront it. Gerard is my best friend, he deserves to know.

"Alright...you know Jake Hanks?"

"That big guy who always stinks of weed?" I nod.

"Yeah. He...cornered me when I was coming to class and...I think it's better if I told you the whole story." Gerard looked at the clock and then back to me.

"We have time." I nod and take in a deep breath, about to tell him the whole story behind Jake... 

* * *

><p>By the time class was finished, Gerard knew everything about the situation between me and Jake. It was safe to say that Gerard truly hated Jake now with the words he added into my story. It felt nice to finally get it off my chest. I managed to get Gerard to hold off confronting Jake until he did something else to me. He wasn't happy about it but he obliged, knowing how I felt.<p>

As we left class, Gerard held my hand in his. There wasn't a soul about it seemed as the halls were bare as we walked through them. We stayed behind for a few minutes in class so I could finish up the story.

"I think we should tell the guys about this," He said, breaking the silence between us.

"Why?"

"Because they deserve to know. Reese is your brother. He's gonna be hurt that you didn't tell him." I didn't even think of that. I would get nothing but grief off Reese because of this.

"Also, it means there are more eyes on you," He finished.

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"You asked me to not do anything towards Jake and I won't unless provoked but it doesn't mean I can't try to prevent it. If we tell the guys, we will be able to keep a constant eye on you." Wow, he was taking this very seriously. I smiled a little.

"So, basically, under supervision. I'm not a kid, you know." Gerard's finally curled into a slight smile. He hadn't given me one of them since he found out about Jake.

"I know but I worry. We all care for you and will make sure no one hurts you again." I nod at his answer. We continued down the hall, heading to the main entrance to meet our younger brothers. Even though we were a little late, they wouldn't leave without us without telling us...

Something came speeding towards us. I wasn't able to deduce what it was. It was too fast. It tackled Gerard and ripped him from me. It was a guy and a big one at that. He managed to get a hold of Gerard, wrapping his large arms around his body, pinning his arms to his sides. Gerard struggled against the beast of a man but he turned out to be too strong as he tightened his grip around Gerard, causing him to scrunch his face in pain. I know this guy's face but that doesn't matter, he's hurting Gerard! I ran forward to help him but something grabs my arm and forces it up my back. I cried out as it was forced into a painful position, keeping me in place.

"Andy!" I heard Gerard call. My arm feels like it's being ripped from the joint and I only made it worse as I moved to try and get away.

"Now, now. You don't want to make me madder than I already am." Chills ran up my spine as I heard the voice. I turn my head to confirm that it was Jake that had jumped me yet again. I glared at him and he just smirked.

"You shouldn't have pulled that stunt." He moved my arm higher, causing even more pain. I grinded my teeth together to prevent crying out.

"Come on, scream for me," He said as twisted my arm. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction despite the intense pain.

"Stop it! You're gonna break her arm!" Gerard's voice cried. I looked towards him and saw him struggle even more against the guy. I remember him now as one of Jake's followers.

"What are you gonna do about it? As long as I don't touch that pretty little face of hers, I'm good."

"Get the fuck away from her!" Jake chuckled at Gerard's outburst.

"Aw, look at the emo fag trying to act all heroic. Look at yourself, you can't do shit which means I can just do this..."

The pain intensified even more slightly but it stopped suddenly. Jake's grip on me was removed and I was forced to the floor. I gasped in relief as the pain had died down, leaving only a dull sense of it. I look back to see what had happened and my eyes widened as I saw Reese attached to Jake's back. Jake tried to get him off but Reese clung to him.

"What the fuck!" Jake cried, trying to fight off my little brother.

"No one touches my sister!" He shouted before biting Jake's ear. Reese was always feisty like that. Jake roared as he moved backwards, slamming Reese into the wall with great force. Reese's arms went limp as he slipped from Jake and slid down the wall. Jake loomed over my brother with a look of pure hatred as Reese looked up at him with slight worry in his eyes.

"You gonna regret that you little fuck." He bent down to grab Reese.

Like hell he's touching my brother!

Taking advantage of my position on the floor, I swept my leg into a kick and aimed it behind Jake's knees. He crumbled down at the impact, giving an opening. Before I could take advantage of it, someone came in my place and punched Jake in the face. Jake fell, completely, to the ground, clutching his face. I saw that it was Gerard that had punched Jake as he stood before me, his body frozen as anger radiated off of him. That soon dispersed as he turned to me. He knelt down and opened his arms, offering to help me up. I took his offer and he lifted me up with ease but continued to hold me even as I stood.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nod.

"Yeah, just a little sore. How did you..." My question was answered as I saw the big guy on the ground, curled up in a ball as Mikey stood beside him with a grin. Mikey must have appeared with Reese to help us out. Reese soon stood up and joined us along with Mikey.

"How did you guys know what was happening?" Gerard asked.

"We didn't. You guys didn't appear so we went looking for you and found you luckily. What's going on, anyway?" Mikey said. Before we could answer, we heard someone getting up beside us. We looked and saw that Jake had managed to stand up. He was still holding his face but blood was running down his chin now. I felt Gerard's grip tighten as he moved closer to me. Reese and Mikey moved forwards as if protecting us. It really should be the other way around.

"Come near us and we'll rip your eyes out," Reese snarled. Jake didn't make a move towards us; instead he looked directly at, me and Gerard. I couldn't understand that look in his eye but I know it wasn't going to be good.

"Don't think this is over," He said before turning and running down the hall, his flunky soon following him with less speed. Reese and Mikey laughed at the sight and high fived each other.

"What a bunch of wussies! Now will you tell us what that was about?" Reese asked. I look up at Gerard, who nodded. I sighed, getting prepare to tell the story again... 

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you never told us," muttered Reese. We were in my room now; Reese, Gerard, Mikey and I. I was sitting at the top of my bed with Gerard close to my side as our younger brothers were located at the bottom. I had told them the whole story on our way home. They didn't take it well like Gerard, unable to grasp the fact that I hide something like that from them.<p>

"I didn't think it would turn out like this," I try to defend myself.

"It could have turned much worse," Mikey said, looking away. It was all three of them against me, soon to be five when they tell Ray and Frank. I know I deserve it.

"I know, I know. I'm a complete moron."

"Won't argue with that," Gerard commented. I sigh slightly, wondering if they would forgive me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"I'm afraid that won't do, Andy." Reese looked over to me. He had a certain gleam in his eye. Something was going on.

"What?" I ask.

"You can't just apologize...you have to be punished!" He sprung forward and began to tickle me. I cried out at the sudden feeling.

"Reese!" I cried, trying to push him away. The Way brothers decided to join in on the assault. Gerard had pulled me onto his body, pinning my arms behind me, allowing Reese and Mikey to tickle me. I laughed so much that tears began to form at my eyes. After another minute of torture the boys stopped, allowing me to catch my breath.

"So...you're not...mad?" I ask between breaths. Reese shook his head.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Even you, big sister." I nod.

"You only human, sis. Some people probably would have done the same or worse, actually gone through with it," Mikey said with a smile. I smile back. I lift my head to look up at Gerard, seeing him upside down.

"And you? Are you mad?" Gerard didn't make a head movement or speak. Instead, he leant forward and kissed my forehead.

"I couldn't stay mad at you, even if I tried." I smiled at his answer. He smiled back. They now know of Jake but I can't help but feel like I have endangered them now. Jake's last words are still ringing in my head;

'Don't think this is over.'

I don't think it is over. I think it's far from over... 

* * *

><p><strong>And it's me again! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chap...cause I didn't. Again, I felt it faultered but, ah well. It will not stop me writing this. Thank you for reading and reviews help the writing process...or does it? Want to test the theory? Review! Thanks again, bye bye!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is told from Gerard's POV again. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Frank, I'm really sorry." Frank turned away as Andy tried to face him. He was in a mood now because she didn't tell him about Jake. Ray took it slightly better, just saying she was stupid not telling anybody, which I can totally agree on while Frank was...being Frank.<p>

"Come on, I really am." She moved so she was in front of him but he turned his body again. I don't know how long he will act like this towards he.

"Frankie, I'm really REALLY sorry. Please don't be mad," She pleaded. Slowly, he turned towards her with a serious look on his face, something I have never seen on this boy, with his arms crossed. Andy gave him her best eyes and little smile. She was so cute when she did that.

"Sorry," She said quietly. He kept his position but his face soon broke out into a grin as he jumped on her, wrapping his arms around her for a hug.

"Aw, I could never stay mad at you Andy-Pandy. You're too much fun!" He was probably annoyed by the fact she didn't tell us but he wouldn't hold it against her...I think.

"Alright, now that everyone knows about Andy's little situation. We need to make sure that nothing happens," I said, sounding very much in charge as Frank released Andy from his hug.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Frank asked.

"We just need to keep an eye on her. Make sure that she isn't alone when at school."

"Like a buddy system?" Reese said.

"Yeah! That's what we should do."

"For the love of..." I heard Andy mutter slightly under her breath. Sure, it may seem dumb but it was for her safety. If yesterday was anything to go by then Jake was sure to try something again. I was not going to let that happen. I felt so useless yesterday when I was held back and Jake was on the verge of breaking Andy's arm. What kind of man lets the girl they care most about get hurt?

"I'm sorry Andy, but it's for your own good," I say, trying to encourage her to support this idea. She sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. I just feel like a kid, being followed and watched over." I can understand where she is coming from but she would have to deal with it for the time being.

"It's for the best Andy," Ray said, placing a hand upon Andy's shoulder. She smiled up to him and nodded. Of course, she listens to him...

"Alright, so what are you gonna do with this 'buddy system?'" She asked, feeling the need to install air quotes as she said buddy system.

"Well, we just ensure that one of us is always with you. Like, I have most classes with you so I'll walk you to each one."

"Like you always do?" Despite the situation, Andy still felt the need to inject sarcasm to the conversation.

"Yes but keep an eye out for Jake and staying away from anyone associated with him. Ray has Chemistry with you so he'll be able to watch you then." I looked up to him and he nodded, showing he was willing to do it. Normally, I would attempt to avoid this but if it ensures Andy's safety then I will deal with it.

"And that should about cover it," I ended, thinking it was an alright plan...

"One problem." I turn to see Mikey looking at me, seeming uncertain.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Andy has History...no one has that with her and...he's there." Shit! He's right. Neither me or Ray picked History, leaving Andy on her own and Jake was also in that class. What can we do?

"You can't expect me to ditch," Andy said.

"She's right. It will become a problem after time," Frank interjected. I sigh and rub my forehead. It would be so much easier if we told a teacher but Principal Young has a thing against Andy and she didn't want us to tell anyone, saying that the most that Jake would get is suspension and that may piss him off even more.

"Can't you just not go near him in History?" Reese questioned. Andy shook her head.

"Don't you think I've tried that? He just kept moving himself so that he was close to me and-" The bell rang, signalling Homeroom.

"We'll deal with it later. We'll you guys later." They all nodded and waved as we said our goodbye. I clutched Andy's hand within mine as we walked towards class, silently promising that I wouldn't let Jake near her.

* * *

><p>So far, so good. There hasn't been one sighting of Jake as of yet. We were into fourth period now and Andy had Chemistry with Ray so I know she's safe. I told her to text me now and again so I could keep check on her.<p>

Hopefully Jake got the message that if he came near Andy again, we would hurt him. I don't care if he's notorious for beating people up or bullying, I would gladly face him down. Right now, I'm sitting in French class, not even paying attention as the teacher spoke in the language. Andy warned me that I would get bored in this class...

There was a buzz in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out my phone, seeing it was another text from Andy. I opened it.

**Gee, help!**

What the hell? Help? With what? Maybe it was some joke. She did that sometimes.

**What's wrong! Xoxo**

**It's Jake! He's got me cornered and I cant get away. Don't call or he'll notice**

Oh god oh god oh god! Shit! How the fuck did Jake get Andy? Ray was meant to be watching her!

**Where r u!**

**On the top floor. No teacher to help. Hur**

The text ended there. Jake must have found her phone. I need to get there now!

"Uh, miss? Can I go to the bathroom please?" I ask, trying to act calmer than I really am. The teacher frowned at me slightly.

"Fine, but hurry up."

I nod quickly and jumped out of my seat, speeding out of the class and began to run as I got through the door. I ran to the stairs and began to take them two at a time. I punched in Ray's number, to get his help and to ask how the hell this happened.

"Gee, this isn't a good time," Ray answered rather than hello.

"Yeah, you're right. You fucking let Jake have her!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Jake's got Andy cornered up on the top floor! She texted me and we need to help her!" I reached the top of the stairs, taking caution as I walked through the first hall.

"Gerard, Andy's right beside me." I froze as he said that. What? How the heck can that be?

"What?" I managed to mutter.

"Yeah, here." There was slight static and then...

"Gerard?" Andy's sweet voice appeared in my ear. She was with Ray but how was that possible?

"Andy...see if you've played some fucking sick joke..." I say as I resume my way down the hall

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a text from your phone saying Jake had you cornered and was about to get you."

"I don't have my phone. I think I left it in Math." I stopped in the middle of the hall. Andy didn't have her phone; she couldn't have sent those texts. Someone must have found it and sent them but it couldn't be one of the guys. They wouldn't do something like this but they were the only ones that knew of this whole thing...

"Andy..." I mutter.

"Gerard...get out of there..."

I felt myself being thrust into a wall hard. My head received most of the blow, causing it to erupt in pain and dizziness. I dropped my phone and slid down the wall, trying to compose myself from the hit. I heard a slight snicker and looked up to see a figure over me but I can't tell who. My head won't stop spinning.

"And the little lost puppy comes running when their master appears to be in danger." The voice didn't sound nice. It sounded like it belong to a nasty person and had an edge to it. I curled my hands into fists as I recognized it.

"Jake...you...asshole," I mutter. I was slightly weak from the head injury. It was hard just getting those words out.

"You figured it out?"

"You...took Andy's...phone." Jake laughed but a better word for it seems howl, sounding more like a beast than anything. His blurry figure bent down to me and grabbed my hair and shoulder, hurling me up. I grunted in pain by the hair pulling and my back being slammed into the wall. Jake held me in place as one of his hands found their way to the base of my neck, sharing space with my shoulder. He was strong, I'll give him that.

"I guess you are slightly smart. Too bad you didn't guess fast enough."

"Smarter than you, that's for sure," I comment, smiling a little. Jake merely snorted. Something seemed different about him. He didn't seem high like he usually did.

"What's the...matter? You...not high..." I managed to stutter, the slight dizziness getting slightly worse.

"I prefer kicking emo ass not high. I'm too relaxed for that when I'm high. Now, I can focus all my anger on you. I told you this wasn't over." The pain began to subside for the moment but I was still kind of dizzy. I raised my arms to attempt to push him off but he grabbed my right arm with his left hand, pinning it to the wall with me. My left arm could only grasp the arm used to pin my body back so it was now useless.

"You think you're getting away? After you did this to me?" I managed to focus onto his face and saw that it's swollen. His nose might have been broken from when I punched it.

"Not like you didn't deserve it," I said.

"Oh really? I didn't do anything that was avoidable."

"You tried to break Andy's arm!"

"Only because she was being a pain. She needed to learn her place."

"What place! She isn't yours!" My hatred for Jake was increase with every second I was here. He thought that he owned Andy and that he could do anything he wanted to her. She wasn't some possession!

"Oh, but she is. She just needs to realize that and so do you. You think she's yours."

"No, I don't!" I never thought of Andy as a thing that was mine and mine alone. Sure, I wanted to be with her but I would never think of her as such.

"Please, they way you look at her sometimes is exactly how I look at her all the time."

"No it isn't..." Is it?

"Heh, look, you're doubting yourself."

"Yeah, sure I may look at her a little differently at times but I still wouldn't treat her like she was some piece of meat."

"A very fine piece if you ask me," He said in a slimy voice. He was disgusting. He only wanted Andy for one thing, even if he had to use force. I won't let that happen.

"Whatever, fact is, she hates you. She would never go to a guy like you."

"She just needs a little...persuasion..." My eyes grew wider as he said that. He wasn't actually thinking...he couldn't. Even he couldn't be capable of doing that...could he...

"You sick fuck," I spat at him. I could see that he gave me an evil smile, one of ill intent.

"A man has needs." Oh does he now?

"Yeah and I'm about to provide one." With a suck in my mouth, I spat in his face. This startled him slightly but not enough to loosen his grip on me but enough to tighten it like a vice. I didn't need to see his face clearly to know the anger he must be feeling right now. I could feel it radiating off of him.

"Oh, you should not have done that. Guess the talking is over." With that said, Jake let go of my arm. His hand soon curled into a fist and was planted in my stomach with great force. I gasped out as I was winded from the blow, trying to catch my breath as the pain came. Jake's hold on me was soon gone but he located his knee into my stomach, making me double over in pain. I squeezed my eyes shut to block out the pain but it was no use.

Jake grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the floor. I hit my head against the floor, crying out as the pain became too much. I turned to my side, curling up to try and suppress the pain. I heard footsteps come up to my head but I don't bother opening my eyes.

"Well, this is a pathetic sight but I guess you can't help but be yourself huh," He said, his voice sounding humorous but probably more aimed to himself.

"You're one to talk..." I managed to get out. I can feel some blood rising in my mouth from the hits to my stomach and I'm sure I'm bleeding at my head as well with the warm feeling trailing down the side.

"Probably." I felt his foot being placed right at my face, the tip at my nose. I tried to prepare myself for the blow but I don't think I can. I haven't been kicked in the face by a big guy who is pissed off but I can imagine that it hurt. His foot was soon moved away, I assume to prepare for the hit but I hear footsteps coming closer. What was that? I'm afraid to open my eyes to see one of Jake's 'friends' with him to help out. Soon the footsteps come to a halt and something falls hard to the floor near me. I hear someone kneel before me and brush my hair away from my face. The touch is...familiar

"Gee, can you hear me?" That sweet voice...I know it anywhere. She can't be here. It's too risky.

"Andy...get out of here," I say, feeling a trail of blood running from my mouth down my cheek.

"Like hell I am without you. Don't worry; Ray's gone to ge- ah!" My eyes burst open as I heard her cry of pain. I lifted my head and saw that Jake had got a hold of Andy from behind. She was trying to break free of him. I have to get up but my body refuses to move! Pain surges through me as I try to move my limbs to get up. I mange to get onto my hands and knees, still looking at the struggle before me.

"This would be a lot easier if you stop fighting against me!" Jake called.

"Like hell I'm letting you hurt him. If you ask me, the broken nose is an improvement. Let me help." Andy managed to spin in Jake's arms so she was face to face with him, sort of as she just reached below his head in height. She reached out for his face and dug her nails into it. Jake cried out as she dragged them down his face, making several scratch marks down his face. Andy always had sharp nails that hurt like a bitch, even when they just scrapped you by accident. Before she could do anything else, Jake got a firm hold of her and threw her into a wall. She slid down it and managed to stop falling onto the floor by bracing herself with a shaky arm, obviously in pain by being in flung through the air into a wall. She looked on the verge of passing out.

Instead of heading towards Andy, Jake went over to the emergency fire hydrant that was attached to the wall and pulled it off. He stalked over to Andy and forced a foot onto her shoulder holding her down.

"Shame really. We could have had so much fun," He said before raising the fire hydrant. Oh, god.

With strength I didn't think I had, I shot up from the floor and towards them. Andy could do nothing but sit there as Jake was about to beat her with the fire hydrant. I reached them before Jake could hit Andy with it. I covered her with my body, making sure she wouldn't get hurt. The fire hydrant came into contact with my shoulder. My nerves screamed in pain with me. Running on adrenaline, I spun around and grab the hydrant, yanking it from Jake. He seemed shocked by what was happening, unable to realize that he was on the opposing end of the makeshift weapon. With all the strength I could muster, I thrust the fire hydrant into his stomach.

He gasped as his eyes bulged out of there sockets. He seemed to struggle for air as he slumped onto the ground on his knees. I threw the hydrant away and kicked him in the face, finishing him in a sense as he fully collapsed onto the floor. He didn't move but was breathing. I turned around to see Andy looking up at me, shocked by the scene. She seemed to have recovered from before.

"Are you alright?" I ask, my voice a little hoarse as the adrenaline dimmed and the pain was becoming more prominent. She scoffed at me.

"Never mind me," She said as she managed to pull herself up. "What about you?"

"I think I'm alright..." I swayed slightly, nearly falling back if Andy didn't catch me in her arms. She held me close, allowing me to rest my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, didn't think so." I managed to wrap my arms around her slightly, resting my hands on her hips. This seems like the perfect time to kiss her. We had just had a horrible ordeal and, now, we are in each others arms. I move my head away from her shoulder and looked into her green eyes. She gave me a soft smile.

"Don't...do anything like that again." I smile slightly back. This is my chance...

"There they are!" ...AGAIN!

We looked over to see Ray running towards us with Principal Young and another teacher. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes and letting my head fall onto Andy's. Our moment was never meant to be, it seems...

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is gonna-"<p>

"FUCK!"

"Oh, man up!"

"It's freaking cold!" I cried as Andy held an ice pack to my bruised shoulder. The threat of Jake was now over. He was expelled for sexual harassment and student endangerment. Andy said it was probably the only decent thing that Principal Young had done. It wasn't that far from the truth. To my surprise, I left with minor injuries. My shoulder was only bruised and swollen, nothing shattered or broken. The blows to my stomach were minor and I had a gash on my head that pretty much healed thanks to the school nurse. Andy walked away with a minor headache, which was good. As long as she wasn't too injured, the whole thing was a success.

"It's ice! It's meant to be cold," She said behind me. We were in my room. I was told to keep things on a low and apply ice to my shoulder when it felt sore again. We were sitting on my bed; me on the edge as Andy sat behind me holding the ice pack on my shoulder. It was slightly cold as I had no t-shirt on. Andy insisted that I take it off so she could apply the pack better but being near Andy warmed me up slightly.

"I save you from a crazed jerk and you repay me with abuse and sarcasm?"

"Did you except anything different?"

"Well, a little present wouldn't go a miss," I tease. She laughed a little.

"I'll bake you cookies. How does that sound?" That sounded terrific. Andy's cooking and baking was the best. Nora worked as a chef and taught everything she knew to Andy and she supplied me with her great food and sweet baking.

"Double chocolate chip with marshmallows?" I asked.

"Only the best for my saviour." I grinned. Sweet!

"Gee...I'm sorry." I turned my head to look at her. She seemed sad, guilty even.

"About what?" I ask. She motioned to my shoulder.

"You got that because of me. You got hurt because of me." She thought I was blaming her for this?

"Andy, none of this is your fault. Don't you dare think that." She shook her head.

"But it is! If you didn't find out..."

"If I didn't find out, there was a chance he could have hurt you or even..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"I know but...this could have been worse! You and the guys could have all gotten hurt and it would have all been my fault." I brushed her hand away from my shoulder and turned fully towards her. I gripped her neck softly and looked straight into her warm, green eyes.

"Andy, you are my best fucking friend in the whole world and I would die for you. None of this is your fault and it never will be. I would have gladly taken the blows if it meant your safety." She seemed startled by my statement. I didn't lie. Every word I had said is true. She would always be my best friend and I would do anything for her. I cared for her...no...I love her.

I love her...I haven't actually admitted it to myself yet. Sure, I wanted to be with her and I cared for her more than any other girl but, I never even thought I loved her, like, in love.

She finally reacted by pulling me closer into a hug, gripping onto me.

"That's gotta be one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. The same goes for me." I sighed lightly and held her. Same goes for her? I'll gladly stay the best friend if it meant seeing her smile.

"But, Gerard, if this is just a ploy for getting more cookies then..." She pressed a finger onto by bad shoulder, making me hiss in pain.

"Andy! A nice little moment and you ruin it!" She moved away from me and stuck her tongue out. I laughed at her.

"If that's how you're gonna play it..." I began to rub her sides, making her scream.

"No! No! Gerard, stop!" I laugh at her feeble attempts to get away. If I can continue to do things like this with her...then I'll be alright... 

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...this may be one of the longest chaps. Again, sorry for the crapness and such. Well, I'm frankly sick of the doom and gloom that was of Jake so next chap is gonna be light hearted...what? Did you think Jake was the thing that was gonna rip Gerard and Andrea up and this was the end? Hell no! I have many surprises in store...okay maybe one or two but still! Thank you for reading. until next time!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

I wiped the beads off of sweat off my forehead as I gazed at my work. I was sitting on the garage floor with spanners, wrenches and such while gazing at a black and chrome motorcycle. I think I have done a pretty good job fixing up Mom's motorcycle. She loved this thing. She used to drive it all the time from what I remember. She even took me for a drive which did not settle well with Grams who couldn't see how she could take her three year old child for a ride while she was pregnant as well. But, when she was restricted to the hospital, it was neglected and in poor condition when I tried to get it back together. Mom never let a mechanic near her 'other baby' so she taught herself how to handle it and such. She had books and that so it was just a matter of reading them.

It's only took me...four years to get it in top shape. Well, four years in a couple of days.

"Annnnnddddddyyyyy!" I turned my head at the sound of my name in a sort of sing song voice. I saw Gerard standing at the door into the house, giving me a cute grin.

"Hello there," I said, motioning for him to come over. He did and sat beside me, crossing his legs.

"Wow, you really did a good job," He said, running his fingers along the metal.

"I don't know if it will even run."

"Well, you gave up doing that English essay for this so it better," Gerard laughed.

"Oh, please. The real question behind that entire novel is why the hell did Scout dress as a ham?"

"She was doing a play."

"Then why dress as a ham? Never mind that. Moment of truth." I stood up from my position, throwing my leg over the motorcycle.

"Can you pass me the keys? There over on that table," I ask Gerard, pointing to the location. He jumped up and went over to get the keys. He seemed extra happy today for some reason. I'll ask him after I cry either tears of joy or sadness, depending on the outcome. He came over and handed me them. I stuck them in the ignition, taking in a breath before attempting to turn them.

"Cross your fingers." I didn't check to see if Gerard followed my instruction, instead I turned the key and waited. The engine roared to life as the machine under me vibrated. I sighed in relief as Gerard cheered.

"Woo! I knew you could do it!"

"Yes, the engine is working but can it perform...do you know where Grams is?"

"In the kitchen when I came in. Why?" If I want to know if I fully fixed this baby up, I need to take it for a test drive. I made a deal with Grams; I could have the bike and use it when it was fixed if I took lessons on how to use on. I did and I'm just waiting for my eighteenth birthday so I can get my license. I had been taking driving lessons and had just got my license so soon, I'll be able to travel in style in two ways...providing Grams loans me the car now and again.

"Hit that button by the door," I said. Gerard did so and the garage doors opened.

"Andy, you're not..." I didn't stay to listen as I was already out of the garage when the doors were high enough. I was only going to drive around the street, not too far. The motorcycle was running smoothly, no bad noises or anything falling off. Acceleration and brakes worked, turning was easy enough. I would say I have done a pretty successful job at fixing the bike. I can't wait till I get my license and get to drive it legal and a lot faster than what I am doing.

I soon returned to the garage and saw that Gerard was not too happy with my little stunt.

"Andy..." He said, his voice low. I just smiled at him.

"At least we know it works!" I exclaim. Gerard broke into a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, and since I was the witness to it, I get first ride!" He said, raising his arm up in the air as if there we other people to fight for that privilege. I laugh at his child like action while turning the ignition off and sliding off the motorcycle.

"How come you're so chirpy?" I said, walking past him to shut the garage doors.

"Because one of the best days of the year is coming up!" He exclaimed happily. I rubbed my neck as I tried to think what it could be.

"Thanksgiving?" He frowned as I said that.

"No."

"Something happening in school?" Gerard sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes.

"You got to be kidding me. You really can't guess?" What is he talking about! Nothing is happening that I know of!

"I really don't know."

"What's the date in two days?" I had to think for a moment before answering.

"October 14th."

"Yes, and what happened on this day?"

"Probably a lot of things..."

"Your birthday! Your birthday is in two days!" Oh, that's what he was talking about. Was it that big a deal to him?

"Why are you excited about it?" I wondered.

"It really should be you being excited, considering that it is YOUR birthday."

"Didn't answer my question boy," I say with a smirk.

"Because it is the day that my bestest friend was born," He said, showing off a cute smile that me feel all warm inside. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is bestest even a word?" His smile soon disappeared and was replaced by a pout.

"Why must you ruin it?" I grinned at him.

"Ruin what?"

"I'm trying to act cute and happy, using cute, made up words and you shot me down!" I walk up to him and stood in front of him. He seemed shocked by the sudden intimacy between us.

"You're always cute," I said, flicking his nose. He rubbed his nose and...I think I see a blush.

"Are you blushing?" I ask him. His eyes grew wide and he turned away quickly.

"No! No...it's just warm." It wasn't. We were entering Fall and there was a cold breeze outside and it wasn't that warm inside.

"Alright then," I brush it off. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hug him from behind.

"Since you're here...want to help me with that essay?" I felt him chuckle as his body moved with the noise.

"Thought you liked 'To Kill a Mockingbird'?"

"I do...just don't know what to write about." He laughed a little more.

"Alright then." I grinned. He was too good to me when it came to stuff like this. Sure, I could do it on my own but I like having him here. He just made it better, he always did. That whole Jake thing was now done and dusted. Gerard had recovered, thankfully, but his shoulder was still sore sometimes and it was because of me. He tries to say he doesn't blame me or anything but it's still my fault even if he doesn't blame me. Just me and being stupid, slipping up like that. It could have all been avoided if he didn't find out but he was gone now. No point in hiding anything anymore... 

* * *

><p>"Andy...Andy!...ANDY!"<p>

Someone kept calling my name but I refused to open my eyes. My bed was too comfy. It would be a crime to leave it now.

"Andy, get up! Seriously, you're the only person that can sleep on this particular day!" The voice is now registered as my little brother. Why was he shouting? It shouldn't be allowed in the morning with his voice!

I grunt a response and I heard him sigh.

"Get up!"

"Why?" I managed to get out, my eyes remaining shut.

"Because it's your birthday! And you need to get ready for school." Oh, that. Why is everyone making such a big deal of my birthday? Sure, I'm eighteen but that's nothing really big...at least not to me.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting up," I say with a groggy voice, finally opening my eyes.

"Hurry up!" I heard Reese leave the room for me to get change. I found the will to get up from bed and shed my pyjamas and find a new layer of clothing. As I went to put on my bracelet and watch, I gaze at the clock. 07:00...WHAT! Reese woke me up at seven in the morning! That's it! I'm going to be an only child in a couple of minutes!

After putting on my watch and bracelet, I storm downstairs with the full intention of killing Reese as soon as I caught him.

"Reese! Where are you?" I call, standing in the living room. No one was there.

"In the kitchen...why does it sound like you want to kill me?" He called back. I walked through the living room and into the dinning room, which was joined with the living room, and towards one of the doors leading into the kitchen.

"Oh, I don't know. Probably because you woke me u-"

"SURPRISE!" I became much more awake and aware as I heard the cry of surprise. I looked around and saw the kitchen had a few more people than I am used to seeing at this time in the morning. Of course there was Grams and Reese, who was now hiding behind Grams knowing of my rage, but there was also Gerard, Mikey and their parents. I was surprised to see them here. Surely, they couldn't all be here for my birthday.

"Not that I don't appreciate it but why are you all here?" Mikey was the first to approach me and enveloped me in a hug.

"We're here to wish a happy birthday, Sis!" I patted him on the back. He knows that I don't react well in the mornings. He backed up a little and pouted.

"Don't I get a proper hug?"

"It's early in the morning and I even had a wake up call," I answer, glaring at my younger brother.

"But we have presents," Mikey chimed. I snort slightly and give the younger boy a proper hug, which he responded happily too. After a few seconds, Mikey grabbed my hand and dragged me to the counter table. There were items of different shapes and sizes wrapped in different coloured paper with few envelopes. I stared at the table before me, dazed slightly by the presents.

"I'll give you this if you promise not to kill me." I turned my head to see Reese holding a parcel at arms length, trying to keep a far enough distance between us. I laugh a little and take the gift.

"Better be good is all I'm saying," I said, not meaning it. I took the parcel and began to open it. I knew it was an item of clothing just by feeling it. After al the wrapping had gone, the item of clothing was relieved to be a t-shirt. I held it before and grinned slightly as I saw the 'Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back' logo on it with a picture of the movie poster below it. I love the Star Wars movies and Empire Strikes Back was my favourite out of them all.

I looked over to Reese and saw that he was preparing himself to be hit.

"Will you quit that?" I say to him.

"You're not gonna hit me?" I shook my head.

"No, I love my present so..." He smiled broadly at me, jumping on me for a hug.

"Oh thank god! I thought that you might have actual clobbered me over the head or something."

"If it happens again, then I will." Reese backed up looking a little sheepish.

"Grams made me..."

"Don't bring me into this. You were the one that wanted her up," Grams voiced.

"Never mind that! Hurry and open your other presents!" Mikey encouraged me. I smiled at his enthusiasm as it was too early and I wasn't going to be providing much of it until I woke up more.

I went through the rest of my gifts. Donna and Donald had both chipped in and bought me a leather jacket, fake leather cause I don't like wearing anything relating to an animal, which was gorgeous. I thanked them graciously, not expecting such a gift from them. I told them they didn't have to but they insisted, citing that I was part of their family along with Reese and Grams. They were truly amazing people, I'll give them that.

Mikey's gifts came next. They consisted of a pink coffee mug that had a smiley face that matched with his and Gerard's green and blue ones in their own home. He called it the 'sister' of the mugs, which made me smile. The other gift was a poster for my room, 'Back to The Future'. My walls were anything but bare. Nearly every inch was cover with something, be it drawings, photographs or posters. Mikey was just helping getting my favourite movies on my wall.

"Thank you, smaller unrelated brother," I said, giving the boy another hug. He hugged me back.

"You are welcome!" He parted from me. I noticed that that was all the gifts. I'm surprised that Gerard had gotten me nothing with the way he hyped it up. He looked at the table before him and gasped slightly.

"Oh, crap! I forgot to bring mine," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I laugh a little and shake my head.

"It's fine, Gee."

"Always the forgetful one," Donna commented. Gerard just sighed.

"I'll be back in a second."

"I'll come with you," I say, wanting to get a little walk to wake me up. He seemed startled by this but nodded.

"Alright, come on." At the corner of my eye, I saw Reese and Mikey grinning slightly, whispering something inaudible. They were up to something and that was never good. Brushing it off, I followed Gerard out of the house and towards his home. We walked in and headed straight for his room.

It was the exact opposite of mine; organized. Everything had it's place and was to stay in that place unless it was needed. It may seem cluttered but Gerard had it organized so he knew where everything was. While he went to get my present, I jumped onto his made bed and rolled around, unmaking it and wrapped myself in the covers, snuggling into them. Gerard always had a warm and comfy blanket. I could smell his scent off of them.

"Alright, happ...Andy!" He cried. I laughed a little, knowing he had seen the mess I made in his bed.

"Hmm?" I mumble, trying to act innocent.

"Get outta my bed! We have school soon!"

"In about an hour. Let me sleep. Your bed is comfy. Make this my present." I heard him sigh.

"Will you please get up so you can open these." These? There was more than one. I poked my head up and saw that he was holding three items; two were exactly the same, rectangle and thin, and one was a small box with a purple ribbon. I emerged from his covers and crawled over on the bed so I reached him. Gerard handed me the gifts.

"Happy birthday," He said, his voice nearing a whisper. I smile as I take the gifts.

"Thank you." I crossed my legs as Gerard sat next to me, waiting in anticipation. I decide to open one of the rectangles first. I ripped off the paper until I was left with a frame. I looked into it and couldn't help but feel my heart swell. It was a collage of photos, of me and Gerard to be precise. There were eleven photos in total, one of each year Gerard and I knew it each other. It started with us being six then went up until it hit seventeen. I can't believe he remembered which photos I loved of us. I put the frame down beside me.

"Do you not like it?" Gerard asked. I could hear the sadness in his voice before I had even said anything. I shake my head and gave him a hug.

"No, I love it." He sighed in relief and hugged me back.

"I'm glad I was worried that you might hate and think I was being weird, framing photos like that, I mean the guy said they were cute but you never know..."

"Gee, you're rambling." He stopped talking and laughed slightly.

"Sorry. Open your other presents." I nod and take the other rectangle item. Ripping the paper off with ease, it was revealed to be another frame but instead of another photo, it was a drawing. It was easy to notice Gerard's work. I couldn't help but smile as I figured out what it was. It was me but designed in the image of Psylocke. He even drew one of her Psy-swords on one of my arms while doing a pose. I looked so cool in this drawing!

"Is it crap? I can draw another one or..."

"Gee, I absolutely adore it! It's so cool!" He smiled at my reaction. I had one more gift to open. I placed the frame down with the other and picked up the small box. I carefully pulled the ribbon out of it's knot. After doing so, I lift the lid and peeked inside the box. I gasp as I see the contents of the box.

It was a necklace. It had a silver chain that held a blue crystal with silver tendrils that gripped the top. It was beautiful. I remember I had spotted it in the jewellery shop window in the mall when Gerard and I went for a walk. It had caught my eye and I knew that I wanted it...but the price tag had a different idea. This necklace cost nearly $150 if I'm not mistaken. How could Gerard afford this and why would he buy me such a thing.

"Gerard, I can't accept this," I said finally. His face fell as I said it.

"Why?"

"Cause it costs WAY too much and..."

Andy, forget about the costs. It's your birthday. You're meant to be spoiled."

"But..."

"Stop. You're worth it. Here." Gerard moved forward slightly and pulled the necklace out of the box. He unhooked the hatches and held it open for me. I lifted my hair up so he could put it on me. He leant forward and hooked it up again as the chain surrounded my neck. He let the chain go, letting it fall slightly and the crystal reached the centre of my chest. Gerard's fingers trailed the chain, scrapping against my skin and sending shivers down my body.

"How does it look?" I asked. He smiles softly at me.

"Looks terrific." I smile back. Gerard's hand raised itself to my face, caressing my cheek slightly. I nudged into his touch, enjoying the feeling. There was something in Gerard's eyes, something that I can't understand. His eyes were always so...opened. Like, I could understand what they were trying to say but now, it's a mystery.

Gerard took a shaky breath before moving forward, placing his face beside mine and pulling me to him in a hug as his hand left my face and around my shoulders.

"So, you like your gifts?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, they're great Gerard. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. Just the look on your face will do." We parted and sat there in silence. It was comforting but it soon ended.

"We better head back," He said.

"Yeah." I muttered lightly, my head falling slightly. A hand appears on my chin and pushes my head up. Gerard winks at me as he held my chin in his hand.

"Don't frown. We got the whole day ahead..." 

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the blahness of this chap. Well, thanks for reading and I would like to thank for all the people who reviewed this story! Means a lot to me! :) until next time!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

"...No way..."

"Yep, it's all yours."

"Are you kidding me!"

"No! It's yours, kid." I squealed as I jumped on Uncle Josh. After we had left Gerard's house, we saw that Uncle Josh had appeared at my house and had brought his and Gram's gift for me. I can't believe it. They bought me a car! A real, working car. Sure, it wasn't flashy or anything like that. It was a dark blue colour and had five seats but it was a car and it was mine!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, over and over again. Uncle Josh just laughed and hugged me back only with a lot more force. Uncle Josh was a well built man, probably because he was a fireman and worked out to keep in shape. His hair was short and jet black. His eyes were a warm green colour like Mom's and mine, because he was Mom's twin brother. He had a pleasant face and a welcoming smile. He was looker too, just like Mom and broke a lot of women's hearts when he told them of his orientation. On first glance, you wouldn't think he was gay but once you got to know him, it's kind of a big give away but I loved him. He was great and a lot of fun. He came to visit us this early because he was on night shift tonight and couldn't come over later

"No problem kid but remember, Mom helped with it as well," Uncle Josh said as he put me down. I ran up to Grams and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you!" I sang. She chuckled, hugging me back.

"Your only eighteen one, might as well make it worth remembering." I couldn't get rid of the grin that had latched onto my face as I parted from her. Gerard, Mikey and Reese gathered around us.

"Well, at least we can get a ride to school now..." Reese started before Gerard interrupted.

"Shotgun!"

"No fair! I'm her younger brother! I should get automatic shotgun!" Reese fought. Gerard just stuck his tongue out to him.

"You snooze, you lose." Mikey jumped onto Gerard's back, pretending to choke him.

"What about me? I'm probably the cutest out of you guys!" The boys started to play fight with each other as the rest of us just looked on.

"And two of them are my boys," Stated Donna, smiling slightly at her sons.

"I wouldn't think much of it, honey. Josh and Nat always use to fight like that," Grams said.

"We were nine!" Josh commented.

"So, she is basically saying our sons are nine year olds," Donald added.

"Well, there are your kids, Donald," grams said with a slight smirking, making Donald sighing and smile at the same time. Deciding that the fighting should cease, Grams spoke up.

"Alright! Quit your fighting and get inside! If you don't then no birthday breakfast." The boys immediately stopped fighting and ran to the house, Gerard stopping at me and grabbing my hand to drag me inside.

This may be a good day after all... 

* * *

><p>"This day would probably be so much better if he didn't have school," I voiced as we began our journey towards school in my new car. Gerard had claimed the front seat like shotgun entitled while our younger brothers were located in the back, Reese was sulking slightly.<p>

"Well...we weren't planning on going to school," Gerard said. I glanced at him before going back onto the road.

"What? How come? You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?" I asked, hoping he wasn't thinking that.

"No, of course not! We were going to get you to drive to the mall so we can spend the day spoiling you! Ray and Frank are there waiting."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we left to go to school?" Gerard laughed nervously, showing that he really didn't have an excuse. I smile slightly and make a turn, changing our route towards the mall.

We soon arrived at the mall. It was kind of empty, due to it being a working Friday and people were doing the right thing, going to work and attending school. We found Ray and Frank standing outside the movie theatre. As soon as we were spotted, Frank dashed and gave me his usual greeting; jumping me and forcing me to the ground.

"Happy birthday, Andy Pandy!" He cried, hugging me tightly. Following this, Gerard came in and lifted Frank off of me and placed him to the side before helping me up.

"Thanks, Frankie," I said with a smile.

"You seem more enthusiastic about your birthday," Ray said. I nod.

"Yeah, since I got my new car!" I put emphasis on the word car. Frank and Ray's jaws dropped as they whooped.

"That's awesome! Now we can go anywhere we want!" Frank cried. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you have in mind?"

"Canada, of course!"

"Like I'm driving there! In fact, I hardly think I'm gonna drive outside the state."

"Alright, alright. Just to the mall and that," He said with a wink. I sighed and nodded.

"Sure, that was probably an awesome gift but you've yet to open ours," Ray said, handing me a wrapped parcel that emerged from his bag while Frank pulled out a small one and big one from his. I took them and thanked them both. I started to open Frank's small gift and laughed as I saw what it was. It was a pair of pink fingerless gloves with a black skeleton hand imprinted on them.

"Now we can match!" He said as he held up his hands to show his black and white ones. I nod and begin to open the other present. It was a bag, a Jack Skellington bag. I love the Nightmare before Christmas and this bag was awesome! I enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Thank you!" He returned the hug with equal force.

"Only the best for Andy Pandy." We parted and Ray presented his present to me. I could feel that it was soft through the paper. I ripped it open and my eyes widened as I saw it. It was a black jacket that would reach past my hips and when zipped up fully, would reach past my chin. It had pink lines running down the side with little wings on the shoulder and a larger pair of wings on the back. It even had a hood, making it perfect for the colder seasons. I remember pointing it out one time I was with Ray and he must have remembered.

"Oh my god! I love it! Thank you!" I jumped onto Ray and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"No problem. It's your birthday after all." As we parted, I grinned at him. This was great!

"Alright, now we've done the presents, time to start your day," Reese said, coming up beside me.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"We're going to see a movie," Gerard said, appearing from behind me. He seemed a little ticked off about something by the slight tone in his voice and look in his eye.

"Which one?" I ask.

"That new horror flick." I sighed and shake my head, smiling slightly.

"It's not gonna scare me," I state to Gerard. He just grinned.

"We'll see, Harrison."

"Alright, you guys go ahead. I'll go back to the car and put this stuff in the trunk. It'll be a bother to carry all this stuff. I'll just give you money for my ticket." I reached into my bag for my purse but a hand appeared and stopped me going into my bag. I looked and saw that it was Gerard stopping me.

"Stop right there. You're not paying."

"Huh? But how will I get my ticket?" Gerard just rolled his eyes.

"We'll pay."

"No, you don't hav-"

"Hush, woman. You're not spending a dime today." I sighed and nodded. He was gonna be stubborn about it. I went forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I say a lot softer than my previous sayings of thanks. I could feel heat radiating of Gerard's face. I smile up at him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I ran off before they could say anything. I reached the parking lot quickly and located my car. As I placed the items in the car, I decide to switch bags. I'm now equipped with my Jack Skellington bag and leather Jacket I got off the Way's. It was a nice day with a slight breeze so the other jacket wasn't necessary for now…

A flash appeared from the corner of my eye. I turned to see what the cause was. It was just me in the parking lot. What was that? I saw the flash again but couldn't see what it was. Was someone taking photos of me? I close the trunk of my car and lock it before running back into the mall just in case it was some creep taking photos.

I was back at the movie theatre; the guys were waiting just at the entrance. They saw me coming towards them and they turned to me.

"Hey, you're wearing the bag!" Frank called as he saw it, grinning.

"Yep. It was too good to let it waste. Ray, I'll wear your jacket but it's…"

"Andy, it's cool. Unlike the little one here, I know when there is a time and place for things." Frank glared at the taller boy.

"What do you mean by that…Hey! I'm not little!" We laughed a Ray patted Frank on the head.

"You are little, get over it." Frank huffed and crossed his arms.

"Right, come on. The movie is starting soon," Reese said as he linked my arm with his while Mikey took my other arm, leading me deeper into the theatre.

"I guarantee you that this will scare you," Gerard grinned.

"Yeah, don't bet on it..." 

* * *

><p>And yet again, I am left unsatisfied by what this movie dictates horror to be. I couldn't understand how some people in the theatre were jumping out of their seats, even the guys were on the edge of there seats at times. I would tease them later about it, how I, a girl, sat there unflinching as they jumped and cried out, in Frank's case. I sat between Gerard and Ray, staring at the screen as the movie drew to a close. The screen soon turned black. It won't end like that. Three, two, one...<p>

A decaying and gruesome face came forth on the screen and screamed. Nearly everyone was out of their seats or screaming nearly. Suddenly, a hand clasped onto mine and squeezed tightly. I looked and saw Gerard terrified at the scene. I smile slightly. It was funny that he would grab my hand when he got scared and kinda cute. The movie ended and the lights illuminated the room right afterwards.

"Well that was...sort of a...thrill?" Reese commented, not too sure what to say. I could tell that he was still shaken up by it. Unlike me, he was scared quite easily.

"Very much so," Mikey added. We stood up and began to leave our seats but Gerard's hand is still in mine, even as we stood up. I look at it and then to him. He had a soft smile on his face, like he was remembering a pleasant memory.

"Um, Gee?" Gerard snapped out of his little trance and looked at me.

"Hmm?" He voiced. Did he not realize that he was still holding my hand tightly? I shake my hand so his moved with mine. He looked down at it, his hair falling pass his eyes. I saw him mouth something and a slight whisper leave his mouth as he did.

"Sorry?" I ask, not getting a word of it. Gerard just shook his head.

"Nothing." He lets go of my hand and smiles, seeming a little forced. I smile back.

"Told you it wouldn't scare me. You on the other hand..."

"Oh, shut up," He laughs.

"Will you two hurry up! We're hungry down here!" Frank shouted at the bottom of the chairs.

For a little guy, he was always hungry... 

* * *

><p>"Come on! Hurry up!" Reese said as he raced Frank and Mikey to the playground while Gerard, Ray and I walked.<p>

"How does he have so much energy?" Ray asks me. I shrug.

"Not too sure if I'm honest. He probably got that from Mom." After we got some lunch at the mall, which I wasn't allowed to pay for no matter how many times I tried to sneak my money in, we decided to go to the playground for a little while until it was okay for us to return to my home without suspicion. Lucky for us that it was empty with no kids and such so we were all good.

As soon as we entered, the younger boys had located to the merry-go-round, trying to see who can last the longest without throwing up or getting too dizzy. I glanced at the swings and smirked at Ray, who knew what was about to happen.

"Bet I can go higher," I say to him but he was soon off like a shot. I was hot on his heels. We both jumped on a swing each and began to rock back and forth to gain momentum. Sadly, Ray was a little more skilled at this than I am and I was sagging behind.

"Ha! I can go higher!" He cried as he got higher. I groan before shouting.

"Gee!" Soon after, I felt myself getting pushed into the air with enough force to be near level with Ray. I grin at Ray before sticking my tongue out.

"No fair! You're cheating!" He was referring to how Gerard was now pushing me on the swing.

"No it's not! Gee is like another part of me, an extension if you will," I say back. Ray just shook his head and focused at the task at hand. He was getting slightly higher.

"Gee, faster!" I cry.

"Aye, aye captain," He called back. I was now level with Ray thanks to Gerard. We can't go any higher, unless we want to fall off the swing upside down and I can't imagine that ending well so I think we should try something else.

"Jump!" I said.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Let's jump!" It wasn't a big height so we would be alright.

"No, Andy! It's too dangerous!" I roll my eyes slightly at Gerard's cry.

"It will be fine! You wanna?" Ray just shrugged.

"Let's do it!" I smile at him and prepared to let go of the swing. With one last swing, we leapt off the swings and into the air. Ray had sturdier legs than me so he landed without a problem but as I landed on my feet, a pain shot through my legs. Nothing was broken or anything serious like that, it was just a thing that happened when I landed square on my feet, despite the ground being made of wood shaving. I mumble a grunt as I stood up straight.

"Your legs are sore, aren't they?" Ray questioned. I didn't bother to answer him as I walked to the discarded merry-go-round and sat down as the guys had turned their attention to the swings after our little stunt. The pain would subside in a few moments.

"Well, that's what happens to cheaters," Ray said as he came beside the merry-go-round, grabbing onto on of the bars.

"And cheaters get punished." I saw a glint in his eye. He was up to something. It became apparent what he was going to do so I grabbed onto a pole and swung my legs up as he began to spin the merry-go-round. I shut my eyes in order to not gain as much dizziness. I still needed to drive after this. He could spin this thing fast, I'll give him that.

"Ray, stop!" I shout.

"Say you cheated!" He shouted back, not losing speed. I groaned as I felt my stomach churn slightly and my head getting fuzzy.

"Alright, alright. I cheated!" I shout. The spinning soon stopped and I opened my eyes. Everything was swaying slightly and I couldn't focus.

"Was that so bad?" Ray asked. I responded by nearly falling off the compliance but ray caught me in time.

"Wow, I'll take that as a yes."

"Ugh...stand still," I say as he swayed side to side. His strong arms lifted me to my feet easily but I'm having a hard time standing still.

"Hop on," Ray said, squatting down and presenting his back to me. I fall forward, wrapping my arms around his neck as he lifts me up, grabbing my legs. We walk forward slightly. I assume we are going to the other guys.

"But, if you throw up in my hair, I will put you back on that thing."

"Like I would...ruin the fro."

"Gerard, what's up?" I hear Frank asking. I guess we were beside them now.

"Nothing," He replied, sounding slightly spiteful. I try and focus on him and saw that he was glaring at the ground slightly with his fists clenched. Did something happen?

Probably Frank just annoying him or something... 

* * *

><p>"Oh god, no more," I moan. The guys and I were scattered in Reese and I's living room in our pyjamas. The day flew by. It was now late at night and we had just finished eating cake that Grams baked. It was amazing like always but we ate WAY too much of it.<p>

"Your own fault for eating so much," Gerard said above me. Gerard and I were lying on the couch, me lying against his chest as he had an arm across my stomach and a hand playing with my hair.

"Hey, it was good cake," Frank voiced, lying on the ground, sounding groggy and sleepy.

"Isn't it always?" Ray said from the couch, sounding very much the same.

"And you ate just as much as me," I say.

"But at least I can handle it," He fired back. I grunt back and snuggled into him, closing my eyes slightly.

"Alright, I think it's time for you guys to go to bed," I hear Grams' voice saying.

"That involves effort," Frank mumbled.

"Get up Iero or I will drag your ass up stairs." I laugh a little. Like with Gerard, Grams was a little off with Frank upon first meeting him but warmed up a little to him but that didn't mean she wouldn't insult or threaten him. Funny enough, she really liked Ray like she did Mikey and accepted him straight away, which annoyed Gerard a hell of lot.

"Alright woman," He said. He knew not to try and fight her but he tried now and again which was fun to watch. I heard people get up and leave the room, saying goodnight and wishing me a happy birthday, again. The arrangements were that Reese and Mikey will sleep in his room, Ray and Frank get the guest room and Gerard slept in my room. It always went like that since Gerard placed a bet on it when we were playing cards that he got to sleep in my room whenever they stayed over and he won.

"You too, kiddo." I groan slightly as she told me this.

"Tired...can't move." I was lifted from the couch all of a sudden. My eyes open to see that Gerard was now holding me bridal style.

"Say goodnight," He instructed me.

"Night, Grams." Grams laughed and placed a kiss on my head.

"Night, Andy. Night Gerard."

"Night, Nora." With that said, Gerard out of the living room, into the hall and up the stairs. We were soon in my room, Gerard trying to avoid the slight mess on the ground of my junk. He laid me on the bed, allowing me to snuggle into the unmade covers and sighing slightly at how comfy I was.

"Andy, where's my blanket?" I groan as he asked me this. It was downstairs and I can't be bothered going to get it.

"Never mind it. Just jump in here," I say, pulling the covers back to let him in.

"Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't say it if I wasn't sure." The bed soon dipped as he sat on it and slipped under the covers. I turned over to face him. His hair fell over his face as he laid on his side, smiling slightly at me.

"I can protect you from the bad lady from the movie," I mock, smiling slightly. He rolls his eyes at me as he moved closer.

"Oh please protect me from the bad, bad lady Andy," He said in a girly voice.

"Hey, I've kicked ass for you before," I said, remembering a few times it happened.

"And I am very grateful for it," We laugh slightly, not too loud so we didn't disturb anyone. I can't wait to fall asleep. Sure, I love having late night talks with Gerard but the only time I get a great sleep is with him and my sleeping patterns are still screwed.

"Oh, Andy, I forgot to ask. Are you busy tomorrow?"

Uh, no. Why?"

"Well, my grandma wants you to come over so she can wish you a happy birthday and give you your gift." I'll gladly visit Elena. She was such a sweet old lady. Sure, I love Grams to pieces and she was my grandmother but she never had that much of an air around her but Elena did. She was sweet and cute! She used to spoil me and Gerard when we were younger with candy. She treated me like her granddaughter, always commented that I was Gerard's 'wife' with the amount of time we spent together. I couldn't wait.

"She didn't have to get me anything."

"She knows she didn't have too. She wanted to. So, will you come?" I nod.

"Of course." Gerard grinned slightly.

"So, did you enjoy your day?"

"Yeah, I loved it. Thank you."

"Glad you did." I could feel sleep coming for me, my eyes slipped shut without my consent.

"Andy..." I heard Gerard said but the rest was inaudible as I feel into slumber... 

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the blahness and fillerish of this chap. I promise the next one will have a little more development in plot and other aspects...at least that is the goal. Well, thank you for reading. Ta-ta!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up with a yawn as my eyes fluttered open. I was staring Gerard's black clothed chest as my eyesight began to register. I felt his arms surround me and hold me close to him. He did that in his sleep, he told me. He said, when asleep, he would usually grab something and hold it close like a pillow or something. I don't mind though. It was nice and cosy. I look to his face and saw that he was fast asleep. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly, snoring a little. I smiled and turned my head to look at the clock on my bedside table. 10:21. My smile turned into a grin. I slept throughout the night without waking up once and I felt great. It had been a while since I had a decent sleep. I was wide awake now but I would have to wait till Gerard gets up...

"Morning..." I turned my head back to see Gerard looking at me with droopy eyes.

"Good morning," I reply. He yawned loudly, removing one of his arms to rub his eyes to rid himself of sleeping dust.

"Get a good sleep?" He asked.

"I did, thank you." He smiles, still seeming tired.

"I'm glad." After rubbing his eyes, he placed his arm back around me. He must still be half asleep.

"So, what time do you want to go to your grandma's at?"

"Anytime you want."

"I'll probably need to drop off Frank and Ray beforehand."

"I still can't believe Frank is alright with sitting on the ground." I laugh a little. There weren't enough seats in my car for all of the guys so Frank decided that he would sit on the floor in the backseat. He claimed it was the safest place in the car but people in the back would have to lift their feet for him.

"His choice. He wanted to go the trunk!" Gerard laughed before speaking, starting a new topic.

"So, how does it feel to be old?" He asked with a slight grin.

"You make it sound like I'm fifty."

"Well, to some people, eighteen is very old."

"Are you one of these people?"

"Maybe..."

"Would you prefer to date an older person?" He seemed startled by my question. Why? It was a simple question and it was really to just joke with. His eyes shot around as he mumbled to himself.

"Well...age is just a number. It depends if I truly cared for the person, rather than some number."

"So, you're willing to be someone's toy boy?" I ask with slight humour in my voice but Gerard never seemed to notice it.

"If I cared for them enough yeah...what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you date an older guy?" This was turning into a proper conversation now, it would seem. It was meant to be just a joke but now...I'm not sure what it is.

"I guess my answer is the same as yours really. Just need to find that someone is the problem." I felt Gerard's arms tighten around me.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you," He said, his voice remaining serious. I smile at him.

"Thanks. Right, come on. Get up." He groans as I patted his chest and remove myself from his arms. I got up from the bed and walked over to my dresser.

"Can't we just sleep for another hour?" I heard him ask behind me. I smirked as I picked up my camera and spun around, taking a quick snap of him. He shot up as he saw the flash, looking more alert and awake. He glared playfully at me as he saw the camera within my hands.

"Andy..." He said in a warning tone, despite the deed being done.

"Gee..." I mimicked. He jumped out of the covers and off the bed, grabbing me and begins to tickle me. I bite my lip as to not cry out and waked anybody.

"Stop!" I say in the most minimized voice I can produce. He doesn't relent. Deciding to take action, I move back, moving him with me so we would hit my bed. I push back so we collapsed onto it, me on top of Gerard. His arms slowed slightly as the pressure of me affected him. This is my chance. I managed to spin around, so I was facing him, and grab his arms, pinning them above his head. Gerard took a minute to process what had just happened and started to struggle against me. I laugh, moving my face.

"Just like old times. Pinned ya!" I moved my legs so that my knees were on either side of his waist. Gerard had stopped trying to struggle against me, knowing it was hopeless.

"Why are you so freakishly strong?" He said. I draw my face closer to his.

"I'm not. You're just strangely weak." I could see that his cheeks were getting slightly pink at the intimacy of the moment. I feel myself getting slightly hot as well. Our noses were nearly scrapping each other as we gazed into each other's eyes. That sticky, warm feeling returned in my stomach. What was that? It never happened with anyone else other than Gerard and I can't figure out what it is! It's driving me insane. I have a driving urge to do something but I'm not sure what it is. I think I know what it is but...why would I want to do that? I couldn't make any move as we heard a knock at the door.

"Andy, you up?" Reese's sleepy voice came from the other side of the door. I push myself up from Gerard, getting off of him and heading towards the door.

"Yeah," I say, opening the door and revelling my brother's smaller form.

"You want to come downstairs and watch cartoons? Animaniacs should be on soon." I smile at him. Despite being in our teenage years, Reese and I loved getting up on Saturday mornings and watch cartoons and Animaniacs was our favourite.

"Sure, hang on a sec. Ger-" I turned to see Gerard had fallen back to sleep, well, I think he has. His back was, now, turned to us so I couldn't really see.

"Gerard?" I said. No response. He must have been tired, that's probably why he asked to have another hour of sleep. I shrug and turned back to Reese, following him out of my room and leaving Gerard to sleep. At least, I think he was... 

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, dear," Elena greeted me along with a warm hug. I returned the affectionate hug.<p>

"Thanks Elena. A day too far, but thanks." Gerard and I had just arrived at Elena's, waking straight in as Gerard had a key. The woman had aged well, looking younger than she was but she still had the air of a grandmother. I had first met her when it was Gerard's seventh birthday and she had come to visit him. Gerard told me that she loved me straight away and she thought I was cute, which made me giggle at the time. She was like a second grandmother to me and I cared for her like one.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you on your birthday," Elena said as she sat down on her armchair as Gerard and I sat down on the couch.

"It wouldn't have been a bother. I'm always happy to hear from you," I say with a smile. She smiled back and pointed at me.

"I see you're wearing the necklace Gerard bought you." On instinct, I reach up and play with the necklace.

"Yeah I love it."

"When he visited me before your birthday, he kept raving on how he thought you would hate it and the pictures he drew, saying how they were garbage and weren't a good gift."

"Grandma..." I turn to see Gerard looking slightly annoyed but smiled slightly as he saw me looking at him.

"You knew I wanted the necklace," I assured him.

"Yeah but you might have changed your mind."

"I love it, don't worry."

"Speaking of gifts, here's yours." Elena stretched over to the side of the chair before I could stop her.

"No, Elena. You don't have to."

"Will you hush, honey. Gerard said you would be stubborn." She soon came up and presented me with a large box. I stared at it, wide eyed.

"You're going to drool if you keep staring like that," Elena said, breaking me out of my trance. I took the box off of her, nodding my head in thanks.

"Thank you."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it." I did as told and lifted the lid. I saw that it was a piece of clothing. I pulled it out more to see it was a dress. A gorgeous one at that. It was black with long sleeves. Judging by how it looked, it would expose my shoulders, just resting on my arms. I'm not much of a dress person, I don't even own a skirt but this was something else. Dresses never caught my eye or drawn me to them but this one did.

"Do you like it?" Elena asked me. I nodded.

"It's beautiful. Really it is."

"Gerard said that, for as long as he's known you, you have never worn a dress. He wasn't even sure if you owned one." I turn to Gerard once again with an inquisitive look.

"What do you say when I'm not around?" Gerard seemed to be embarrassed as he laughed nervously.

"Well, it's true and Grandma didn't know what to get you so..."

"Every girl should wear a dress at one point in their life. Maybe for a special someone..." I saw Elena give me a sly grin as she said that. Gerard sighed from behind me.

"Ugh, girl talk. I'm gonna make some coffee. You want any, Grandma?" Elena nodded.

"You want anything, Andy?"

"A soda would be nice."

"Alright, back in a few." Gerard got up and left us in the living room, going into the kitchen.

"So, speaking of a special someone, anyone able to capture your heart Andrea?" I laugh at the question, placing the box down on the ground.

"Not just yet."

"There must be someone. You're eighteen now. Some girls usually have gone through a number of boyfriends by this age. I don't think you or Gerard have ever mentioned one." She was right. I've never had a proper boyfriend. I haven't found a guy decent enough for that status. Sure, I've been on dates but none that I can say that have been successful or even enjoyable.

"I think Grams is rubbing off on me. I think I secretly hate men or something."

"Honey, don't tell me your grandmother is pushing you towards your own gender?" I laugh at this, shaking my head.

"You never know. My special person may just be a woman."

"But, in all seriousness, you don't have your eye on anyone?" I sigh a little and sink into the couch, relaxing into it.

"To be honest, not really. I mean, sure it would be nice to have someone but I would need to feel comfortable around them in order to be with them. Like, I don't want to meet a random guy and go on a couple of dates and then it's, wham, we're going out. I want a guy who likes all the stuff I like and we get on so great that it's like we have known each other forever. I need to be extremely comfortable around him and he needs to be the same with me. He also needs to be sweet and kind. I guess my expectations are high, huh?" I say with a little laugh. I've never really talked about dating so it's weird for me.

Elena gave me a weird look with raised eyebrows, like I wasn't sure what I was talking about.

"Honey...you basically described Gerard." What? No I didn't...wait...

"Huh? You think so?" I say a little unnerved.

"Yes. Think about it; you and Gerard have so much in common that it's scary, you two have known each other for the majority of your lives, the way Gerard is with you shows me that he is so comfortable around you that he is not afraid to truly be himself. Face it, hun, your dream guy is Gerard."

Really? Was Gerard the guy I was waiting for? The guy that would sweep me off my feet and make me feel...the warm, sticky feeling that always appeared whenever I was close to Gerard. New thoughts rush through my head. I remember whenever a date went bad, I always went to Gerard, thinking and wishing that the guy I was on a date with was more like him. Gerard always made me feel safe and I knew he cared for me. He was the only person that could give me a decent night's sleep. The way we were with each other, apparently, give some people the idea we were going out. Was the reason behind that that I, deep down, wanted to be with Gerard? ARGH! It's so confusing now!

"I'm not sure," I mutter, trying to gather all the pieces and make sense of it all.

"You never know honey. Give it time."

"But me and Ge-"

"Of course you would be talking about me." Gerard had entered the room, holding two mugs of coffee and placing them on the coffee table.

"Just about how long it took to make the coffee," Elena smirked. Gerard just rolled his eyes.

"Is coke alright, Andy?" I nod.

"Yeah, fine, thanks." He smiles and leaves the room once again. I turn to Elena as she is drinking from her mug.

"Please, don't mention any of this to Gerard." Elena just winked at me.

"Don't worry hun." I let out a shaky breath. I needed to think this whole thing out... 

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Andy?" Gerard asked me on our way home. I gave him a swift look before looking back onto the road. It was dark now. We stayed at Elena's for a couple of hours. I was too preoccupied to really enjoy myself. I couldn't but look at Gerard in a sort of new light now.<p>

"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem...a little off."

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know. Probably just me."

"Well, it's like you said earlier, the age must be getting to me." He laughs slightly at my joke.

"Elena was asking me if I found a boyfriend yet," I decide to tell him. I'm not going into depths, just tell him the surface.

"Wow, that must have been fun to answer. She's always on my back about finding a decent woman."

"Which you will but if she interferes with us then I'm divorcing you."

"Please, you know that will never happen. No need to threaten with such drastic actions."

"I'm just saying. I'm not having some bitch shouting down my neck but as if I let you date someone like that."

"Yeah, never mind my parents or brother or anything like that, she needs to earn your approval above all else.

"And don't you forget it." It was stuff like this that made me feel so comfortable with Gerard. We can joke around and know there was no malice behind it.

"I'm curious, what did you tell her?"

"I just said no one has caught my eye as of yet."

"So, you're no interested in anyone at the moment?" Maybe.

"No, not really."

"Oh." I could hear a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

"What about you? Anyone caught Gerard Way's eye?"

"Well...maybe this one girl..."

"Wait." I pulled into my drive way, just before the garage. I turn off the car and take off my seatbelt so I can turn my full attention to him.

"Spill, now." I was not about to develop feelings for him if he liked another girl, despite the fact I am sure that the feelings are already there.

"It's nothing," He said, looking away slightly.

"Don't give me that. Come on, tell me." He turns his head to me so I can look into his beautiful hazel eyes...now they were beautiful?

"Well, I've...liked this girl for a while now but...I don't think she likes me back."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah, loads of times."

"Has she given you any indication she likes you?"

"Some people say she has but it's just shot past my head if that's the case." No offence to Gerard but sometimes he could be a little slow on the uptake and hints sometimes just fly by him.

"So, what is she like?" Gerard sighed slightly, looking forward rather than at me.

"She's...great. There is so much about her that I like and anytime I'm with her...she just...I can't put it into words." Okay, I'm slightly jealous now. Who was this girl he was talking about?

"Would I like her?" He seemed totally thrown off by the question as he stammered and played with his fingers.

"Well...um...I'm not...um...sure."

"Why?"

"Well...because...um...you two are...well...oh, is that the time? Sorry, Mikey wanted help on his homework. I'll talk to you later." He came over and gave a quick hug, so quick I couldn't hug him back, and began to open the door.

"It's Saturday night! Why the hell would he do homework tonight?" Gerard shrugged and laughed.

"I don't know. You know he's weird like that. See ya!" He left the car, shutting the door behind him and running towards his house.

"...What the hell was that!" I cried. I sigh in frustration before leaving the car myself, grabbing the dress box from the back, and making my way into my home.

"I'm home!" I called into the house.

"Hey, honey. There's a letter for you. It's sitting on the side table." I look over and see a letter addressed to me. It was printed, it was hand written. I grabbed it before making my way upstairs and into my room. I put the box on the floor before falling back on my bed, covering my eyes with my arm while still clutching the letter. Well, this has been a crazy day. I find out that I may have deeper feelings for Gerard and he likes some other girl. Karma...you are the bitch.

I sigh and began to open the letter. It's probably a birthday card or something from someone but I can't think of anyone that would send me one. As I open the letter, something falls out and scatters on my chest. I push myself up, allowing them to fall onto my bed. They were four squares of paper. I picked on up, seeing a blank side before turning it over. My eyes widened as I saw that it wasn't paper, it was a photo. A photo of me. I was standing in the mall's parking lot. Someone did take pictures of me yesterday. I pick up another one and see it's another photo. Again of me but this time it was in the park where the guys and I hung out after the mall. Another was of me alone, walking down a street while the other was of me and Gerard, walking hand in hand.

What the hell is this! Was this some kind of sick joke that the guys were playing on me? No, they weren't that cruel, even for a joke. I look in the envelope again and see that there was a proper piece of paper inside. I quickly pull it out and unfold it. There was writing on it.

'I know you have been hurting over the years but do not worry, I'll ease your suffering as you will ease mine. You don't need anyone else. It will soon just be the two of us...'

* * *

><p><strong>What be this? Andy has feelings fore Gerard? And what was that letter all about? Want to know? Keep reading. Well, thank you for reading. Reviews are much loved, just like yourselves. Until next time!<strong> 


	15. Chapter 15

**I've been to say this for ages! Someone who read this story said that a good song for this story was 'Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Just thought I would tell you :P Sorry if this chap is shit.**

* * *

><p>I haven't been able to sleep since Saturday. That letter has left me unnerved and I always find myself looking over my shoulder. I felt so safe when those photos were took...now I think anywhere I go is unsafe and I'm being watched. It wasn't a one time thing either. I had gotten another one a few days after that one, stating how the person had been watching me for a while and how they would be able to make me smile. All the person is doing is making me paranoid and believing everyone I see to be a creep.<p>

I should feel safe now. I'm in the dark room at school. Sure, it's after hours and there are a few teachers lingering but I still should feel safe in a place like this but I don't. How could one stupid piece of paper make me feel like this? Mrs Hannigan always allowed me to use the dark room, even for my own use so I didn't need to pay to get my photos process, something about allowing me to express myself whenever possible. I was just waiting for them to dry off now. I had finally gotten around to developing the photos from summer and the recent ones. I told the guys they could go on without out me but they stayed behind, saying that it was easier to wait and get me to drive them rather than walking...I don't see the logic in it but I just left it. They were in the art room, waiting for me to get done.

I haven't mentioned the letters to anyone. I don't see the point in telling them. I might be making a big deal out of nothing. Maybe it was just a joke, a horrible, nasty joke. I'll just leave it and see how it goes in the future.

The photos were now done so I gathered them and left the dark room, cleaning up a little before leaving. I couldn't help but look around me as I walked down the hall. It had now turned into a habit. I shouldn't feel like this. I shouldn't feel like I have to keep watching out for everyone and suspect anyone that passed me. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I can't help it. Been given photos of me, seeing that someone has been following me would do that. I reached the art room and saw Mikey and Reese messing around while Gerard was drawing something.

"I'm back," I said to them. Mikey and Reese smiled over to me but Gerard kept working.

"About time! Let's see them," Reese said, holding his hands out for the photos like a child. I smile at him and handed him the pile before going towards Gerard. He still didn't realize that I was coming towards him. He was too engrossed in the drawing he was working on. I manage to get in close enough to see a little of what he was drawing. It seemed like it was two people really close to each other but I couldn't get a decent view. As I tried to move closer, Gerard had caught on that someone was standing close to him and covered his drawing.

"Andy!" He cried. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? I just want to see." I moved slightly to see but Gerard covered it up even more.

"Come on, Gee. Let me see."

"It's crap. Seriously, there's no point."

"If there's no point then let's see it." I circled again but now, Gerard had thrust the paper into his bag. I sighed and shook my head.

"Alright, be weird," I said, ruffling his hair before walking towards Reese and Mikey, who were laughing at the photos.

"I can't believe he did that!" Reese cried through his laughter. I looked and smiled myself as I saw which one it was. It was the one of Frank when he was slightly tipsy...and was dared to run down the street naked but thankfully I only caught the back end. They flipped it over and awed when they saw it.

"Aw, look how cute the two look," Mikey pointed to the photo. It was of me and Gerard at summer. We decided to go to the beach and spend the day there. The photo showed me and Gerard in our swimsuits as he held me bridal style, laughing at the camera.

I'm still confused about my feelings for Gerard. What Elena said really got me thinking. If I did like Gerard that way, I don't think it would be a mere crush. I think it would something...more but surely I would realize if I had that sort of feelings for him...yet they say love is blind...

"Can I get a copy of that?" Gerard's voice asked from behind me. I turned my head and nod.

"Sure. I'll make one when I get back in the room." He smiled happily at me, making my insides turn.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I want to head home." Wait for it...

"Shotgun!"

"Shotgun...damn it!" Reese cried as Gerard bet him to it yet again. I think Reese has only ridden shotgun twice. Mikey hadn't even bothered to try, knowing it was futile against the two.

"Now, that's settled, shall we?" I said. They nod. I gathered my stuff and followed the boys out of the room, keeping close to Gerard as we walked down the halls of our school. We were soon out and at my car, flinging our stuff in the trunk and taking our seats. Soon, we were off and Reese resumed sulking as he sat in the back once again.

"My own sister's car and I've barely sat in the front," Reese moaned, flinging his head back. Gerard chuckled from beside me.

"Not my fault you suck at shotgun," He laughed.

"Now, now boys. No need for that," I say in my motherly voice which they caught on to with what they said next.

"Yes, Mom." I laugh slightly. I feel a lot more relaxed when I'm with them, a lot safer.

"By the way, Andy what are you getting Frank for his birthday?" Frank's birthday followed by birthday by a couple of weeks, October 31th, something he loved because it was on Halloween and he always had a themed party, despite it being only the five of us really with his family and a few acquaintances but it was fun. I still hadn't bought him his gift yet and I'm running out of time.

"Uh...I'm not sure yet."

"And remember, Uncle Josh's party is a week after that." I groan as Reese reminded. I had to buy Uncle Josh a present as well.

"And you guys are invited," I mention to Gerard and Mikey.

"Sweet! What about the others?" Mikey asked.

"You think Uncle Josh would have a party and not invite Ray and Frank as well? You know he loves Frank." It was true. Anytime those two were together they always flirted with each and teased each other, much to the disdain of Gregg, Josh's partner.

"Gee, you want to come shopping with me this Saturday for gifts?" I ask.

"Yeah. I'd be happy to."

"What about you two?" I say to the little ones in the back.

"Su-"

"Sorry, we're busy." I look in the rear view mirror and saw that Reese had stopped Mikey from talking by covering his mouth with his hand. Mikey shot him a look and Reese shot him one back. I have no idea what was going on but it seemed Reese won the shot out as Mikey nodded and the hand was removed.

"Yeah, we're busy." I turn back to the road.

"With?"

"We...are gonna hang out with Frank," Reese answered.

"Yeah. He wanted our help with something so we are gonna hook up with him," Mikey followed. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. They were up to something and if Frank is involved, it was never, NEVER, good.

We soon reached home and after saying bye to the Way's, affirming that they could come over later, Reese and I entered our home.

"We're home!" We called in unison, dumping our bags in the hall and walking to the kitchen, in need of food and drink. As we entered, we saw Grams preparing dinner which smelled like heaven.

"Hey, kids. Andy, you got another letter. That's like the third one in the last few days. Who are they from?" I froze as I sat on a stool on the counter table. Another letter? God what was it this time? What can I say to her? I need a lie, fast.

"Uh...it's a pen pal thing at school," I start as I rummaged through the papers and found the letter that plagued me.

"You didn't mention it before," Reese said, sitting across from me. I shrug.

"Wasn't much to tell."

"What class? I don't think it's a volunteer thing, is it? We would have been told."

"It's...for History. We were asked to communicate with a survivor of the Second World War and ask for their personal experience and such." Okay, this is a creative lie. The best part is that no one had that class with me so Reese couldn't ask one of the guys. Reese smiled, happy with my response it would seem.

"That's cool. I can't believe an old timer can write so much in a few days."

"Don't make fun of the elderly," Grams said, coming towards us with her arms cross.

"Aw, you know you're young Grams. You're just lying about your age," Reese said.

"I am. I'm actual young than I say."

"Could have fooled me," I mutter loud enough for her to her, earning a light whack to the head.

"Cheeky." We laugh a little but my mind is still plagued. What was this letter going to say? Is the person watching me now? Well, at least I have Grams and Reese with me here... 

* * *

><p>"You're what!"<p>

"I'm going to Hawaii."

"What the heck for!"

"For that conference I was telling you about. They want me to show the younglings how it's done." I hung my head in defeat. I've just been informed that Grams was going to Hawaii for some food conference her old boss asked her to attend. She would be away for the entire weekend, leaving Reese and I alone which is not good for me right now. I'm being selfish here. We were all in Grams' room as she packed for her trip the next day.

"Alright. Guess it's just you and me, Bro," I say, looking over to Reese who was sitting on Grams' bed. At least I won't be totally alone. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah...no.

"Huh?"

"Well...me, Mikey and Frank have this big project due soon and we are totally behind so Ray said he would help us so we are gonna stay over at Frank's."

"I thought that was on Saturday?" I said, trying to sound a lot more peaceful and calmer than I am.

"It was but Ray's busy."

"Why didn't you ask me?" I'm a little hurt he didn't ask me for help or invited me to join them. To be honest, I really don't like being on my own right now.

"Because you didn't take Biology. Sorry, Andy, but we really need to do this and we can't lie about so that's why we didn't ask you or Gee to come. It's strictly work." He seemed genuine. I was being selfish again. Reese really did need the grade from what he told me and was worried he might fail and that never went well with Reese. He would put himself down and say he was a failure when he didn't get a good grade or pass. How am I to barge in and demand to be included when I feel a little paranoid.

"Alright, little bro. You know I'm always here to help when I can, yeah?" Reese grinned at me, seeming happy that I wasn't annoyed.

"Of course. It's just Ray passed that subject so he could really help us."

"It's fine, Reese. Just check in now and again." He nodded at my request.

"Don't worry. Besides you might like being on your own for a weekend. Just you, yourself with none of the guys. Girl time." I laughed a little at him. If only he knew... 

* * *

><p>Okay, I don't like this one bit. It wasn't even an hour after I dropped off Reese at Frank's house and I'm already freaking out! I was just sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching The Lion King. Despite the volume on the TV being high, it was too quiet. I can't stand knowing I'd be alone and some sick creep was apparently 'watching over me' as they put it in their latest letter. Okay, that's it. I can't take this. I grab my phone and dialled in the number of the only person that can probably pull me from this pit of paranoia and fear. I listen to the dial tone before the voice appeared.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gee."

"Hey, Andy."

"What are you up too?" I ask quickly.

"Nothing really. Just flicking through channels. Yourself?"

"Nothing. So, since Reese and Grams are out the house and we are both doing nothing...wanna stay over?"

"Hmm, got anything to sweeten the deal?" I smile. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he would stay over no matter what I would say but I'll be nice.

"I'll make you dinner and bake something."

"I'll be there in five." He quickly hung up, leaving me laughing slightly. Guess I wouldn't be alone tonight after all. I don't think it was even five minutes as there was a knock at my door. I remove myself from my blanket and go to unlock it. I see Gerard standing there, smiling at me as I answered the door.

"I'm pretty sure that was less than five," I laugh as I closed the door behind us, locking it again.

"I only rush this fast for your cooking," He commented, walking into the kitchen. I followed him.

"Good to know it's appreciated. What do you want?" I ask him as he took a seat at the counter table.

"Anything you make is good enough for me," He answered. I thought for a moment, thinking about what to make then I remember what I was hungry for.

"How about pasta bake?"

"Yeah, I'm happy with that." He smiled. I smile back and began to gather all of the ingredients needed.

"You can switch on the TV if you want," I say. We had a small TV in the corner near the counter table, just incase we wanted to watch something while in the kitchen. We even had a VCR in here. I hear it get switched on and hear it's the news.

"Ugh, oh the happiness you hear on the news," I said in my sarcastic voice which was used often. I heard Gerard snigger behind me.

"You never know. It might have a happy ending."

"Please, that rarely happens."

"Always so negative," He commented.

"What can I say? I am a optimistic pessimist." We continue to talk as I prepare dinner. I felt a lot better knowing he was staying with me. It made me feel safe and I might get a good night sleep but seeing it was a Friday night and just the two of us, we will probably stay up and watch movies together and go to sleep in the early hours of morning. I don't mind. I'm use to not sleeping anymore.

Soon, we were sitting at the counter table, voting against the dining table, eating our food and talking, ignoring the TV.

"Well, you'vef out didf yourfself again, Andy," Gerard said, his mouth full of food. I laugh a little, finding it funny I could understand him despite his mouth being occupied with food.

"Why thank you. As soon as we've done this, I'll put the cookies in the over." I prepared the cookie dough while waiting for the pasta to cook to save time. Gerard just smiled, allowing a little bit of sauce dribble from his mouth.

"Uh, Gee," I said, tapping to where the dribble was on my face. He looked slightly confused. I sigh and grab a napkin from beside me and lean over to him, wiping his mouth. He swallowed the food and smiled

"Why thank you mother." I snort at his comment but he just laughed. As he continued to scoff down the food, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the prospect of the other girl he mentioned he liked. It was still bugging me! I think I'm jealous despite not even knowing who the hell she is! Right, I've got Gerard cornered so now is the best time to ask.

"So, Gee, tell me about this girl you like." Gerard froze with his fork half way on it's journey to his mouth. He was probably still nervous about the whole thing.

"Um...not much to tell really," He laughed nervously, shoving the fork in his mouth to shut himself up.

"Eh, there's a lot to tell."

"Well...ask me something and I'll try to answer." Finally, we are getting somewhere.

"Alright. I guess you are still not going to give me a name so...how does she act around you?" Sure, I probably have feelings for him but I want him to be happy so I'll give him advice on how to act on his feelings for the girl.

"She acts like she is comfortable around me, like she trusts me and would open up to me."

"Well, that's a start. Have you given any indication that you like her that way?" Gerard shrugged.

"I would say I have but I don't think she has noticed."

"Gee, knowing you they are very subtle and underlying. You're probably gonna have to be more frontal." This seemed to have sparked something in Gerard as his eyes locked with mine, his face turning serious and sad at the same time. His hazel eyes became shiny.

"That's the thing Andy...I want to be more frontal...I want to straight out tell her how I feel but anytime I see her...my throat closes and I get so nervous. What we have is...something I don't want to lose. If I did ask then there's a chance she will say no...maybe even laugh at me and our friendship will change. I'm so afraid. I just like her so much..." His breath begins to hitch as he lowers his head.

He...he really likes this girl. I have no chance if it's got him on the verge of tears. If I'm to be his best friend then I've got to help him overcome this obstacle and get him to ask this girl so he can be happy...without me. It would be selfish to keep Gerard all to myself but...that's how it's been for so long. Me and Gerard. Andy and Gee. I didn't want that to change but...it seemed likely.

I got up from my seat and moved to his side of the table, sitting on the stool beside his. He turned his head slightly to look at me. He was about to cry, I could tell. I sigh before talking.

"Gerard, look at me." He didn't do as I asked so I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. His eyes resumed looking into mine.

"Look, it's a chance you got to take. It looks like you have some real feelings for this girl if it's driving you to this. Sure, it may be a great friendship but if you take no action, that's all its gonna be. No matter what you feel for her, she will just remain your friend if you take no action and don't tell her how you feel." Gerard stutters slightly as he talks.

"B-b-but what if...she laughs a-a-and she thinks I'm a lo-s-ser?"

"Then the bitch doesn't deserve you. Gerard, you are probably one of the best guys ever to grace this place. Guys like you are one in a million. You're kind, sweet, respectful of woman and cute, hell, beautiful even. If she thinks you're a loser for asking her out, then she is a dumb bitch that probably was never your friend. If she was your friend, she would except your feelings and tell you the answer that's right for her"

"But what if-" I interrupt Gerard as he tried to talk.

"Enough with the if. Yes, there is an if. There will always be an if but it's a chance you are gonna have to talk. People who keep thinking about the if's avoid them and live boring lives and live with their mother until they are fifty with their forty cats and continue to hold their virginity, citing it makes them innocence." He laughs slightly at my statement, giving me a ghost of a smile.

"Gerard, you are a decent guy and any girl will be lucky to have you. Just take the risk. If you like her then you won't hold back. You will tell her or even show her how you feel." I think my words have gotten to him as his eyes tear themselves away from mine. I have to admit, I didn't think had that whole speech in me. I thought I was just gonna come out with 'oh it will be alright' or 'she probably likes you back'. I believe I have set up him up and he would ask her. Oh the joy.

"You know what? You're right Andy." Gerard looked into my eyes once against. I smiled and remove my hands from his face.

"Aren't I always?" His face came close to mine, brushing our noses together. What was he doing?"

"I think I'll show her how I feel." Gerard's arms circle my neck and rub our face together. What the hell is going on?

"I think I'll show her right now." With that last statement, Gerard closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine...

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe...too soon?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Okay! Okay! Okay! What the hell! Gerard's kissing me! Why is he doing this? Did all the stuff I was saying to him really get to him? But...he said he was going to show the girl he liked how he felt so why is he...oh...Oh! Is it me? Was I the girl he had feelings? Or was it just a heat of the moment thing? I really don't know. I don't want this to finish and be told that it was just a thank you or that it meant nothing. This…this didn't feel like nothing and it wouldn't be thought as nothing…at least to me.

His lips were soft against mine as he kissed me. It wasn't rough or savage like he was desperate or something. He was slow and tender, kind of like him a sense. His arms remain tight around my neck, holding me in place but I'm not thinking of backing away but…I can't seem to kiss him back. I just sat there as he continued to kiss me. It should have been an automatic thing, I'm guessing. I mean, I know I like him and I may have feelings for him but I can't seem to assert myself to kiss him back. Maybe it was the shock of him kissing me that is stopping me. At least, I hope that's the case.

Gerard soon parts from me, breathing heavily. No. I don't want it to end just yet. Before he could remove his arms from my neck, I shoot forward and capture his lips, kissing him. Of course NOW I kiss him back. He reacts by kissing me again. We're, now, both participating in the kiss. It didn't feel weird or anything. It felt…right, as if we were meant to be doing this. I've kissed before, and regretted it moments after, but it was nothing like this. Gerard's kiss was sweet and loving while the others were possessive and clumsy.

Soon, we both parted. We didn't look at each other, just trying to take in what had just happened. Gerard's arms moved from my neck and his hands rested on my skin. I could feel him shake as his hands couldn't keep still.

"Say something," He asked me. I can't find any words to say in this situation. He leans forward and rests his forehead against mine, eyes closed so they do not look into mine.

"Please." I take in a breath and try to speak.

"Um…eh…well…wow." Yeah…that was successful. Gerard laughed slightly.

"I guess that's something." We remain in silence again. What can be said? I don't even know where to begin with my questions. I pluck up my courage, lifting a hand to rest it upon one of Gerard's, stroking it lightly.

"So…what brought that on?" I manage to say.

"I've…wanted to do that for a while I guess. Like you told me, make a move." He smiled, shyly. The kitchen isn't for talk like this and sitting here was getting uncomfortable.

"Um…you want to go into the living room?" I said. He nodded, standing up and switching the TV off and offering me his hand. I take it and he leads me into the dinning room then into the living room. He sat on the couch, patting the space next to him. I sit beside him; bring up my legs and putting my arm around the back of the couch, facing Gerard.

"Okay…so…you've wanted to kiss me for a while?" Gerard nodded.

"Yeah. Not a day went by I didn't think about that and…"

"Why though?" I ask. Gerard gave me a look that said 'what are you, stupid?'

"Andy, you gave me that entire speech, saying how I should show the girl I like how I feel and I did."

"But why me…oh…" I say, looking sideways. It was now obvious that the girl he liked was me…and I might like him…

My thoughts were distracted by Gerard laughing slightly.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask him, not amused because I know he is laughing at me.

"You can't even put two and two together."

"You know I'm no good at Math!" I cry but he just laughs a little more. I punch him, lightly, in the shoulder and fold my arms while pouting slightly.

"Jerk," I mutter. He just grinned innocently at me and I can't help but smile slightly back. It slowly faded from my face as I began to speak.

"So, you like me?" This question sets off the fire in his face as his cheek became pinker and he looks away slightly, his grin vanishing.

"Well, yeah. I thought if I kissed you, like you said, you would know how I feel." I move closer to Gerard so my knees nudged his leg and my arm went around his shoulders.

"Gerard, you showed me how you feel now tell me how you feel." Gerard looks up at me; his eyes sparkle as he licked his lips.

"Andy...you know you are my best friend and everything. You are precious to me but...there's something else. I always knew our relationship was different from Reese and Mikey's as I have never thought of you as a sister. For a while, I've had this feeling growing inside me and it's gotten so big that it is driving me crazy. Every time I see you, my heart goes into overdrive. Every time we hug or touch, my skin burns up." Wait, for a while? He's liked me for a while and I didn't see it. I've just found out I might have feelings for him but he's felt like this for a long time it would seem.

"You know now that I...like you but...that doesn't really cut it. It doesn't describe what I truly feel and...ah, fuck it; I can't leave it like that." He was becoming confusing now as if he was fighting himself rather than talking to me. He took in a shaky breath before speaking, more clearly and serious.

"Andy, what I'm trying to say is...I'm in love with you...I love you."

As he said those three words, time stopped. Nothing moved forward. Everything froze. Did he actual say that or was I hearing things? My body begins to tremble slightly, trying to process what had just been said and I wonder if he meant it. He continues to speak in my state of shock.

"I love everything about you. I love your smile. I love the way your nose twitches when you're annoyed. I love the fact you don't hide behind make up or expensive clothes. I love that you are always yourself, never fake. You've been with me since we were six and every day since then, my love for you just grew. I get so jealous when other guys are near you, not wanting to see you with anyone other than me. That was why I was off with Ray first and got paranoid when I thought you liked him. You've become so much to me. I love you, Andrea Harrison."

My heart has gone into over drive at his words. Each of the words struck a blow to my heart. No one has ever said anything like this to me with such emotion behind it and I know it to be true. I know Gerard wouldn't start burst out laughing, saying I was a fool. His feelings were pure, he did love me. It all makes sense now how he said himself how he was off Ray at first and other things.

My feelings for him...were now affirmed.

I rushed forward and enveloped Gerard in a tight hug, wrapping my arms around his neck and planted my face in his shoulder.

"You dork," I mutter, smiling. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I told you, I was nervous. I didn't think you liked me as anything else other than your best friend...and that might still be the case but I needed to tell you and also...I have a question."

"What is it?"

"...Will you go out with me?" What? He says all that and thinks he needs to ask me if I will go out with him. Without realisation, I started to laugh. I didn't mean to and I hope Gerard didn't get the wrong idea as this was the very thing he was afraid of me doing.

"What's so funny?" He said. Judging by his voice, he seemed sad and annoyed, probably due to my laughing. I shake my head and move away from his shoulder looking into his pretty hazel eyes. I brush back some of his hair before speaking.

"You idiot, you say all of these wonderful things to me and tell me you love me and ask me that? As if it needs asking." His eyes lit up as his mouth moved into a slight smile.

"Does that mean..." I nod before he could finish his sentence.

"Yeah. I'll go out with you. I want to be with you." I don't think I have ever seen Gerard smile so broadly as I finished my statement. I meant it. I wanted to be with him. If I gave it enough thought, no other guy can compare to Gerard in my eyes. Any of the guys that I had went out on dates with were either annoying or so far up their own ass that they only saw themselves and any guys that had asked me out, and I declined, I never saw any potential in them.

Gerard came forward and pressed a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back with equal force. His arms wrap around my waist as mine stay rested around his neck. I could really get use to this. I wonder he became such a good kisser.

We parted; I could see that Gerard's smile never truly left his face as he beamed at me.

"So, I can call you my girlfriend?" He asked with a slight giggle. With a snort and a roll of my eyes, I answer.

"If you must." Gerard held me tighter and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt his breath grace my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

"At least now I can tell Grandma I'm with you. She'll be so happy." I laugh slightly, thinking about just how Elena made me realize that I had feelings for Gerard.

"When you tell her, tell her thanks for me."

"Why?"

"She'll understand. Girl talk, you could say."

"Ugh, something I will never understand," Gerard groaned.

"That's the point, Gee."

"It's not fair. I'll become paranoid whenever you talk to her now."

"You're already paranoid enough.

"It can't be helped! Anytime a guy was near you, I freaked and then there was that whole Jake thing." I felt Gerard clutch me even tighter and his voice turned dark.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to hurt him for hurting you, the hatred I felt for him. Anyone that had tried to hurt you, I wanted to punch in the face." I couldn't help but smile a little as he said this. It just strengthened his statement of love. I kiss his forehead before resting my head upon his.

"As happy as this conversation is turning, shall we do something?" Gerard's head moved against mine, signalling yes.

"Yeah, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"I get to pick."

"Not a horror."

"Aw, come on."

"No, they are boring!"

"Well maybe we won't be doing that much watching." I move my head and look down at him, seeing he was wearing a playful grin. I just shake my head, smiling even more.

"Fine. I'll be back in a minute." I try to push myself from him but he kept his arms around me.

"No," He said in a child like voice.

"Gerard..." I warned. Gerard pouted slightly loosen his grip, allowing me to stand.

"Where are you going?"

"To get changed. I want to be comfortable." He nodded and smiled.

"Alright, sweetie." I leave the living room, entering the hall and went up the stairs. It took will to not squeal when Gerard called me sweetie. It was cute! I entered my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I searched through the havoc that was my room until I found my pyjamas. As I changed I couldn't help but grin. Gerard and I were together...it was a weird thought but not a bad one. I wonder what the guys will think of it...oh god what would Grams say?

I hear my phone buzzing in my jeans pocket, which were now located on the floor in a pile as I was fully changed. I picked them up and took my phone from the pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Andy, if you were an enzyme, what would your main function be?" I snorted at the question Reese asked me.

"Kid, you're asking the wrong chica. Don't you have textbooks full of answers?"

"Yeah but Ray is making us do this kind of test by ourselves and I can't remember!"

"So, you're cheating?"

"No more than you did on that French test."

"I don't have French."

"In the eighth grade. You didn't get a B without some form of cheating."

"Hey! I did do it by myself...I just switched the paper with the already written paper I did."

"Wow, that's actually pretty cunning."

"Thanks, anyway, I have something to tell you."

"What's up?" I was going to tell him about me and Gerard now. Might as well since he called and the sooner he knew the better.

"Um, I'm kinda in a relationship now. Well, not kinda but-"

"What! With who! Look, Andy you can't date someone without my consent. Like, you should have waited for Mr Right or something and..."

"Reese! What's with the active interest in my love life?" I hear Reese sigh and mutter a curse, saying he had to tell someone something."

"You're my sister, I care. Anyway, who is it?"

"Well, the funny thing...Gerard." Reese went extremely quiet after I said Gerard's name. I couldn't even hear him breathe. I hope he's okay. He couldn't get a shock like that.

"Reese, you alright?"

"Gerard...as in Gerard Way, best friend of you, Andrea Harrison? That Gerard?"

"Do I know any other Gerard? Yes, that Gerard. Gerard Way; my best friend, brother of Michael Way, best friend of Reese Allan Harrison!" I mimicked. I waited again for a reaction and my ear received a cheer of joy and excitement.

"Really! He asked? He finally asked!"

"Yeah...wait, what do you mean, finally?"

"Uh...well...you know..." He knew! My little brother knew Gerard had feelings for me!

"You knew!" I shout, not questioning it as I knew it to be true.

"...Maybe...okay, yeah I did!"

"Why you little..."

"Oh, Ray just walked in. He's gonna shout that I'm on the phone. Talk to you later!" He quickly hung up, leaving me unable to rant and shout at him. I sigh and lower the phone. He better not think he is off the hook, wait till I see him then he will get an earful. I heard the door opening slightly.

"Who was that?" I turn to see Gerard's face appear from the small gap that had formed at my door.

"My little brother. He said something quite interesting." Gerard walked fully into the room and towards me.

"Oh? What was that?"

"He knew about you liking me." Gerard's eyes widen slightly as his mouth gaps open slightly. I raise an eyebrow.

"My brother knew you had feelings for me before I did?"

"Well...yeah. I didn't tell him straight out. Mikey told him..."

"Mikey knows!" I cry, waving my arms out for emphasis. Gerard smacked himself in the forehead with his hand.

"Shit, Reese didn't mention that, did he?"

"Take a guess," I say, my voice laced with sarcasm.

"I didn't tell Mikey either, he just found out."

"How did he find out?"

"He...just kinda guessed and I didn't deny it. Are you mad?" Gerard replied. I don't think he's telling me the whole truth but he might not want to talk about how Mikey really found out. I sigh and shake my head.

"No, I'm not mad. I guess Reese will tell the rest of them now. It saves me telling them I guess." I see Gerard sigh in relief, happy I wasn't angry with him.

"Yeah. Think they will be happy about it?"

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know. I can see Frank getting jealous."

"The fact I'm taken or you're taken?" Gerard laughs and moves closer to me, giving me a kiss.

"Everything is set downstairs. I'll down in a minute. I want to get changed as well." I look around my room, staring at the mess.

"Yeah...good luck with that." Gerard just laughs and gives me another quick kiss before I head out of the room and down the stairs. I couldn't help but grin, thinking about how we, practically have a whole weekend together.

This might be pretty good...no. It will be great... 

* * *

><p>I groan slightly as my eyes began to open, allowing the light to hit them. It takes a minute before I could see where I was as it didn't feel like my bed room. I was in the living room, lying on my back on the couch...when was it so lumpy? I look behind me and see that I was lying on top of Gerard, who was sleeping soundly. I soon notice that one of his arms was draped around my waist under the blanket that was laid upon us. The TV was still on. We must have fallen asleep after Gerard put on the third horror movie of the night. I yawned and stretched my limbs, managing to move away from Gerard and standing up without waking him. I pulled the blanket up more so it covered his chest.<p>

I smiled down at him and kissed his head before making my way into the kitchen to get a drink. I could see from the window that morning had come. I checked the clock and saw it was only like nine thirty. I don't mind. It was a good sleep, better than the ones I had since those stupid letters appeared. I reach the fridge and pulled out a can of soda, ripping it open and swinging it down, drinking half of it in record time.

"How can you drink stuff like that in the morning?" I glanced at the door leading into the dining room and saw Gerard leaning against the door frame, wiping his eyes and yawing slightly.

"Cause a lot of sugar is needed in the morning," I answer. Gerard shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, coffee is needed in the morning." I shrug.

"Each to their own," I say, placing my can on the counter top and going over to the coffee machine to set it up for Gerard. I could feel hands creep along my face and forcing it to turn, connecting my lips with Gerard's.

"Morning," He said after we finished. I smiled at him as he lets go of my face and I go back to the machine.

"Morning to you too." After setting the machine, I give Gerard my attention and saw he was eating raw cookie dough off of his fingers. It seems I forget to actually bake the cookies.

"Hey!" I say, getting his attention.

"What?" He asked, licking the last of it off his fingers before scooping up more.

"You complain at me about sugar in the morning."

"No, I complain about you not drinking coffee in the morning. This is too good to let it go to waste," He said, repeating the process a third time. I shake my head in disgust.

"Pig," I comment. After finishing licking his fingers, he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What'd you call me?" I place my hands on my hips.

"You heard."

"Take it back."

"Hmm...no."

"Take it back, Andy."

"Gonna make me..." I, immediately, regret those words as Gerard charged for me. I managed to avoid him and run into the dining room. I managed to get to the living room but I was soon grabbed from behind. I cry out as Gerard lifted me off the ground and flung me onto the couch, jumping on and straddling me. He began his assault, stroking my sides and earning even more cries.

"Take it back!" He said, smiling down at me, showing he was having funny. I was laughing but not for good reasons.

"Never!" I deny him.

"Suit yourself." He tickles me even more, making me laughing and tears appearing from my eyes. I try to push him off but he forces himself onto me even more. Before I cave, the doorbell rang, making the assault stop along with the laughter.

"Is that Nora?" Gerard asked me. I shook my head.

"No, she isn't meant to be back till tomorrow."

"Reese?"

"Are you kidding? His sister can pick him up, he wouldn't walk and he won't be awake right now. Maybe it's your mom. Let me up." Gerard gets off of me and helps me up. I leave the living room and go to the front door, wondering who it could be at this hour. As I unlock the door and open it, there stood a person I never wanted to see again...

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I know it's rubbish but thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the reviews and more are welcomed! Until next time!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

"Hello, Andrea," William said with a slight smile. It was him. The man that was formally my father. The man that walked out of Reese and I's life after he married some stupid bitch a few weeks after our mother died. I would have been happy never seeing him again in my life. I glared at him, wishing he would disappear on the spot.

"What do you want?" I said, my voice expressing my feelings.

"I wanted to see my daughter. Is that such a problem?" I scoffed at him, shaking my head.

"After all this time, you decide you want to see me now? Well, you saw me. Bye now." I tried to shut the door but William put a foot in the way, pushing it opened and stepping into the hall. I continued to glare at him, crossing my arms across my chest while he just looked at me with sad eyes.

"Andrea, don't be like this."

"Be like what? Hurt? Angry?"

"I only did what I thought was best for you and Reese." I laughed at this statement.

"You have no idea what's best for us. Now just leave or..."

"Andy? Who is it?" I turned to see Gerard coming from the living room. His eyes widened as he saw William standing at the door before going hard.

"Is that…?" He asked. I nod, knowing he was thinking William.

"Who's this?" William asked as Gerard came closer to us and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You remember Gerard, surely. Your 'wife' wanted to split us apart." I still haven't forgotten about that. It still made me angry that Bridget thought she could tell me who I should be friends with. Just because she married William and believed herself to be my mother, did not mean she had any control over me. William seemed shocked by this.

"Gerard? That boy you were friends with?"

"Still am and that's best friends. He's now my boyfriend." William laughed slightly at this.

"At least Nora didn't drive you away from men all together."

"At least she stuck around to raise us while you fucked off." William frowned slightly.

"I would question that slightly with that language."

"Nora has raised Andy better than you ever could," Gerard said. I'm surprised at this. I didn't think he would say anything against William. I know Gerard never liked him but I didn't think he would say anything.

"It's really not your place to say..." William began but Gerard cut him off.

"It is because I've been with Andy all the years you were gone and she has to be one of the best people I've ever met. She's grown into a good person, better than you anyway." William glared a little at Gerard before sighing. He hadn't been standing there for ten minutes and I was already sick of his face. Eight years wasn't enough to keep his distance.

"Look, just leave. You're not wanted here and never will be."

"I think I have a right to be in my daughter's life," William countered. I shook my head.

"No, you lost that right a long time ago, when you married that stupid moron and chose her over your own children." William just sighed again, knowing that I wouldn't let up.

"Can't we just put it behind us and start over?"

"Ha! Are you kidding me? You're still married to that horrible person, let her hit me and nearly agreed to separate me from my best friend? Like hell I would put it behind me. Just go, William. I was a lot happy before I had to see your face."

My father looked visibly upset by my words but I don't care. I have lost all love for this man. He betrayed my mother and abandoned me and Reese to be with that bitch. He had no idea how to raise children and thought we needed another mother. I'm still paranoid he hooked up with Bridget while our mother was ill. If he did then he is even more pathetic than I thought.

"Andrea, I do have a right to see you and Reese," William said.

"Not if she doesn't want to see you," Gerard answered for me, still holding me tightly.

"What about Reese? Where is he? I want to..."

"He's out right now but I'll tell him you dropped by," I said, wishing that he would just leave already. William nodded slightly.

"Alright. Here." He went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a card, handing it to me. I took it and gazed at it, seeing it was a business card for his company.

"It's my number. Call if you need anything," He said, making me laugh slightly.

"Like that would happen." William gave me no reaction but I could see the sadness in his eyes as I gave him my cold words.

"I'll go now. It was good to see you again, Andrea."

"Can't say the feeling is mutual." William gave another sigh before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him. I sighed myself, rubbing the bridge of my nose to try and figure out why he had appeared.

"Are you alright?" I turn my head and see Gerard looking at me with worried eyes. I shrug.

"As I'll ever be." 

* * *

><p>I still can't get over how William just appeared out of the blue like that. Why now? What about three years ago when Reese had the flu? Or a year ago when I had my tonsils removed? Why show interest now? Like I care. He was just William Kingsley to me, the head CEO of some tech company that never interested me. My father died soon after my mother. I wasn't looking forward to telling Reese either. I know he wouldn't want to see him but...he might, just one time to see what he wanted or something. Reese feels as strongly as me about the whole thing but he was still young in some aspects. Just when things were looking up, William fucks it up. It seems to be the only thing he is good at.<p>

Gerard and I had gotten ready and headed to the mall, like we planned, in order to get presents for the two birthday boys. I had bought Frank a Misfits and skeleton outline t-shirt but I've yet to buy Josh anything as Gerard said he was getting hungry during looking around so we decided to go to the food court to get something. I didn't want any food so I just asked him to get me a drink as I found a table.

"I know you said you didn't want food but you gotta eat something," I heard Gerard's voice say as he appeared in front of me, holding a tray of food and placing it down on the table.

"I'm not really hungry," I mutter. Gerard lifted a box of fries and pulled two out, holding them at my mouth.

"Eat," He said. He was going to stay like if I didn't agree to him. I open my mouth and took the fries into it, chewing them.

"There. Now was that so hard?" He asked, giving me a cheeky grin as he placed the box in front of me along with a soda.

"Yes," I say as I took a sip from the straw and a few more fries. I actual was hungry and these fries were really good.

"Yeah, I can see you struggle to eat me," He counters, taking a bite out of his burger afterwards. I give him a smile.

"It's still bothering you, isn't it?" I look at Gerard with a confused look in my eye.

"What is?"

"Your dad."

"He's not my dad," I quickly state, drinking from my straw again, trying to suppress my anger. It wasn't directed at Gerard, I just hated knowing that William was indeed my father at one point, that he helped bore me.

"Sorry, William. It's still bothering you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm your best friend Andy; I know when something is bothering you." I sigh slightly, looking away from Gerard. He was right about that. He always knew when something was wrong with me and he would always try to fix it anyway he can.

"Yeah, I guess. Did you expect anything else?"

"No. Talk to me. You haven't spoken about it since we left."

"It's just...why now? Why not a week after he left or two years ago? Why now? That's the only question that's running through my head." Gerard nodded after taking a sip from his drink.

"I wish I can give you an answer and settle you but I can't. You know yourself that I don't think much of that man so I can't even begin to guess."

"It's fine, Gee. I don't expect you to understand such a horrible person. Hell, I'm even sure if he understands himself."

"If that's the case, maybe you should get Principal Young to talk to him." I laugh a little at Gerard's attempt at humour. He smiled as I laugh, obviously happy with himself.

"So, are you gonna tell Reese?" He asked. I nod.

"I can't hide something like this from him. He deserves to know. I tell him tonight when he comes home." Gerard pouted slightly as I said this, making me confused.

"What?" I said, wondering what was making him pout.

"I was hoping we could convince Reese and Mikey to stay at Frank's just one more night," He said with a shy smile. I smile back at him, feeling a nice warmth rush going through me.

"My, my, someone's eager," I comment, watching as Gerard's face turned bright red and beginning to ramble.

"No! No! I don't mean that! I mean...not yet but not now! Uh, I mean..."

"Gerard! Rambling." He stopped and turned even redder. I giggle and lean forward to give him a quick kiss on his lips, tasting his food and soda lightly.

"You're cute when you blush," I say. His smile returns as he replies.

"You're beautiful just sitting there." I couldn't help but blush myself as he said this. Sure, he admitted he loved me and everything but he never said anything about my looks. I wasn't anything special or even pleasing to the eye in my opinion.

"You're just saying that," I said. He shakes his head.

"No, I'm not. You are, Andy. You're so gorgeous and adorable. It's hard to believe you would even look at me..."

"Okay, let's stop this whole putting ourselves down talk." Gerard nodded.

"Alright. So, any ideas what you're getting Josh?" I groan a little and shake my head.

"No idea and I need to look for something for Grams to..." Something just crossed my mind. What the hell was Grams going to say about me and Gerard? Oh god, I'm not sure I'm looking forward to that conversation.

"What is it?" He asked. I laugh nervously.

"Just thinking about Grams and what she would say."

"About what?"

"Us." Gerard's eyes widened and his smile faded slightly, thinking about it himself.

"Oh god, what would she say?"

"Uh...something along the lines of 'hurt her and I'll castrate you and force you to eat them' or gave her usual judging look." Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat, obviously nervous by the mere prospect of telling Grams.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell her,"

"She'll find out somehow. Woman always knows when something happens."

"To think I was nervous about asking you when I didn't even think about what she would do." I give Gerard an evil grin, deciding to play with him a little.

"Yeah worry about Grams but let's not forget about Uncle Josh and the little incident with a certain John Kenneth..." As I see Gerard looking even more terrified, I laugh loudly, all traces of the anger and hatred I felt before directed at William had disappeared, replaced with my love for Gerard and his company... 

* * *

><p>"Yes, everything is fine."<p>

"You haven't set fire to anything or forget to take the garbage out?"

"No! God, you think so little of me," I say into the phone. Grams had called in to check to make sure everything was alright and it was...just the little meeting with William but I'll tell her that when she comes back from Hawaii.

"Just checking. So how's Reese?"

"He decided to stay with Frank again. Obviously he wants to stay away from me." That wasn't entirely true. I had managed to convince him, to not much effort, to stay at Frank's another night until Grams comes back. He was happy to give Gerard and I some 'alone time' as he called it.

"Hmm, well I guess that's everything. Anything else from your end?" Instead of telling her my, so far, eventful weekend, I said,

"Not really. I'll see you tomorrow Grams."

"Remember to pick me up," I laugh as she hung up. I placed the phone back on its stand before turning off all the lights and began to head up stairs. It was late now and Gerard and I wanted to lie in bed and watch movies rather than the couch this evening. I enter my room and see Gerard has already made himself comfortable, watching the screen of my TV with interest. I dash to my bed and leaped onto him, making him jump and cry out.

"Andy!" He cried, pushing me off of him. I pretended to look hurt, hand on chest and eyes wide.

"Oh, I thought you wanted a hug but...alright then." I turn my back to him, snuggling into my pillow without pulling the covers over me. I left that to Gerard as I felt myself being clothed by them, his arms circle my waist and he buries his face into my neck.

"I'm sorry. Please give me a hug," He said in a slight begging voice, kissing my neck slightly. I giggle a little and turn around to face him, with him not wasting any time as I felt his lips crash onto mine. As he kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, enjoying his warmth.

"So, how's Nora?" He asked after he stopped kissing me. I laugh at how he asks that after our little heated kiss.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Did you tell her?"

"Nope. I'll tell her in person. Better that way."

"Alright...are you gonna call him?"

"Who?"

"Your fath...William." I groan as he says that man's name. I was happy and content without hearing his name or thinking about him.

"No. Why would I?" I asked, wondering what Gerard was thinking. He just shrugged.

"Just wondering."

"So what are we watching?" I ask, wanting to change the subject before my anger raised and I become bitchy. Gerard pushed himself up with me still in his arms and positioned us as we still laid in each other's arms and were able to see the TV.

"Predator." I smile slightly. I really enjoyed that movie, as Gerard knew.

"At last, you pick something decent."

"Hey! I like decent movies!"

"I've yet to see them."

"I'd be careful about what you say cause my hand might just slip and..." I squeal as his hand stroked my side, tickling me.

"Alright, alright, I won't say anymore."

"That's better." I snuggle into him, preparing to watch the movie but my eyes soon feel heavy just after the first guy got killed and I fall into sleep... 

* * *

><p>Blood...there was a trail of blood in the hall leading into Mom's old bedroom. I walk cautiously, my eyes darting around to make sure no one was around. I continued my way forward and stepped into the room, my stomach churning at the sight before me. The bed and floor was caked in blood, so much deep red blood. There was a body on the bed. I can't see who it was but, before I knew it, my legs began to move forward towards the bed. I didn't want to know. I don't want to know whose lifeless, bloody body was before me but I was going to find out. My breath hitched and my body began to shake as I recognized the face of the person. It was my mother. Her dead eyes burning into me as I continued to stare at the sight before me. I hear footsteps behind me. I spin around and see my father standing there, covered in blood and holding a bloody knife. I couldn't do anything as he held the knife high and plunged it into my body. I closed my eyes and screamed but I couldn't hear myself.<p>

"Andy! Andy!" My body shakes even more as I can know hear the screaming but I don't think my body is shaking by itself as I feel arms around me.

"Wake up! It's just a nightmare!" My eyes burst open, revelling that I was back in my dark room. My screaming had stopped and had been replaced with heavy breathing, sweat pouring from me. My eyes dart around as I take in my surroundings, trying to recover from the images that had appeared in my mind.

"Are you okay?" I look up and see Gerard staring down at me, looking terrified. I couldn't speak properly as my breathing was still uneven.

"Just breathe, Andy. Deep breaths," He said softly. I follow his advice, managing to calm down slightly. I throw my arms around Gerard's neck and clutched onto him, like my life was depending on it. I wanted to cry but I held back the tears. Gerard's hold became tender as he stroked my hair.

"They're back, aren't they?" I nod. My nightmares were back. I had terrible nightmares after William left us. They were all of different things that affected me a lot. That one was a recurring one. It was like I held my father responsible for my mother's death for some reason. They always terrified me and left me in a bad state. Having Gerard by my side comforted me though.

"Don't worry, Andy. I'll keep you safe. They won't hurt you," He whispered into my ear. I clung onto him tighter, knowing that it was true...

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's blah and boring but it will pick up again. I'm just really worried about this pitch I'm doing so my head is crambled. So, anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Bye, bye!<strong>

**P.S I'm thinking about doing a Killjoy story with my characters from this set in the Killjoy world. What do you think?  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

"Calm down."

"Calm down? That stupid bastard came to my home and said he wanted to see you and Reese after so many years and you're asking me to calm down?"

"I know, I know," I say, trying to calm Grams down. I'd just picked up her up from the airport, noticing she had a slight tan now, and had told her the incident with William. I have yet to tell her about Gerard but I think I will leave that for a few minutes.

"Good for nothing, obnoxious pig!" She cried, leaning back in the seat.

"Such a way with words," I tell her. She merely snorted.

"What does Reese have to say about it?"

"He was mad that he just appeared out of nowhere after so long but I'm worried that he might actually want to talk to him," I voice my worry. Grams just shook her head.

"You know that won't happen. Reese hates him just as much as you." I nod at her answer. She was right; Reese hated William leaving us like that and was happy to never see him again. No one I knew had any love for that man and I believe it will stay that way.

"So, apart from that moron appearing how was your weekend?" She asked as she calmed down from her little outburst of rage

"Fine, I guess."

"Gerard stay over I take it?" Oh no...did Reese tell her?

"What makes you say that?" I ask a little nervously.

"You're wearing his hoodie. I'm pretty sure that's his latest one and you didn't steal it before I left." Before I picked Grams up, Gerard gave me his hoodie because it was getting a little cold and didn't want me complaining when I got back. I offered him to join me but he was terrified, knowing I was going to tell her about us.

"He doesn't mind me borrowing some of his clothes."

"It ain't borrowing if you don't give it back," She laughed.

"Oh shut up," I say back.

"So, I take that as a yes."

"Well, yeah...I need to tell you about that."

"About what?" I swallowed the lump in my throat before attempting to speak.

"Me and Gerard...are kind of...well...dating." I stared straight at the road, not wanting to see her reaction. I waited, waited to see if she was going to say something about it, mocking or otherwise.

"You and Gerard are together now?" She asked, probably just wanting to assure that she heard me. I nod slightly, again waiting. I hear a slight snort before she spoke.

"Donna owes me fifty bucks." What? That's all she had to say...what!

"What? Donna owes you money? What's that got to do with me and Gerard?"

"Well, don't take this personally but me and Donna had a bet going about when you two would hook up." What the hell? Grams had a bet going if I would date Gerard?

"What!" I cry.

"I bet that he would ask you before his eighteenth birthday while she bet he would do it afterwards."

"You're serious?

"Yep."

"I can't believe you! And here I though you would try to talk me out of it or something."

"You want me to be honest, honey?" I sigh slightly and nod, wanting her honesty rather than something sugar coated.

"If you were to date anyone, I would want it to be Gerard."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know how I go on about how men are useless and spineless and everything but I knew you would probably hook up eventually and I wanted it to be Gerard."

"Thought you didn't like him?"

"Didn't say that, was just unsure of him. You can't blame me with the way you two met but after all these years, I know he would do nothing to hurt you and would always care for you so I'd accept him." I smiled as she said those words. She wasn't going to go nuts or lash out; she actually wanted it to happen. Gerard will not believe this.

"Thanks," I say after a moment of silence, turning into the driveway of our home.

"But don't you think I won't stop giving the boy slight grief," She said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't expect it," I reply, getting out the car. I grabbed Grams' bag and followed her into the house, being made to carry all of her things. As soon as she walked in, Reese and Mikey came from the living and hugged her with Gerard lingering behind. Instead he saw me with the bags and rushed over, taking them from me.

"You know I'm stronger than you right?" He laughed a little.

"I'm trying to be nice," He said, placing them on the ground.

"Aren't you always?"

"Well...you know."

"Ah so this is how you act as a couple now?" We turn to see Grams looking at us with a raised eyebrow, Mikey and Reese grinning beside her.

"She knows?" Gerard whimpered slightly.

"Uh huh," I said. Grams smirked at Gerard.

"Don't worry kid, I won't rip you a new one...unless you hurt her," Grams said sweetly. She always scared me talking like that and acting like it was nothing.

"Like that would happen," Gerard said in a small voice. Grams' smirk turned soft into a smile, probably pleased by his answer.

"I know, just a little warning," She said before leaving to go into the living room, leaving the rest of us to stand in the hall. Reese and Mikey continued to grin. They have done nothing but grin since they returned from Frank's.

"What?" I said, knowing full well why they were grinning like mad men.

"You're so cute together!" Reese cried. I let out a sigh. He seemed more excited by the relationship than me and Gerard but that wasn't true.

"So you've said, numerous times," I said. Reese just shrugged.

"It's true though. You realize how much me and Mikey tried to get Gerard to ask you?" I looked to Gerard to see his face had turned to a shade of slight pink, obviously embarrassed by Reese's words.

"Calm down. You did ask," I comfort him. Gerard nod a little.

"After like a year of persuasion," Mikey added.

"Mikey!" Gerard cried. Mikey look startled until he realized that he did something wrong.

"Oh..." He said, his eyes shifting slightly. Gerard exhaled loudly, shaking his head.

"A year? It took you a year to ask me?" I ask, wondering if it was true. He nodded slightly, looking a little sad for some reason.

"I told you I was nervous...you think I'm a loser now, don't you?" I gave him a look that told him 'don't be stupid'.

"Gerard, I don't think you are a loser." I go over and wrap my arms around him, holding him tight.

"Aww," Cooed our brothers. I look over to our little brothers.

"Don't you have other things to do?" I ask. Reese and Mikey grinned at each other, as if knowing something that we didn't.

"Okay, we get it," Reese said with a wink. My eyes widened slightly as I think I understood what he was thinking. I couldn't say anything as they had already left us and entered the living room, giggling slightly. I sigh slightly, soon feeling a slight breath against my neck.

"Want to go up to your room?" Gerard asked. I smiled and nodded. I let him go and he took a hold of my hand, leading me upstairs into my bombsite of a room.

"You really need to clean up in here," He said, manoeuvring around the stuff on the floor until he reached the bed. I closed the door behind me before making my way towards him.

"I wouldn't find any of my stuff if it was put away" I said, sitting on the bed.

"And you never make your bed," He commented, pushing the covers away slightly as he made his way to the top of the bed with me following.

"Don't see the point. It's gonna be unmade later." I crossed my legs and sat in front of Gerard, smiling at him. He let out a slight giggle as he looked at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You look so cute wearing my hoodie. It's too big and you look small." He was right, the hoodie was slightly too big and hung from my shoulders, exposing them slightly. I shrug.

"Oh well. God, my neck hurts," I say, rubbing it with a hand to soothe it.

"Did you do something to it?" Gerard asked, seeming a little worried. I shook my head.

"Don't think so. I think it's just a little achy."

"Come here," Gerard said, patting the space in front of him. I crawl over to him to sit in the spot. He twirled his finger, telling me to turn around. I did so and I soon felt his fingers rubbing the skin of my neck, soothing it. I moan a little and lean into his touch, loving each movement.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded, not answering with my voice as I was enjoying the feeling of relief he was providing me.

"Oh, I forgot to say, I called my grandma today and she said you're welcome." I laughed a little as he said that. I was thankful to Elena for helping me realize my feelings for Gerard.

"What did she say when you told her about us?"

"She just said it was about time that we got together and she was happy that I'm with you rather than some dumb broad but her reaction differed from my mom's." I can't help but smile, knowing why it might have been different.

"How so?"

"She seemed slightly annoyed at first before saying she was really happy for us and she wants to see you straight away."

"Well, she'll have to wait I'm afraid," I say, pushing myself from his fingers and onto his chest, snuggling into him. His arms draped around me as I took in his scent. Coffee and cigarettes. He made it a point to avoid smoking around me because he knew I didn't like it. I yawn loudly and close my eyes.

"You tired?" Gerard asked. I nod.

"You want to go to bed?"

"I don't want to kick you out just now.

"I'll stay the night."

"It's a school night."

"When has that ever stopped us?"

"I know but I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden. Look, it will be better if I stayed the night because then you have someone beside you if you have another nightmare and I want to stay." I look up at him, seeing him upside down. He smiled down at me and kissed my nose, his face lingering close as he spoke.

"If you'll have me that is," He smirked. I snort.

"When have I ever denied you?"

"Well, there was that one time you kicked me out of bed."

"You brought that on yourself for taking all of the covers."

"I took them with me as you pushed me off!" He cried, grinning slightly.

"Not the way I remember it."

"Maybe you need a little reminder..." Gerard began to tickle me, making me cry out and attempting to get away but Gerard held me tight. Through the laughter and small tears, I managed to spin around in Gerard's arms and lock my lips with his, making the tickling stop as he let his hands rest on my hips as he kissed back. His hands crawled across my waist and held me close. I let one hand tangle itself with his hair, feeling its silkiness, while the other cupped his face. The kiss was soft and sweet, like all the others he had given me. It soon ended with us parting slightly but our faces close as our noses scrap each other.

"You have to stop that," I say a little breathless.

"Stop what? Kissing you? Sorry but I won't," He says with a smile. I smile back and shake my head.

"No, the tickling. You have tickled me everyday this weekend!"

"Well, I believe you have just found a way to stop me from doing it." His smile turns into a smirk as he gives me a peck on the lips, licking his lips afterwards.

"So, I need to kiss you every time you tickle me?" Gerard seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

"That sounds fair," I snort.

"It really is when you think about it," Gerard commented. I shake my head once again, wondering how he got that idea.

"Whatever," I say. I soon feel a hand move up my side, making me squirm slightly. I look at Gerard, who was grinning.

"You know how to make me stop." I smile at him, leaning in for a kiss before stopping.

"What is it?" Gerard asked. I heard something. I groan before pushing myself from Gerard and off of the bed, walking to the door. I open it and Reese and Mikey fall forward, landing in a pile of limbs. They groaned slightly, looking up at my unamused expression, including the shifting of hips and laying a hand on one side of them. Reese laughed nervously.

"How long do we have? Three?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Two?" I tilt my head.

"One?" I smile.

"Run." Reese and Mikey rushed up and out of my room before I chased them, hearing Gerard's laughter behind me as I followed them out of the room, chasing them around the house as they begged for their lives and not to touch the face...

* * *

><p>I groan as I heard the familiar sound of my phone ringing on my bedside table. I was having a pleasant sleep, no dream or nightmares, and this freaking phone was disturbing it. I reached for it, making sure I didn't annoy Gerard as he had an arm around my waist but he was asleep so the hold was gone, grabbing it and answering it.<p>

"Hello?" I say, not bothering to sound happy or anything. No answer.

"Hello?" I ask again. Still no answer but I hear a breath. This was getting freaky.

"Frank see if this is some joke...

"Tick tock, tick tock..." Someone's voice said. I felt more awake now as the voice creped me out. Who the hell was this?

"Who the hell is this?"

"Tick tock, tick tock..."

"What the fuck are you saying?"

"...You'll figure it out." With that, the stranger hung up. I began to shake slightly, worried by that phone call. Was it some prank call or something more? Was it a wrong number? There were so many questions yet no answers to be seen.

"Andy..." I turned my head to see Gerard had stirred from his sleep, his eyes barely open.

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked, seeming to try to wake himself up. I shake my head, placing my phone back on the table and snuggle back into bed.

"No, my phone rang. It was a wrong number. Go back to sleep." Gerard used his arm around me to pull me close, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Night," I say back.

"I love you," He finished, giving my neck a slight kiss before dosing off quickly while I remained awake, trying to figure out that phone call...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I know it's blah again and<strong> **a lot shorter than usual and I apologize for that. So, people actually like the idea of me writing a killjoy story so I'll do it. First chapter is up if you are interested. It's on my profile. That will probably go slower as I want to finish this one first. Well, thanks for reading! Bye bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

"I'll see you after class."

"Alrighty," I reply, giving Gerard a quick kiss on the lips before entering Chemistry. It has been nearly a week since Gerard and I were 'officially' together and nothing really changed, well except the kissing and the holding and...okay, so a few things changed but it was a good change. It felt so right to be with him, like we should have been doing it for ages. Reese and Mikey were still giddy about it, happy with their progress on Gerard while Frank...was Frank about the whole situation. He pretended to cry about how the only two people he would ever go out with were now together but quickly got over it. Ray gave me a bear hug and said he was happy for me, saying he had an idea Gerard liked me for a while.

Ray was sitting in the back, looking at some textbook but soon looked away as I took my seat beside him.

"Someone's beaming brighter than the sun," He commented, smiling slightly. I couldn't help but feel happy. Everything was going for me at the moment. William hadn't reappeared again nor did I receive any letters this week and I was with Gerard now, I was going to let anything spoil that.

"What can I say? I'm just that shiny." Ray rolled his eyes at my attempt at humour.

"Yeah, right. All week you've had a permanent smile on your face."

"Except for yesterday. That was horrible."

"You knew we had a test. Your own fault for not studying but you probably had other things to do during the weekend, hm?" I blushed a little, knowing what he was getting.

"All we did was kiss a couple of times."

"No making out?" Ray said with raised eyebrows, laughing slightly.

"...No." I was being honest. Gerard and I have never made out in that sense. Our kisses have been innocent, no tongues or anything. Sure, we kissed for a while but nothing was really pushed forward. Sometimes I thought Gerard was afraid to hold me! He acted nervous, like he wasn't meant to be doing it or something.

"...You serious?" Ray asked. I nodded slightly.

"Yeah." I trust Ray with this as I knew he wouldn't go back to Gerard with it or anyone for that matter.

"Does it bother you?" He asked me. Class had started but neither of us were paying attention.

"A little, I guess. I mean, it feels like he doesn't want to go that far with me. Like, all he wants is a few kisses here and there and that worries me slightly."

"I wouldn't worry about it. You know Gerard; he isn't one to be totally upfront with things like that. He probably doesn't want to rush or anything."

"Maybe." Ray was probably right. I would talk to Gerard about it after school today. Like every day this week, we would spend time together in either mine or his house but that happened a lot so nothing really changed there, well, the activities we did together changed and improved slightly.

"Look, it's your first big relationship. You're meant to take it slow and take it as it comes. I mean, you don't want to totally rush into to it, you know? It could get ruined that way and maybe that's what Gerard's scared of," Ray said. I raised an eyebrow at Ray, wondering how he came up with this stuff and actual make sense.

"Seriously, how do you know so much?" I ask. He just grinned.

"My mom watches a lot of soaps, I know every single romantic scenario there is." I grin back.

"And that makes you my relationship expert." Ray pretended to be shocked as he heard me say that.

"You entrust me with such a commitment? I'm honoured." I snort at his comment.

"Well, I can hardly go to Gerard for advice on OUR relationship and my brother would likely tell Mikey, who would tell Gerard about any insecurities I have."

"Do you think we leave out Frank a lot?" He asked. I shrug.

"The boy does what he wants. If he finds something out, then he voices his opinion."

"Speaking of the hyper active kid, what you dressing up as for his birthday?" I groan slightly. I hadn't even thought of a costume yet let alone Frank's birthday.

"To be honest, I have no clue. I haven't really thought about it if I'm honest."

"Well, it's in a few days so you better get to it."

"I know, I know. I'll need to think of some that's easy."

"And is there a theme to Josh's party?"

"Nope, just yourself and clothes."

"You think I would appear without any clothes?"

"No, Frank..."

* * *

><p>"For the love of..." I mutter to myself as I left the school building. I was forced to stay an hour after school as, yet again, I wound up with detention. It wasn't even me! Sure, I laughed when Principal Young came in to Chemistry with permanent maker on his face but so did everyone else! I laugh and that's a confession, apparently. Grams would understand. She understood that Principal Young just had a thing against me and that it wasn't me...this time. The boys didn't mind either, despite the fact I was their free ride home, saying they would just walk home. Detention has left me tired so I would leave my talk with Gerard another day...<p>

"About time you got out." I look over to my car and saw Gerard was leaning against the hood, smiling at me. I tilt my head slightly, confused by his appearance.

"Did you come back here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I waited."

"What? Why?"

"Because I wanted to." As I got closer to the car, Gerard pushed himself up and gave me a kiss on the lips. Still sweet and innocent. After a couple of seconds, we part and smiled at each other.

"You shouldn't have," I said, walking over to the driver's seat and unlocking the car."

"It's no problem. I wanted to see you," Gerard said, taking the passenger seat. I start the engine before speaking.

"You've saw me the entire weekend and every day since then. Aren't you bored of me yet?"

"I could never be bored of you," He said with a smile. I can't help but blush a little. Sure, he wasn't one to be full frontal but he can be romantic.

"Alright then, mine or yours?" I ask. It didn't make much difference as we lived beside each other so I was gonna park at my house but I wanted to know.

"We were at yours yesterday so you want to go to mine?" I nod, not bothered that he answered my question with a question.

"So how was detention?" Gerard asked me. I shrug.

"Boring, like always. Only thing good about it is that I can actual focus on homework."

"And to think, it's meant to be a punishment."

"You know me; I don't like it, I change it." Conversation continued as I drove us home. I tried to practise the things I was going to say to Gerard in my head without making it sound like I was complaining or pushing him but my time was running short as I found myself getting out of my car, locking it and being shown to Gerard's house as he took my hand in his.

"Mom, I'm home! Andy's here as well!" He called into the house, closing the door behind us.

"Hi, Donna," I call, not knowing where the woman was but decided to say hi anyway.

"Hey, kids!" Came her reply. Gerard took my hand once again and led me down to his room. He was located in his home's basement. He said he liked it and how much room he would have if he moved down there. It wasn't creepy or anything but sometimes, at night, it was pitch black and memorising the layout was very important. As we walked in, I threw my bag to the side, kicked off my shoes and jumped onto his bed, pulling the covers off and covering myself with them.

"Why must you always unmake my bed?" Gerard groaned as he followed my actions taking the spot next to me, sitting close enough so our shoulders were touching.

"For the hundredth time, it's gonna get unmade anyway!" I state as if it was fact, which it was. Gerard just chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me even closer to him. I could smell his usual scent and feel his warmth, making me snuggle into him slightly.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask, my voice drawing to a whisper as Gerard's face closes in on mine, our lips soon locking together. Gerard's hands lower themselves from my shoulders and down my back, resting there as he kissed me. I kept my hands down at my lap, letting him hold me. I enjoyed this more than anything but I can't help but feel that there should be more. I'm content with this but was he? We soon parted. I see a happy smile grace Gerard's lips as he looked at me. I smile a little back. Gerard's expression changed almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worryingly.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Well, you're not denying something is wrong for a start." I sigh a little, annoyed slightly that I fell into that one.

"Is...is there a reason why we haven't made out yet?" I ask, not holding back or sugar coating it. Gerard blinked before turning pink, looking away slightly.

"Weren't we just doing that a few seconds ago?" He asks with a slight laugh, trying to ease the situation. I frown.

"You know that wasn't really it and, by the way you're acting, I know something is up now what is it?" Gerard bit his lip slightly, his eyes wandering away from mine.

"Gee, come on, talk to me."

"I just...don't want to ruin things."

"What do you mean, ruin things?" His gaze returns to meet my own. I could see in his eyes that he was scared by something but what?

"It's just...you know this is my first relationship and having it being with you is perfect but...I'm afraid I will screw up."

"And, how will making out ruin it?"

"I'm not saying it would. I just don't want to jump in all at once and have it get screwed up. You know I love you but that doesn't mean its set in stone that you will stay with me and..."

"Gerard," I interrupt.

"What?"

"Look, it's only the beginning of our relationship. Sure, we've been best friends for years but this is different. You shouldn't be worrying about stuff like this and just go with. Just go with your gut and heart, don't think with your head. You know that never ends well." Gerard laughs slightly at the last comment. Sure, I stole a few of Ray's words but he wouldn't mind. Gerard was just over thinking things. He always thought everything through a few times before believing it to be fine but from what I've seen with relationships, it is never the same. It will be forever changing. Gerard can think of every scenario possible over and over and his head would fry under the possibilities. He just needed to let go.

"Andy," Gerard says, gaining my full attention.

"Hmm?" I hum. Gerard pressed his lips against mine again, this time with a little more force. Before I knew it, I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth slightly, allowing it entry as it soon found my tongue to dance with. This kiss was certainly different from all the other ones. While all of them were sweet and tender, this one was a lot more heated but it still maintained the love somehow. I always saw these kisses as ones of just lust and nothing more but Gerard made it into something entirely different. Gerard clutched onto me tighter as he kissed me. I managed to move my hands up to his chest and grab his t-shirt.

After a minute or so, Gerard and I parted, breathing heavily, not looking into each other's eyes. Well, that was certainly different.

"Anything change?" I ask.

"What?" Gerard replied. I finally get the courage to look into his eyes, giving him a soft smile.

"Has anything changed in our relationship?" Gerard returned the smile before shaking his head.

"No, everything is just perfect." I nod at his answer.

"Good cause we are doing that again." Gerard laughs a little.

"That I'll agree with." We sat there for a while, Gerard just holding me close in his arms as I laid on his chest. Few words were said between us, just enjoying being in each other's presence.

"Gee?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you dressing up as for Frank's party?" I decide to ask. I still need an idea and Gerard might provide it for me.

"Oh, um, I don't know yet. What about you?" I groan, forcing my face deeper into his chest.

"No clue. I was hoping you would help me."

"...We could go themed!" I push myself back up as he cried this. He had a large grin on his face, proud of his idea.

"What do you mean?" I ask, slightly confused.

"You and me can wear like a themed costume like Batman and Robin or...

"Jack and Sally!" I practically shout, shooting up straight away.

"We can dress up as Jack and Sally. Please, please, can we!" I beg, grabbing one of his hands in mine and clutch it tightly. Gerard nodded, seeming happy with the idea.

"Sure!"

"Yay!" I cried, hugging Gerard. This would be so cool! I loved the couple of Jack and Sally. I always thought of them higher than Romeo and Juliet. To be able to dress up as Sally and have Gerard as Jack would be awesome!

"You'll need a ragged dress," Gerard said. I push away from him and nod.

"I'm sure I can find one in the attic or something. You have a pinstripe suit?"

"Probably somewhere. You know we won't look exactly like them, right?" I shrug.

"Close enough and we'll know what we are."

"And I can do your makeup!" I lower my eyes at Gerard as he stated this happily.

"Makeup..." I groan. I don't like makeup. I never wear it or attempt to buy it. I just didn't like it. Sometimes, I would put on some eye makeup and that was it.

"Oh come on! You can't expect to go out on Halloween and not have some makeup."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You don't like this either."

"What are you-AH!" Gerard tackled me onto the bed and began to tickle me, making me cry out as he sat on top of me. He had to stop doing this!

"Stop it!" I cry, not caring how loud I was.

"Haven't we discussed what you have to do in order for me to stop tickling you?" An idea pops into my head as cruel smile crossed my lips through the laughter.

"Well, there's a new option," I say through it all, moving my hand up his chest.

"And that woul-AH!" I grabbed one of his nipples and twisted it slightly, making him stop the tickling instantly as he cried out.

"Andy!"

"Hmm?" I hum, smiling slightly.

"Let go!" I twist it a little more.

"Say please."

"Please, please, god, PLEASE!" I laugh as I released Gerard from my grip. He fell beside me, breathing a little heavily.

"Meanie..." He said. I snort.

"Says the one that does nothing but tickle me." He grinned slightly.

"So, Jack and Sally?" He asked. I nod.

"Jack and Sally." Gerard moved over and kissed me yet again, his hand finding its way to my neck and laid there. I turned to my side, Gerard doing the same. As I laid there in his arms, kissing him, I couldn't help but think that this was the happiest I've been in a long time. It was like nothing else could bother and hurt me and if they did, Gerard would warn them off. Gerard always found a way to make me happy but now...just having him by my side was enough to make me smile everyday no matter what life threw at me...

* * *

><p><strong>Wouldn't say that just yet, girl. Sorry for the shortness yet again but that will pick up soon. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you continue to. Comments are always accepted and loved, much like you! Until next time! Peace!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright, I'm worried."

"Why's that?"

"Because my boyfriend can apply makeup better than I can." Gerard chuckled as he applied my eye shadow. It was the night of Frank's birthday party but it was the Saturday before his birthday as the actual day was a Monday and he didn't want the thought of school linger in his mind...but we were still gonna ditch to celebrate it ourselves. Gerard was just putting on the necessary makeup for my Sally costume. I had the dress and shoes on but I need my face, arms and legs done.

"It's just like art and you're my canvas," He replied, holding my face as he finished my eyes and started to work on making my face greyer.

"Oh, so I'm just something you can paint on?" I snort.

"You know yourself that you are a lot more than that," He said. I smile slightly. Gerard quickly finishes off my face and starts to add stitches on my mouth, then arms but he hesitates when he goes to do the ones that should be on my legs.

"What's wrong?" I ask after seeing his shaking hand as he stares down at the ground.

"Um...I...uh..."

"Gee, are you nervous about touching my leg?" I say with a hint of laughter in my voice. Gerard turns a light shade of pink.

"I can't help it..."

"I do shave them so don't worry."

"That's not what I meant!" I laugh a little, knowing that wasn't what he meant at all. He sighs heavily before holding my leg, beginning to draw the stitches. I couldn't help but feel a slight tingle as his hand neared my thighs. He had to push the dress up slightly to finish it up on one leg. I wasn't too worried as I had shorts on under the dress. I know that wearing shorts under a dress was weird but I feel more comfortable with them on.

"Done," Gerard stated as he finished my other leg. He stood back as I stood up so he could check his work out. He looked at me up and down until nodding.

"Yep, I'm happy. Go check yourself out in the mirror and I'll go get all dolled up," He said with a grin, grabbing his costume and leaving me in his room. I go over to his full length mirror, my mouth falling open and my eyes widening. He did an amazing job! I looked just like Sally, well, as much as one could I would say. The stitches looked real and I looked practically dead. If his career choice doesn't fall through, I'm telling him to become a makeup artist.

"Andy! Are you guys red-AH! ZOMBIE!" I turned to see Reese looking terrified as he saw me even in a Cyclops costume, minus the visor. I laugh at him as he stumbled to the ground in absolute fright.

"LAUGHING ZOMBIE!" He cried, pointing at me. I laughed harder.

"Reese you dork!" His face twist in confusion before realizing that it was me, his older sister, that was laughing at him.

"Andy? Oh..." Reese looks totally embarrassed now, ashamed that he actual thought a zombie was in the room. He pushed himself up and dusted himself off.

"Nice costume," He said in a small voice. My laughter subsided and I gave him a small grin.

"Thanks and I'm not a zombie, I'm Sally, dummy." Reese inspects me slightly before nodding.

"Oh yeah. Where's Gerard?"

"Away to get changed."

"Are you guys doing a duo costume thing?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well..."

"Reese, I don't see why I have to..." My eyes watered as I bit my lip to prevent laughing from the sight before me. Mikey came into the room...dressed as Jean Grey complete with wig. I couldn't contain my laughter as I snorted it out, forcing my mouth opening and releasing it. I collapsed on the bed, making my laughter muffled as I listened to the two bicker.

"I told you it was dumb!"

"It's not dumb!"

"People will think we're gay!"

"No they won't! They will just think we are fun loving teenagers!"

"But I don't see why I had to be Jean..."

"What's all the...WHAT THE FUCK!" Gerard's laughter followed his cry. I push myself up from the bed, my laughter dying down, and saw Gerard clutching the door frame as he laughed. He looked really, REALLY good dressed as Jack. His face was a pastel white with black circles around his eyes. His suit was tight fitted, showing his figure and smart shoes. He had stitches on the corner of his lips, a bat for a bowtie and his hair was styled.

"That's it! I'm changing!" Mikey cried as he marched out of the room, Reese following him shouting it was nothing. Gerard managed to stop his laughter as he pushed himself from the door frame.

"I'll never know what goes through their heads," He said as he came closer to me.

"Who knows. Personally, I don't want to know." Gerard smiled slightly, spreading his arms slightly to present himself.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Honestly?" He nodded.

"Terrific," I say, smiling. He smiled back.

"But nothing compared to you." I scoff at his comment, looking down at my feet.

"My dearest friend..." I look back up as Gerard began to sing a little. The boy had some voice. Elena had taught him how to use his voice and everything and he could use it well. I loved hearing him sing but he got shy sometimes and refused. Gerard's such an artistic person and he doesn't even realize it sometimes.

"I would like to join you by your side," He continued, walking closer to me. I just sat there, listening to him and waiting for the next line.

"Where we can gaze up at the stars..." He motioned for me to continue but I shook my head. I knew he was going to do that.

"Aw, come on Andy. Please?" He said, returning his voice and giving me his cutest eyes. I shake my head again. He was trying to get me to sing with him but I won't do it. I had a terrible voice and I hated singing. He sulked slightly.

"Here I was, trying to have a moment with you and you won't even participate," He commented. I shrug.

"You could have continued with the song."

"Yeah but it's more romantic if you sing it with me," He hits back, sitting down close beside me.

"Good luck with that," I said. He just smiles, brushing some of my hair away from my face and placing a kiss on my cheek. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Just my cheek? Thought we were further than that?" Gerard grins before closing in on my lips and kissing me. One of his arms wraps around my waist while the other locates itself on my shoulders, holding me close to him. Just as we started to get into it, a call came from upstairs.

"Hurry up, you two! You're going to be late and I want pictures!" We part as Gerard's mother called for us. Gerard grumbled slightly as he parted from me, sulking.

"Don't sulk. Jack's too cool to sulk," I said. His sulk disappears as he smiles a little. He stood up from his seat, offering his hand to me.

"My lady?" I took his hand and he pulled me, giving me a quick peck before leading me out of the room. I've got a feeling tonight's gonna be good...

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! I love your costumes!" Frank cried as we entered his home, bombarding us with hugs. A few of his family members had already appeared and were lingering around the house, dressed up in various costumes.<p>

"Why thank you Frankenstein. Very original," I comment on his costume. He was dressed as Frankenstein, with the bolts and everything. He merely grins his boyish grin.

"Aw, you love it really. You and Gerard look so cute! Reese and Mikey...I always had a feeling."

"Shut it, Iero," Mikey grunted, crossing his arms across his chest. Reese had managed to convince him to keep on the costume but I'm sure he is regretting it right now.

"I mean, you rejected me so I guess Reese was the only one that could compare to me..." Frank dodges Mikey slap as he sniggers. I stood between them to stop the bickering and attempted assaults.

"Now, now. No need for this. I'm sure Frankie wants his gifts..." I draw out the word 'gift', seeing Frank's ears perk.

"Okay, I'll be good!" He cried, holding out his hands. I frown at him.

"At least wait for Ray..."

"Already here." I jump as I heard the voice directly behind me. I turn to see Ray, dressed as Dracula, smiling down at me with his fake fangs poking out.

"Stop doing that!" I cried, slapping his chest as the guys laughed at me.

"Sorry, sorry. Maybe I was better off dressed as a ninja so you can actual hear me," ray said. I groan a little at him, pouting slightly.

"Alright, he's here. Now, presents!" Frank cried, jumping slightly, holding out his hands. We all handed him gifts but before he could start ripping into them, his mother appeared and took them from his hands.

"You'll need to wait till your actual birthday," She said with a sweet smile before she walked off, leaving Frank sulking.

"No fair!" He cried but his mother merely laughed slightly from a distance.

"Well, she has a point," Gerard said, holding my hand in his tightly. I looked at him and saw he was bothered by something. I wonder what.

"Fine, since I can't have those gifts, I demand another gift!"

"And what would that be?" Reese asked from me. Frank smiled evilly.

"Just this," He said, leaning forward and placing his lips against mine in a quick kiss. I didn't have time to react as it was as quick to finish as it started. I felt Gerard's hand let go of mine as he began to chase Frank, who was laughing.

"Iero! Get your ass back here!" Gerard cried as he went after Frank, earning many looks from his family members. The rest of us just looked on as Gerard managed to catch Frank but Frank just kissed Gerard on the lips, making him let go and the chase began again.

"I'm not going after them," I say.

"I'll go," Ray sighed, walking after them to stop the running. I turn to Mikey and Reese, who were laughing slightly.

"What are you two laughing at?" I ask.

"You got kissed by Frank," Mikey said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You think you can laugh at anyone, Carrot top?" Mikey's laughter died down as he pouted a little. I laugh in his stead, ruffling his wig.

"I'm kidding. You actually pull off the costume," I comforted him. He seemed to cheer up slightly as I said this.

"Told you," Reese said. Before we could continue, Frank appeared in front of me, acting as if he was hiding.

"Andy, save me!" He cried, spinning me around to see Gerard running towards us, stopping as he reached us.

"Out of the way, Andy," I shook my head.

"He's just a boy!" I cry dramatically. Ray soon appeared to join us. Gerard looked at me before sighing, knowing I would just play around like he was.

"Fine, fine just don't let it happen again," Gerard said. I felt Frank place his head on my shoulder.

"Gee, I don't know if I can do that. I mean, Andy's so pretty and..."

"Iero!" Gerard warned. Frank just giggled.

"Okay, okay. Come on, my mom got us some alcohol to celebrate her little boy turning fifteen!" There so much wrong with that sentence but hey, the guys weren't irresponsible or anything. They weren't going out drink driving or stalking the streets. They were in a controlled environment so it was okay.

"Andy, I know you don't drink but that just means more for me!" Frank cried. I groan slightly. This may be a long night...

* * *

><p>"Anyone sitting here?" I look up and see some guy standing by the deck chair I was sitting on. I was sitting outside to get some air as it had gotten really warm inside the house. The guys were starting to get a little tipsy with the alcohol flowing. I've never liked alcohol. It wasn't anything moral or anything; I've never liked the taste so I don't drink it. I shrugged.<p>

"Nope." He sat down beside me, not too close. I recall Frank telling me he was his cousin, sort of like his aunt's new husband's son or something. He had sort black hair, thin build and grey eyes. He wasn't in costume, just wearing jeans and a top.

"So, you Frank's girlfriend or something?" I snort at the comment, shaking my head.

"No, just a good friend."

"So, what was all that stuff a couple of hours ago?"

"Just us goofing around. We do that a lot." I felt a hand graze my arm slightly, stroking it nearly.

"You're single then?" I frown, brushing his hand away.

"Never said that."

"But you said-"

"I said I wasn't with Frank, never said I was single." I don't care if he was Frank's family, I don't like this guy at all. He moved closer to me, making me smell the alcohol on his breath, making my nose scrunch.

"Where's your boyfriend then?"

"Around somewhere."

"Wait...he's not that ugly, fat guy that held your hand earlier is it?" My anger began to bubble as he said that. That's why Gerard held my hand so tight, because he, probably, saw this guy checking me out or something. This guy wasn't much of a looker, how dare he say that about Gerard.

"He's not ugly or fat and he has a name," I say, my anger lacing my voice.

"Please, you can do so much better, babe." Babe? I hate that word.

"Don't call me that."

"What, babe? But you are. Come on, what do you say? How about I show you a good time?" His hand touches my thigh, a finger beginning to trail upwards. That's it.

"No, let me," I say, smashing my fist into his face. He fell over the chair, clutching his nose. I stood up, turning to him.

"And this is for the comment about my boyfriend." I threw a kick to his groin, making him cry out and curl into a ball. I walk away from the pitiful man, walking back into the house. He had no right so say any of that crap about Gerard. That guy was scum and tried to put Gerard down? Please, as if I would even wipe my shoes on him.

I saw that people were dancing around the living room to the music that was playing. I couldn't see any of the guys...

"Andy, dance with me!" I felt myself being lifted from behind and spun around a couple of times. I didn't need to look to know it was Ray that had lifted me. He had done it plenty of times before for me to know. I laughed as he spun me; the thoughts of that creep were pushed aside. Ray placed me back down, allowing me to finally face him. He bowed slightly.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. I laugh a little more. Sure, he was a little drunk but so were the majority of the people here.

"Why of course you may," I say, curtsying. Ray laughed and took my hands, spinning me around in a poor attempt at dancing but I didn't care, it was fun. We continued like this for a while, fumbling and not really dancing at all, rather flaying about and laughing, until I was yanked away from Ray.

"No fair! I'm the birthday boy!" Frank cried as he began to dance with me, showing his shortness was not a problem.

"Wait your turn!" Ray said as he grabbed my arm and tugged me away from Frank. Frank grabbed my other arm and pulled me towards him. This was gonna hurt.

"My birthday!" Yanked towards Ray.

"In two days!" Yanked towards Frank.

"But we're celebrating now!" There was no malice in this fight. They were both laughing like maniacs, probably fuelled by the alcohol and adrenaline in their systems. I couldn't help but laugh a little as well; despite the soreness that yanking was providing me.

"Andy, you pick!" Ray said as he let go of my arm, providing relief on that side.

"Yeah, pick who you're gonna dance with first!" Frank smiled, letting go of my other arm and providing me with freedom. Before I could say anything, I saw Gerard standing at the door leading into the hall. He looks extremely angry, his face twisted in a snarl as he looked at me. He's never looked at me that way before, sure at others but never me. He turns his back on me and went into the hallway.

"Hang on a sec," I say to Ray and Frank before running towards the hall to get to Gerard. It was empty so it was easy to catch up with him.

"Gee, wait!" I call. He stops in the middle of the hall, turning slightly to gaze at me. I stopped at him, noticing that there was a shine to his eyes like he was on the verge of crying despite his anger.

"What?" He practically spat. I'm a little taken back by his tone. He's never been like this with me before. I know he's been drinking but he was never aggressive towards me.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He scoffed and turned his body towards me.

"What's wrong? I saw what you were doing."

"What are you talking about?" I'm totally clueless about what he was talking about. Surely, he can't mean dancing with Ray and Frank.

"I saw you outside with that guy!" He cried, his voice breaking a little.

"Nothing happened," I told him but he shook his head.

"I saw him touch you. You can't say nothing happened when I saw it with my own eyes!"

"You didn't see the whole thing..."

"Like I wanted to."

"Not like that! I punched him in the face as soon as he did it!" I could see that Gerard didn't believe me.

"Yeah right. You probably fucked him then and there." My jaw drops at his words. Did he think that lowly of me? Did he actually think I would cheat on him? I would never do that...

"Gee, you know that I would never do that to you. I'm dating you, remember?" Gerard ripped his gaze from me before speaking.

"Then why were you out there with him rather than me?"

"Because he just came up and sat beside me and you were off somewhere when I wanted to go out." Gerard returned his gaze to me, giving me a look that could kill.

"Well, you could have looked for me! Then when I go to find you, I see you dancing with Ray and Frank. Is it that you don't want to be with me?" I can't believe I'm having this conversation with Gerard. How can he think any of these things? It's probably because he's drunk.

"You know that's not true. You know I want to be with you, more than anyone."

"Then why were you dancing with Ray rather than me? You do like him, don't you!"

"For the last time, no! I do not like Ray in that sense. Gerard, you're the only guy I want to be with. Shouldn't my word be enough?" The anger within Gerard seemed to dissipate as his eyes fell from me and his body shagged. I sigh slightly, happy that he was no longer angry.

"Look, you're just a little drunk. You're over thinking things." That seemed to set off Gerard as his body turned rigid and he gritted his teeth together.

"Oh, so I'm just a stupid drunk, am I?" There was no getting through to him. What can I do?

"I didn't say that, what I'm saying is..." I couldn't finish as Gerard's voice boomed over mine.

"Whatever! You're just a manipulative whore that likes to be surrounded by guys so you can take your pick! You know I love you and you just fucked around with my feelings!" My hands curled into fists, my eyes turning to daggers as Gerard said each word. How could he? How could he think of me in a way? As he lashed me with his, I lashed out with my anger.

"You stupid moron! You're just a little, whiny kid that needs his hand held because he's afraid to walk in this world alone!" I did not mean a word that left my mouth but...I'm so angry at him. All of those words he said to me, they cut deep, more deep than the cheerleaders who mocked me or the laughter of girls when they used to trip me up when I was younger. Gerard wasn't meant to say those things. He was meant to shield me from them, to warn them off...not produce them...

Gerard's eyes flashed with anger, his hand appearing and striking me across the face. I stumbled slightly but remain standing, clutching my stinging cheek as I turn to look at Gerard with wide, fearful eyes. He never hit me before, even when we pretend to play fight, he would always constantly apologize for hitting me despite it not hurting. His eyes were filled with regret and more sorrow, the awaiting tears finally falling down his face. He reaches out to me.

"Andy...I'm so-" I held my hand, the one not holding my cheek, up to stop him from talking.

"Save it," I say, marching right past him, ignoring his cries for me to come back. This night was full of surprises and I don't like any one of them...

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA! Want to know what happens? Well, you're gonna have to wait sorry. Anyway, reviews are wanted and appreciated like yourselves. Thank you for reading. Until next time, peeps. Alhalla!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Right, people, this will be a mixed POV chap. Starting with Gerard's POV. Onward!**

* * *

><p>How could I have done that? Why did I do it? I hit her. I slapped Andy across the face, hard too. I didn't mean to. She just said those things and...it happened. She had a right to say those things. I just called her a whore! I didn't mean a word I said. I was just so angry and me being drunk was not helping it. I went looking for Andy and I saw that guy sitting beside her, touching her arm and something inside me turned ugly. I downed any alcohol I could find and when I went to find her again, I saw her dancing with Frank and Ray. I was so angry that she would prefer to dance with them and not me but…she didn't deserved to be slapped.<p>

I tried calling for her as she ran out of the house but she wouldn't stop. Why would she stop for someone who had just hit her for no good reason. I know she wouldn't do anything with that guy and she was just messing around with Ray and Frank but…I got so jealous and it was soon turned to anger which I aimed toward her.

"Hey, Gee. What's wrong?" I saw Mikey walking up to me, seeming concerned with the tears falling down my face. I need to tell him what I did so he could help me find Andy.

"I…I…" I repeat, unable to speak.

"Gerard, what happened?" He asked. I hiccup slightly before talking.

"I…I slapped Andy!" Mikey's eyes widened as I spoke. I can't imagine what he must think of me now after I said this.

"You what? You hit Andy? Why the hell would you do that!" He cried, obviously angry with me. I shook my head.

"I don't know. I got so mad and…"

"So you just hit her! Seriously, Gerard, how could you even consider doing that?"

"I don't know! It just happened…" I lower my head at my pathetic excuse.

"Just happened. Fine, whatever. Where is she?" He asked.

"I…don't know. She ran off after I…" Mikey sighed.

"Right, fine. Look, go up to Frank's room and stay there until I come up."

"What? Why?" Why does he want me to wait in Frank's room? I need to find Andy and apologize.

"You really think Andy will want to see you after what you did?" I bit my lip slightly, thinking the same thing.

"Are you…are you going to tell the others?" I ask. Mikey sighed heavily and shrugged.

"I want to, so they can help find Andy but it isn't exactly a good impression with you then again, you deserve anything that comes to you after that." I hung my head in shame. He was right. I was pathetic for what I did. The girl I loved most in the whole world and I slapped her across the face.

"If the others found out, they would give you a piece of their minds and you know Reese will try and kill you," Mikey said. Reese would try and kill me if he found out. He was her little brother and she told him practically everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew.

"Just…tell Ray. He'll probably know where she is," I said, knowing it was true. Ray would know where she would go. Besides to me, I would say she was close with Ray. Sure, I would probably get a few words thrown my way but if I got to see and apologize to Andy, I don't care.

"Are you sure?" Mikey asked. I nod.

"Yeah. The main thing is to find Andy." Mikey nodded and pointed upstairs.

"Now, go to Frank's room so we can look." I left without another word as Mikey went to get Ray. I went upstairs and entered Frank's room, not bothering to turn on the light as I find comfort in the darkness. I leaned against a wall and slid down it, sitting on the floor. My head was becoming clearer, the alcohol leaving behind a severe headache. All of my anger had left me and left behind self hate.

I pray that Andy will forgive me. I wouldn't hold it against her if she didn't but I hope she does. I've been so happy lately now that we were dating and I had expressed my feelings for her. We would hang out everyday like we usually do but it felt different, like it was better in some sense. Sure, the kissing and holding made it better but there was something else as well. I didn't want it to end with a stupid mistake I made. I would take any punishment if it meant Andy's forgiveness...

The door soon swung open to reveal Ray. Even in the dim light that was coming from the hallway; I could tell he was pissed off.

"Give me a reason," He said.

"What?" I ask, confused by what he meant.

"Give me a reason not to punch you in the face and see how you feel!" I flinched as he said this. Mikey must have just told him what had happened.

"I can't..." I mutter.

"Oh, I know you can't. Nothing you can say will justify what you did! How could you do that?"

"I...I..." There was no excuse. I have no excuse for what I've done. I'm drunk and my anger took over.

"I hope you say something better when you go and apologize to her."

"I don't know where..."

"She's in her car." My head snapped up as I heard Ray tell me this. Her car is just parked outside of Frank's house. I pushed myself up to my feet but my head started to spin so I fell back down again. Ray scoffed.

"I wouldn't go out there just yet. I'm going to talk to her to make sure she's okay." My teeth grind together as I heard him say that. What makes him think he should go out to talk to her?

"Why you?" I spat, showing my distaste for the idea.

"Because she is probably upset with the fact you hit her! You're her boyfriend, you aren't meant to do that!" I lowered my eyes away. I know I'm not meant to do that. I wasn't the one that was meant to hurt Andy but I did. I just wanted to fix all of this.

"Alright but...can you tell her something?"

"What is it?" Ray sighed.

"Tell her...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry and I love her. Just tell her that, please."

"Alright. I'll be back," Ray said as he left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving me in the darkness. I pulled my legs up to my chest, hugging them.

"Andy...I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>Andrea's POV:~<strong>

My cheek was still stinging. I haven't bothered to check if there was a red mark or anything but I bet there is. I decided to sit in my car rather than leave or something. It was Frank's birthday party and I wasn't about to ruin it with a problem like this. It wouldn't be fair on him and I really didn't want anyone to know what had happened. I would just sit here until I feel like going back in and seeing him again.

I still can't believe he hit me. He's never done anything like that to me before. We have fought before but never like this and it was usually nothing. He never raised his hand against me, even in a threatening matter. It wasn't him. Even when he was drunk, he was never violent. He was goofy and clumsy, nearly always tripping and laughing about it. I never minded him when he was drunk as he never did anything drastic or threatening but now...I'm not so sure.

What did this mean for our relationship? I don't want it to end but there was a chance he might...do it again. Isn't that how it always starts? One hit and you forgive them and find yourself in a never ending abusive relationship...

"Need some company?" I jumped slightly as I saw Ray opening the passenger door. I sigh slightly.

"What have I told you about that?" I say as he sat in the passenger seat and closing the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Not my fault you are easy to scare," He said with a smirk. I slap his arm.

"I am not!" His smirk soon disappears as he sees my face. I guess I was right; I do have a mark on my face.

"I heard what happened." What? He heard what happened between me and Gerard? How did he hear that?

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to play dumb before I open my mouth.

"The fight between you and Gerard. Well, more the hit than the reason why," He said. I nod slightly.

"How did you find out?"

"Mikey told me."

"Mikey knows?"

"Yep."

"What about..."

"No one else knows." I sigh in relief. At least Frank didn't know so he could enjoy his birthday and if Reese knew, he would go nuts I'm sure.

"Could you please not tell them? I don't want Frankie's party to be ruined with something like this." Ray nods at my request.

"No problem but never mind them, how are you feeling?" I shrug.

"I don't know. Confused, hurt, mad...a lot of things, put it that way," I say, resting my head in my hand as my arm leans against the door.

"I can only guess. Why did he do it?" There was no real harm in telling Ray, I suppose. I would just leave out the part where Gerard is total fanatic with the idea we like each other.

"He got the wrong idea when some creep came on to me."

"When did that happen?"

"Before we started dancing, outside. I punched him and left but Gerard only saw the part where he tried to touch me then went crazy with the alcohol."

"Oh, so that's why I found him downing Jack Daniels." I nodded.

"Probably. So, when I go see him he goes crazy; saying how I didn't want to be with him and stuff and I told him it was a lot of shit and..." I waved my hand across my face as if finishing my sentence. I didn't want to tell Ray just what Gerard had said to me that let me loose. It was that one word that ringed in my mind; whore. Gerard seemed set on the idea that I was a whore, despite not even looking at any other guy rather than him. That word hurt me the most as some of the girls in school say that to me because of all my friends being of the male gender.

"What are you going to do?" He asked. I shake my head.

"I don't know. Part of me wants to go and find him so we can talk while the other part never wants to see him again and if I did..."

"You would break his nose," Ray finished for me. I laugh slightly at this, feeling a little more at ease.

"Something like that," I said, looking out of the window.

"Want my advice? Due to the fact I'm your relationship advisor." I laugh a little more before turning to Ray.

"Sure," I say wanting to hear at least someone's opinion.

"Right, let me put across that I am totally pissed off with Gerard for what he did, same with Mikey, but...I think maybe you should talk to him."

"Why?" I ask, slightly curious by why he would say this.

"You and Gerard have been through a lot, yeah? This is probably just one of the things you have to get through. I've seen Gerard and he seems to regret the mistake he made."

"Doesn't change the fact that he made the mistake," I interject.

"I know and, remember, I'm pissed at him too but I'm just saying; you guys were totally head over heels when you first started to go out. Even before that, you guys were inseparable. I can see Gerard cares for you more than anyone and it's killing him knowing just how he hurt you." I thought about Ray's words as he said them. He made sense but there was still something playing on my mind.

"I know Ray but...what if it happens again? Like, isn't how they always start? A slap and an apology, thinking it's all done and dusted but it soon happens again and again. I don't want to be in that kind of relationship. Not with anyone." Ray took in my words before nodding.

"I understand your worries but I still say you should talk to him. You're strong, you wouldn't let Gerard get away with it more than once. You told me just how much you loved the fact you and Gerard were now together, are you just going to leave it rather than help it?" I looked Ray in the eye and saw that he was set on me at least go and talk to Gerard. He made his point clear that he was pissed off at him but didn't want me to go and leave everything without giving it a chance. I gave a little sigh and nod.

"Alright. I'll go talk to him." Ray smiled at my answer.

"Good. He's in Frank's room. Come on." I got out of my car, locking it as Ray left his side. As I walked towards him, he stretched his arms out.

"Hug?" He asked. I nod and walk into his arms, feeling them tighten around me in a big hug. I could always come to Ray for comfort and support and he would always offer it.

"Don't bite my neck," I mumble into his shoulder, making him chuckle slightly.

"Alright, I won't." He parts from me and ushers me into the house.

"Oh, there was one thing," Ray said as I began to walk upstairs.

"What is it?"

"Gerard told me to tell you that he's sorry and he loves you." I couldn't help but allow my mouth to twitch at the sides slightly, nodding as I went up the stairs. As I reached Frank's door, I heard muffled sobs from behind it. I inhaled deeply before opening the door.

The room was submerged in near darkness with a dim light appearing from behind me. I saw Gerard sitting on the ground, his knees pulled to his chest as he cried into them. He didn't seem to realize I was standing in front of him.

"Gerard," I say to him. His head immediately shot up. His eyes were shiny and his face was wet from the tears.

"Andy?" He muttered. I nod.

"We need to talk..."

* * *

><p><strong>Short and shitty yes I know but it will pick up...hopefully. More suspense, eh? Well, thank you for reading as always and your reviews are muched love and more are always welcome like subscribers! ta-ta!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

"Andy, I'm so sorry. You have to believe me," Gerard started as he stood up from his spot from the floor and making his way towards me. I held up my hand when he came close enough, telling him to stop. I knew he was going to try to hold me but I wasn't going to let him. I need to stay strong about this. His face was stained, a mixture of makeup and tears as his body trembled slightly.

"I'm sorry," He muttered once more.

"I heard," I say, not looking at his eyes. How was I going to start this? Yes, I wanted to talk to him but I don't know where to start. Instead of talking, I go over and sit on Frank's bed as I try to think about how I'm going to go around this. Gerard follows me and sits beside me but not too close, knowing that it wouldn't go well.

"Say something," He whispered.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask him.

"Anything. Call me a fucking cunt, yell at me, hell, even kick me in the crotch but please say something!" He pleaded. I sigh, considering all of those options if I was being honest with myself.

"I really don't know what to say. How...how could you even do that?" I decide to ask, going with the frontal approach.

"I don't know. I got so jealous when I saw you with that guy and I tried to drown it with alcohol then seeing you with Ray and Frank sent me over," He answered. It wasn't good enough. Sure, I knew jealous was going to come with this relationship but that gave him no right to hit me.

"Look, I get that you will get jealous at some points but that doesn't give you reason to raise your hand," I said.

"I know but just seeing you with Ray and Frank after that..."

"You can't get jealous of that. They are my friends too. Heck, besides you, Ray is my closest friend. If you can't deal with that and make me choose between you two then I really don't know you at all," I interrupt. I saw Gerard looking at me with wide eyes, obviously slightly hurt by my words but I still refuse to give him proper eye contact.

"I would never ask you to do something like that," He said.

"Well, you sure give off the impression that the question was coming. You actual think I would go out with you if I liked Ray? Do you think I'm that type of person?"

"No!" He cried before I could say another word. I was breathing heavily now, everything was pouring out as my mouth opened each time.

"I would never think of you like that. I know it's stupid of me, being jealous of Ray but I couldn't help it. When you first introduced him to me, you guys got on great and I hated it. I thought you were going to push me away because him." I grunt in frustration. Not this again! Does Gerard not realize that I cannot live without him in my life, no matter what he was to me?

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" I ask, glancing at Gerard for a second then removing my gaze.

"I know you said that would never happen and I believe you but I wasn't in the right state of mind when I saw you with him with that other guy." I shake my head. None of this didn't even begin to cover for the hit. Nothing he was saying would help his case and I hate it.

"Gerard...I'm sorry but that's not good enough. None of that can even begin to give you reason for slapping me." I know I seem like a bitch but I cannot help with how I feel. This whole thing has left my belief in Gerard shaken and I'm not sure what to do.

"I know it isn't, I know it all too well. I know nothing I can say will ever undo what I did but...I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to leave me. It may be asking too much of you but I can't help it." I could hear in his words the regret he felt, how he wished he could undo it all. I wish for the same but that wasn't going to happen. I wanted to embrace him, hold him tight and say it would be alright and I forgave him but I would be lying to myself if I do this.

"You need to give me a reason to stay," I whisper, finally gaining the courage and will to look at him, watching as he locked eyes with me. Even in the dark, I could see the hazel shining through the tears. It took all of my will to not do the same; cry until my eyes were red.

"A reason to stay? You promise you will listen to me until I finished?" Gerard asked me. Instead of answering him, I reached out to take his hand in mine. He seemed shocked by this; his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open slightly. I needed him to feel at slight ease in order for him to give me a truthful and heartfelt answer, not some lame attempt to win me back. I squeezed his hand, answering his question. He responds by squeezing me hand with a tighter grip.

He moved slightly so he was facing me properly, still keeping his grip on my hand as he looked me right in the eye as he spoke.

"Andy...nothing I can say will describe the regret and shame I feel for hitting you. To know that I did something like that to you will haunt me. I was a dumb, insensitive ass that had too much to drink and thought the worst when I shouldn't have. I trust you, more than anyone, hell, I would still trust you if you were locked up in a room full of Keanu Reeves clones." I laugh slightly at the comment. Keanu Reeves was my big celebrity crush and Gerard knew it all too well.

"I had one moment of weakness. I'm not trying to justify myself by saying this but it's the truth. The last thing I want to do is hurt you in anyway. All those things I said were a load of crap. I didn't mean a word; they just formed as my anger raged. I don't think of you like that..."

"So you don't think I'm a whore?" I couldn't help but interrupt as he was talking about what he had said. I just needed to hear from him that he didn't believe that. They say people are more truthful when drunk so, I don't know what to think.

"No, I don't think that. I think you are as much of a whore as the Virgin Mary was," He answered.

"You know I don't believe in that stuff," I said.

"Well, Mother Theresa then."

"You never know, she could have gotten around," I say with a slight smirk. Gerard seemed to have caught this and smiled sweetly at me.

"You get the picture. The cheerleaders in school are whores and Mrs Dawlson is a whore, you are not. You could never be one of them. You are too good and strong to allow yourself be brought down like that...unless you wanted to, I guess. But anyway, I don't think that. Again, it was my anger." He tempts fate and moves in closer to me, our legs touching. I allow him this, he was getting somewhere.

"Andy, I never wanted to hurt you, with words or pain. I never want to see you upset and I never want to be the cause of it. I love you so much that it hurts to see you upset. When, your mother passed away, I felt useless as all I could do was stand and watch as your father hurt you even more. I tried to watch out for you pass that day but I failed twice it would seem; Jake and myself. I wanted to hurt Jake so much for doing that to you. I love you, with all of my heart. I would do anything for you. Ask me to jump, I'll ask how high, ask me to humiliate myself, I'll ask what way. I'm yours."

I knew Gerard wasn't finish yet but he was already getting to me. I knew he meant every word he was saying. He did love me and would continue to. He wasn't useless, he protected me from Jake. He said he would do anything for me...I might be using that...

"I love you, as simple as that. I love you more than anything and everyday that love just grows. This past week, having you with me has been one of the best in my life and I hope for more. Yes, I know I made a mistake that could prove deadly to our relationship but I still want to be with you. I promise never to do anything like that again. I know people have made promises like that and never keep them but you know me, I would never break a promise to you. I love you too much to even consider it again. So, I'm asking you, begging if you want, to forgive me and take me back. Please, Andy, I love you, I need you, please forgive me," He said with one last sigh at the end as he closed his eyes, waiting for me to speak. What could I say? After everything he just said, I couldn't just tear him down again but...I don't think I'm ready to forgive him. Yes, I want this to work more than anything but I can't help but feel this way...wait...there was something he could do.

"Gerard, thank you for what you have said but...it still doesn't change the fact you did it." Gerard whimpered slightly, not opening his eyes but I could see a tear slip out of his shut eyelids.

"But, there is something..." Before I could finish, Gerard's eyes burst opened and stared at me full of hope as he gripped my hand tighter.

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"You know how I told you to tell and prove your feelings before you told me about your feelings for me?" He nodded.

"Well, prove them. You have told me how you feel now prove it to me, if it's not asking much. Yes, we are people of words but, sometimes, actions speak louder than words and vice versa. Prove to me you are sorry and I'll forgive you." Gerard nodded at my request.

"Alright, how do I do that?" I shake my head.

"Don't ask me. You are the one that needs to prove it."

"Right now?" I thought about that for a moment. There wasn't much he could do for the moment, so I guess I could...

"Tell you what; I'll give you till Josh's party. That way, we can go to the party as a couple if it turns out okay. Am I being bitchy asking this?" I ask, hoping that wasn't the case. Gerard sniggered slightly.

"Andy, some girls would be demanding diamond jewellery or something along that line but all you are asking for me is to prove my feelings. No, you're not being bitchy. Alright, that gives me one week. So...what do we do until then?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think we should be together for the coming week. I can't be with you like that right now." Gerard nodded, seeming upset by this but he must've understood where I am coming from. I can't be in a relationship with him like this.

"Alright, so for this week we are back to Andy and Gee: best friends?" He asked.

"What do you mean back? We were even as a couple."

"But you said Ray..."

"Was second to you, idiot," I smile. "You're still my best friend, Ray is my older brother and you know I'm not into incest." Gerard laughed a little more loudly than before, nodding.

"I know, I'm sorry again."

"I know. Now, you have to prove it. Think of it as punishment or something. Know this, though, even though I will act like it, you will not have my full trust until you have proven yourself." Gerard's slight smile faltered when I said this.

"I know. Shall we go back to the party?" I nod. I let go of his hand, his grip disappearing as we stood up together. I think Gerard wanted to give me a hug and so did I but I knew that would lead to the gazing into each other's eyes and kissing and so forth so I walked towards the door, avoiding eye contact once again.

"Are you going to tell the rest of them?" Gerard asked me as we went down the stairs.

"I'll let you decide that. You can tell them if you want," I said, without looking back at him. From nowhere, Frank jumped out at us, grinning like crazy.

"You two better have not been doing it on my bed!" He cried. I laughed and shook my head.

"Don't worry, little Frankie. We didn't ruin your bed sheets."

"That's good...I'm not little!" He shouted, flinging his arms into the air.

"You are, Frank," Gerard commented from behind me. Frank huffed slightly.

"To say you're sorry for insulting me, you need to dance with me, Gee!" Before Gerard could voice his opinion, Frank grabbed him and pulled him towards the living room, his eyes pleading for me to help. I just grinned and waved.

"So, everything okay now?" I look over and see Ray coming towards me. I shrug.

"Kind of. He has a week to prove he's sorry."

"What's he going to do?" Ray asked. I shrug again.

"I'm not sure. It will need to be something good though."

"What are you guys going to be like during the week then?" That was a good question. Sure, I said we could remain best friends but could we really? Knowing what the week was entailing? I sure hope so...

* * *

><p>The next week just flew by and things between me and Gerard were...awkward to say the least. It was like we hardly knew each other, barely talking in each other's presence. It didn't go unnoticed by the others, Ray and Mikey understood but Frank and Reese were clueless. Reese asked me if we had broken up and I told him it was just a phase that would pass shortly...at least that is the hope. Gerard hadn't told them about what happen I assume so I just left it.<p>

From what I could tell, Gerard had made no effort into proving that he was sorry. Was it too much to ask? He said he was willing to do anything for me so, why not this? Did he find someone else? If he did than I'll make that slap seem like a walk in the park if he is leading me on. I didn't want him to just leave this, he can't do that. I won't let him. Today is his last day. Tomorrow is Josh's party and I've yet to see something instead of an awkward greeting or a little smile.

Friday night was miserable. Rain pleated down from the sky, hitting my window hard and making the sound of bullets. It was comforting, sitting on my bed and staring blankly at the TV all nice and warm as the rain fell from the heavens. Reese was all curled up and sleeping in his room while Grams was fixing out Josh's gift for tomorrow. Like Frank, his birthday was on a weekday so he held the party beforehand. His and Mom's birthday was the ninth of November. Mom always complained how she wanted a birthday in the middle of the year so it would even out; her birthday then Christmas.

Deciding I was thirsting, I got up from my bed and went down stairs while giving the front door a slight glance. As I placed a foot on the floor after the last step, I heard a slight knock coming from the door. Who could that be in this weather? I went over and opened it, checking if anybody stood there but no one was there except the raindrops. I opened the door a little wider to get a look around to see if anyone was lurking around. I notice something at the corner of my eye. I follow it and see something was lying on the ground in front of the door.

It was a single white rose with a piece of paper, folded, beside it. It wasn't one of those stupid letters I got from some creep, they came through the mail. I went down and picked it up along with the flower. White roses were my favourite flower, not just because I thought they were pretty but because of something else. I unfolded the piece of paper, noticing it was in fact two pieces. I looked at the first one and see that it was a drawing. It was a pencil sketch of a couple sitting on a wall together, hand on hand, laughing together. I couldn't help but compare their features to mine and Gerard's; it was too similar to be a coincidence. I could feel warmth rising in my stomach as I gazed at the picture. There was a small sentence of writing at the corner.

'The happiest moments of my life were always with you.'

The warmth rose quicker as I felt tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Well, he may have taken his time but it was effective. Remembering the other piece, I unfolded it and saw it wasn't a picture but a note.

'I'm sorry for what I did. That was bad but know I will still love you even if you hate me. My words have gotten better since that day I hope. Love you always, Gee x'

The tears were now free and were racing down my face. I can't believe it. He repeated his actions that time he apologized to me when we were six, the day I punched him in the face. That was the reason white roses became my favourite flower, they always reminded me of the day were became friends, the start of our lives together. It meant so much to me that he would have done something like that back then but now...it may have been stupid or dumb to most people but to me, this said enough. He was sorry. This little gesture told me that much. Yes, it was little but it was the thought behind it that I was after more than anything and he gave me that.

I took the items inside with me, heading straight upstairs and into my room. Immediately, I placed the drawing along with the others that were on my wall while the note went into my secret treasure box that no one knew about. I left the rose out, gazing at it with a slight smile before I was disturbed by my phone buzzing. Someone was calling me. I picked it up to answer.

"Hello?"

"Did you get it?" My smile grew as I heard Gerard's voice.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Well?" I could hear his eagerness through the phone.

"I'll tell you in person. Where are you?"

"Look out your window." I did so, looking down at the backyard to see Gerard standing there, in the rain without an umbrella or hood up. I opened my windows to yell at him.

"Gerard, you idiot! Get inside!" He nodded, shoving his phone into his jacket pocket and he began to climb the trellis. Even at seventeen, he was still doing it. As he reached the top, I did my part and helped him over the edge with the same result; us falling into a heap. Gerard pushed himself from me, hands on either side of my face as he looked down at me. He was wet to the bone; his hair was dripping, his face taken on a new shine as a drop of water fell from his nose, his clothes drenched. His face softens as he uses one of his hands to wipe away the drop of water that fell on me.

"So, am I forgiven?" I forced my head up and caught him in a kiss, which he immediately responded to, hand cupping my cheek as our lips moved together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull him closer, deepening the kiss. I poured my feelings of the moment into that kiss, hopefully giving him the answer he was looking for. We parted soon after; our eyes still close as we touched foreheads. I sigh slightly, deciding to give the words he was after.

"You're forgiven..."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, no, shit, yes. Sorry, again but it should get better. I, personally, thought it was a cute way to apologize but that's just me. Thanks again, and I hope to see you next time. Buh, bye!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

"Andy! Hurry up in there!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming out now! Cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want my brother seeing me in nothing but a towel!" I called back, wrapping a towel around me wet, naked body. I was rushed out of the shower by the cries of my younger brother. Tonight was the night of Uncle Josh's party and things were...a little chaotic.

"Right, I've got them covered," He called. I opened the door slightly, checking to make sure he wasn't holding a camera or anything. He was standing by the door with his hands covering his eyes. I swiftly left the bathroom and into my room.

"Open!" I shouted to him as I closed the door to my bedroom. I had my clothes lying out on my bed; a pair of black leggings and sparkly top Grams was making me wear. I'm really not use to dressing fancy or anything. It just wasn't me really so I left it at that. I began to unravel the towel around my body so I could dry myself...

"Hey And-AH!"

"AH!" I cried as Gerard began to enter the room as the towel dropped, my arms wrapping around my body in a vain attempt to hide myself. He shot back out the door and closing it behind him.

"I'm sorry!" He called from the door as I quickly dried myself.

"It's fine!" I said, putting on my pyjamas for quickness and so my clothes don't get wet from my hair. Why am I so flustered? He was my boyfriend, I shouldn't care if he saw me naked but…I…I don't even know.

"You can come in," I say to the door, watching as it opened to reveal a pink faced Gerard. He was dressed up for Josh's party; wearing tight black jeans and a black-grey shirt with a black waist coat complete with tie. His hair was styled, not its usual messy state. I couldn't help but blush as I looked at him; I thought he looked amazing dressed like that. Things between us were settling down now, he kept saying how sorry he was and I told him to shut up after the fiftieth time as it was getting bothersome. Mikey and Ray had been a little off with him but they soon warmed up again and everything was fine for the time being.

Gerard saw that I was looking at him and the pink deepened.

"What?" He asked, looking away slightly.

"Nothing. You look great," I comment. He smiled a little before turning back to me.

"You think?" I nod.

"Absolutely. Better be careful tonight with all of Josh's friends," I laugh as I see Gerard's face worry slightly as I said this.

"Don't worry. Frank will probably attract all of the attention," I said. Gerard laughed a little with me, motioning towards me with his hand.

"Is that what you're wearing?" He asks me with a slight tint of humour in his voice.

"Oh yeah. It's the latest fashion," I say, posing in my pyjamas making him laugh a little.

"I just put these on so you could come in and my hair can dry without ruining my clothes for tonight."

"What are you wearing anyway?" I pointed to the bed, Gerard following it to look at the clothes.

"Wow, leggings. That's rare," He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes while walking to my desk and sitting on the swirly chair.

"Be quiet," I say, picking up my hairbrush so I can start drying it.

"Can I?" Gerard had relocated himself beside me, pointing to my hairbrush.

"Can you what?" I asked, a little oblivious.

"Brush your hair?" I blinked. He wanted to brush my hair?

"Alright then," I agree, handing him the brush. He kneels down beside me as I turned to give him better access, now my back was towards him. I scrunched my face, preparing for tugging and pain. Gerard surprised me as he was gentle with my hair, not once catching and tugging. Smooth and soft. His fingers ran through the strands of my hair after every brush, absorbing some of the droplets of water.

"You too good at this to be a first timer," I say, breaking the silence. I hear Gerard chuckle from behind me.

"I don't want to hurt you so I'm trying to be gentle."

"Yeah but sometimes that never seems to work for some people."

"But I'm not some people," He states, making the corners of my mouth tug slightly.

"No you are not," I say, remaining silent once more as Gerard continued to brush my hair.

"So...do I need to do this like, a hundred times per side or something?" He asks, resulting in me laughing a little.

"No, just a couple will be fine. I'm not one of those super model people that need their hair constantly brushed."

"Well, you've always had beautiful hair."

"Had? I don't anymore? Well, probably since that time..."

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, okay?" I couldn't help but remember the time which we were referring to. When we were young, about twelve or so, Gerard tried to show off to me by shooting his gum into the nearby trash can. He didn't take the strong wind that was blowing that day into consideration as he shot. The wind carried the gum into my hair, resulting in a good chunk of it getting cut and me not talking to Gerard for a whole day. That was a lot of time apart back then.

"I know. It grew back so it was all good," I assure him.

"And it's even more pwettyer," Gerard said, making up the last word with a pouty voice. I snort lightly.

"Alright then. Nearly done, back there?" I ask. After a few more brushes, Gerard's hands parted from my hair.

"All done."

"Great," I say, spinning in my chair to face him.

"Oh wait," He said, grasping my face in one of his hands.

"Huh?" I question.

"I didn't do the front," He said with a smile as he begins to brush the front of my hair. For the entire time, our eyes were locked; green to hazel, drawing each other in. I could look at his eyes for hours and I wouldn't get tired of their warmth and shine. As if hypnotised, our faces drew close to each other, foreheads touching as Gerard's hands fell from my face.

We didn't blink, not once, holding the gaze. Gerard seemed tired by the lack of touch so he brought his lips closer to mine, kissing them ever so slightly before he latched onto them. I kissed him back, finally closing my eyes in order to enjoy the moment. We kept our hands at bay, having no other form of touch other than our lips. His soft lips didn't devour or hunger, they just kissed mine sweetly. I felt his tongue gracing my bottom lip slightly, asking for permission. I open my mouth slightly...

A flash appeared from the door, Gerard and I parting immediately to look over to the door to see Reese grinning at the doorway, holding my camera at his face.

"So cute!" He cooed. I rolled my eyes at his comment as Gerard stood up from his space in front of me and went to sit on the bed.

"In my pyjamas, Reese," I say. He shrugged.

"So? I hardly think you are gonna look at your pyjamas when this gets developed or anyone else for that matter," He said. I pointed to the door.

"Out." I said. Reese placed my camera on my bed side table before leaving the room. I look at Gerard, my hand still in the air.

"What is it?" He asked. I shake my arm slightly.

"Out." He blinked at this, seeing confused.

"Out?" I nod.

"Yes, out. I'm going to get changed." Gerard formed his mouth into an 'oh' shape as he stood up, looking slightly awkward.

"Gee...did you think I was going to let you watch me get changed?" I asked on purpose to see his face go red as he rambled. I got my reaction.

"No! I'm not some creep that would ask that! I would until you are comfortable...not that you might be comfortable but..."

"Gerard!" I called.

"Yes?" He said, stopping his rambling as soon as I called his name.

"Maybe some other time. Right now, I want to get change so, if you please." Gerard gave me a sly smile before leaving, speaking to me as he left.

"I'll let it go this time cause you are going to wear those black leggings which only happens once in a blue moon..."

* * *

><p>"There's my favourite niece!"<p>

"I'm your only niece!" I cried with the remaining air in my lungs as Uncle Josh gave me a massive bear hug. We had arrived at the hotel Uncle Josh was holding his birthday party. Well, Gregg organised it and such. After I finished getting changed, Donna and Donald soon joined us as Josh invited them to the party and we left for the hotel. Uncle Josh placed me back on the ground, releasing me and allowing me to breathe once again and moved onto Reese.

"What about my nephew?" He asked, I'm not sure what exactly but Reese just nodded, trying to keep his breath.

"Yeah..." He squeaked. Uncle Josh grinned and placed him back down. He held out his arms.

"Who else would like a hug?"

"Me!" We turned to see Frank running up and jumping into Uncle Josh's arms. Uncle Josh spun him around as he held him.

"Oh my Frankie! It's been too long!" He cried. Frank nodded.

"Way too long!" He said, snuggling into him.

"Ahem." Someone coughed. Uncle Josh turned to see Gregg standing behind them, looking slightly off. Gregg was a native of Britain but moved here in order to get some work. He was an accountant and looked like one; short, brown hair, nearly always wore a suit and tall. He had a sweet face that calmed people at times. He helped Mom with some money issues and she introduced him to Josh and it just went from there. Reese and I liked him; he was always nice and always helped me in math when I asked.

"Sorry, Gregg," Josh said, placing Frank back on the ground. Uncle Josh and Frank always goofed around like this as, when they first met, Josh thought Frank could be gay and Frank countered him by acting like he was attracted to him, starting the whole joke. Gregg knew that nothing would happen but he still didn't like to see it at times, something about it happening in the past.

"Well, I see everyone is here. Allow me to show you into the hall," Gregg said in his British accent, moving out of the way with an extended arm to show us the way. I turned around to see Ray standing directly behind me. He saw me turn and grinned.

"You didn't jump!" He cried in happiness.

"It's happened often enough for me to know. You're losing your touch." Ray sulked.

"Don't say that! Ray will always be a ninja!" Mikey said.

"Yeah! He will always be Toro-san, ninja fro!" Reese said, clapping his hands together and bowed. I roll my eyes.

"Alright, enough role playing." I felt a hand snaking it's way into mine. I saw Gerard standing beside me, close enough that our arms were now touching. I smile at him, which he returned.

"Why can't I find love!" Frank cried from behind us.

"You have. He's just taken," Uncle Josh said as he gave Gregg a quick kiss before winking at Frank, who sulked with his arms crossed. Mikey wrapped an arm around Frank's shoulder, shaking him affectionately.

"Don't worry. We'll drown out your sorrows with alcohol," He says.

"Do you think that's the answer to everything?" I ask.

"No but it helps," Reese said.

"Any you kids get dirty drunk will be sleeping outside in the yard," Grams warned, following the adults to the hall.

"She is true to her word," I warned as we followed behind them.

"Don't worry, Sis. We aren't going to get that drunk," Reese assured me. I narrow my eyes slightly.

"But you're still gonna get drunk?" He nodded.

"Pretty much," He said with a smile. I shake my head at him before looking up at Gerard.

"You going to drink?" To my surprise, he shook his head.

"How come?" I ask.

"I hardly think you forgot about..."

"I haven't but I'm sure a few drinks won't set you off like that."

"But what if..."

"What if, nothing. Look, you promised me you wouldn't do it again so I believe you." Gerard seemed to think for a second before nodding.

"But if I don't drink, don't take it like that. I'm just not in the mood."

"That's fine," I say as we entered the party...

* * *

><p>"Your man sure is a good dancer!" Ray cried over the music to me, making me laugh as we looked from our table. The hall was decorated with banners and balloons, tables around to allow guests to sit and have a drink and a dance floor in the centre as a DJ played music from the side. Ray and I were observing Gerard dancing with a six year old girl, a daughter to one of the guests I assume. She came up and pulled at his trouser leg, asking him to dance with her which he agreed to. He was actually pretty good with the little girl. He was always good with kids like when I babysit and take him with me sometimes; he always seemed to connect with the kids.<p>

"Aren't I the lucky one?" I cry back, giggling as I see the younger trio dancing with Uncle Josh and a few of his friends. It was turning into a good night. Uncle Josh claimed at the end of it, he was having a talk with Gerard but I know it will mean nothing as he will be drunk by the time the party finishes. I had only danced a few times, with the guys and that but none with just me and Gerard yet. He said we would when a good song was playing after he finished dancing with the little girl.

"Yes you are!" Ray said over the loud music. I fan myself slightly. The heat was crazy in the hall, probably due to all the bodies and dancing.

"I'm going outside to get some air! Tell Gee if he finishes before I get back!" I say to Ray. He nodded instead of shouting again. I stood up from my seat and manoeuvred around the tables and exited into the lobby, feeling a cooling relief. I sigh lightly as I sat on one of the couches and relaxing slightly, closing my eyes as my body began to cool. Gerard would probably finish up soon and come to find me, dragging me outside so he could have a cigarette as well. Oh well, I'm in a good mood so I won't complain much...

"Hello, Andy." My eyes snapped open as I heard the voice say my name. I looked and saw a figure standing beside me, by the couch. I took in the features and groan loudly, rubbing my eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me," I mutter. It was Bridget.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's crap but bare with me. At least you got a little cliff hanger...wait that isn't good, is it? Ah, well. Thanks for reading and remember! Reviews are sweet! Bye bye!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

"What the hell do you want? Why the hell are you even here?" I ask, not bothering to hide the venom in my voice as I looked at her. She merely smiled at me, making my stomach churn.

"Is it a problem to see my dau-"

"Don't you dare call me that. You are nothing to me. Just some dumb broad William married," I interrupt. If she was to call me her daughter, I would probably slap her like she did to me all those years ago.

"Step daughter, then," She said. I shook my head.

"Don't even call me that. Didn't you hear what I said? You are nothing to me."

"Why must you be like this? Can't we just start over?" She asked, making me scoff.

"Like hell. You married my father two weeks, TWO WEEKS, after my mother died. What kind of person does that? And why now? Why have you and William all of a sudden have taken a sudden interest in my and Reese's life now?" I question. What was with the sudden interest?

"We thought it was time to be a family again," She replied.

"Like hell that would ever happen. We didn't want you near us back then, why would we want you now?" Bridget just sighed and shook her head.

"Now, Andrea, I think it's time you stop being childish and accept the fact that I am your..."

"Don't you dare say it. I don't need to accept it as it's not true. Now, just leave. I don't want you spoiling Uncle Josh's birthday party."

"What if he invited me?" She asked with a grin, making me laugh at her.

"Like hell he would do that. Seriously, just leave. You are not wanted," I state, ready to turn to go back into the hall.

"Do you speak on Reese's behalf? Did you even tell him that your father visited or are you that deep in hatred?" I curl my hands into fists to repress my growing anger, trying to appear calm at the situation.

"I have told Reese and he feels the same as I. We couldn't care less if we saw you again, which we don't."

"Andrea, what have I done to cause you to hate me so?" I roll my eyes at her. Was she that thick? How this woman became a nurse, I'll never know.

"Well, since you are that simple minded, I'll tell you the three main reasons. One, you marry William two weeks after my mother passed on when you were meant to be her nurse. Two, you hit me for merely stating the truth and three, you try and control my life by saying who I should and shouldn't be friends with."

"Andrea, I love your father dearly. It was a shame about your mother but he had the right to move on," She countered, making me throwing my arms in frustration.

"You cannot justify two weeks!" She ignored my outburst and continued.

"I only hit you because you were speaking out of line and that boy you were friends with was just...not right. He is probably a delinquent now and taking drugs." I smile at her, not at her in that sense just a smile at how wrong she was.

"Oh how simple and narrowed minded you are..."

"Andy!" Someone sang, calling out to me. My smile grew as I recognized it as the voice of Gerard. I turned to see him running out of the hall towards me, his face beaming as he saw me. As he reached me, his arms stretched out and wrapped around me, crushing me to his chest in a warm hold.

"Ray told me you were here," He said in my ear. I laugh softly.

"Well, I did tell him to tell you."

"There's a nice, slow song on if..."

"Ahem." Gerard parted from me and looked over to see what caused the disturbance. I felt his body stiffen beside me as he saw Bridget standing there, looking slightly surprised by Gerard's appearance.

"You are fucking kidding me..." He muttered, making me laugh a little.

"My words exactly...well, PG 13 compared to yours," I said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked Bridget, obviously not forgetting about her acts either.

"I came here to see my step daughter, not like I need to tell you," She sneered. She was making me want to hit her even more. She has no right talking to Gerard like that.

"Look, she doesn't want to see you or William so just get lost!" He said to her.

"You have no right to tell me what to do. Andrea, I suggest you see your father and get over this petty business," She said with an unamused look.

Petty?

She thinks this is petty! Oh the little...

"You think this is petty! Me being angry at that moron marrying some dumb bitch straight after his wife died is not petty! Just because you couldn't get anyone else, you jump at the first chance you get like the sick fucker you are! Going after a man straight after his wife died. Just sums up what the both of you are like," I snarl, not bothering to mask my hatred for the woman. Just being in her presence made me angry, remembering what she had done and what she tried to do. If I think about it, William and her were a match.

My rant seemed to have gotten to her as her face was bright red; I swear if it was possible steam would have been coming out of her ears.

"You little..." She began as she stalked towards me. I stood my ground but Gerard had moved himself between us, blocking my vision of her.

"Don't you dare come near her," He said, his voice firm and strong.

"This doesn't concern you," She said, adding a hint of a snarl on the you.

"It does when you have a history of hurting the girl I love!" He called back.

"Who are you?" I can't believe she didn't recognize him! I just assumed she did with the way she was acting but she, probably, was just angry by his interference.

"I'm the one that you tried to get Andy to abandon."

"...Oh you're that boy. By the looks of things, I would say I was right by what I said," She said, making my blood boil. I moved past Gerard to lunge at her but he held me back, his arms held around my waist tight.

"Andy, leave it! She's not worth it," He said, trying to calm me but I was blinded by rage.

"She has no right saying anything for what she's done!" I said, trying to push Gerard away.

"So you are going out with him now I assume? William mentioned that. I hope he hasn't dragged you down with him."

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" I had stopped struggling to look around to see Mikey, the rest of the guys, Grams and Josh who looked furious. I looked again to Bridget, who seemed uneasy now by the turn of events.

"What are you doing here?" Josh said through gritted teeth. Josh had just the same amount of hate for Bridget as we did.

"I just came here to see my step children," She said in a sickly sweet voice, trying to act innocent and making me want to throw up.

"Well, I'm sure you want to say something to them. Reese?" Grams motioned for him to come forward. Reese followed until he was beside me and Gerard, who still held me close in fear of me running towards her.

"Hello Reese," Bridget greeted but Reese did not return the gesture, instead waiting for her to speak. Bridget coughed nervously before speaking.

"I came here to say that you and Andrea should come back to your father and I so we can be a family again."

"We were never a family," Reese said, crossing his arms.

"Now, Reese. I know you look up to Andrea but you must have your own ideals and..."

"Andy has done nothing to influence my ideals! You married our father straight after our mother died and you expected us to accept you and you even hit Andy! Just leave, Bridget. You're wasting your breath," Reese stated, giving her cold eyes. Bridget sighed heavily, hopefully realizing it was futile to convince us to join her in her little sick fantasy.

"Alright then. Hopefully one day, you will see that your place is with us."

"Okay, now that you have said all that shit, will you leave before I drag you by the hair and throw you out," Grams grumbled. She was a little tipsy from what I saw and that only made her slightly angrier. Bridget's body flinched, not forgetting the last time she provoked Grams.

"This won't be the last you hear of me and William. We are here for you."

"Oh, goodie," Reese and I say together as Bridget left us without a second look. I relax in Gerard's arms now, leaning back slightly into his chest. I felt his lips brush the side of my head.

"You alright?" He asks. I shrug.

"I guess."

"So...anyone want to explain who the hell that was?" Frank asked. I sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose. Frank and Ray were entirely clueless about Reese and I's parental arrangement, only knowing our father left us. This was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>"How you holding up, Reese?" I ask as I walked outside, seeing Reese leaning against the railing. It had been about an hour since Bridget crashed the party really since none of us were really in the mood any more after her appearance, despite Josh's attempts to try and living us up. I felt really bad about it being ruined and I partially blame myself for reacting the way I did. I was just so angry that I couldn't contain it.<p>

I leaned on the railing beside Reese, seeing him give me a tired smile.

"Fine, fine," He said meekly.

"Like hell you are. Come on, tell me," I urge him. He lets out a shaky breath, his eyes shiny with moisture.

"It's just...I thought we were finished with this whole thing. We weren't going to see him or her again. Anytime they appear, it's just a reminder of everything that happened back then," He said, tears sliding down his face. I move closer and wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"I know. They are just a bad reminder but don't let that get you down. Just do what I do; lash out and attack whenever they move." Reese chuckled slightly, wiping away his tears.

"Why didn't you hit her? Not that I'm promoting violence, I just thought you would." I snort at him.

"Thanks. I tried but Gerard stopped me."

"What did she say when she found out you and Gerard are dating?"

"Not anything nice and that's all I'm saying."

"Do you think...they really want to be a family with us?" He asked me. I was curious to why he was asking me this. Surely he wasn't considering taking them up on their offer...right?

"William is probably the main one that wants that and Bridget just follows his stead but we don't need them. We got our own family. We have Grams, Uncle Josh and Gregg. Let's not forget the bumbling idiots we ended up befriending," I said, making Reese's face break into a smile.

"Yeah, we have a good family don't we?" I nod.

"Yep and let's not forget the most important part of your family." Reese rolled his eyes before asking.

"And who might that be?" I stretched my arms out before crying out.

"Me!"

"Pretty sure that's me," He said, pointing to himself. I shoved him slightly, pouting.

"Meanie."

"Can't tell nothing but the truth Sis."

"Then why do you speak lies?" We laugh a little, happy the tension was lifted slightly.

"We're always going to be family, yeah?" He said, looking over to me. I turned my head to match his look.

"Of course. Like I would leave you behind," I said, ruffling his hair. He smiled at me.

"Just checking. I love you, Andy." He came forward and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I rubbed his back as a response.

"Love you too, Reese."

"There you guys are!" We parted for a moment to see the guys running up to us, nearly tripping up on each other as they stopped in front of us.

"What's up?" I ask the heavily panting boys. Frank was the first to speak, waving his arms around.

"They are...playing...Grease songs..." He panted.

"And..." Reese drew out.

"And...we're gonna dance to them! Come on!" Ray cried, grabbing Reese and lifting over his shoulder. He ran back into the hotel with Reese crying out with laughter. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. Gerard took my hand in his and followed the group, grinning the entire way. Me and Reese didn't need William or his wife.

We have a perfectly good family without them.

* * *

><p>"Andy. Andy! Andy, wake up!" Someone said to me, shaking me awake. I groan as I am ripped from my sleep. We had returned home in the early hours of the morning, all of the guys relocating to Reese and I's home. I refused to open my arms or even move, knowing it was Gerard trying to wake me.<p>

"Andy, wake up! It's important, come on!" I become more alert as he sounded urgent. I open my eyes to see it was still dark as my room was submerged in it. I push myself up and turn to Gerard. He was sitting up, seeming wide awake.

"What's wrong?" I ask, wiping my eyes to try and wake myself up.

"I just remembered something," He said, drawing closer to me so we were touching; my shoulder on his chest.

"It couldn't wait till morning?" I groan, my eyelids falling heavy as I know that nothing was immediately wrong.

"No, because I will forget again."

"Alright, what is it?"

"I forgot to sing happy birthday to you." I look at Gerard, my face set into an expression that stated 'you are freaking kidding me'. He just smiled.

"What?" I asked, making sure I heard him right.

"On your birthday, I never sung happy birthday!" He said, his smile turning into a grin.

"...You woke me up for that!" I cry slightly, keeping my voice down so I didn't wake up the others.

"I want to sing it!" He said. I think Gerard did drink at the party as his voice was a little off and he was giggling slightly

"It can wait until morning," I say, falling back into the bed and wrapping myself in the covers. I felt him tug at my covers but I held them tight.

"Andy, please. What kind of boyfriend am I for not singing happy birthday to his girlfriend?"

"A good one for letting her sleep instead. My birthday was nearly three weeks ago and we were celebrating Uncle Josh's birthday now so it really doesn't make a difference. And we weren't dating when it was my birthday."

"All the more reason to do it! Please? Then I'll let you sleep on my chest!" He offered. I sighed. He wasn't going to let up until I gave up. He knew he had me when I was tired. I push myself up from my bed, still wrapped in the covers.

"Go ahead but not too loud." Gerard nodded, wrapping his arms around me so he could hold me close as he sang in my ear.

"Happy birthday to you..." He began. My eyes began to drupe again as his melodic voice reached my ears. It may only be a childish song but his voice soothed me like no others could. One of the many things I like about Gerard. My eyes were nearly closed as Gerard continued to sing, looking at the window and...

I saw a shadow past the drapes. It was in the shape of a man, only the top half of his body being shown. What the hell? I blink a few times and shake my head before looking back to the window. Nothing was there.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Gerard asked. I shake my head again.

"It's nothing. Sorry, I'm just sleepy."

"I'll sing you a lullaby after this," Gerard said. I nodded against his chest as we lay down together with me remaining in Gerard's arms.

Did I imagine that...

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know it's bad but bare with me okay? I'm sorry. Anyway, thank you for reading and alerting...and such :P reviews are always accpected and make me happy :D thank you again! Bye bye!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

I began to leave my dream world, panting heavily, and beads of sweat on my skin while something hit my face softly repeatedly. My eyes opened quickly and darted around the room as a reaction to something. Why was my body shaking? The hits to my face continued until fingers scraped my face to pull back my hair.

"Are you alright?" I heard Gerard's voice ask.

"I..." I started but couldn't finish as I am not sure myself. What just happened? The hits to my face were now identified as kisses from him.

"You were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't so I tried kissing you," He said, continuing to kiss me despite that fact I'm awake now, not that I'm complaining.

"I did?" I ask. I can't recall the nightmare if I had one. It was all a blank.

"Yeah. You were shaking violently and muttering in your sleep. You were scarring me for a moment there," Gerard said, pulling me closer so my back was into his chest as his arms held me tight.

"Sorry. I can't even remember having a nightmare," I said, relaxing in Gerard's embrace.

"Well, that's good. At least you don't need to see it again. It seemed pretty bad."

"Sorry," I say again.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault for having a nightmare," He said, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"Maybe it was triggered by someone waking me up just to sing happy birthday three weeks late." I feel Gerard chuckle into my neck.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I just had the overwhelming urge to sing it."

"It just couldn't wait till morning," I groan, closing my eyes again.

"I just wanted to be sweet," He said.

"It would have been a lot sweeter if you left me to sleep," I counter.

"I'm not going to win this am I?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so," I felt him say. I'm surprised I can't remember the nightmare. Usually, the little tyrants like to linger in my mind and reply themselves, just for fun.

"So, how are you?" Gerard said, making me raise an eyebrow and opening my eyes slightly.

"Uh...fine," I reply, turning my head slightly to look at Gerard and giving him a questioning look.

"I don't mean it like that. I mean about last night."

"You mean you singing?"

"No, Bridget." I groan as he said her name, collapsing back into my original position. I didn't need reminding of that stupid blonde bitch that claimed to want to be a family again. Like we ever were.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just asking. Do you want to talk about it?" Gerard offered.

"Nothing to talk about."

"Come on, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"I know by that tone that you're thinking about it. You can talk to me," He persuaded. I sigh and roll over, so I was on my back with Gerard leaning on an arm staring down at me.

"It's just...why now? I cannot even begin to guess why the hell they would show up now."

"Maybe William finally realized how stupid he's been and is trying to make amends," Gerard said.

"You think I should forgive him?" I ask, not amused if that is what he thought.

"No! I'm not saying that at all. I'm just trying to think of reasons why he would show up."

"Bridget said it was because we should be a family again but I don't think she wants that. I think William is pushing her into it or something."

"Maybe but you don't care though, do you?"

"Nope. If you didn't hold me back, I would have probably done some damage to her," I say with an unintentional smirk which Gerard spotted.

"I like how you smirk when you think about doing someone physically harm," He said with a slight smile.

"Can't be helped."

"Oh, I know it can't," Gerard sniggered.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" I ask as my smirk remained on my face.

"Oh you know..." He hissed in pain as I pinched a bit of his skin on his chest.

"So what's that?" I say, my smirk turning into a sweet smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all. You're sweet and kind and would never hurt anyone!" He said in a hurry. I nod as I released him.

"I know," I said, batting my eyes as he glared at me, as a joke not really glaring.

"Andy..." He said, moving his arm to my side, making me flinch.

"Gerard..." I countered, my hand hovering over his nipple. Our eyes were locked, staring each other down so the other would back down. We maintain this contact until laughter erupted from our mouths, our 'weapons' dropping with no more threat. The whole thing about Bridget left my mind, calming it as I laughed with Gerard. It wasn't even that funny but I couldn't stop laughing. Just being around Gerard made me happy so I guess that was it.

"So, what are we doing today?" Gerard asked as his laughter subsided.

"I like how you assume we will be together today and it's Sunday, chore day." Gerard pouted as I said this.

"What?" I ask.

"I wanted us to stay in bed all day," He said, lowering himself so he could snuggle into my side, his chin against my shoulder.

"Sorry but remember the other guys are in the other rooms."

"Drop them off so we can be alone!" Gerard whined, making me chuckle and shake my head.

"It's early in the morning. I hardly think that..." Something just sparked in my mind, something that happened last night. The shadow in my window. I push myself away from Gerard and get out of bed, making my way over to the window and drawing back the curtains, squinting my eyes as the harsh light of late morning hit me.

"Andy, what's wrong? You hate the light in the morning." I heard Gerard say but I didn't answer straight away. I was looking around the backyard and my window to see is there was anything that suggested someone was there. Nothing from what I could see.

"It's nothing. Did I say anything while I slept?" I ask, turning to Gerard again after closing the curtains.

"Like I said, you were just muttering. I couldn't make out anything you were saying really. Why?" I look back to the window, wondering if it was just part of my nightmare. It couldn't be. It happened when Gerard woke me up and he could recall it and I highly doubt we shared a dream. It...it couldn't be that guy that was sending me the letters, could it? It was a possibility. If that's the case, this whole thing just got escalated. The person was outside my window, he knew where I lived.

"Andy, what's wrong? You've gone deathly pale." I turn to Gerard to see he was looking at me with worried eyes. He had no clue. He had no clue that someone has been sending me creepy letters with photos accompanying them. Another secret I've kept from him. He knew everything else except this. If I told him, I might be able to sort it out, maybe even find the person responsible but...he might get hurt again. Like the thing with Jake, Gerard could get hurt again because of me. Will I tell him?

"Nothing."

Of course I don't.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" I ask, walking towards the door.

"Coffee would be nice," He said, making me roll my eyes.

"Why did I even ask," I say, walking out of the room and down the stairs. Something at the door caught my eye...and my breath as I realized what it was. A letter. Addressed to me. I swallow the lump in my throat, walking towards the letter. I picked it off the ground, my hands shaking slightly. Why? Why was this person doing this? What was so special about me? I begin to tear open the letter, quickly diving in and pulling out its contents. There was a small note and more photos. I look at them, my body shaking with my hands as I flip through them. They were all of me and Gerard, the last one of us at Josh's party! Who the hell was this creep! I look at the note to see what it said this time.

'What are you doing with this filth? He doesn't deserve you. I love you. I realize I haven't been with you but that is no excuse. The boy is nothing but trash. If he doesn't leave you alone, then I will make sure he does.'

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and crap and wasn't worth the wait and I'm sorry! I just couldn't think of anything else to add with this because I want it for other chapters. So, I'm really sorry. Thank you for reading and reveiwing, always makes me happy. More reviews are always accepted. Again I'm sorry and thank you very much! See ya!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

The season of Fall was over with Winter coming in straight behind it. Trees were bare with no leaves, instead caked with snow that fell every now and then. Ice had formed in some areas, making it difficult to avoid landing on your butt. Temperature dropped resulting in the heavy coats and scarves to be ripped from the bottom of closets.

Winter is my favourite season. Most people complain about how cold and wet it is but I love it. It was always so pretty and it seemed romantic in a sense, all the snow lying around, the way street lamps glowed in the black sky...maybe I'm just weird like that but I love Winter but I don't think I'm going to enjoy it much this year.

It was nearly every two days now I got a letter from that creep. Sometimes they came with photos, with him telling me he was 'always watching me'. I don't think they were being sent through the mail either, I think he came up to my door and put it through the letter box with the address and everything to avoid suspicion.

I'm afraid.

I'm afraid when I go out, go to school even in my own home. I know this guy was watching me. I don't want to get the cops or anyone involved. If this guy was watching me then there was a chance he might lash out and hurt the people I care about and I'm not about to let that happen. I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to them. I try to push it to the back of my head and forget about it but...how could I forget something like this? I just wish it was some sick joke but I know now that it's not...

"You know what I've just realized?" Gerard said from under me. We were lying in his bed, the covers keeping us warm in his room as we snuggled together. Half of my body was draped over his, an arm around my waist and a hand in my hair holding me close to him.

The letters also included Gerard a lot more, calling him all sorts of cruel names. This guy hated Gerard from what I could tell. He said he would do...things to Gerard if I didn't leave him and go to him. I don't even know who the hell he is! He hasn't tried anything so far so I'm guessing he must be all talk and just hopes that I'll be scared enough to do it. Truth is...I nearly am.

"What?" I ask, not bothering to open my eyes or move to look towards him. It was night and the both of us couldn't really sleep, me because of those stupid letters and Gerard...I'm not too sure about.

"We haven't been on a date yet," He stated. I scrunch my nose at this. Surely that wasn't true.

"Sure we have," I said, still thinking.

"Not a proper date. Sure, we've hung out together in our homes and that but we haven't been on a proper date."

"So, you're telling me we have been going out for a month and a half and we haven't even had our first date?" I asked. I think he was right. I don't think we have been on a proper date and we are into December!

"Yep. We need to fix that."

"What do you have in mind?" I question.

"You'll see. I'll make it a surprise." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice as he said it.

"Alright. Whatever you do, I'm sure I'll enjoy," I reply, removing myself off of Gerard, taking the place beside him and turning my back on him. I could feel his body become closer to mine; his front pressed into my back as one of his hands found mine and intertwined them.

"Andy, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I say, knowing where he was going with this.

"You seem...a little off lately. You can talk to me." I know myself I've been off. Those letters have affected me greatly. Before, I just pushed it to the back of my mind and forgot about them but now they were becoming more persistent, I found my mind thinking of the worse that could happen.

"I know Gerard. Don't worry." I don't want Gerard to know. I don't want anyone to know. I'm hoping that they will dim down yet again.

"If you say so," Gerard said, moving in and kissing my check. "Remember, I'm here if you want to talk."

"You're usually the first if I want that," I muttered, trying to assure him.

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Night."

"I love you," I didn't reply to Gerard's declaration, instead just stroking his hand in return. It was too dark for Gerard to keep an eye on me to see if I would fall asleep so he just gave in to sleep, soon snoring slightly. I know I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight. I've been paranoid about those stupid letters that I haven't even begun to try and figure out one thing; who was doing it...

"Andy, wake up," I shot up and stumbled back slightly as I was shook awake, ready to push away whoever it was. I stopped when I saw Gerard looking a little startled. I sigh slightly and place my head back in my arms.

"Sorry," I say. We were in homeroom, waiting for the teacher to come in.

"You are getting worse. Maybe you should see a doctor," Gerard said. He was referring to my sleeping pattern and nightmares. They had been getting worse by the day. If I managed to sleep for one or two precious hours, I would find myself getting rudely awakened by my realistic nightmares. They became more vivid and horrible. Sometimes I kept myself awake just to avoid seeing them. All because of stupid pieces of paper with words on them.

"I'm fine. Just a little...preoccupied." I said, choosing my words carefully.

"With what? I'm getting worried about you," He said, reaching out and placing a hand on my cheek lightly.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind," I said, trying to calm his own my mind.

"Such as?" He asked, letting his hand slid down my cheek, down to my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. I already have an excuse for this, one I know he will believe because it was me and I would do this.

"Just the SATs and everything," I sigh, moving myself up and leaning into my chair. Gerard laughed slightly.

"Andy, they are not until May. Why are you freaking out now?"

"You know me. Just thinking about academics sends me nuts," I say, giving him a smile. He smiled back.

"You shouldn't think about crap like that. Just think; in a week it will be winter vacation and Christmas. That ought to make you excited." I gave him a slight nod.

"Yeah, I guess..." The teacher soon walked in with someone following behind him. It was a girl with platinum blonde hair that was straight and long. She turned to face the class. She was pretty I guess, like the type that could be a total bitch pretty. She wore a skirt...in this weather...okay. Her eyes were a dark blue, husky even. I don't think I like her.

"Alright class, we have a new student joining us today. This is Claire Griffin, please make her feel welcomed," He said in a very bored tone. Griffin...I'm sure I've heard that before. The girl, Claire's, eyes drifted around the room until they laid upon me and Gerard. He eyes flashed as she bit her lip, giving a sort of smile. I hope she isn't giving that to me...or Gerard for that matter.

"Take a seat," The teacher told her. She walked up the classroom until she came to the empty seat in front of me and Gerard. She sat down, crossed her long legs and leaned again Gerard's table. I could see she was giving him the 'eyes'.

"Hey, there," She practically purred. Gerard seemed shocked a little by this.

"Hi?" He said, not too sure of himself.

Yep, I don't like her.

"And she's all; 'oh look at me with my blonde hair and long legs!'"

"You are probably just reading too deep into this."

"I'm not. I'm a girl too, remember? Don't act like it but I know how they act," I told Ray. It was Chemistry now, fifth period, and I was filling Ray in about Claire and how she flirted with Gerard, well, tried to flirt with Gerard as he was slightly confused and uncomfortable about it.

"I hardly think Gerard would go for her," Ray assured me.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. I just don't like how she is being with him is all. I don't care if I'm judging on first impressions but I don't like her one bit."

"You're not meant to like the girl trying to flirt with your boyfriend. It's nature you will find. Have you seen her since then?" Ray asked.

"No. I haven't seen her since homeroom and Gerard would have told me if he saw her. Oh, god, she's going to be in my art class, isn't she!" I cried. The bell rang before Mr Duffy could yell at me for crying out like that. Ray continued to try and calm me as we packed away our stuff.

"I'm sure that she isn't and if she is, you can always ignore her."

"I really can't when she is all over my boyfriend," I sneer, not at Ray but at the situation. I had enough to think about without the thought of someone trying it on with my boyfriend.

"Well, Gerard knows that you are his one and only," Ray smiled, tapping my nose. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just..." Ray held up his hand to stop me.

"I know. Come on, you're going to be late for Art." I nod and follow Ray out of the classroom. We said our goodbyes and I hurried to Art, making record time as the thought of Claire being in my class fuelled me. My heart unclenched as I saw Gerard sitting in his usual seat but no Claire. I made my way over and dumped my thing.

"Hey," I said, giving Gerard a smile which he returned.

"Hey," He said, adding a kiss to my lips.

"So, how was French?" I ask, pulling out my stuff for the class.

"Kinda annoying since that Claire girl is in my class." I shot up from my bag to look at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, she was talking to me all weird and was trying to touch me and..."

"Really not helping the urge to leave the class and find her," I sing, my eye twitching slightly.

"Don't. You know Young is set on expelling you."

"It would be worth it..."

"Andy, just leave it. You know you're the only girl for me," Gerard assured me with a smile. I sigh, nodding slightly.

"Fine, I won't do anything but I don't like the fact she just ignores the fact that I'm with you and tries it with you."

"And I'm immune to it. She looks totally fake and I've never liked that." I nod, knowing this to be true. I push it to the back of my mind as Miss Hannigan walked in to start the class. We have the dark room today so I was going to spend half of the lesson in there developing photos for my project and personal use.

The dark room wasn't far away from the class so it was quick to get it and set everything up. I was on my own today so I would be able to work quickly. As I set everything up and prepared to start the developing process, someone came in. Thankfully, I hadn't started to develop meaning nothing would get ruined. I look to see who came in, groaning as I did.

"What is it?" I ask Claire, not bothering to hide my dislike for her. She just smiled smugly at me.

"I just wanted to see what the whole thing was," She said, looking at me up and down.

"Not much to look at, are you?" She sneered. I lowered my eyes at her.

"Why are you here?" I say, not bothering to retaliate. She ignored the question and walked up to me.

"I don't see what he sees in you. I mean, look at you; you aren't the prettiest, anything but. Your body is...ick and your hair..." She reached out to take a bit but I backed away from her.

"All dry and bland. Maybe he is going out with you because he pities you." My hands clenched into fists as she said those things. I tried to not let them get to me but, she sounded so sure.

"Is that all? If this is all then..." I started but Claire interrupted me.

"He'll realize what a fool he's been and dump you then I'll be there with open arms," She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Open legs is more like it," I said. She just shrugged.

"Face it, Harrison, you are about to lose your precious Gerard. He's too good for you. You don't deserve him."

"And who the hell are you to judge?" I ask, trying my best to hold my body back and not attack her.

"Please, like you are one to talk. I've watched you two. You hardly act like a couple! Something tells me Gerard wants something more in a relationship; maybe you don't satisfy him sexually. I can fix that..."

"I'm sure you can now get out before I get mad," I said through gritted teeth. Claire just grinned, knowing she was getting to me.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? I just thought I would give you a head up, since I'm nice like that. I'll leave..." As she backed away, she gripped a tray off of the desk and flung it towards me. I managed to hit the tray out of the way but the development fluid managed to hit my face and get into my eyes.

"Oops, butterfingers," I heard Claire laughed with the door closing behind her. I tripped over my feet and fell to the ground; my eyes clenched shut as the fluid stung and affected my eyesight. The fluid wasn't safe when it came into contact with eyes. It could cause temporary blindness and sting like a bitch, that's why goggles were always warn in here.

I tried to wipe my eyes of the stuff but it was too late. The little I could open my eyes, my vision was complete blurred and I could barely see. I would get Claire back for this, back for everything she just said. Like Gerard was stupid enough to fall for her tricks. She was thick if she thought she could take Gerard away from me. He was my best friend before he was my boyfriend, he wouldn't betray me like that...

I heard the door open again and someone walking in, closing the door behind them.

"Hello?" I said, wanting to know who had just entered. They didn't reply, instead I heard footsteps coming towards me. I backed away slightly, not comfortable with the sitiuation.

"Who is it?" I say, my voice a little shaky. I tried to open my eyes but was meet with a blur and pain, making me close them again. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder, making me jump slightly.

"It's okay," The person said. The voice was somewhat familiar but I can't place it. My hair was pushed away from face.

"Did someone do this to you?" Before I could say anything, the person spoke again.

"Was it that trash you are seeing?" I froze on the spot. It was him. The man that had been plaguing my nightmares and my life. He was the man sending those letters. I'm sure of it. His voice was the one from the phone call, the one that happened during the weekend Gerard and I got together. He was here, in front of me and I couldn't see him.

"Get away from me," I say, backing away slightly.

"Don't be like that. I only want to help..."

"Then stop sending me letters!" I cry.

"It's the only way I can talk to you right now. The only way I can show you that I care."

"Just leave me alone," I whimper, my walls finally breaking down. My eyes were still affected, making them useless.

"I can't do that. See, you are so much more than you know. You are everything I love...and everything I despise." What the hell was he talking about? It made no sense.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to retain myself.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I say we should get out of here." I felt his arms go around me. No! I cannot let this happen. I prayed that I had good aim and forced my foot forward, hitting something and earning a cry of pain. I force myself up and force the body down to the ground. I tried to hurry out of the room, feeling around to make sure I would trip over or hit anything. I heard the man continue to groan as I found my way to the other side of the desk. Knowing where to go from here, I tipped the desk over, hearing another cry and making my way to the door. I felt it to find the door handle, ripping it open and running out into the hall. I hit the wall but force myself onto it, feeling up it quickly to find my way back and away from this creep before he recovers. I heard a noise coming from behind me, making me move quicker.

Please, oh god please let me be lucky this one time...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I hope you enjoy this latest installment. Oh, the stalker gets revealed!...not really, you are all still clueless. I will say this though, a little clue if you will. The stalker is NOT random. It isn't some randomer that saw Andy and said, 'oh I'm gonna follow her everywhere' and that's all I'm going to say. If you wish to take a guess, feel free but I will not disclose anymore information. I just wanted to calm some ideas as somebody groaned when they asked me if the stalker was random. Anyway, thank you for reading! All the reviews so far, thank you greatly for them and more are loved. Thanks again! Until next time!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Gerard's POV ~**

Andy has been gone for a while. It never took her this long to develop some photographs and Art was nearly done. I'm getting worried. She wasn't answering any of my texts, leading me to believe she either forgot it or something was really wrong. Deciding to act, I stand up from my seat and walk to the front of the class to where Miss Hannigan was seated.

"I'm going to go check on Andy," I say to her, with her reply being a nod.

"I was going to say she has been talking a long time. Go ahead," She said with a smile. I smile a little back before walking out of class, avoiding the student that entered the class as I ran towards the dark room. It didn't take me long to reach the room. The door was wide opened. I checked to see if what colour the light was at the top of the door. It was red, it wasn't meant to be red unless photos were being developed. Why was the door opened?

"Andy, you in here..." My voice trailed off as I looked into the room. It was a mess. The table in the centre was tipped over with the trays scattered on the ground as the development fluid stained the floor. My heart accelerated and my breathing came in fast and low. What the hell happened here? What happened to Andy? Oh god, was there some psycho loose and came in the school and jumped Andy! Was it Jake?

"Andy!" I called out into the hall, to see if she was close. No answer. I ran back to class, intending to tell Miss Hannigan what was going on and hopefully fine Andy. I reached the class and rushed in not allowing Miss Hannigan to speak as she opened her mouth as she saw.

"The dark room is a mess like someone tore it up and Andy's not there! I don't know where she is or..." Miss Hannigan held up her hand, making me stop in my tracks.

"Gerard, stop. Just as you left, a student came in and told me about it. Andy is in the nurse's office. Someone was stupid enough to leave a tray on the floor, making Andy trip and tip the table and the development fluid got in her eyes. She's alright but they are going to take her to the hospital to get better treatment. You can take her stuff and go with her,"

My heart slowed slightly as I breathed a sigh of relief. Andy was alright, well, not alright but she would be. I gave Miss Hannigan a slight smile.

"Thank you," I say, walking back to my desk, picking up my stuff before gathering Andy's things. I gave Miss Hannigan one last goodbye before leaving the class. I couldn't help but worry about Andy as I walked to the nurse's office. We were warned so much about safety in the dark room that it kinda freaked us out as to what might happen if we did mess up. I just hope Andy isn't in too bad shape.

I reached the nurse's office, giving the door a slight knock before opening it. It was a medium sized room with cabinets and other things needed for a nurse's office. I've generally tried to stay away from this room as I know that there were needles somewhere in here. There was a bed at the top corner were the nurse was standing, turning around to see who had just entered. I caught a glimpse of Andy's legs as she laid on the bed.

"Hi. I'm here for Andy," I say to the nurse. She was a middle aged lady with brown hair and wrinkled skin. She gave me a quick nod.

"Alright. Her grandmother will be here shortly to take her," She said before moving away from Andy. I dumped our stuff to the side and went to Andy's side. Her eyes were closed but there was a redness surrounding them. I took her hand in mine but she was startled by this as she ripped it from mine.

"Andy, it's me. Gerard," I said, reaching for her again. She didn't retract her hand this time and relaxed as she realized it was me, pushing herself up from the bed.

"Sorry. It's just hard without being able to see you properly," She said, opening her eyes slightly. Her eyes were totally bloodshot, veins pulsating and glowing. She closed them soon after, sighing.

"Can you see anything?" I ask. She shook her head.

"Barely. Everything is a blur. It has gotten better since the nurse gave me that cloth with god knows what in it," She said, pointing to a cloth sitting on a table beside the bed. It had a small, glass bottle beside it, probably what the nurse used to help Andy's eyes.

"Miss Hannigan said you tripped in a tray that someone left. Some people are just so stupid," I say, thinking about the idiot that caused this.

"That isn't actually what happened," Andy voiced.

"What?"

"I didn't trip. Well, I did but it was after I got the fluid in my eyes."

"How did you get the fluid in your eyes?"

"That stupid, blonde ho threw a tray at me and managed to slip it over me." Stupid blonde ho? Who was she talking about...

"You mean Claire?" Andy nodded at my answer. Claire did this? Right, I'm with Andy now, I don't like at her at all. At first, she was just a bother and I didn't take notice to her touchy feely thing but now...why would she do this to Andy?

"Why would she do this?"

"She kept saying how you would leave me for her and how I didn't deserve you."

"Andy, you know that is a lot of bullshit. I would never leave you, especially for someone like her. If anything, I don't deserve you..."

"We are not starting this again," Andy said. I nod, not that she could see.

"How did you manage to get here?" I asked, picking up the cloth and rub her eyes softly. I'm sure the nurse won't mind me helping.

"I stumbled out into the hall and a teacher found me."

"Why didn't you say that it was Claire? Why did you say you tripped?"

"Because I plan to get her back. All Young would do is give her detention and congratulate her. Don't worry, it won't hurt her...much," She said with a smirk, making me sigh.

"Does it hurt?" I ask, wanting to change the subject from Claire.

"My eyes?" I begin to nod but stop as I realize that she couldn't tell what I was doing.

"Yeah."

"They stung for a while but it's calmed now slightly. Still sore." I place the cloth back down and reached down to Andy, kissing each eye lightly.

"Better?" I say with a small smile playing on my lips. She nodded.

"A little but I think I need one here," She said, tapping her lips. I chuckle lightly, moving in closer to her to kiss her...

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" I turned to see Nora standing at the door wearing a smirk.

"I don't need to see to know that judgemental voice," Laughed Andy. Nora came closer to us.

"Nice to see it's only your eyes that are affected. Sooner we get to the hospital, the better so come along little ones." Andy swung her legs off the bed and stood up.

"Uh, someone is gonna need to help me out here," She said. I immediately wrapped an arm around her was it, took her arm and placed it around my shoulder.

"Nora, could you get our bags please?" I asked, pointing to them. Nora nodded and lifted them with ease. How she was able to maintain that strength at her age, I'll never know.

"I feel like I'm mortal injured rather than temporarily blind," Andy hyped as we walked out of the nurse's office.

"Well, it's either this or walking into wall, my dear. Which do you prefer?" Nora asked.

"Usually, the wall but since I'm extremely close to Gerard right now, I'm happy with this." I couldn't help but grin as she said that. Nora just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, kid. Where's Reese? They said they would tell him."

"He didn't come to the nurse's office, that I know of," Andy said. Nora sighed as we left the school and headed towards her car.

"I'll go back and tell him and Mikey that you two won't be walking home with them," Nora said after she dumped our thing in the trunk and unlocked the car for us. She walked off back to the school as I helped Andy into the car and sat in the back seat with her.

"I can't get use to this," She said, placing a hand on my arm and moving it around.

"What are you doing?" I said, laughing lightly as her other hand joined the feeling of my body.

"Getting a feel for you."

"But you won't stay like this. It's just temporary."

"I know but I just want to," She said, moving her hands up my chest and moving to my neck, her fingers messaging my skin. They continued their journey upwards, feeling around my face.

"You have smooth skin," She said. I couldn't help but laugh a little as she said this.

"Well, I do try," I reply. I could see in Andy's face that something was bothering her as her face had a slight frown. I reach out and cup her cheek in my hand. She nuzzled into my touch.

"What's up?" I ask her. Her features changed quickly as I asked her this, masking her frown from before.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling, I guess."

"I'm fine, Gee. Just a little weary, you know, being temporarily blind and all," She said with a slight smirk. I know something is bothering her. Why won't she tell me?

"Andy, I know when something is bothering you. You can tell me," I encourage her. She just shook her head, moving away from my hand.

"Nothing is wrong. Really." She's lying to me, I know it but she would get defensive if I try to delve deeper into the subject.

"Just tell me. Did Claire do something else when she did this to you?" I've decided to ignore the fact that she probably would get annoyed but she needs to know she can tell me, like she always did. Andy turned her body from me, sitting properly in the seat. I was getting somewhere now.

"What did she do?" I push. Andy just sighed, hugging herself slightly.

"She just...said some things."

"What, about me leaving you for her? Andy, you know I..."

"No, not that. Something else." She interrupted.

"What did she say?" Andy just sat there in silence. It must have been bad if it made her like this. Nothing really got to Andy...or she just didn't show it.

Andy remained silent, playing with her necklace.

"Please, tell me," I say, not caring if I sound pleading. I'm her boyfriend, she is meant to tell me when she is upset or something is bothering her.

"She just said that I wasn't the best looking girl is all. I don't know why that is bothering me. I guess when you hear something enough; you start to believe it yourself."

"Come here," I tell her.

"You're better off coming here because I don't know what you want to do," She said with a slight smile. I keep forgetting she can't really see. I move closer to her, making her body turn to mine and embrace her tightly. My head laid on her shoulder as a hand tangled with her hair.

"Andy, don't listen to that bitch. You are so much prettier than her, inside and out. Same with all those other girls. You're beautiful in your own unique way, like other good people that we like." I kiss her cheek as I whispered in her ear.

"You are so much better than them. You don't try and put them down; you just state the facts when you fight with them." I feel her chuckle in my arms.

"Don't let them get to you. You have things in your life that make it better; you have Reese, Nora, Mikey, Josh, Frank, Ray and best of all...me!" She laughed a little more this time, pushing away from me and touching my face.

"What are you doing now?" I ask, her fingers stroking my lips.

"This," She said before clamping her lips onto mine. I held her close as we kissed, our lips dancing together. I could kiss her for hours and not get bored, I believe have done so already. Before I could ask for entrance, a knock from outside the door, making me break off the kiss and turning to see what cause it.

"No macking out in my car!" Nora shouted from the other side of the window. Andy laughed and relaxed into me, leaning against me.

"You can't stop us," Andy teased.

"Kid, you're already temporarily blind, you don't know what I can do," Nora shot back.

"She's making some gesture at me, isn't she?" Andy asked. I laughed a little at the two bickering. I'm happy that I lifted Andy's spirits up. I mean, I wouldn't want her to feel down when we went on our date...

* * *

><p>"Grape, grape, grape...there you are," I mutter to myself, grabbing a jar of grape jelly from the shelf and dumping it in the basket that hung from my hand. Mom had asked to get a few things at the store and I needed to pick up a few things for my date with Andy. I had the best idea planned for it; I know she is going to love it. I went down the aisle towards the chips and picked up a couple of bags of Doritos. I had got everything on the list Mom gave me and everything on my list.<p>

My date with Andy is tomorrow and I cannot wait. It was just going to be me and her, no interruptions or anybody to get in our way. She had recovered from her ordeal with Claire, her eyes healing in a matter of days with the drops the doctors gave her and she had to take a few days off. She had yet to get her own back at Claire but she told me she was working on it.

As I paid for my purchases, I felt a hand glide down my back. I turned around and groaned as I saw Claire standing there, smiling sickly sweet at me.

"Hey there, Gerard," She said in a voice that matched her smile. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Claire," I say, walking towards the exit. The entire place was covered in snow, making it look like a wonderland. I could see that Claire had followed me out of the store. She better not follow me home!

"Not even a hi? Aw, you're being mean, Gee."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? Everyone else calls you that," Claire said, getting a grip on my arm but I brush her off.

"No, only certain people can call me that and you aren't one of them." This only egged Claire on as she jumped in front of me and ran a hand down my chest.

"So what does it take to become one of them?" She asked with raised eyebrows and a lick of her lips. I rolled by eyes at her and push her hand away.

"Well, for one, don't try and hurt my girlfriend," I state, moving away from her quickly but she just ran to catch up with me.

"I didn't do anything to her. She's lying to you. What kind of girlfriend does that?"

"She's not lying to me. I trust her and she wouldn't blame anyone for her own mistakes."

"Please, all she does is blame other people. Look at her and her dad." I stopped dead as she said this. I spun around to face Claire.

"What the fuck do you know about Andy and her father?" Claire seemed worried about something, like she shouldn't have said anything and stuttered slightly.

"I...uh...well, I hear she doesn't talk to her father anymore and she's lied about this so I believe..."

"No, you haven't heard anything. No one knows about Andy's father. They all think he's dead! You know something don't you?" I sneer at her. Claire discarded her previous worried state, maintain her original stand point.

"Oh, Gee. Let's just leave this. I'm sure that I can...help you in some ways," She purred, coming closer to me and trying to rub a hand on my crotch. I grabbed her hand before she could touch me. She seemed startled by my actions but my grip wasn't enough to hurt her.

"Look Claire, I am not interested in you and I never will. Andy is my girlfriend and I love her, I wouldn't even consider going behind her back so kindly piss off and leave us alone." I dropped her hand and glared at her for a moment, trying to figure her out. She leant forward and grabbed my face, bringing it closer to hers but instead of going for it, she attached her lips to my neck and began to suck. It went too fast for me to stop it at first so I quickly pushed her away as I felt her tongue touch my neck.

"Get the fuck off me! Just get lost!" I cry, wiping off her saliva off my neck. She merely grinned and licked her lips.

"Don't think I'm done with you, Geebear," She winked and skipped off. I glared daggers into her back as she left. I hope I got her off of me in time to not leave a mark. As I made my way home, one thing kept rattling at my mind; why did she mention Andy's father? It was as if she knew the situation between them but that was impossible. Andy never told anyone about it other than myself and the others.

Just who is this girl...

* * *

><p>I couldn't keep still. Today was my date with Andy and I'm so excited! Everything was ready. All that was needed now was Andy. Another good thing was my parents and Mikey had gone off to visit my grandmother so it meant we had the house to ourselves afterwards and I intend to make good use of it.<p>

I sat on the couch, drawing in my sketchbook with the TV turned on, waiting for Andy to call and say she was ready to go. I had to keep my mind at ease. I was excited but so nervous at the same time. I want this date to be perfect and something could go wrong...

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring an important announcement. A bizarre blizzard has hit the area. Locals are advised to stay indoors as temperatures are dropping and winds are strong. Power cuts have been reported from several areas and..."

I tossed the sketchbook aside and ran over to the window, pulling the curtains back and gasping as I saw what was happening. The entire street was now lost in a white fog with heavy snow falling and tossing with the strong winds. I felt cold just looking at it.

Oh god, this ruins everything...

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's blah and a bit rubbish but it's long! Anyway, thnak you all for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. More reviews are always enjoyed, like more subscribes and such! Again, thank you for reading! Bye bye!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

"Geez, what is it with dresses and the zippers?" I mumbled as I managed to get the zipper to reach the top despite it being on the back of the dress. I sigh happily, it only took me ten minutes to get the damn thing up and I couldn't exactly call Reese in to help me. I pull the dress down by the hem and straighten it down before going to look in the mirror.

It's my first date with Gerard today and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I don't understand why, though. I had spent the majority of my life with this boy, being together for over a month and I was nervous about one date? Maybe it's because it's the first one. Gerard has been going on about how he wants to make this the perfect first date and I could see he had thought hard about it. When my eyesight was healing, I saw him writing stuff down and mumbling to himself when he thought I wasn't paying attention. Since he has gone to so much thought for me, I've decided to do something for him.

I have decided to wear the dress Elena had gotten me for my birthday. I hadn't even taken it out of the box. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful for the gift, I just don't wear dresses. I don't even own a skirt because for the simple fact; I don't like them. I have nothing against them but I just don't like them. Gerard had always said he would love to see me in a dress since, for as long as we've known each other, he has never seen me in one. The last time I wore a dress was...I'm pretty sure Mom picked it out. I just hope he likes it.

The dress fitted my body, looking nice. I wonder how Elena knew my size; probably Gerard got an idea or something. My necklace rested on my neck like it always did. I hardly take it off unless to shower or sleep. My hair was hung down as Gerard said he preferred it like that. My appearance tonight was basically everything Gerard said he like seeing me in. Since he has put much thought into this date, I wanted to put an effort in as well.

One problem; I don't own any shoes other than converse so I'm afraid Gerard will have to deal with that.

"Alright, here goes nothing," I say to myself, picking up my phone and punching in Gerard's number.

"Hello?" Came his voice. He sounded tired.

"Hey, it's me," I say with a slight smile.

"Oh, hey. I guess it's ruined huh?" What was ruined?

"What is ruined?"

"Haven't you looked outside?" On that, I went over to my window and pulled back the curtain to be greeted with a sheet of white on my window. I squint my eyes to get a better look and saw snow blazing outside. What the hell?

"How the hell..." I say to the phone.

"It's a blizzard. They don't think it will die down until tomorrow and nobody should go outside." My heart fell as I heard him. We wouldn't be able to go on our date if there was a blizzard raging. I was really looking forward to it...and I got dolled up for nothing!

"This sucks," I mutter.

"...Could you come over?"

"What? You said that no one was to go outside."

"You're a fast runner and it's only next door. Please? I want to see you." I sigh a little, knowing I was going to give into his wish despite the fact it could leave me numb.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few."

"Great, just come in. I'll unlock the door for quickness."

"Alright, see you in a few."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and tossed it into my bag before grabbing it, heading out of my room and down the stairs.

"As crazy as this sounds, I'm going out!" I call into the house as I took my coat that Ray got me for my birthday from the closet, putting it on and pulling the hood up.

"What! Have you not seen outside?" Grams called back.

"Yes I have. I'm just going to Gerard's!" I shouted back.

"Aw, so cute!" Reese said from the living room.

"Don't encourage her! Just be careful and run!" Grams called out again.

"Alright, I've got my phone just incase. Bye!" I finish before opening the door and stepping out.

"Holy mother of god!" I say as I felt the cold hit me as I closed the door behind me. I've just been outside for a second and already I'm feeling cold to the bone. I hug my coat close to me and run across to the next house. I can barely keep my eyes open with the snow beating against my face and my legs moving as it felt like ice was forming around the bone.

As soon as I reached Gerard's door, I yanked it open and dived it, closing it quickly and locking the door.

I sigh in relief as I pull my hood down and stand in the hall for a moment, trying to get the feeling back in my legs.

"Andy, is that you?" Gerard called from somewhere in the house. I shrugged off my coat and shook it to rid it of snow.

"No, it's the Easter bunny that is lost because of this freaking blizzard!" I shouted, hanging up my coat and walking deeper into the hall. Gerard appeared from the living room, his smile dropping as his mouth hung open.

"What?" I ask. Gerard tried to find words but merely motioned at me. I looked down at myself, seeing I was still dressed in my dress.

"Is it ugly?" I ask, slightly worried he thought that. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"No, you look absolutely beautiful. It's just a shock to see you in a dress," He said, coming closer to me. He seemed in a daze as he stared at me, looking at the dress.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to do something for our first date so I decided to wear the dress. Too bad for the weather though."

"Well, that's part of the reason I called you over." Gerard took my hand in his and led me into the living room.

"What do you mean..." I trailed off as we entered the living room. Things were moved about so there was a large space in the centre. In the space was a large blanket set out with an assortment of food and drinks, with a basket lying at the side. I was speechless, not knowing what to say or what was going on so I look to Gerard for answers. He smiled shyly as a small blush formed around his cheeks.

"For our first date, I planned on taking you on a picnic in the park. I know it's Winter and everything but it's your favourite season and you love snow so I just thought-" I cut him off as I kissed his lips, lingering for a moment before parting from him.

"Gee, I love it. It's probably one of your better ideas," I laugh a little. Gerard moved forward and sat down on the blanket, motioning for me to do the same. I moved forward but stopped for a moment beside him, thinking about how I was going to do this.

"What's up?" Gerard asked. I frown a little, embarrassed.

"I...don't know how to sit down in this thing." Instead of bursting out laughing, Gerard answered my inner question.

"Just clutch your dress to the back of your legs and sit." I did so and managed to sit properly on the blanket. I'm proud of myself so far. Gerard moved closer to me so our shoulders were touching.

"By the way, love the shoes," Gerard chuckled as he saw my converse.

"Hey, you got a dress so be happy with that. You know I don't own any other shoes," I say.

"Oh, I am happy to finally see you in a dress after...twelve years," Gerard grinned. I narrowed my eyes at him, smiling slightly.

"So, feel privileged that you are the only one to see in me in a dress."

"I feel privileged alright so what do you want?"

"What kind of sandwiches are there?"

"Um, I made-"

"You made?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and slight crooked smile. Gerard stuck his tongue out.

"Yes, made. I can cook too, you know."

"Hardly call sandwich making cooking," I say with a laugh, resulting in him shoving me slightly.

"Shut up! Now, we have chicken, ham, peanut butter and jelly..."

"Smooth and grape?" I asked, knowing he knew what I meant. I don't think I've let him finish a proper sentence much.

"Of course. What do you take me for?"

"Alright, I'll have one of them." Gerard reached over to fetch me one, handing it to me before picking on for himself. I took two quick bites out of it before Gerard spoke.

"Is it good?" He questioned, making me roll my eyes slightly.

"Have a little faith in yourself. It's really good, trust me." He smiled at me before eating his own sandwich. My face scrunches up in disgust as I realize what is on it. Gerard caught this and smiled even more.

"Yes?" He said, his smile never falling.

"How can you eat that?"

"Cause it's good."

"It's tuna."

"You like tuna."

"Yeah but with whip cream? Seriously," I said, finishing off my sandwich.

"You can't say anything bad about something you haven't tried. Want some?" He asked, moving the sandwich to my face. I wrinkle my nose and move away.

"No thanks."

"It's good."

"Maybe another day." Gerard shrugged.

"I'll hold you to that." We continued to eat from the different selection Gerard had laid out, just talking about random stuff. I can't believe he had gone to all this trouble for the first date. It was a shame that the weather screwed up and part of his plan was ruined but he came back in form. It was great either way. To be able to say that my boyfriend had made up a picnic for the first date and even went through with it despite a blizzard makes me all warm inside.

"I can't eat anymore," I sigh, leaning against Gerard as my stomach felt like it was about to burst.

"Well, you nearly devoured all of the Doritos," Gerard laughed.

"Oh, be quiet and hug me." He did as I had asked, well, demanded. He held me close as he looked out of the window.

"The blizzard is still heavy." I turned my head to see that it was, indeed, going strong. The window seemed to have a layer of ice covering it as it was turning white.

"Yeah. It was freezing when I was out there. I still feel slightly numb," I sigh, rubbing my legs. It was true; I could still feel the snow and ice on my legs despite being indoors for a while. Gerard's hand joined mine, resting on my legs and rubbing it.

"You're still cold?" He asked. I nod.

"Well..." Gerard manoeuvred me so I was facing him while still in his arms.

"Let me try and fix that." After saying that, Gerard closed in and captured my mouth with his. His soft lips danced with mine. I could feel tingles going up my body as I closed my eyes and relaxing in his embrace. It doesn't take long for his tongue to swipe across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I grant him. The battle for dominance started as I allowed my arms to wrap around Gerard's waist to pull him closer.

I feel one of Gerard's hands leave my body but it does not return. I opened one eye to see the hand was lingering over my chest, shaking as if scared on it's own. I see it clutching into a semi fist and moving away. I groan and grabbed his hand, forcing it onto my chest. His eyes opened quickly in shock, staring down at his hand and slowing down the kiss. The kiss soon picked up again, his hand remaining it's position.

Soon, Gerard's lips left mine and trailed across my cheek, down my jaw and relocating to my neck. I surpassed a moan as he began to suck at my neck, his tongue teasing slightly now and again. We haven't gone this far before, despite going out for over a month now. Gerard seemed to have gained confidence since he was assured that touching my chest didn't bother me. I couldn't suppress the moan any longer as Gerard found that spot that made my body shivered. Gerard noticed this as I felt him smile against my neck.

His hand gave a squeeze before leaving my chest, sliding down my stomach and resting on my leg again but now, it began to travel upward, pushing past my dress as it reached my upper thigh.

"Ge...Gerard..." I managed to get out, even it sounded like a moan. I've never felt like this before. It's all so new to me...but I like it.

"Hmm?" He hummed, not breaking off his work at any stage. His lips still attacked my neck as I felt Gerard's hand reach my underwear and began to tug slightly.

"Gerard..." I pleaded. Gerard immediately detached himself from my neck and his hand shot away from me. He looked at me, his eyes wide with worry.

"Andy, I'm sorry. It's just that...you drive me crazy. You know I love you and that will always come first but...it doesn't mean I..."

"Gerard stop." I interrupt yet again. My breath is a little uneasy as my body was still shivering slightly, probably from nerves.

"We've been going out for a while so I know that this was going to come sooner or later but...I don't want to remember my first time being on the floor, no matter where we are," I said. Gerard nodded and looked into my eyes, the hazel colour soft and hazy.

"So...would you want to?" I don't even need to ask what he was talking about. Am I ready for this? Gerard seems to be but maybe he was putting on a brave face for me but that doesn't matter. Some people waited years before giving themselves up while others...waited a few days. It was different for each person. Maybe now is our time. I nod slowly, knowing there was no going back.

"Yeah," I said quietly. Gerard stood up from his place, offering his hand to help me up. I take it and he leads me out of the living room to the stairs down into his bedroom. As we entered, we headed straight for his bed, sitting down on it without speaking for a moment, each of us wondering what to say. I decided to speak first.

"So...I better get my shoes off, huh?" I ask, laughing nervously. Gerard smiled a little. It's obvious that the both of us are really nervous. It's our first time, we are meant to be nervous but it's with that that I am nervous...now I'm not making sense. After my shoes were discarded, Gerard spoke this time.

"I think the rest of our clothes need to come off now," He said. I nod.

"Okay. Could you help with my zip? It's a bitch." Gerard nodded. I turned around so my back was facing Gerard. I felt his hands on my back as the zip went down and Gerard's lips found the back of my neck, kissing it softly as he finished my zip. I sighed as his lips left my neck, making me turn back to him and looking him in the eye once more. I believe my womanly instincts have kicked in now as I only thought of doing one thing.

"Screw it," I state before jumping on Gerard, forcing my lips on his and my legs wrap around his waist. He responded by kissing me hard and wrapping his arms around me. It doesn't take long for our clothes to fly from our bodies and for us to be in our underwear, under the covers, kissing as Gerard fished in his bedside draws for that needed accessory for this time. He soon finds one and shuts the draw, pulling away from me and looking down at me.

"Last chance, are you sure..."

"Quit asking me that and get on with it," I said. Gerard grinned.

"Oh, I think this side of you is very, very sexy." He kissed me again, preparing me for what was to come.

I just hope that I'm good enough for him...

* * *

><p>We're both lying side by side, with a thin sheet of sweat on our skins and our breathing heavy. We had done it. We had sex. I still can't grasp that fact. It was...great. Sure, there was the pain at the start but that quickly died down and the good part soon followed. We hadn't spoken at all since Gerard had removed himself from me. What are we meant to say?<p>

"Uh...did we just..." Gerard started, sounding unsure of himself. I finished it for him.

"Yep."

"Ah. Just making sure I wasn't dreaming that or anything." I reach over and pinch him, making him squirm slightly.

"Ow!"

"You're not dreaming." Gerard smiled at me, turning on his side so he could face me. I mimicked his actions.

"So, we had sex," He said. I nod.

"Yep."

"Well...that's new."

"Yeah," I said, my eyes moving around. Was it meant to be this awkward?

"You were...really great," He says, reaching out and running a hand through my hair. I blush a little.

"Thanks. You too." Gerard moves closer to me so he could hold my naked body against his, his arms pinning me to him. I snuggle into the crook of his neck, relaxing myself.

"How about we sleep for a while? I don't know about you but I'm bushed," Gerard said. I nod.

"Yeah, sure."

"We can...take about this some more." I nod once again.

Oh, that was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>...My god, that was shit. Sorry, I'm not good at writing stuff like this or anything. Nothing against smut, just can't write it. This is how I imagine those two having sex, like awkward because they have been best friends for years then all of a sudden, they are doing it. They are etremly confused themselves...like myself. Anyway, thank you for reading and such. Reviews are great, a few short of a hundred!...well, twenty odds but still. Thank you again and I'm sorry...again. Bye bye!<br>**


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up to a stroke to my face, brushing my hair back. I opened my eyes, focusing on what was in front of me. I see Gerard smiling at me, still close to me.

"Hi," He said, moving even close. I yawned loudly before closing my eyes again, merely relaxing.

"Hi," I replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Uh, I think around five or something."

"Oh, right." And the awkwardness returns. Seriously, it shouldn't be this awkward! Argh!

"So...we should talk now," Gerard voiced, making me open one eye.

"Okay. You first," I said. Gerard fidgeted slightly, obviously not comfortable himself. I can't blame him, I feel the same way and it was a big change for us.

"Um...well...why is it awkward now?" Thank god he said that. I opened both of my eyes and pushed myself up.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we've been friends for so long and then...this," I said, waving my arm around to emphasis it.

"And...there's another reason." Oh? There was?

"What is it?" Gerard looked away slightly as I asked him this. He muttered something inaudible, refusing to look at me.

"What was that?" I ask. Gerard sighed a little before speaking.

"It...was my first time." That's why he was nervous? I really haven't given it that much thought, the fact I'm no longer a virgin. It doesn't really bother me since I lost it to the person I really liked. I knew it was his first time as I'm sure he would have told me if he had slept with someone and he never had a girlfriend and he wasn't that type of guy.

"You make it sound like you're the only one," I say, making Gerard look at me.

"You mean you're..." I raised my eyebrows in shock before Gerard could finish. He thought I slept with someone! Did I give off that impression? He saw his mistake and began to ramble.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I just thought, well, maybe that you...uh..." I decided to play with him, just as payback for that.

"Oh, I can't believe you, Gerard! How could you think I would just sleep with some guy! I'm no whore!" I cried, in mock of course. I turned around so my back was facing him; a grin had broken out on my face. Gerard came close

"Andy, I'm so sorry! I know that you would never do such a thing. It was a slip of the tongue. I don't think lowly of you. It's just you went on dates and...no! I mean..."

"Gerard, I'm kidding," I said to make him stop rambling out of his ass. I heard him groan slightly.

"You need to stop doing that. I actually think that I've hurt you." He said.

"Well, that's the point of acting, isn't it? But, I'll admit, I'm a little annoyed you said it but hey, it's no big deal." Gerard sighed from behind me. The bed moves slightly as I felt Gerard press himself against my back, holding me close to him so our body heat was shared.

"Uh, doesn't spooning lead to something?" I ask, a little smile gracing my face as Gerard giggled lightly from behind.

"Well, I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"So forward."

"You were loud."

"I was loud! Look who's talking!"

"I wasn't that loud..."

"Uh, uh, uh, oh my god, ah, ah, ah..." I moaned loudly, mimicking Gerard's noises when we did it. He was loud, I mean LOUD. I don't think I could be heard above him.

"Alright, you made your point," Gerard grumbled. "So, do you think it's just gonna be awkward now?" I wonder this myself. I hope not, I mean, why would it. I mean, yes we had sex but isn't that meant to strengthen a relationship?

"I don't think so. Don't worry. Probably because it was our first time, it will get better once it happens...you know...a couple more." Why am I embarrassed talking about this!

"If that's the case..." Gerard pulled me back and locked lips with me, his hands grasping my shoulders as he pulled away from my lips and started to kiss down my neck.

"Gee, what are you..." I trail off as a moan escaped my lips, feeling his lips on my neck.

"You said it yourself; it will get less awkward if we do it again so..." He said, his breath tickling my skin as he talked, continuing his journey downwards.

It makes sense, if I think about it.

"I still don't see why you haven't given me shorts!" I cried, pulling down the large t-shirt some more so it could cover up some of my legs more. It just covered down to my hips, exposing my underwear slightly. Gerard and I finally found the strength to get out of bed and came up stairs. It was late at night now and hunger had gotten the best of us. I had stolen one of Gerard's t-shirts because I couldn't be bothered trying to find any of my pyjamas in the house but he refused to give me any shorts and had taken them all and hid them somewhere.

He grinned at me as we stood in the kitchen, dressed in a pyjama top and pants.

"Because I like you in just a t-shirt," He said, looking through the cupboards for food.

"But it's cold!" I complained. The blizzard was still raging and I could feel it coming in the house and Gerard refuses me any lower garments!

"Aw, I'm sorry," He said, abandoning his search for food to make his way towards me, lifting me up in his arms. I yelped slightly and clung onto him, making him laugh a little. He took me into the living room and laid me onto the couch, pulling the blanket over me so I was comfy.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yep." Gerard smiled, leaning down to kiss me briefly before parting.

"I'll be back in a minute. Just gonna find some snacks for us." I nod as Gerard left for the kitchen again. I snuggled into the blanket before reaching for the remote to switch the TV on, flicking through the channels before stopping at the news.

"The weather still rages on. Several areas have reported blackouts due to severe snow and ice. It is believed that it will continue until the hours in the morning. Meanwhile in business news, the company InTex..." I turned it over as soon as I heard the name of William's company. He had managed to make InTex one of the biggest companies in the states, even having branches across the ocean and the cost; never spending time with his families. Last I heard he was the CEO of the company. Must be making a shiny penny nowadays.

"Maybe the news was going to say they had gone bankrupt or something." I turned to see Gerard had re-entered the living room, holding a paper bag and two cans of soda. I shrugged as he sat down beside me.

"I couldn't care less. That stupid company is only there because..." I was cut off by my stomach growling. I blushed slightly as Gerard just smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you will appreciate this," He said, handing me the paper bag. I accepted it and peered inside, nearly jumping in joy as I saw what was inside it.

"Cookies!" I cried, pulling one out and biting into it. I know this taste anywhere.

"You got these from the coffee shop?" I asked with a mouth full. Gerard nodded.

"Only the best for my girl," He said, bringing the blanket over himself so he could snuggle into me. I offered him the bag again so he could take one.

"So what's on TV?" He asked, eating his cookie.

"Uh, I don't know. I was just flicking until I saw..." The familiar tune of my phone was heard from the hall. I left it in my jacket pocket. I went to get up but Gerard stops me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Don't go," He whined, pulling me back to him.

"It might be important," I said, hearing that my phone had stopped singing.

"If it was then they will call back," He shot back, making me sigh.

"Alright," I said lying back into him so he could wrap his arms around me.

"So, what do you want to..." My phone began to sing again, this time he sighed.

"Okay, maybe it is important," He admitted, letting me go to retrieve my phone.

"At least I get a view of your cute, little ass." I couldn't help but blush at his comment, trying to pull the t-shirt down again. I rummaged through my jacket pocket and pulled out my phone, answering it quickly.

"Hello?"

"How you keeping, kid." It was Grams.

"Yeah, fine. Just trying to survive the blizzard and that," I said, walking back into the living room.

'Who is that?' Gerard mouthed.

'Grams,' I replied.

"Good. Just stay indoors until it dies down before coming home tomorrow."

"Why did you assume that I was going to stay here?"

"I didn't assume anything. I knew you were planning to stay there." Nothing got past this woman.

"Yeah, yeah. So how are you and Reese?"

"Living in darkness thanks to this freakin' blizzard. The power's out and we have to go around with flashlights."

"That's weird; the power here is fine..." The TV went off with the lights, leaving the living room in complete darkness. I couldn't even see Gerard anymore.

"Me and my big mouth," I groan.

"The power out there now, too?"

"Yeah. Boy, this is gonna be fun to get around."

"I'm sure they have flashlights somewhere in that house."

"Hmm..." I trailed off as hands grasped my hips and a tongue slid up my neck. Gerard's scent filled my nose, notifying it was him.

"Anyway, I was just checking to see if you kids were alright," Grams continued.

"Yeah...we're fine..." I managed to get out. It was becoming difficult to talk normally as Gerard's hands moved up under the t-shirt and he began to suck my neck.

"What about Donna and that?"

"...Not here..." I groan. It was the best I could do right now.

"Where are they?"

"...Elena's..." I bit my lip as one of Gerard's hands moved back down but slipped into my underwear.

"You sure you're okay kid?" She was catching on and that was not good.

"Yeah, fine. Just...tired you know?" I said, sounding alright.

"Alright kid, I'll call you again in the morning...Reese says hi."

"Say hi back for me and sorry for not...picking up sooner." I'm gonna kill Gerard for this. I could feel him smile against my neck as he saw the reaction he provoked in me.

"What do you mean?"

"You called once before...you did now."

"No I didn't. This is my first call." What? How can that be? Who else would call me?

"Oh, must have been...a wrong number," I said.

"Okay, Andy. Talk to you soon." Finally she said that.

"Yeah, bye." I hung up quickly, dropping the phone before pulling Gerard's head from my neck. In this darkness, I can't even see his face.

"You jerk," I say a little breathlessly. I didn't need to see his face to know he was smirking.

"You loved ever second and you know it." ...That wasn't a lie, I'll admit it.

"That's what you like to think," I shoot back.

"Oh, I don't think it, sweetie, I know it." Somehow in this darkness, Gerard found my lips and began to kiss me, his hands remaining in the previous position. My hands remain in his hair, gripping it and tugging slightly. We soon parted but our lips were so close that we could feel them grace each other.

"Well, the powers out and we really can't do anything in the dark...except one thing," Gerard purred. I smirked slightly.

"Talk?"

"...Okay, two things." We laugh slightly. It was safe to say that we were no longer awkward with the whole sex thing and accepted it as a new, fun thing to do.

"Boy, you are eager," I said.

"Just trying to make up for time," He replied. I just shake my head, my smirk never leaving.

"Alright, but first, let's find a flashlight or something," I said, trying to think logically.

"Okay. Stay close to me." We parted before I grabbed Gerard's arm and trap it within mine, walking together side by side each other.

That call before Grams...it was probably nothing.

"Me and getting thirsty during the night," I groan, rubbing my eyes with my free hand as I shone the flashlight into the hall down into the kitchen. I'm really tired but my thirst had gotten the better of me so I managed to pry myself from Gerard's arms to get a drink. I think it's into morning now, around two or something probably. The power was still out so it was still necessary to wield a flashlight to get around as the dim light coming through the windows because of the streetlamps was not helping. The house was still cold but Gerard finally granted me a pair of shorts for bed so that was okay now.

I made it into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. Before I can touch the door, I hear a noise behind me. I shot around, shining the flashlight to find nothing out of the ordinary. Must have been my imagination...

I hear footsteps now, sending chills up my spin. Did Gerard get up to find me? I stepped a little closer to the entrance to the hall, flashlight guiding me. No one was there. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. I could have sworn I heard something...

"Hel-"

Something grabbed me from behind, thrusting down to the ground. I was winded now, gasping for a breath as the flashlight fell from my hands. Before I can reach for it, someone straddled me and restricted my movement. I could see from the dim light and the light from the flashlight which was now out of my reach that the person raised their arm and something shined within the hand but I couldn't see his face. It came shooting down but I managed to grab it, fighting back the person's push. I could only guess what I was stopping from hitting me and I don't want to think about it.

"Of course, you would be stubborn." My breath hitched as I heard the voice. I know that voice. It was him. It was the creep from school and the one with the letters. My body began to shake with fear, losing the battle with him.

"Oh god, not you..." I mutter, fear present within my voice. The arm stopped pushing, remaining rigid and stopped moving as if he was thinking twice.

"...Andrea?"

"Get the fuck off me!" I cried. Please hear me Gerard.

"But this is meant to be his home. Why are you...why are you in such minimum clothing? Don't tell me..." He punched the floor beside my head so hard that I heard a crack.

"No, no, no! This was not suppose to happen! Not again..." What the hell did he mean? Before I could say anything, he ripped his arm from me and grabbed me by my hands, lifting me to my feet. I tried to run but he managed to wrap an arm around me and held me close. I beat at him, trying to push myself away from him.

"Let me go!" I cry as he pulled me out into the hall. I still couldn't see his face now matter how hard I focused.

"You weren't meant to do this. Surely you knew, you both knew..." He's making no sense! We were closing in on the door, so close he managed to get his hand on the door knob. That blizzard was still raging and I wasn't wearing much to protect me from the cold. If he managed to get me out of the door...

"Gear-" I began to call but the creep managed to get a hand around my mouth before I could finish.

"If you come quietly, I won't take his life like I was planning to," He hissed in my ear. I couldn't chance it. I'm pretty sure this guy had a knife and he could just throw me in a car or something and kill Gerard. I can't let that happen. I make no attempt to struggle as he began to open the door...

"Andy!" Gerard's voice sounded like an angel to me as rapid footsteps came closer from the basement.

"Shit," The creep muttered, trying to hurry out. I managed to bit his hand, making his grip leave me. I managed to get two steps away from him before he grabbed me by my neck, forcing me backwards. My head collided with something hard, making everything go blurry and I lose my footing. My arm connects to something cold and smooth, from my forearm to my wrist. It gave me pain as I hit the ground. I started to lose myself and soon, everything disappeared into darkness and all I was left with was the pain and a cry of my name...

* * *

><p><strong>Nice long chap with a little suspense, who doesn't love that? Not me anyway. One of my fav stories now has a new author and I don't think I like how she has gone with it. I wonder what this would be like if I gave it to someone. Oh well, I have no intention of giving it away so...wow twenty nine chaps...awesome! As always, thank you for reading and subscribing, I hope you enjoyed this latest instalment. Reviews make me smile like you do :D See ya!<strong>

**PS I might start thanking people by name now because I do appreciate you reviewing and such. Thanks again!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Gerard's POV ~**

I woke up with a startle as I heard something crash from above. It took a minute to get my senses together. I waited for a moment to see if any other noises followed. Nothing, I must have imagined it. I let out a loud yawn and reached over to pull Andy close to me. The bed was empty on her side. I groan slightly, maybe that crash was Andy getting something...

"Let me go!" I heard Andy cry. I shot up from my laying down position, sitting up straight away. I couldn't have imagined that. It sounded too real to be my imagination...

"Ger-" Oh god, Andy! I ripped the cover from my body, running to my door, knowing the way even in complete darkness.

"Andy!" I called from the stairs as I ascended. I reached the top to see Andy being handled violently by a shadow, with the dim light not giving me a face, forcing her back and making her hit the wall with her head. Her body fell and tangled with the shadow. Something shiny gleamed and scraped Andy's arm as she fell to the ground, lying there unmoving. My stomach churned as I saw it to be a knife...and Andy just got cut.

"Andy!" I cry again, earning the attention of the shadow. It turned and stomped towards me, raising the knife. My feet freeze to the spot but my arms are still under my control, allowing me to grasp the arm with the knife as it came towards me. The shadow used it's other arm to grab my neck, it's grip tighten around it. I gasp for air and this gave the shadow a opportunity to force me to the ground, winding me even more as it got on top of me, it hand still in place as it tried to force the knife into me.

"You stupid, disgusting piece of filth!" The shadow cried. By the sound of it's voice, I believe it's a man. His grip tightened, making me lose strength in my arm that I was holding his knife wielding hand.

"You should have stayed away...you should have known your place like him!" Who's him? What the fuck is this guy on about! I managed to turn my attention to Andy. She laid there unmoving, I can't even see if she was alright because of the dark.

"An..." I try calling to her but the press on my throat stopped me from doing so. I look back up to the man to see his gaze followed mine to Andy. It rested there for a moment before his hand released my throat and his knife moved away. I drank in some air, coughing afterwards.

"...Make sure she is alright," He said, getting off of me and rushing out of the door, even closing the door behind him. What a fucking gentleman! I manage to get my breath back, rolling over to my hands and knees, crawling over to Andy. As I reached her, my hand touched something warm and sticky. My heart raced as only one thing came to mind. Blood. I can't see in this darkness! I get up from my position and find a light switch on the nearby wall. I flipped it but nothing happened. The power is still out.

"Fuck!" I curse loudly. I look down the hall and see a light coming from it. I rush towards it, entering the kitchen and seeing a flashlight on the ground. I pick it up and run back into the hall. I shine the light on Andy, slightly choking at what was before me.

Her right arm was cut from the forearm down to past her wrist slightly. Blood was flowing freely from it. That fucker must have cut into a vain or something, it shouldn't be bleeding this much! Andy remained still, her chest rising slightly every now and again.

"Andy, can you hear me?" I whisper, shaking her slightly. No reaction. I hold back the tears stinging the back of my eyes as I gather Andy into my arms, being careful of her arm. I managed to get her into the living room, laying her down on the couch so I could help her better. There was a first aid box in the kitchen under the sink so I rush in and grab it from it's place, returning to Andy's side in a matter of seconds. I couldn't call an ambulance, it would take too long to get here and Andy is losing blood fast! I take a small cleaning wipe from the box, ripping it's back and pulling it out. After position the flashlight in a way I could see, I took Andy's arm gently and began to wipe away the blood already staining her arm.

"It'll be okay..." I mutter, more to myself than to Andy. I'm no professional! I'm only doing what I think can help her! The blood was gone but more threatened to return to I take the small bottle of alcohol and open it, pouring it onto a small cloth then I began to rub it along the cut. My stomach twisted at the mangled, red skin with fresh blood rising from it. After doing that, I quickly pick up a pad of wool, pressing it along the cut to cover it before pulling out a roll of bandages and start to wrap Andy's arm in it. I try to be careful, gently wrapping the bandage around her arm not too tight. After it pasts the elbow, I stop and pull out a small pin and clip the bandage at the end. I breathe out heavily, placing Andy's arm back down on the couch. That's all I can do for now. I'm useless like that. My hand feel...dirty. I put it into the light and saw the blood had dried in now, outlining my hand. I bit my lip from crying out. This was her blood. Andy's blood was on my hand, something I never wanted. I need to get it off.

I grab the flashlight and go into the kitchen towards the sink, running the water cold as I rubbed at my hand viciously. I can see it coming off but...why do I still feel it? My hands began to shake as I splash my face with the water, my tears beginning to merge with it. It was my fault. It's my fucking fault that Andy got hurt. If I had just gotten up when I heard the crash then I could have stopped that fucking bastard from hurting her but no, I had to wait. I probably forgot to lock the door as well, letting him into the house. I don't even know when she is going to wake up. There was a lot of blood; a vain might have been damaged cause of it...what the hell do I know? I know nothing other than what they taught us in that first aid course at school! Oh god please let her be alright...

I heard a thud in the living room, making my blood turn to ice. Was that the guy? Did he come up? I pick up the flashlight, pulling out a knife from the draw so I'm prepared for him this time. I go out into the hall, checking to see if the door was open. It was still shut. I move closer and heard a moan in the living. I pick up my pace and entered the room, swinging the flashlight around to catch the creep. There was nothing there. I shine the light to the couch to see Andy had gone and was now lying on the flour, groaning in pain. She's awake! I went over to her, placing the flashlight and knife on the coffee table before touching her. She flinched violently, trying to move away.

"Andy, it's alright. It's me," I said trying to calm her.

"Gee..." She said in a weak voice.

"Yeah, it's me," I assure, gathering her up in my arms once again but remained sitting on the floor. Andy's body felt limp in my arms, her head leaning against my shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked, sounding like she was about to slip out of consciousness once again.

"Some guy broke into the house, I'm guessing you tried to stop him as when I got there, you were fighting him and he managed to knock you out."

"Is that why everything won't keep still?" She questioned.

"Probably. You might have a concussion."

"Oh, okay. Why does my arm hurt really bad?" I held her tighter as she asked me this, burying my face into her hair.

"You...you got cut as well. I tried my best to fix it but...I don't think..." I begin to choke slightly. Andy managed to find the strength to caress my cheek slightly, more like a pat.

"Gee, I'm sure you did fine. Doctor...couldn't do better..." She trailed off. I wonder if it's because of the blood loss she is out of it. I'm not sure if a concussion causes something like this.

"I'm sorry, Andy. I wasn't able to protect you again and..." Andy stopped me by talking.

"No, Gee. Don't start that. Everything will be fine. I just...wanna sleep..." She said, her body relaxing against mine. Should I let her sleep? Maybe rest was best for her.

"You promise you'll wake up?" I ask. She nods.

"But, of course."

"And you won't leave me?" She nodded once again.

"Mmhmm."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Sleepy sleep time."

"Andy...you didn't know who that guy was, did you?" She didn't answer me as she was soon away again, her body now fully limp. I couldn't help but think that. That creep...he didn't kill me like he seemed to. Instead he let me help Andy while he left. What was that all about? Just who was that guy? Why would he let me help Andy when he was the one that hurt her? Something weird is going on, that's for sure but I can worry about that later. Right now, taking care of Andy is my main priority. I kiss her forehead as I sat there, making sure to stay awake as Andy could wake up at anytime and need something. I won't let her down again...

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and I apologize greatly for that. I found this chap hard to right and I'm still not sure about it. Anyway, 30 chapters, wooo! Biggest story so far! Well, on this anyway. It doesn't help matters that I thought of another MCR story which wasn't meant to involve them...it just kind of happened. Enough about that, thank you all for reading this story, makes me happy and warm. Also, thanks to all who reviews and will continue to review. Nearly at a hundred! That...is epic. Well, thank you again, and I am sorry, it will hopefully pick up...I say that alot. Bye bye!<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Andrea's** POV ~

Ow, ow, ow...my head hurts, then again, so does my arm. I will my eyes to open after a few minutes of consciousness in the dark, everything was a blur. I was lying on something soft and was wrapped up, warm and cosy. I push myself up on my elbows, wiping my eyes in order to regain my vision. The room was dark but there was a light shining from the corner. I realize that I'm lying in a bed; Gerard's if I'm seeing and smelling correctly. I'm alone from what I can tell.

God, what happened? My memory is a blur. What did I do to make my head go all wibbly upside down and everything? I remember going to bed with Gerard then...blank. After my sight had cleared up slightly, I push the covers away from me and get out of bed. I wobble slightly, trying to regain control of my legs. I manage to go over to the door and climb the stairs with much effort. Why did he have to move down to the basement? His room was just fine upstairs!

I made it into the hallway. From what I can see, it was day, maybe morning or something. I stopped to listen to hear someone. I heard a sound coming from the kitchen, making it my first destination. As I entered, I saw Gerard sitting at the small table in the centre holding a cigarette between his fingers while hovering over a mug, probably filled with coffee. His head was lowered to he didn't see me enter.

"Really, smoking in the morning...is it morning?" I speak, my voice husky and not in the good way. Gerard shot up, his eyes widening and his mouth gaping slightly. He tossed his cigarette into the astray and hurried towards me, soon holding me tight to him.

"You're okay..." He whispered, holding me even tighter.

"Uh...yeah I am. What's wrong?" What happened to provoke this reaction from him? What was I missing? Gerard parted from me, his arms still around me but he pulled away enough to look into my eyes. His eyes looked so sad.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I ask. He sighed heavily, coming close once again to place a kiss on my forehead. His arm fell down to mine but his touch was strange. He brought it up into view and I saw that it was wrapped in a bandage; I couldn't contain my shock as I spoke.

"What the hell?" I said, my eyes widening as I saw the bandage starting from my hand and up to my elbow.

"You really don't remember?" He asked again.

"Gerard, you're starting to scare me. Remember what? And how the hell is my arm wrapped up?" I ask, panic filling my voice. Gerard took my hand and led me to the table, urging me to sit down along with him and I did so. His hand never left mine as he spoke.

"Last night, someone broke into the house. You were here, upstairs and I guess you tried to stop him as when I came, you were struggling against him and...you hit your head and got cut off his knife," He said, nearly sobbing slightly as he remembered when I cannot. So that's why my arm is bandaged and my head was fuzzy when I woke up, all because some guy tried to break into the house. I probably can't remember because the hit to my head and no matter how hard I try, nothing appears to me, just blank.

Gerard moved closer to me and held me close once again, his hand tangling in my hair as he rested his head against my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry you got hurt. I know you said last night it was fine but still. I'm such a fucking loser," He muttered. I quickly hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"Shut up Gerard. You're not a loser. It could have been worse; you could have ended up getting hurt as well. It's that stupid guys fault. I'm guessing you are the one that patched me up so you helped me. Don't think like that," I said. He brought me closer to him, making me sit on his lap so he could hold me closer.

"But...if I had been there...you wouldn't have..."

"Stop. Please just...shut up. I don't blame you or hate you. Anything but, you idiot," I encourage. Gerard looked up to me, his eyes attaching their gaze firmly on me.

"Andy, I promise that I'll protect you from now on. No fucker is ever going to touch you again as long as I'm around. I'll make sure you stay safe, even if it kills me," He said, his voice strong and firm. I couldn't help but allow a soft smile to appear on my face. I knew his words were true. No one has ever shown me this level of emotion; it was nice, knowing I would always have Gerard at my side no matter what. I held onto him tighter, burying my face into his hair.

"Thank you," I whisper. I could feel warmth and stickiness rising in my stomach, making me feel happy, I didn't want it to go away. Why couldn't it just stay like this? Nothing to bother us or cause us pain like that creep...

My head began to spin, my hands shooting away from Gerard and to my head, clasping the sides as pain become noticeable. Images flashed in my head, parts and pieces but nothing full. I could barely hear Gerard voice calling as voices appeared in my head.

_No, no, no! This was not suppose to happen! Not again..._

_You weren't meant to do this. Surely you knew, you both knew..._

_If you come quietly, I won't take his life like I was planning to..._

Oh god, it wasn't some random guy that broke in...it was the creep. He broke in and was planning to kill Gerard. If I wasn't here then...I don't even want to think about it. This is all my fault. He was going to go through with it, he was going to kill Gerard...because of me.

"Andy, are you okay? Come on, talk to me!" Gerard's voice cried. I snapped out of my state and looked at him, my hands falling to my sides. He seemed worried, then again, he did before I even remembered.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" He asked in a hurry. I shook my head.

"No, no I'm fine. Just had a little headache...or something," I said, trying to think how to describe it.

"Your head is probably still messed up. Maybe we should go see Nora and see if she can do anything." I nod slightly at him. I couldn't help but replay the scene from last night in my head.

Was staying with Gerard worth risking his life?

* * *

><p>"Motherfucker!"<p>

"Language!"

"I'm sorry but...this hurts like hell!"

"At least she is getting back to normal," Grams commented as she watched her son fixing up my arm. Uncle Josh was making his rounds, apparently firemen had their uses during major blizzards and now I can see why.

Uncle Josh had came over just as Gerard and I had came and informed Grams and Reese about last night, earning their cries of anger towards the person and, lucky for me, Uncle Josh was trained in this sort of stuff so he's able to stitch up my arm like a professional because he always kept an emergency first aid kit that the firemen used in his trunk of his car. He was always prepared for anything...but he didn't have anything to numb my arm so...he's doing this 'freestyle'. I clutch the table as Uncle Josh put the needle through my arm again.

"Oh, quit being a baby," He said with a smile on his face. It wasn't because he was enjoying this but he was trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working.

"I'm sorry but..." I pause as pain shot through me again. "This hurts like a bitch."

"I'm nearly done so man up!" I growl slightly, hissing at the sting of the needle.

"I can't believe someone broke into their home. This is a quiet neighbourhood so why now?" Grams wondered out loud. I shrugged, pretending not to know anything.

"Got me."

"Sometimes, it's just random. The guy may have been a few notches off of a full head, if you know what I mean," Uncle Josh said. If only that was the case but the creep seemed so...together like he knew what his goal was and nothing would get in his way...even if it meant killing some one...

"There, all done. Was that so bad?" Uncle Josh said as he wrapped my arm in a fresh bandage. I nod.

"Yes." I stood up from the seat, Uncle Josh following my actions and coming towards me, pulling me into a bear hug.

"It could have been worse. I'm glad it wasn't like that," He said, parting from me. Ever since Gerard and I appeared, I've been given nothing but hugs and kisses. It was reassuring that they cared for me but it was getting bothersome. They don't understand that it could have been worse, so much worse and they don't realize it...unless I tell them.

No. I couldn't do that to them. If I did and the police got involved, it could provoke the creep and he not have stopped with Gerard's death but the rest of the guys, Grams, Reese, Uncle Josh...I couldn't live with myself if that happened. It was going to stay with me and I would fix it...somehow.

We left the dining room and entered the living room where Reese and Gerard were waiting. Gerard's fear of needles led him to be more scared than I was so I told him he could wait while I got stitched up. I took a seat beside him, letting his arm wrap around me and his lips kissing mine.

"Aw, they are so cute!" Uncle Josh, holding his hands up to his face, scrunched together. I rolled my eyes at him. He always acted giddy when Gerard and I were like this.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to se-"

"Oh, come on!" We all looked to Reese, to see what he cried about. He was staring at the TV which had some news report or something.

"What's up, Reesey?" Uncle Josh asked. Reese waved his arms towards the TV in frustration.

"It was saying all the schools which have the last days off and ours wasn't one! Something about it being able to get rid of most of the snow by tomorrow!"

Oh, freaking awesome. Of course our school would stay open when a blizzard just hit!

"Well, you guys can take the day off if you want. I'm sure Andy will want time to recover and-"

"...No," I said, cocking an eyebrow and a smirk spreading on my face.

"Andy, I've never like that look. What are you thinking?" Gerard groaned.

"I think I'll be a good student and attend the last few days of school. Well, at least one to give a certain student a little...Christmas present..."

* * *

><p>"This is gonna be good," I said, grinning like mad as Ray and I hid behind a wall, observing the locker that belong to a certain Claire Griffin. To my surprise, quite a few students had turned up to school today despite the weather. Our area was still quite bad and I had to leave my car at home, resulting in me, Reese, Gerard and Mikey to walk to school and being late...because we started a snowball fight.<p>

"The suspense is killing me here," Ray said behind me, towering over me.

"I know but she'll appear soon enough."

"Here you guys are." We both turn to see Gerard walking down the hall to join us.

"You're just in time," I smile at him, giving him a quick kiss before returning my gaze to the locker.

"What have you done?" Gerard sighed.

"You'll like this. We are getting some payback from Claire," I said as the bell rang, a few students appearing from a few doors and walking down the halls.

"Okay, I do like it. What have you done?" Gerard asked. Claire came into sight, swaying her hips and her lips perked as she gave the eye to about every single guy that passed her. God, my dislike for her grew with each step and her moves on Gerard didn't help.

"Let's just say Chemistry has finally come in handy," Ray answered for us. Claire had reached her locker, twisting the lock.

"Why?" Gerard wondered.

"Well, you know how Chem Lab four wasn't always blue..." I start but stop as Claire opened her door, springing the trap into action. A container spits out blue fluid, covering her face and clothes as she stands there petrified. It stained her perfect blonde hair, her expense clothes were becoming blue and ruined. She cried out as it refused to stop, despite holding her hands up to her face. Everyone around her had stopped to look and laugh but none laughed as much as we did. She slammed the door closed, the blue fluid was still being released as it seeped through the wide holes. She let out a cry of frustration, waving at all of those laughing at her.

"What the fuck are all you laughing at!" She shouted, spinning around again to see us. We froze a little before speeding down the hall to avoid her but the laughing refused to stop. When we thought it was safe, we stopped to lean against the wall so our laughing would subside.

"Did you see her face? Pure hatred! Oh, priceless!" Ray said, his laughter calming slightly.

"I wish the young ones could have seen it," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sure someone taped it. We'll hear about it soon enough but tell me something; it isn't going to do anything bad to her, is it? I mean like, bad bad," Gerard said, becoming slightly serious. I couldn't help but smile and move towards him, holding his hand in mine, entwining them.

"Don't worry. It isn't poisonous or anything like that. The only damage it will do is to her hair and clothes which will probably stay blue if the experiment was anything to go by to," I answer. I dislike Claire, maybe even hated her but I couldn't do anything truly deadly to her. It just wasn't me.

"What happened during the experiment?"

"Well, someone mixed up the chemicals, yet again, and Andy and I ended up causing a reaction that made a big mess on the wall and wouldn't come off. You know that t-shirt that I have with the triangle kinda design? That was red before that," Ray answered.

"You'll find that happens a lot in Chemistry, a lot of stuff happens that we cannot predicate," I add.

"I don't think you are gonna predicate what I'm going to do!" We turned our heads to see who shouted to see Claire standing there, looking like a smurf. The blue was starting to dry which meant it was going to be a LONG time before she could get her hair back to blonde. Blue dye was easy to wash out if one knew how to so Ray and I recreated the experiment to make sure we made a permanent impression. It seemed to have worked as I saw the hatred and ager in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" I ask, biting my lip to hold back my laugh.

"You know exactly what happened! You did it!"

"You have any proof? I was here the whole time, just hanging out," I smirk. Claire took two stomps towards me, not threatening to take anymore as Ray moved closer to Gerard and I.

"Bet you're not so tough when you don't have your freaks out your side," She sneered. I felt Gerard grip my hand tighter, telling me to not do anything.

"Please, I can take you on anytime. And my friends are not freaks," I counter. Claire just snorted.

"Sure they are, I mean, they must be to hang around with someone like you. You're pathetic. You just pull people down with you."

"I'm pathetic? Have you looked at yourself? You're trying it on with my boyfriend and insulting my friends! You have nothing better to do!"

"Making you miserable is worthwhile! Just to see that little smile wiped off your face as you are left alone and see just how worthless you are!"

"She's not worthless!" Gerard cried, gritting his teeth as he glare at Claire.

"She is! She is just as weak and pathetic as her mother!" My body froze up as anger filled me. My free hand curled into a tight fist, I could feel my nails digging into my palm. What did she know about my mother?

"Stop there Claire. Don't you say another word," Ray warned but Claire just scoffed at him.

"Like you can do anything, you fucking emo! Little Andy is just as weak as her mother, look, judging by her arm it looks like she is more pathetic than I thought." Claire had an evil grin as she spoke, enjoying every word as each stabbed me.

"You know shit, Claire! Just fuck off!" Gerard called but I was still frozen.

"Oh but I do know. I know how your mother just gave up and died, like a weak woman that didn't deserve a husband or a family but then again, you could tell you are her daughter. You're just a piece of trash like her, just waiting till the day you kick it. Your mother was just a pathetic little creature; she had no value or worth to anyone. She's better off dead, more free space for people who do matter. All she was...was a piece of meat your father could use when he was frisky..."

That's it.

I ripped my hand from Gerard's rushing towards Claire, so fast she couldn't even scream as I grab her hair, forcing her face into my oncoming fist. My entire body was running on anger; pure, unhinged anger and it was all towards Claire. I threw Claire into a wall, ignoring the guys' voices as I forced another punch into Claire, this time her stomach. She coughed up saliva, breathing heavily as tears ran down her face. I force her to look at me by pulling her head back once again. I could see that the hatred in her eyes had died down and was no replaced with utter fear. She wasn't expecting this I'm sure. I draw in close to her face so she could feel me speak.

"Say anything you want about me, call me a bitch, slag, whatever but never, NEVER say one word against my mother. She was not pathetic, she was anything but. If you truly knew my parents then you know that William is the pathetic one. Say one more word and I will do a lot worse than dying your fucking hair. Do I make myself clear?" She nodded quickly. I let go of her hair, letting her fall to my feet.

The next thing I knew, I was running. I ran from the scene, continuing to ignore the cries of Gerard and Ray as I ran from them. I was soon outside, facing the bitter cold as snow began to fall heavily but my feet didn't stop. I continued to run to nowhere. I didn't know where I was going. The weather became worse as I ran, slowing down slightly as my anger subsided and tears began to fall down my cheeks.

I've never been that angry in my life. Never have I lashed out like that, not to anyone. I scared myself as I punched Claire and spoke to her with such a cold voice I've never heard before. What must Gerard and Ray think of me? I didn't even stop when they called after me, I just kept running.

She had no right to speak about my mother like that. She didn't know anything but...if that was the case, how did she know my mother was dead. Only the guys knew in our school and I hardly think they would tell her something like that. She spoke as if...she knew the whole story and was saying her view but that can't be...can it?

The wind picks up even more. It was colder than the one a few days ago. The snow had grew and reached my knees. My breathing became heavy and uneven as I realize that another blizzard had hit the place. I look back to see if I was far from school or something but all I see is fog. Fog in every direction. I hug myself tight, I didn't even have my jacket, I left it at school. I had no phone either, I had nothing. The cold was seeping into my skin, making my bones freeze. My body was becoming numb. I could barely move. My eyes were closing as my body shivered. I fall to my knees, still holding myself to keep warm but it was futile, the bitter cold was attacking me from everywhere, taking my body away from me.

My body falls into the snow, allowing it to be blanketed by the falling snowflakes. My eyes got even heavier and the feeling of my body was now lost. I saw a pair of lights coming towards me as my eyes closed and darkness consumed me...

* * *

><p><strong>*Eye twitches* Four away from a hundred...f****** awesome! It means alot to me guys and I'm so happy you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing. I'm sorry it's a little slow (updating) and now I've just started a new story about MCR (...what of it?) but I really wanted to write it because I like what I am going to do with it but like I stated in that story, I am not going to just leave this or give it to someone else. The author of one of my fav stories did that and they just ruined it for me. So, trying to update four stories now...well, five really but eh. Anyways, thank you once again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are so loved that each is hugged and hugged again so more means more hugs!...I like hugs. Until next time!<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

The first thing I realized when I return to consciousness is that I was no longer cold. I was warm, very warm. I manage to open my heavy eyes, trying to take in my surroundings. I was outside, wasn't I? It was cold and snow was constantly falling as the wind blew bitter cold everywhere. I bring my hands to my face, wiping my eyes to regain focus. As my eyesight returned to normal, I saw a ceiling staring down at me. I was inside? I was lying on something comfy and soft. I push myself and look at my current bed, it was a couch.

I was in some sort of reception area, with another couch facing mine and a table between them. There was a wall that composed entirely of windows, showing that the blizzard was still raging outside. There was a door just beyond my couch and a hallway at the other side. I notice a blanket was wrapped around me, keeping me warm.

How the hell did I get here? Where the hell am I?

"Oh good, you're awake." My head shot towards the door and I saw a guy emerge from it. He was tall and slim but had a good build. He had a good head of brown hair, reaching his ears and grey eyes. He wore a black business suit, complete with matching tie. His face had a few wrinkles in it but not too many and he had a pleasant smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, coming closer to the couch, sitting on the arm of it. I stayed silent, slightly scared because I have no idea who this guy is and where I am. He seemed to realize this and laughed slightly.

"You don't remember me I take it. My name is Brian Longhand," He said. He seemed alright, I mean, he could have been the one that pulled me out of that blizzard.

"I'm sorry. I can't place you," I reply. He shook his head.

"It's fine. You were young at the time and it wasn't the happiest occasion we met." Huh? What was he talking about?

"When was that?" He seemed saddened by the mere thought of the occasion. It must have been really bad...

"It was the funeral." That was all he had to say. I knew he was talking about my mother's funeral. Maybe he was a friend of hers.

"Were you a friend?" I asked him, offering a slight smile.

"Yes I was. It was a terrible thing, her passing. I still think about her sometimes. We had some fun times."

"Yeah, I can't really say a day goes by that I don't think about her," I said, feeling slightly more comfortable with him.

"Well, she was your mother, a terrific one I'm sure. She always had a way with children but I never got to visit much because of our work."

"Our work?"

"Mine and your father's."

Wait.

I'm in a sort of office building. I'm talking to a guy that may be a business partners of William's...

Oh shit...

"Andrea! Oh thank god you're awake!" I turned to the door again and groan, seeing William coming towards us, taking hurried steps. I push myself from the couch, standing up before he could reach me because I knew he would try and hug me if he got the chance. His face fell slightly as I did so. He, too, was dressed in a business suit. I don't recall a time I've ever seen him in anything else.

"How the hell did I get here?" I asked, rather than a hello or anything. He didn't deserve that from me.

"We were coming back from a conference. The blizzard began to pick up but the driver knew the way. He stopped when he saw you lying in the snow so we brought you back here so you could get warmed up and be safe. You were ice cold. What were you doing out in that blizzard?" William said, seeming happy that I was safe. Despite this, I wasn't going to let up. This man abandoned me, my little brother, for his new bride. I cross my arms and look away from him.

"I don't need to answer that," I said, looking away from him. I really don't want to talk to this man, even if he, practically, save my life. I hear him sigh heavily but he sounded relieved as well.

"Well, at least you're alright. Brian, you were meant to tell me when she was up," He said to Brian, turning to him. Brian shrugged and held up his hands.

"Hey, you just came out after a minute I did. I just talked to her for a moment before you came waltzing in," Brian smirked. William just rolled his eyes before returning to me.

"Andrea, are you hungry or anything? I can have something brought up for you if you like," He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine. I just want to get out of here," I state, looking out of the window again. It was all dull grey with specks of white. Despite my want, I don't think I'll be getting out of here very soon.

"I don't think you can. The blizzard is still going and they say it may go on until tomorrow. It's best you just stay here until it passes," William said. I let out a frustrated sigh, knowing all too well he was right. Unless I wanted to go and freeze to death, I would have stay put in Intex until the blizzard passed. I wonder where all this freak weather is coming from.

"It isn't all that bad. This building won't lose it's power like some places. We'll be fine as long as we stay inside," Brian said, trying to sound optimistic.

"It isn't that. It's just the company that I'm picky about," I comment, looking towards William. He wiped his eyes and sighed, seeming tired.

"Look, Andrea, I know I'm not your favourite person but you are still my daughter. I will not let you into that blizzard even if I have to tie you down. You will get hurt and it may be a surprise to you but that is the last thing I want to happen so please, just stay put. I'll be in my office if you need anything," William said, sounding stronger, stronger than I've ever heard him. Usually he sounded weak, not wanting to be confrontational and meek but now...something must have sparked in him.

"So, you're going through with it?" Brian asked, removing me from the conversation as I have no idea what he is talking about.

"It's become too much. It was a mistake in the first place."

"One that you realized too late it would seem." William nodded at this.

"People are entitled to mistakes but that doesn't mean others will forgive you for them."

"Nor will they accept when you try to fix them."

"I've accepted that but, it is still my choice," William stated before leaving Brian and I in the reception area. Brian must have seen the confused look on my face as he chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry. Your father has just some...business matters to attend to." I scoff at this, moving back to the couch and sitting down.

"Doesn't he always?" I say in spite. Even after all these years, William still delves into his work.

"Because he has nothing else since he lost his family," Brian reasoned.

"He lost that because of his work and married some stupid broad two weeks after his wife died," I hit back.

"I'll give you that one. Like I said, Natalia was a close friend and I was angry at him for doing that but he thought he was doing good for you."

"The only thing we could have benefitted from was to have our father there, not some woman he just brought home," I said, my hands clasping together tightly and turning them white. It still made me so angry, remembering everything William had done. It may have been years but, it still burns.

"Look, I cannot speak for your father. If you have anything to say to him, he is just beyond that door. Is there anything I could do for you in the meantime? Looks like you'll be staying here until everything calms down," Brian offered.

"Well, a phone would be great, just to call my grandmother to tell her I'm alright," I said. Brian smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell and handing it to me.

"Don't worry about the bill. It's all paid for. I'll leave you to it," He said before going back into the office I'm guessing is William's. I look at the phone, wondering who I should call first. Grams would think I'm still in school as, if I can remember properly; it was still in session when I ran out...

Oh god, what must Gerard think? What if he thought the worst? He was with the guys at school and if he told Reese, it could send him into a panic. I dial Gerard's number, listening to the dialling tone before it stopped suddenly.

"Hello?" I could barely make him out but there was a slight edge to his voice.

"Gerard," I speak into the phone. I heard slight static in the receiver.

"An...that yo...od ar..."

"Gerard, I can't make out what you are saying!" I call back, hoping he could hear me.

"Wh...you? Are...rt...dy!"

"Gerard!" I call out but Gerard never said anything back as the line went dead. I groan in frustration, quickly typing in his number in again and listening for a sound.

"I'm sorry, but the phone you are..."

"Argh! You always piss me off!" I cry to the voice woman before hanging up. I sigh heavily, hanging my head in defeat. The first time the blizzard hits, all the power goes out and the second time, the phones go down. Great...

There's nothing I can do now. I just hope Gerard realizes that I'm fine and everything will be fine. I get up from the couch and walk to the door, knocking slightly before entering. It was William's office, that was now affirmed. William was sitting in a large chair at a large desk with paper and books scattered and a desktop computer with a phone beside it. Brian sat at the opposing end, in a slightly smaller chair. They both turned to me as I entered; William seemed to be working on some paper work.

"Uh, I think the phone lines are done. I can't seem to get through," I said. William reached for his phone, taking it off it's receiver and listened for a moment before returning it to it's resting place.

"Well, that's marvellous," He mumbled, going back to his work.

"Would you prefer it if the power went down and we have no heat?" Brian smiled. William and Brian seemed to act like brothers with the way they were. William never saw the bright side while that was all Brian saw. Nothing seemed to bother him.

"I guess," William said. I walked deeper into the office, handing Brian his phone back.

"Thank you, anyway," I say to Brian. He just waved me off.

"No problem kid. I guess you weren't able to reach your grandmother?" I shook my head.

"No, I could barely make out anything that was coming in," I reply, not telling Brian that I had in fact used his phone to call Gerard. It was no big deal.

"The weather has probably knocked it out. You can keep trying, if you wish. In the mean time, you sure you're not hungry? The cafeteria doesn't serve some slop you probably get in school." If I think about it, I am kinda hungry. I have no idea what the time is so it might be a good time to eat.

"Yeah, something to eat might calm me a little," I said, smiling a little more. Brian nodded and stood up from his seat.

"I'll take you there. You joining us, William?" I gave a mental sigh as he asked that question. I may be stuck with him but I didn't want to talk or even acknowledge him. Thankfully, he shook his head.

"No, I want to get this finished as soon as possible." Brian nodded at his answer.

"Alright. Come on, kid. I'll tell you some of the things your mother got up to before you were born," He said, leading the way out of office with me following.

Maybe being trapped in Intex wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen, the dull grey turning into a hazy brown outside the windows of the building. The phones were still down, not allowing any contact to escape or reached. Time seemed to have flown by. I've managed to keep myself entertained with the help of Brian. He had told me stories of my mother, like he said he would and they made me smile. I would be as bold to say we were a lot alike which made me happy, the fact I was like her. Even Brian said I reminded so much of her. It turned out that it was because of Brian that my mother and William even met. Not sure if I should be thankful or annoyed.<p>

A lot of the staff had gone to sleep now, either on their own floors or offices. Brian had disappeared to his office, which was on the same floor as William's. He said if I needed anything, just to come and get him. He seemed to realize that I wasn't going to talk to William anytime soon so decided he would help me out. I'm grateful to him and he was a nice guy so that was a plus.

I've taken refuge in the reception where I woke up after being pulled from the blizzard with Brian's cell and a bottle of soda on the table, just incase the phones work again and if I get thirst cause the cafeteria was quite a few floors down. I've been lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling with a blanket over me for a while now. I can't get to sleep. My thought wondered over to the guys back at school.

Was everything alright there? I have no way of knowing. Principal Young is cheap so he might just let the students freeze to death. I'm probably just being paranoid. I'm sure they are fine...yet I still don't feel calm. Ugh, this is gonna be a long night...

I heard a door being opened, William's office I believe. I act as if I am asleep, closing my eyes and snuggling into the couch. The footsteps come closer but soon distances themselves once again, disappearing in a matter of seconds. I open my eyes and push myself up, looking around to see if anyone was around. No one. I look towards William's office and see the door slightly ajar. I wonder what he keeps in there?

Why the hell not. I'm bored.

I get up from my make shift bed, heading towards the office, constantly checking to see if anyone was coming. I peek in the office and see that William had, indeed, left. I enter the office, gazing around the room. The light was on so it was easy to look around. It just looked like a regular office. I go over to the large seat at the head of the desk, looking over it. There's nothing here, just a few papers and sticky notes and...

Three photo frames were seated on the desk. They peaked my interest as I pick one up and look at it. It was of two people, a man and a woman. They held each other close as they smiled to the camera. They seemed...familiar...I think it's my mother and William. It must have been taken before Reese and I were born. Huh, didn't think he would keep something like this. I place it down and take the next one. It was of me and Reese when we were young. It was simple, us two hugging and grinning. Why would he have this? I repeat and take the third one. It was of all four of us, at one point when we were called a family. I placed the frame back down before leaning into the seat.

Why would he have these? Why was there none of his latest sweetheart? I must be missing something here. I look over the desk again and one paper caught my eye. It was sitting right in front of me with a pen on it. It must have been the thing William was writing before. I move the pen away and began reading it. William Kingsley, blah blah blah, divorce Bridget Griffin blah blah blah...

...Wait...

Divorce!

I re-read the paper again. I didn't miss read it. Oh my god.

I'm looking at divorce papers.

"About time, hmm?" My head shot up and I saw William standing at the door, holding a bottle of water in his hand. I remain speechless as he walks in, placing the bottle on the desk and sitting on the chair opposite mine.

"Do you have anything to say about it?"

"...Don't think this changes anything," I said. Even if he does divorce Bridget, it doesn't take back all the years he wasted with her and abandoning us.

"I figured that but that isn't the only reason for this."

"What other reason is there?" I ask, trying to be slightly civil to him. My feelings of hate were still in place but I want to know what else could there be for his divorcing Bridget.

"Let's just say; we have our differences."

"Such as?" William laughed slightly as I asked this.

"What is with the sudden interest? Surely, you still hate me and do not care."

"I don't but if you want me to think differently that me and Reese aren't the reason you are divorcing Bridget then you need to give me something," I state.

"I can't give her what she wants."

"What, the memory of our mother dead and buried along with her or you persistence in mine and my brother's life?"

"A family." I'm a little taken back by his answer. Bridget must have wanted to start a family with him but...William didn't want to?

"She wants to start a family with me but...the truth is that I will never have another family. I don't want another one. I want the one that I started with the woman I love and that is not Bridget."

"Then why did you marry her if you do not love her?"

"I told you, I thought I was doing good for you and Reese. I've realized that I was mistaken."

"Only took you about eight years," I said. None of this changed anything. It doesn't fix anything. If he thought for a minute that I would forgive him for everything just by divorcing Bridget, he is a bigger moron than I thought

"Andrea, you may not like to admit it but I am your father and I intend to make it up to you somehow."

"Please, nothing you can do can fix this. Just remember that," I said, standing up from his chair and making my way to leave. I stop as he began to speak again.

"Andrea, when are you going to see that I truly meant well and only want what's best for you and Reese?"

"When you actually succeed in doing so," I say, leaving his office and closing the door behind me. I move to the couch, lying on it once again and being greeted by the ceiling once more. William didn't bother to follow me thankfully so I was left alone with my thoughts.

To think William was actually divorcing Bridget after all this time. I didn't think he had the backbone for something like that. He always seemed so submissive; like he would never go against anything but...he seemed set on divorcing Bridget. I get the feeling there is more to it than William was letting on. Who knows, anyway, Bridget will soon no longer be Bridget Kingsley and back to Bridget Griffin...

...Oh you are kidding me...

Bridget Griffin, Claire Griffin! I remember now! Bridget had some sister or something and had a daughter the same age as me. I recall her saying how we should play together rather than me and Gerard.

God, I can only imagine how that would have turned out. Wait, does that mean Bridget had something to do with Claire's actions? Was she the driving force behind the blonde turned blue ho?

When did things get so complicated?

I sigh heavily and reach for the phone again, deciding to try and call Gerard one last time before trying to sleep. To my surprise, it started to ring. Maybe the phones were working again. I could see that the blizzard had calmed down slightly since earlier.

"Hel...lo..." Gerard said in a slow slightly pained voice.

"Gerard, what's wrong?" I immediately asked, my heart beginning to beat faster.

"Andy...that you..."

"Yeah, what's going on? Why do you sound so out of it?"

"...I'm cold..."

"Cold? Go wrap up in a blanket then or is there none left?"

"...I'm really cold..." Okay, I'm getting scared now.

"Gerard...where are you?"

"You ran...no one could chase...everyone sleep...promise..."

"Gerard, are you outside?"

"Where'd you go...you warm..."

"Gerard, I'm fine. Oh god, please tell me you didn't go out looking for me," I beg, my throat starting to close up as my breathing hitched.

"Good...at least you're...warm..."

"Where are you? Can you move?"

"...Everything numb...fingers don't work right..."

"Oh, fuck. Do you know where you are?"

"Snow everywhere...you like snow..."

"Gerard, please give me something, anything so I can find you!" I cry to him. He was outside freezing to death while I was in this stupid building!

"So tired...can I sleep..."

"No, Gee. You can't sleep. I'll be lonely if you sleep," I say, trying to make him stay awake.

"Don't want you lonely...but...so...tired..."

"Gerard?" No answer.

"Gerard!" Still no answer.

Oh, god, oh, god, oh, god! What the hell am I going to do!

* * *

><p><strong>I've wrote this chap early for two main reasons; one, it was meant to be for my Killjoy story but somehow I was confronted with this so I was like 'eh' and two, I either have had a review from the future or something is not right. I would like to say that I AM NOT abandoning this story. It's not finish for the sheer reason...it's not finished yet. I've not abadoned it!<br>**

**Right so...OVER 100 REVIEWS! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me! Cause you are all awesome and cool and derserve hugs...I said I like hugs in the last chap. Thank you all once again! (BTW someone wondered how many vies this got...it's over 5,000 hits at the mo :))**

**Sorry it's a little blah than usual but I wanted a cliffhanger for some sadistic reason and I wanted to delve deeper into the whole William/Andy thing. I know it' snot a lot deeper but it's a little insight, ya know?**

**Anyway, Thank you again for reading and subbing. Maybe even leave another little review? Again thank you so much! Bye now!**

**PS: I did one of those profile questionarre things (A harry potter one, it's on my profile if you wanna steal) and I know want to write a MCR/Harry Potter fic...yeah...:D lol but I still love this story so that will have to wait!  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Gerard's POV ~**

It's cold. Freezing even. I can't feel anything. Nothing. My entire body's numb, being wrapped in snow and ice. It was strange like an outer body experience. I did have the ability to use my hand a few moments ago but that's gone now. I couldn't move at all, every time I tried my body refused.

It was stupid to go out in this blizzard but I had to. I had to at least try. I couldn't just let...it doesn't matter anymore. It was only a matter of time until I lose myself completely. Is this what it was like to die? But...I don't want to die. Not just yet, at least. There was something I had to do first, I just needed to but, looks like that's not going to happen anymore. I may not feel it but I know my body is covered in snow, making a makeshift grave from me until the blizzard calmed down and someone would find me. Dead.

Mom, Dad, Mikey...Andy...I'm sorry...

"Gerard!" Someone's shouting my name. Maybe this was what it was like when you die.

"He's got to be here somewhere!" That voice was different. Deeper...a man maybe.

"Oh, god, Gerard!" It was the first voice again. Light and sweet, a woman.

I feel slight warmth now, being held close to something.

"Come on, wake up! Can you hear me?" That voice...I know that voice.

"We need to get him out of this blizzard! Let me carry him." I was lifted into arms I guess as I had a strange feeling. I still can't feel much but I felt something...barely. A few moments passed and I realized I was no longer in the blizzard as my state didn't worsen and I was held in someone's arms.

"We need to get him to a hospital," The man said. I could barely hear him as I was slowly slipping away once again. I'm tired and I want to rest.

"Come on then! Let's go!" As I was about to plunge into complete darkness I heard a faint whisper.

"Please, don't go..."

* * *

><p>Beep, beep, beep...that was getting annoying quickly. It was the first thing I heard as I started to wake up from my deep sleep. My body seems to be back in my control once again as I can now feel that my body was back to normal temperature. I also felt my body wrapped up in warm sheets, like I'm in a bed or something. Maybe I was, I was comfy and warm but I had yet to open my eyes. They felt heavy and were hard to open. As I did, the light around me forced to close them slightly before opening them once again as they adjusted to the light.<p>

The room was a bright white, very bland and plain. There was a gray door, probably leading to a hall or something. There was a small table at the bottom of the bed I laid in with a jug of water and a small cup. I turned my head slightly to see there was also a window, showing that it might have been early morning as it wasn't bright outside but it wasn't pitch black either.

It's now clear to me that I am in a hospital room, with the constant beep of the machine and the wire connecting me to it...unless this is some weird fetish thing the people who saved put me in...where are they anyway?

The door opened on cue, revealing a young woman of my age with brown hair and green eyes wearing all black. My heart began to race as I realized who it was.

"Andy..." I croaked. My throat became so dry all of a sudden. Andy closed the door, quickly, before rushing to my side and wrapping her arms around me, my head planting itself in her chest.

"Oh, thank god, you're awake," She whispered, holding me tighter and making me a little uncomfortable but I returned the hug anyway but with not much force.

"It was you...you pulled me from the blizzard," I state, my voice still cracking. Andy quickly backed away from me, making her way to the small table and pouring out a cup of water. She returned to me, handing out the cup which I took and drank thankfully. After emptying it of its contents, Andy took the cup and placed it to the side before looking at me, not giving me any expression. I smiled slightly at her.

"It was you, wasn't it?" I asked. I knew it was her voice when she found me, I just thought it was a thing that happened when people died.

"You're an idiot, you realize that?" I blinked at her. I wake up after being stuck in a blizzard and she calls me an idiot?

"What?" I asked.

"You just go out in that despite the fact you know how dangerous it is?"

"I..."

"What could have possible lead you to do something that stupid? Seriously, I thought you had more sense. What was it that led you..."

"I was trying to find you!" I cried, interrupting her before she could go on. Her eyes widened for a moment before speaking.

"You what?" I look away from her, beginning to tell my story.

"You ran off after Claire said all those awful things. I tried to go after you but then the blizzard started. That didn't stop me but Ray did, he told me it was stupid to go out and find you but...I had to. So, Ray managed to get me to stay put with the guys as we got stuck in school with the blizzard, being made to stay the night. When you called, I was happy to think you got out of it but you couldn't speak so I freaked out and tried to go out again...and was stopped by the guys once again. So, I waited till everyone fell asleep before going outside to find you but I don't think I made it far as the cold got worse and...I fell into the snow and couldn't get up then you found me and I'm guessing you brought me here and I don't know how."

It was all true. I was desperate to go out and find Andy. She could have been hurt in this blizzard and lying dead somewhere but thankfully, that wasn't the case and she looked perfectly healthy from where I am sitting. I wonder how she managed to get out of the blizzard. She sighed a little before speaking.

"So, you thought I was still outside when I called you the first time?"

"Yeah, you could barely talk."

"Gee, did it ever occur to you that the phone lines were down?"

It did not.

"Huh? But you..."

"Did you try to call anyone else other than me?"

"Uh...I don't think so."

"So you assumed the worst. When I called the first time, I was safe and sound. Okay, not in the most pleasant place but I was fine." I couldn't help but blush a little from the embarrassment I began to feel. I didn't even think that the lines would go down so I guessed Andy was freezing to death like I was but...that apparently wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry, I was an idiot but I couldn't just sit around when I thought..."

"Gee, it's alright. As long as you're okay now, I guess and you know you're still an idiot," She smiled before sitting beside me, throwing her legs up onto the bed. I nod before resting my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know but what can I say? You drive me insane." She snorted at my attempt at flirting.

"Whatever, dude. I called the guys." I groan as she said this.

"And?"

"And they all agree with me; idiot." I nod a little, knowing that was to be expected. At least now, I know Andy is safe and is by my side once more. I reached out a grasped her hand in mine, feeling the bandage that still encased her arm.

"So, tell me, where did you end up?" I asked. Andy groaned a little.

"Intex."

"What? Really?"

"Yep. William pulled me out of the blizzard."

"Fuck," I mutter, just with shock.

"Yeah, you want to know something else?" I nod. "He keeps pictures of me, Reese and Mom on his desk. Not one of Bridget...oh wait till I tell you about her."

"Really? Maybe he still has the idea that you guys will be a family again," I said, leaning back slightly. She shrugged.

"That's what he told me and that's not the big thing."

"And that would be?"

"He's divorcing Bridget."

"...I'm sorry, what?" I asked, making sure I heard her right. She nodded.

"Yeah, he's divorcing her." Jesus, that was something else. I can't believe he would...it doesn't make any sense!

"Why? Is there a reason."

"He told me that he can't give her what she wants. She wants to have a family with him and he's refusing her that. I guess that's why she's been trying to 'reunite' our family," She said in air quotes, knowing herself it was bullshit.

"How do you feel about that?" I ask, wondering how she felt by the whole thing. She shrugged.

"Doesn't change anything. It doesn't take the years back or what he did. Things will still be the same but I feel like we will be seeing a lot more of him from now on. He said he was...going to make it right now, whatever that entails." I nod and grip her hand tighter.

"Well, at least now we won't have to see Bridget anymore," I say, trying to lighten the mood but Andy shook her head.

"I'm not sure about that. I mean, her niece is causing me all sorts of grief."

"Niece?"

"Oh right, I didn't tell you. Ho bag Claire is Bridget's niece. Nice little bit of info, no?"

Fuck, does that mean everything Claire has done was on Bridget's behalf or was she just that twisted? This raised new questions and William...Andy and Reese are gonna have to deal with a lot of crap soon but me and the guys will be here to support them.

"Geez, it's one thing after another," I said.

"Yep."

"Another question, how did you get me here?" Before she could answer, the door opened again but this time a man appeared. He was wearing a business suit and had brown hair with grey eyes. I don't think I've ever seen him before.

"Looks like the patient is awake," He says with a smile. Did he work here?

"To answer your question, he helped me out. This is Brian," Andy said, pointing towards the man.

"After you didn't answer to me, I started to panic myself and Brian offered to help me look for you in his car despite the weather." So essentially, I owed this guy my life if he drove out in the blizzard to find me and take me to hospital. I smiled a little at him.

"Thank you." He waved me off.

"It's fine. Andrea came rushing into my office, at the edge of tears so I couldn't refuse her help. Just glad I could help," He said. He seemed like a nice guy and he saved my life, I can't say much against him.

"It turns out he knew my mother," Andy said.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, we were good friends back then but never mind that. I can see Andrea never bothered to go get the nurse, well that is to be expected. I'll be back in a moment." Brian left us alone once again, closing the door behind him.

"What did he mean 'to be expected'?" I asked. Andy just smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"Because he knew I was worried about you and would want you to myself for a time before letting some nurse have you," She explained. I couldn't help but smile, leaning in for another kiss.

"Well, better make the most of these last few minutes alone," I said. Andy rolled her eyes and complied with me, returning the kiss.

It was times like this that it felt like nothing could hurt us and all that I needed was Andy.

* * *

><p>"And running out like that! I mean...you're the older one!"<p>

"I know Mikey. I said I was sorry..."

"And Mom and Dad were going crazy!"

"Mikey..."

"I just hope you know the panic you cause..."

"Mikey! I get it!" I cried. He had been going on for ten minutes now. The guys had appeared a few minutes ago, having to walk on foot as the roads were still out of use. They had all grilled me for doing what I did. I know I deserve it but it was getting old very quickly. I have lost count of the number of time I have said sorry.

It was only Mikey and Reese that was with me right now, Andy, Ray and Frank went to find some food to eat as I refuse to eat that shit they serve here...I'll admit the Jell-O is good though.

"As long as you get it," Mikey finally stopped, sitting down on one of the chairs. I looked over to Reese who looked down. Andy had told them about their father and I think that's all he can think about.

"Reese?" I say, trying to get his attention. He looked up slightly.

"Hmm?"

"You know we are here for you. You can talk to us," I offer with Mikey nodding. Reese shrugged.

"It's just...I can't believe it. He's actually divorcing. I mean, I've always wondered if he would and come back to us and maybe we could..." Reese stopped midsentence as heavy breathing filled the room. We looked over to the door to see Frank gripping the door frame, trying to regain his breath. His face was red like his eyes as he panted, he probably ran.

"What's wrong?" I ask, wondering why he ran here.

"We...we were coming back with food when...when there was this weird...stench in the air...followed the stench...blood. So much blood..." My eyes widened in fear. Blood? What happened? Where was Ray and Andy?

"Frank, what happened?" I pressed.

"In a room...we found a body...dead...he was...murdered. Andy and Ray are with the nurses trying to explain."

...Oh my god, someone was murdered. In this hospital. All of a sudden, any feeling of safety I had vanished into the air. It must have been recently because I hardly think the doctors and nurses would miss a bloody body!

"...You just found the body? Like that?" Reese asked. I could see that he was beginning to shake slightly and I don't blame him. Frank nodded, finally catching his breath.

"Yeah, it was recent, like maybe a few minutes before we found him and...we know him. We know the guy that got killed." My heart clenched as he said this. That must mean the guy was still here, we were all in danger and we even knew the guy that died! Shit...

"Who was he?" Mikey asked. Frank looked around us before focusing entirely on me.

"Jake. Jake Hanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, so he wasn't the creep...why am I asking this? I know who the creep is! Oh, this must screw with some of your theories...sorry about that. Hehehe. Anyways, thank you once again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are hugs in words and I love them so...review? :P Alrighty, thanks again! Until next time!<strong>

**PS I know this is for my other story but I decided to put it up here. Horrid Hazuki(if I didn't get that right, I apologize) made this for me as a gift, which I appreciate greatly and I wanted to share it with you. If the link if not working or anything, I suggest you look on her profile page.**

.com/#/d42e790

**See ya!**


	34. Chapter 34

I can't believe it...I just can't. Seeing him all...sliced up and covered in blood...it just doesn't seem real! I can't stop shaking. Never have I seen anything so horrific, just...I can't even begin to explain. And with it being Jake...it just made it worse. Sure, I may have hated the guy but I would never wish for something like...that on the guy. Who could do such a thing? And the better question; are they still here?

I sat in a chair beside Ray, waiting for a nurse to return saying we can go back to the guys. Frank had ran off to tell them what had happened. I just hope the person that did this isn't still looking for more blood...if that was even possible.

"You okay?" Ray asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged.

"As fine as someone who saw a sliced up body in a hospital," I answer.

"Yeah, I guess that is a given."

"It's just...god, I don't even know," I say, bringing my knees up so I could hug them and bury my face in them. I can't pull how I feel into words. It's just...it's a mess.

"What is there to say, I guess. I mean, you would never think you would see anything like that except in movies," Ray commented.

"And this isn't a movie. It's real life and Jake was brutally murdered," I said, my voice shaking. Just the thought of it made my stomach churn. Sure, I saw stuff like that in movies but I never thought I would see something like that in real life.

"How long do you think they will keep us here?" Ray asked me.

"Probably until we answer every little question they have for us. I just want to go home," I sigh. All of this...everything was becoming too much.

"I know, hopefully we will be able to soon..." As Ray finish, the door opened, revealing a nurse who looked terrified and she had every right to be. The person who did that to Jake could still be running around the hospital.

"You can return to your friends for now but the police would like to speak with you when they get here," She said. Ray and I nodded, we knew that was coming anyway and we didn't mind helping out in any way we can. We told her the room number and left to return to the guys, not one word passing between us. It wasn't awkward but...I guess it was just the mood.

We soon arrived at the room and walked in, earning everyone's attention but mine just rested on Gerard. He was still lying on his bed but was no longer under the covers. I felt a wave of emotions just hit as he looked at me, sighing heavily as if happy to see me. I rush over and jump into his open arms, holding onto him and burying my face into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me tight.

It could have easily been Gerard. He could have been brutally murdered if this was random killing. Maybe it was some Jake owed money to or something. I don't care, as long as the guys were safe, it didn't matter.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into my ear, a hand wandering to my hair and stroking it. I nod into his shoulder.

"As anyone would be, I guess," I mutter a reply, bringing myself closer to him so I was sitting up properly but still in Gerard's arms.

"It's crazy and what makes it worse is that it was that bastard. Why was he even here?" Gerard asked, letting go of me slightly so I could sit in his lap with my arms around him.

"He had an overdose, surprise, surprise and he was admitted just a few days ago. He was going to be sent to rehab but..." I choked as I tried to continued, provoking Gerard to kiss my cheek and hold me closer. Anytime I think about it, that one image appears in my mind.

"It must have been horrible. Frank told us about it," Gerard explained but I didn't move. I just wanted to be left lying in Gerard's arms and nothing else, I didn't want to think about it or talk about it but it would be a prime subject of the conversation.

"It gets worse when you find out just what happened to him," Ray said, sounding sick.

"...What happened?" It was Reese that asked that dreaded question, the one that sparked my mind and flashed the image before my eyes as Ray explained it.

"He wasn't just killed...he was cut up like, sliced open. The doctors say it was with surgical tools. The person sliced him up and let him bleed to death and you could see his or-"

"They get the idea!" I cried, not wanting to hear anymore. The image was not leaving me. It remained in my mind despite my attempts to think of other things.

The main fear is that the person might still be in this hospital and aiming for teenage boys and Gerard happens to fall into that category. Gerard already had a near brush with death because of the creep; I don't want some slicer guy coming after him. God, what the hell is happening?

"Have they said anything else?" Mikey asked.

"No, the police are on their way but nothing else..." Ray trailed off as the door opened. I peeked to see that Brain had returned from the cafeteria. We found him there; talking to some doctor guy he knew when we went looking for food.

"What the hell is going on out there? What is all this talk about a boy being murdered?" He asked us. I didn't want to answer him so I waited for one of the others to.

"It's true. A boy that went to go to our school was murdered here," Ray said.

"Oh god. You think a hospital would be a safe place. Were you friends with the boy?" Brian asked.

"Hell no! He was a...not a very nice person," Frank said, thinking about his words before he said any fruitful words to Brian. The guys had briefly met Brian so they weren't fully comfortable using that kind of language in front of him.

"What's wrong with Andrea?" Brian asked, seeing my shaking body attached to Gerard.

"She, Ray and Frank were the ones that found him and it's left them pretty shaky, I guess," Reese said.

I didn't bother to try and bring myself into the conversation. I really just want to be left alone. I may have hated and despised Jake but I never wanted to see him cut open and covered in blood. The image has left me...petrified without a better word and I don't know why. Perhaps because I saw a bloody corpse sliced up on a hospital bed and I'm not use to seeing that in real life. This...this was just fucked up.

"Excuse me," A man said as the door opened but I didn't bother to look up.

"We're here about the murder of Jake Hanks. We were told that you were the ones that found the body and we would like to ask you a few questions." The people were now identified as police. Of course we were expecting but this soon with the heavy snow? I guess they must be taking this very seriously. I mean, they should as the killer could still be in this hospital.

I just hope that isn't the case.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was brutal," I say as I re-enter Gerard's hospital room. The police had finished questioning me and were now starting on Frank but they also felt the need to ask Reese, Gerard and Mikey questions because they knew Jake. They had finished talking to Gerard and he was back in bed it would seem but the others were still gone.<p>

"Yeah, they asked all sorts of crap like what was my relationship with him and where was I when it happened. They treated me more like a suspect," Gerard told me as I sat on the bed beside him.

"Well, you did get into a fight with him and break his nose and knocked him out," I say with a slight smile. He returned the smile.

"Not like he didn't deserve it but this, I don't think he did but then again..."

"Gerard, don't think like that. Yes, he was scum but he didn't deserve that."

"Andy, we don't know what he might have done when he got expelled. He could have done horrible things to other girls."

"True but that, we don't know so we can't pass any judgement."

"Maybe you can't, doesn't mean I won't."

"So, you're saying that he deserved to be cut open so he could bleed to death?"

"I'm saying that there certain people deserve what is coming to them." I sigh heavily. I can't believe I'm on the verge of having a fight with Gerard about this.

"Look, let's just drop it. I'm really not in the mood to fight right now," I say, allowing myself to fall onto the bed as I try to relax my body.

"How were they with you?" Gerard asked, following my lead so he was lying beside me.

"Just the same as you really. They asked me for my details incase they have any more questions," I answer, closing my eyes and covering them with my arm to block out any light.

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked me.

"I just wanna go home, to be in my own bed and feel safe," I say truthfully. The one place I wanted to be was far from here and I couldn't leave Gerard in this situation. He would never do that if it was me.

"I know what you mean but being beside you makes it slightly better." I move my arm away and open my eyes to see Gerard giving me a soft smile as he gazed at me. I returned his smile and leaned over to give him a kiss. It was sweet but quick as we soon parted from each other.

"Well, the nurse said I need to stay overnight just to be sure everything is alright and the blizzard has died down again so I guess you'll be able to go home soon with the others," Gerard said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. I shook my head.

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself," I say.

"But..."

"No buts. I'm not leaving until you are going to leave with me so you're stuck with me." I snuggle up to him, closing my eyes as I grew comfortable.

"Alright, thank you," He said, wrapping his arms around me so he could hold me closer. I felt myself drifting off. I can't help myself, I feel relax and slightly more safe.

"You can sleep if you want to. I don't mind, I wouldn't mind a snooze myself," Gerard said, planting a kiss on my forehead. I giggle slightly.

"What about the others?"

"They can come in and stare in awe at how cute we are," He answered. I laugh a little more, feeling completely relaxed despite what I saw before.

I allowed myself to be taken away by the darkness, knowing that I was safe in Gerard's arms...at least that's what I like to think.

* * *

><p>"No place like home!" I cry as I entered my room and jumping into my bed. We had finally returned home after a long, gruelling two days. I had confronted Grams with a massive bear hug and all the latest information I had gathered from the two days such as William divorcing Bridget and the death of Jake. Grams became...a little scary after being told of these, saying how William was still a moron for all he had done and was ten years too late and how tragic it was that Jake was brutally murdered.<p>

Needlessly to say but Grams became a little emotional at the thought of me and Reese being exposed to these sorts of things but we'll pull through, we always do.

"Yeah, it's good to be out of that hospital. I don't want to see another needle for a while," Gerard chuckled as he jumped beside me. Ray, Frank and Mikey had returned to their homes, with the help of Brian as he offered us all a ride home because he had his car, but Gerard wished to join me in mine, saying he wanted some real private time with each other. Who am I to say no?

"I'm just glad we didn't run into Bridget there."

"What? She works there?"

"Yep. Wouldn't that have been fun?" I smirk, resulting in Gerard snickering.

"I can imagine it now," He said, leaning over to latch his lips onto mine in a brief kiss.

"So, what are our plans for winter vacation?" He asked, leaning over and staring down at me. I shrug for an answer.

"No idea."

"You're not planning on spending it with me?" He said, giving me a pout. I snort at him.

"I would have denied the whole 'our plans' part if that was the case wouldn't I?" His pout disappeared and was replaced with a grin.

"I have a few ideas." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Such as?" I ask.

"Well, one scenario is you and me in my house since Mom and Dad are gonna be away for a weekend visiting relatives while Mikey stays over here with Reese."

"Has he said that?"

"Nope but he will." I laugh at his assumption.

"What else?"

"Another one is you and me at the movies or maybe dinner or..."

"So basically, it's just you and me?" I ask, seeing Gerard think for a minute before nodding.

"Pretty much."

"No Frank, Ray or anybody else?" I say with a smile.

"Now why would they be involved?" He asked, leaning down to capture my lips in a longer kiss, cupping my face with a hand as he moved closer. His tongue soon flicked my top lip, my mouth open up for him...

"Andy, honey, I forgot...oh." Gerard and I parted as soon as Grams' voice was heard, looking towards the door to see her poking her head through into my room.

"Yes, Grams?" I said, sitting up from my position. She came into my room, presenting an envelope to me. That could only be one thing.

"This just came for you," She said. I groan mentally as I took it from her.

"The post guy came in this weather?" Gerard spoke up. Grams just shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe it was a personal deliver as that was all it came through the mail box. Is it your pen pal again?" I nod slowly, remembering my cover story.

"Yeah, it's their handwriting." Grams nodded.

"Right, not that I want to, but I'll you two alone." With that said, she left the room, shutting the door behind her. I stare at the letter, gripping it tightly as I thought of the person who wrought it.

"You're not going to open it?" I looked away from it and stared at Gerard for a moment. I don't need this right now. These last few days have been enough without some stupid letter to make it worse. I shake my head and place it to the side.

"Nah, not right now. I'm pretty sure I want to pick up where we left off," I purr as I wrap my arms around Gerard's neck. He was happy to comply as his lips soon found mine again.

Why couldn't things just stay like this?

* * *

><p>"Andy, are you alright?" Gerard cried as I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet, spitting out the entire residue that remained in my mouth. He must have heard me rush in and decided to follow me into the bathroom. I threw up some more before speaking.<p>

"Yeah...just my stomach is doing back flips," I mutter, not looking up from my position on the bathroom floor as I rest for a moment.

"Was it something you ate?" He asked, leaning down beside me and gathering my hair together so sick didn't entwine with it.

"Must have done," I answer but it wasn't the truth. It wasn't something I ate, it was something I read. Something that made my stomach churn and cause me to vomit. The mere thought disturbed me greatly, to think that someone would do such a thing.

I read the letter as I woke up a few minutes before hand. I decided to read what the creep had to say this time and when I did, I ended up running to the bathroom, holding my mouth to stop anything from erupting. It was him, he did it.

'I hope you are happy with your gift. That filth will never bother you again. To think he thought he was the one to claim you. What a fool. That's one down, my dear, and one to go.'

The creep killed Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry for the...long wait but I was...incapacitated we shall say for a while. Still am but I managed to get this up so yay! I know it's shit and I apologize for that, espically with the long wait (and bad spelling here) but thank you for those who are still reading. I appreciate it as well as the reviews. Seroiusly thank you. Hopefully I can update more frequently again but it depends...on a few things.<strong>

**Thank you once again and see ya soon!...Hopefully!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Andy, Andy!" My head shot up upon recognizing my name, seeing Grams and Reese staring at me from across the dining table.

"Yeah?" I ask, shifting my glance between the two of them. I notice that they are both wearing the same expression; worry.

"I was asking if anything was wrong," Grams said, putting her fork down on her plate and gave me her full attention. I shake my head and force a smile out, even then it was small.

"Nothing's wrong," I answer, trying to sound a little cheerful.

"You've been spacing out a lot and seem totally down," Reese stated after chewing up what remained in his mouth. I wave him off.

"Seriously, I'm fine. No need to worry," I try to assure them, looking back down to my dinner. My stomach churned on sight at the food, making me feel sick. I pushed the plate away and stood up from the table, earning more looks from Grams and Reese.

"I'm not really hungry, actually I feel kinda sick so I'm just gonna go to my room," I tell them.

"You've barely touched it. You sure you're okay?" Reese wondered. I nod.

"Yeah, just a little queasy is all." With that, I left the dining table, feeling the eyes of them on my back as I left through the living room and went up the stairs, soon arriving in my room. I spin around and fall backwards onto my bed, greeting the ceiling as I moved upwards and laid still.

I knew that they were going to catch on eventually to my spacing out and general attitude change. They were my family; they would be the first to know if something was up. I can't say that I have invoked the holiday spirit since winter vacation started and it was all due to one individual that refused to leave me in peace.

The creep.

I'm still shaken up by the revelation that it was the creep that killed him, so brutally I might add and claim it was for my benefit! If the creep was 'watching' me, which I hope is not all the time, then he should have known that Jake had not come near me ever since he got expelled so there was no point to killing him but...that didn't stop him. Who is there to say that he won't kill again? The fear that he could kill someone close to me has stricken me day and night since reading that letter.

One down, one to go he wrote and that can only mean one thing; he's going to kill again.

I have the belief that it's Gerard he is after now, due to the hate he has towards him but I could be completely wrong. I was wrong about this being just some little thing, it escalated to murder! Things are so screwed up at the minute and I have no idea what to do. I can't tell anyone about it, there was too much of a chance that it could set the creep off and if he goes off just killing anybody then I could not live with myself.

So, right now, this will remain my problem.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, someone was knocking on my door.

"Come in," I say, pushing myself up from my lying position. The door knob turned and the door opened, showing my little brother through the gap as he came through and closed the door behind him. He turned to face me with eyes showing that he was set on doing something, I can only guess what.

"Andy, why are you being so closed off?" He asked. I look away from him slightly, not being able to look directly into his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lie, trying to play dumb.

"Come on, Andy. I'm your brother. I know when something is wrong and it hurts me that you can't tell me." It hurt just to hear him say that but I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone.

"Reese, I assure you, nothing is wrong."

"Is it Dad?" I finally managed to look at him while arching an eyebrow at him. Did he mean William?

"If you mean William, when the hell did you start calling him that?" I ask. Reese shifted on his feet a little.

"I just...I don't know. Anyway, it's not about me, is it him?"

"I can honestly say, no and I will never care what that man does."

"So...you wouldn't give him a chance?"

...Am I really hearing this? Is Reese actually thinking about letting William back into our lives?

"Am I hearing you right? You're thinking about letting him back in?" I ask, boarding on a snarl.

"I didn't say that but, it's obvious that he wants to make amends."

"Don't you think it's a little late, like eight years too late?" I ask, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I know, I know! I went through those years with you but...don't you think it would be nice to have at least one parent?"

"Are you saying that Grams isn't good enough? Uncle Josh and Gregg aren't good enough anymore?"

"I'm not saying that! Why won't you just give him a chance?" Our voices had risen to above normal levels which would normally signal a fight between us.

"After all he did? After marrying that stupid bitch and abandoning us for her! How could you even ask that! You were with me on the subject before!" I cry, getting up from my bed and standing up to fully confront Reese.

"I'm just saying we should hear him out! He did say we were the only family he wanted and he left Bridget!" He cried, his eyes shining, threatening to spill tears.

"After eight years with no contact! Why change that now, is what I'm wondering!"

"Why are you being so stubborn about this!"

"He married Bridget two weeks; count them, TWO WEEKS, after Mom died! What kind of caring husband does that? Tell me that, Reese!"

"You two, stop fighting!" Reese and I halted in shouting words at each other to see Grams standing at the door with her hands on her hips, not looking happy at all.

"Now, I don't need to ask what this is all about because you can probably hear it from the street! This whole thing with you father...I don't what I can say to help the two of you. It's obvious you two have differing opinions towards him and I have my own, I don't want him near you if I'm honest but, it's your choice just don't let it come between you two. You're brother and sister and it's the holiday season, be cheerful!"

After her little speech, she gave us a smile that we both returned. She always managed to stop us from arguing. Reese and I looked at each other, both of us knowing that despite it being stopped right now, the fight about our father would soon arise once more.

As if I don't have enough to worry about right now.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to see my room submerged in the dark. I was lying on my side, all snuggled up with my pillow in total comfort. Soon, there was a shuffle behind me and the sound of a zipper. I didn't move, I didn't see a reason to until the bed sank a little. I rolled onto my back as someone began to straddle me. I looked up and saw Gerard staring down at me, smiling happily wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. I smiled back, not bothering to ask how he got in at this time. He leaned and captured my lips with his, cupping my face in one hand and tangling the other in my hair. He pushed in deeper, changing the kiss to a make out session. My hands wandered down to his thighs, rubbing them slightly making him moan into the kiss.<p>

He parted from me, breathing heavily but smiling like before. He began to lean in again but stopped suddenly, his eyes widening and his breath catching as he tried to breathe. I pushed myself up slightly, wondering what's wrong as I felt something warm hit my stomach. I reach down and place my hand onto my stomach, feeling a warm liquid being poured onto it. The smell of copper and rust filled my nostrils as I brought my hand up to my face and from what I could tell; it was blood on my hand. Gerard fell from me, lying beside me as he clutched his stomach with one hand, trying to stop the bleeding. I grasp his other hand, holding it tightly as tears ran down my eyes but it was no good, Gerard breathed his last breath as his hand fell limp in mine and his chest stopped moving.

I turned my head to see someone standing at the foot of the bed, holding a knife in one hand that was bloody but still managed to shine. I couldn't see their face but they flashed a grin my way, showing their shining down.

"Two down, now your all mine..."

He came forward, reaching out for me but before I could do anything...

I woke up.

I shot up from my bed, breathing heavily with sweat pouring from me. The room was filled with a dim light as the morning sun managed to burn through the curtains. I wipe the beads from my face as I tried to regulate my breathing. That was too real for my liking. Sure, I had nightmares but none like that. None where Gerard died. As my breathing managed to even out, I let out a sigh and look up slightly.

"I need to talk to someone," I say to myself. Knowing the perfect person in mind, I got up from my bed, feeling more aware and awake, and changed in record time. As I left my room and down the stairs, it was apparent that I was the only one up right now so I decided to leave a note explaining my absence incase anybody wondered where I disappeared to.

Instead of my usual means of transportation, I went to use my bike today. Sure, I would get a lecture off of Grams saying how it was dangerous with this kind of weather and stuff but it had been a while since I drove it and I just needed some kind of release. After putting on my jacket and helmet, I mounted my bike and geared her up before kicking the stand and leaving the garage and onto the clear road. The authorities saw to it that the roads were clear of any snow and ice from the severe weather but there was still the odd patch.

I managed to get to my destination in one piece, despite swerving now and again but I was good on a bike so it wasn't too bad. I locked her up to a lamp post before walking through the gates into the open plain that was blanketed with snow. I've been here enough to know where I was going and no one else is here so it was easier to located the one I was looking for. After a minute or two of walking, I stopped in front of a stone tablet, looking at it for a moment before sitting down and greeting it.

"Hey, Mom," I say lightly, leaning over to wipe the snow from the gravestone. My mother rested in this graveyard, Natalia Harrison, beloved mother, daughter, sister and wife. I smile slightly.

"I know it's been a while but a lot has happened. The whole thing with the creep has gotten worse. He killed Jake Hanks; I mean like, slaughtered him and said it was for me."

I had come here before and spoke of everything that's been going on. It was nice to have some sort of relief from this whole thing.

"It's gotten out of hand, I'll admit it but I still can't tell anyone! There's too much chance of them getting hurt. I know it was stupid to keep a secret in the first place but I didn't think it would go this far. I'm just an idiot in general. On another note, William is divorcing Bridget. I still want nothing to do with him but Reese is having other thoughts which I never thought he would but...he's his own person I guess..." I trail off, looking up words to the grey sky and sighing heavily.

"Sometimes, I wonder if everything would be as fucked up if you were here. I know, I know, language but it can't be helped," I said, knowing full well that no one replied to me but I like to think that she might hear me...wherever she is. I groan and fall backwards, landing in the snow while continuing to look up to the sky, noticing the small snowflakes beginning to fall again.

"I want to tell them but I'm scared and if I'm honest, I'm thinking about doing something that could maybe help things but, it's gonna cost me that's for sure," I tell the stone before breathing heavily and sighing, closing my eyes.

"I need a hug."

* * *

><p>"Stop it!"<p>

"Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell, now quit it"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Gee!" I cry again, trying to pry his hands from my side as he tickled me. We were in his room, just lying on his bed together watching a movie until Gerard got stick of me denying that anything was wrong. He had invited me over for the night and since Reese and I were prime for another round, I decided to take him up on his offer but my attitude had remained the same; quiet and not really all together.

"You can tell me anything and yet you force me to use drastic measures!" He said, wrapping his legs around me so I couldn't get free. I was facing him so it was easier for him to tickle me.

"They are for nothing because nothing is wrong!" I lie through my teeth, literally. Gerard finally stopped tickling me, allowing me to breath but maintained his position.

"Why do you keep saying that? You've been acting strange since...you know, that day at the hospital. Does it still bother you?" He asked me, moving in closer so our noses brush together. I couldn't help but blush at the contact, feeling safe for once.

"Not really, I mean, it's no skin off my nose. Gee, seriously, nothing is wrong. You know I would tell you if something was up," I say, smiling a little. I hate lying to Gerard most of all. If he found out that I had been lying all this time, it would hurt him so much. He had so much trust in me and I in him but, I can't tell him this.

"Alright, honey. If you say so," He says before bringing his lips to mine for a kiss. It was quick but nonetheless sweet all the same. He came closer once again, wanting more until there was a shout from upstairs.

"Gerard! Your food is here!" Donna cried. Gerard sighed slightly, unwrapping his legs from me and getting off the bed.

"Another two minutes and we could have gotten it for free," He said, smiling over his shoulder to me. I tilted my head at him as he walked to the door.

"Aren't you going to put on any pants?" I ask, referring to the fact Gerard was in just a black t-shirt and boxer shorts. He shrugged.

"The woman bred me, she has seen me naked plenty of times so I hardly think she would bother with this," He grinned. I shake my head at him as he went upstairs to get our pizza. I was about to go under the covers until my phone began to sing for my attention. I reach over to the shelf at the head of Gerard's bed and answer it.

"Hello?"

"I can only guess where you are right now." My blood turned cold as I heard the voice of the creep on the other end.

"So you do have my number," I say in a low voice as to avoid anyone hearing.

"Of course I do. It would be a problem not to. Now, about that boy..."

"You already killed someone; can't you just leave Gerard alone?" I plead.

"I'm afraid I can't. He'll only hurt you."

"He has never done anything of the sort."

"They all end up hurting you eventually, you know that."

"Just please don't hurt him," I beg.

"He'll only prove a bother like that other boy. He's merely a technicality..."

"What if I get him to leave me alone?" There was a pause at the other end.

"...Go on."

"I'll...I'll leave him. I'll dump Gerard if you promise you won't hurt him," I offer. It's the only thing I can think of at the moment.

"Alright, if you leave the boy then I'll not hurt him in anyway," He said.

"Promise. If you care about me then you'll promise," I say, using his twisted feelings to my advantage.

"I promise that I will not hurt or kill him if you leave him. Remember, I'll be watching." The phone soon went dead on his end, just as Gerard had returned with pizza in hand.

"I have food! Oh, who called you?" He asked, smiling at me. I stuttered for a minute before tossing my phone back onto the shelf.

"Just Grams calling to make sure everything was alright," I said, trying to sound perfectly normal which Gerard believed.

"Oh, okay. Well, move over!" He said, forcing me to move over as he sat beside me and placed the pizza boxes in front of us. He wasted no time ripping the top of the box and grabbing a slice, taking a bite from it but cheese ended up dangling from his mouth as he pulled the slice away.

"Classy," I comment, making him seem confused before realizing that cheese remained on his chin. He giggled slightly before scooping it up with a finger and popping it into his mouth, looking rather cute.

Oh god, what the hell have I just done?

* * *

><p><strong>...Oh my bloody god, I hate this chap! I'm sorry it's so crap right now and total fillerish, I am really sorry! Right, so Andy has poor decision making skills and now had a big decision to make; stay with Gerard and threaten his life or leave him and ensure his safety while hers may be in danger. Well, you're not going to find out right now, sorry for that as well. Like I said before, I have been incapacitate for a while now so I ended up trying to draw a pic for this fic...it's shit but I believe I will show it to you next time...as I try to fix it up. Anyways, thank you for reading, subbing, favoriting(don't care if it's not a word, I'm tired and my dog won't STOP SNORING!) and reviewing and again, sorry for the crapness(again, don't care if it's not a word, this is my FIC!) and I'll see you all next time.<strong>

**See ya!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Gerard's POV ~**

"So, how are things?" Granma asked me as she sat down in her armchair while I took a sip of the sweet coffee she made me. She called me and said she wanted to me to visit before she came over for Christmas, just the two of us.

"Yeah, things are alright," I say, holding the mug in both hands so the heat warmed my hands.

"Come on, you need to give me a little more than that. I can't produce a conversation with it. How are your friends?" She pressed on.

"Yeah, they're good. We all went to catch a movie a couple nights ago and hung out at Ray's place," I told her, recalling the night.

"Very nice, it's good you're enjoying winter vacation. Now, how's my future granddaughter in law?" I nearly spat out the coffee I poured into my mouth before she asked that. Sure, I love Andy but...I mean marriage? Uh...maybe...I...

"Thinking a little far ahead?" I wonder to her. She just shrugged.

"I only say it how I see it so how is she?" I look down at my mug, wondering that myself.

Andy has been...she's been weird. She doesn't have her usual cheerful sarcastic output but instead is quiet and always has a faraway look on her face. I've asked her numerous times what was wrong but she assured me everything was alright. I still have the opinion that the murder at the hospital has still shaken her up but she doesn't talk to me about it. It made me feel like she didn't trust me or didn't want to tell me something.

"She's okay...I think," I say, adding the last part after a little thought. Granma tilted her head slightly with a confused look in her eyes.

"You think? You two are still together, yes?" I nod at her question.

"Yeah but she's been a little off lately. I'm worried about her," I admitted.

"Well have you asked her what's wrong?"

"More times than I can count. She says everything is fine but I know it's not."

"Has she been like this long?" I shake my head.

"No, it's been kinda recent."

"How recent is recent?"

"Like back when someone broke into the house, I think that's when it started." That's what I believe anyway.

"Well, you have to give her that. If memory serves me, didn't she get hurt during the break in?" I lower my eyes at the mere mention of that.

"Yeah."

"And then she had that run in with that girl Claire and ended up in her father's workplace and being told he was getting divorced and such?"

"Yes."

"And now, there was that murder of the boy you knew. Don't you think she may be entitled to be a little down?"

"But she hated Jake. I don't see how she would be so affected by it," I said, trying to figure out if that she was indeed bothered by it.

"But she did see a mangled body, did she not?" Granma had a point there. I didn't see Jake's body but Andy, Ray and Frank were the ones to find it and I'll admit Ray and Frank seemed a little shaken by it still.

"So, you think she's just a little beat up by all that's happening lately?" I ask. My grandmother always seemed to have an answer with things like this. She nodded.

"Of course she is. She's probably just trying to process everything. Give the girl a little credit. I'm sure she'll be fine soon. On that thought, why don't you do something for her?" I raise an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was getting at.

"What do you mean like take her out on her date?" I ask. Granma sighed slightly before placing her head in her hand as she leaned on the arm of the chair.

"Something you haven't done yet. I'm sure you've taken her out plenty of times."

"Not as much as I would like. I don't have a job so money isn't exactly easy right now."

"Well why don't you cook her dinner or something like that? Make a romantic night of it."

That actually sounded like a good idea. I haven't done anything like that since our first date. I could make a night of it, the whole deal with flowers, dinner and a movie. That would surely cheer Andy up from her funk. I would get my parents and Mikey to leave for the night so it will just be the two of us without any interruption. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of it.

"Yeah, I'll do that. I'll make her favourite meal and get her favourite ice cream," I say cheerful. Granma smiled at me with a nod of her head.

"Sounds like a plan. When will you do it?" I gave it a bit of thought before answering.

"Before Christmas anyway, so soon. I can't leave it too long and I need to get Mom, Dad and Mikey out of the house," I state.

"I'll take care of your parents if you can get Mikey out," She said. I grinned at her and nodded.

"I'll ask him to stay over with Reese or something. He's always up for it when it involves me and Andy."

"It's all coming together now, my boy. Now just to-" Granma stopped midsentence as a loud beep came from my jeans pocket. After placing my coffee down, I reached in and pulled out my phone, noticing I had a message from Andy. I pressed open and read it.

**Could you come over to my place after you are done at Elena's? X**

I texted her straight away.

**Yeah, sure. I should be there around in about an hour or so. See you then. Love you! Xoxo**

Andy didn't reply so I put the phone back into my pocket and returned my attention to Grandma.

"The other half, I'm assuming?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she asked me to come over once I'm done here," I tell her.

"Aw, she misses her boyfriend," Granma grinned, making me blush lightly. I couldn't help it.

"Shut up. So we need to decide a date for this night," I told her, making her raise an eyebrow.

"We?" I nodded.

"Yes, we. You said you would help me out by getting Mom and Dad out the house."

"Yes but why do I get the feeling that you want more from me?" She asked and she was right.

"I just need help preparing the food."

"You're a good cook, Gerard."

"Maybe but I don't know how to cook pasta bake."

"Why you cooking that?"

"It's Andy's favourite dish. She loves Italian food."

"You're half Italian! You should know!"

"Yeah, but I want it to be perfect. Please?" I pouted and gave my best puppy dogs towards Granma. She looked away slightly before returning her gaze, being entrapped by my cuteness. She let out an angry sigh.

"Alright, fine. I'll help you with that and nothing more!" I grinned as I stood up and walked over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah. Right, let's get this sorted out." I nodded and went back to my seat, beginning to talk with Granma about which night I should pick.

I couldn't wait to see Andy's face when I revealed my plans.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Reese," I greeted the smaller boy as I was let into the Harrison household. He gave me a small smile while he shut the door behind him.<p>

"Hey, Gee," He replied, moving closer so we stood side by side.

"How's thing been lately?" I asked. Immediately, Reese's face fell slightly, making him look away from me. Did something happen?

"Yeah, things are alright," He said in a meek voice, meaning the exact opposite of what he said.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" He shook his head and sighed.

"No, me and Andy had another fight is all." I pressed my lips into a straight line as I heard this. Andy and Reese have been on edge with each other since William told them he was divorcing Bridget and try to make amends with his children. Andy wants nothing to do with him while Reese wants to give him a chance. They both have their own reasons but they cannot seem to even give the other a chance. It's sad seeing them like this, they were always close and loving towards each other but now...it seems to be broken down.

"Oh right. Sorry," I said, wanting to break the silence. He nodded.

"It's fine. Andy's been off for a while so once she's back up, we can talk about this or something," He sighed, seeming exhausted by the whole thing. I place a hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze.

"You know we are here for you guys," I tell him, speaking for the rest of the guys and myself.

"Yeah, I know but you're better off telling Andy that. She doesn't seem to know that there are people who care around her." I nod and gave him a small smile.

"I'm gonna go up now. Hopefully I can cheer her up," I said. Reese nodded.

"You're one with the best chance right now I would say. Go ahead, she's in her room." I nod and gave a small wave to Reese before going up the stairs and walking up to Andy's door. I gave it a knock before opening it.

"Andy, it's me," I say into the room. The bedside lamp was one, giving the room some light but leaving it in a dull hue. Andy was lying on her unmade bed with her back to me. She pushed herself up and looked behind her, seeing me and showing her red eyes. I came into the room, closed the door behind me and sat on the bed, moving closer so I could hold Andy in my arms.

"Hey," I say softly, letting her lean her head on my shoulder as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," She said, her voice rather harsh, signalling that she may have been crying before. I ran a hand through her hair, resting my head upon hers.

"Reese told me you guys had another fight," I told her, making her nod.

"Yeah." I can tell she wasn't going to be much of a talker tonight but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try.

"It happens to everybody. People fight; it's just the way of things."

"Yeah."

"Andy, talk to me."

"I am." I sigh lightly, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I know but I mean, talk to me. How're you feeling?"

"Fine." Alright, this isn't working. I'm gonna talk the forward approach.

"Andy, you know that's bull. Something's up and I want to know what. We've been best friends for years, you use to tell me everything and now...I don't know. You're completely shut off and you hardly speak. I want to help you, Andy. You're my best friend and I love you with everything I have. Just, please tell me, what's wrong so I can help you and make sure you're alright. Please?"

This seemed to spark something in Andy as she moved up from her position in my arms, moving out of them but still looking at me. I didn't bother try to hold her again as it seemed that she wanted to say something. Maybe I finally got through to her. She took in a breath before speaking.

"I think we need to break up, Gerard."

Those words froze time for me as everything seemed to stand still. Did I hear her right? Or was it just horrible trick? She couldn't have said it...could she?

"Wh...what?" I managed to say, after stuttering.

"I think we should separate," She said, sounding more sure of herself.

"I...why?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall incase this was some twisted joke she was playing but I think that's false hope.

"Because, I don't think it's working," She said.

"How's it not working? Have I not been loving towards you? You know how I feel about you and...everything has been fine!" I cry, trying to find some reasoning behind her saying it.

"To you maybe but...I don't know. It feels more like a lie than anything."

"What do you mean a lie?" I ask, my body shaking.

"I mean, I don't think I wanted a relationship with you." I couldn't stop them; tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks.

My worst fears have come to life; Andy never cared about me in that sense despite what she might have done and said. She led me on and made me believe we were happy together and now this. I guess that explains one thing.

"Is that why you never said it?" I ask, making her confused by the looks of it.

"Never said what?"

"No matter how many times I said it, you would never say it to me."

"Say what?"

"I love you." I sniff slightly and wiped my tears aware as fresh ones began to produce. "You never said you love me, not once. It didn't bother me, I thought you were just taking your time, waiting till the time is right but now...I guess it's clear," I choke.

"Did it seem that those words even crossed my mind, I mean, I had no idea what the hell you were talking about," She said, sounding completely heartless. I've never seen this in her. The revelation was breaking my heart but it wasn't stopping my anger.

"So, you never cared about me in that sense."

"Can't say I did."

"Then why the hell would you agree to be with me? Why would you allow me to kiss so many times? Did it mean anything to you?"

"Not really..."

"Not even when we slept together! When we made love for the first time, how we held each other close afterwards...it meant nothing?" She didn't answer me as she looked away from me, not having an answer. I shake my head.

"How could you do any of that if it didn't mean a single thing to you?"

"You came on so heavy that night; I didn't know what to say so I just agreed."

"Just...agreed? You took pity on me?" I say a little breathlessly.

"Something like that. Look, it's over, okay? That's it done."

Was this the real Andy? No, it couldn't be. This couldn't be the Andy I fell in love with and wanted to stay by her side for the remainder of our lives. She would never say such hurtful things to me or tell me she just agreed to go out with me because she felt sorry for me. This wasn't her! It can't be her...it just can't.

"So, that's it? Just like that? After everything?" I ask. She nodded at my question, finally looking at me with hard eyes.

"Pretty much," She said. My hands curled into fists, trying to hold back my emotions. I stood up from the bed, not giving Andy a second glance.

"Fine then. I'll just leave you alone and pretend that the last few months never happened."

"You do that, I've been trying to for a while now."

That set me off.

"What the fuck Andy! How could you be such a heartless bitch! You were my best friend, you were nice and kind but now...what the hell happened to you? I loved you more than anything but now; you're nothing more than a conniving girl who couldn't give a shit about others. You're more like Bridget and Claire than you think!" Her eyes widened as I told her this but she didn't say anything nor did she move. I shake my head at her.

"I hate you. I hate who you've become and I'm a fucking moron for not seeing it sooner. I just thought it was a rough patch and I could help you through it but...I can't help with who you have become. I don't even want to be friends with you anymore, just...leave me alone," I said before leaving her room, running down the stairs and out of the house, soon reaching mine. I entered my home and headed straight for my room, closing the door behind me as I collapsed face first on my bed, crying out loud now.

I never thought I would say those kind of words to Andy, never had it crossed my mind but then again, I didn't think she would turn into such a horrible person. I can only guess about how it happened, how she would turn so quickly or maybe it was all a joke to her from the very beginning. Why was this happening? Why did Andy turn on me?

I push myself up into a sitting position, wiping my face with my arm before looking over to the shelf above the head of my bed. I reached out and picked up a frame and brought it into view. It was one of me and Andy with me standing behind her, holding her as we smiled at the camera. I clutched it tightly before raising it with the intention of smashing it but...I can't bring myself to do it. Instead, I brought it back down, holding it close to my chest as I lay back down on my bed, letting the tears run free as I hiccupped.

What happened to my best friend?

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? Two updates in a weekend! This could only mean one thing...nothing of great importance. This is kinda an apology chap for the last one which sucked horrible while this one just sucks. Have I ruined this story? Well, anyway, OH MY FUCKING GOD, ANDY YOU BITCH! How could you do that! It's a bitch for you guys as you are clueless while I, myself, am not. My whole incapacition thing is over!...I think. Nothing a little retail therapy can't solve...as well as othe things but the DVD's and soon to be mine video game helps alot. Thank you all for reading and reveiwing and more is always welcomed, even to say you have fucked up the story...wait no, they are not desired even if it's true.<strong>

**Last time I said I drew something for this fic so, here it is. It hasn't happened in the story but I thought, they would do this. Now remember, I be an artist of words, not of nice lines. I cannot draw hands, feet, arms, faces (kind of) so basically i suck but eh, what are you gonna do. If this link does not work then go on my page and you'll find the link to my deivanart thingy, which is kind new...sorta.**

.com/#/d48qs29

**Alright, until next time people!**


	37. Chapter 37

It's been three days since I turned my back on Gerard and they are amongst the worst of my life. I didn't realize just how much I would miss him in my day to day life, even the little things like a text now and again or a call. It seems that life without Gerard isn't the most enjoyable for me but it's for the best. He's safe this way and I would rather he hate me than mourn him and live with the guilt that it was my fault.

I deserved his words but it doesn't mean that they didn't hurt. To hear that he hated me hurt the most. I never expected to hear that from him, not that I didn't deserve it. I know everything he said was justified but...they still hurt.

I've basically distanced myself from everyone. Reese kept trying to question me on why I dumped Gerard while I kept a tight mouth except when we fought which has been constantly, I've been ignoring calls from Ray and Frank, Mikey seems to be away for his brother and Grams and Uncle Josh seem to be conversing about how to get me to talk since I've been hauled up in my room or out somewhere without telling where I go. I've just been driving around, going to random diners and such and just thinking.

It was all becoming too much. There is no one to blame apart from myself. I've kept this secret, thinking it was some twisted joke and it soon go out of control. No matter what I do now, it cannot undo what has happened. I would give anything to fix all this and live my life in piece but unfortunately that will never happen. In a perfect world maybe but I live in reality which is all about living with the mistakes and unfairness.

Another thing that has become more prominent is William. Reese seems to be in more contact with him the past few days, resulting in us fighting. Reese can't seem to understand why I will not give that man another chance. I just can't forgive him, it may seem petty to others but it's my choice, I'm not gonna drop it.

The creep knows that Gerard and I are no longer together, how he knows I don't know but then again, he knows a lot that he shouldn't. He expressed great...joy over the matter despite my own mood. I really don't care anymore.

That seems to be my general mood at the moment.

"We have to talk," My little brother stated as he entered my room, closing the door behind him and standing with his arms crossed as I looked away from the ceiling which I have been staring at for the last hour or so.

"About?" I ask, pleading ignorance.

"You, why you have been so messed up lately," He said, making me snort.

"Thank you for your kind words."

"Cut it out, Andy! You have been really off lately and you even dumped Gerard! Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing..."

"Don't give me that crap! Why won't you just tell me what's wrong? Is it Dad? Is it the whole divorce thing?" I sigh at his guesses.

"Why must you assume that it's anything to do with that man?"

"So something is wrong," He said, thinking he was getting somewhere.

"I didn't say that, I just asked why you think he has anything to do with it."

"Because when you heard about the divorce you started being like this. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"

"How can I when nothing..."

"Stop saying that!" He cried. "You know that's bullshit! It isn't nothing; just tell me what's wrong. I'm your brother, you can tell me."

That was the problem. I couldn't tell him, not anyone.

"Look, it's...just different right now," I say, trying to avoid the word 'nothing' incase from another outburst from Reese.

"Different how? What could have changed for you to act like this? What made you do that to Gerard? Do you know what you did to him?" I remained silent, knowing well that my words at Gerard were not the kindest words.

"He was heartbroken when you broke up with him; he told me some of the things you said. I know for a fact that you didn't date him out of pity so why? Why did you leave him?"

"I..." I stuttered, not sure what to say. I couldn't tell the truth and Reese knew I dated Gerard because I wanted to, not because of pity. I knew I had hurt Gerard; I don't need reminding of it.

"You what? You can't even give me a straight answer. What the hell is wrong? Please, we're all worried about you," He was pleading now but I couldn't give in. Sure, he may have been my little brother but I couldn't tell him. He would want to do something and tell everyone else but there's too much risk. I have to continue to plead ignorance, no matter how much I want to tell.

"Reese, no matter what I say, it's not gonna ease your mind or make you believe me when I say nothing is wrong," I tell him, seeing his body sag and his head lower.

"Then why have you become like this? Why do you hardly talk? Why do you always stay in your room or go out by yourself? Why did you do that to Gerard? You have yet to answer one of these questions," He told me, making me sigh.

"I told you it's..."

"Stop saying it's nothing! I'm your brother, you can tell me! I won't judge you," He said, his eyes growing wide, showing the discussion was beginning to affect him. I look away, not being able to look into his eyes.

"Reese...it's nothing," I whisper but loud enough for him to hear. I heard a slight sniffle before he spoke.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be. Just so you know, Gerard and Mikey are coming over so if you want to avoid them, you better leave now." After that, I looked back to see Reese closing the door behind him. I fall back on my bed, returning to staring at the ceiling.

I hated fighting with Reese, it just made things worse. He's only looking out for me and yet I push him away. He was able to come to me with ever problem he had, heck, if he didn't I wouldn't have become friends with Gerard yet I cannot tell him what's going on. There's too much risk, there was always going to be too much risk.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs with voices speaking lowly. I didn't need to listen in too longer to know who it was. My heart clenched as I heard Reese's door close and the voices stopped. Usually, Gerard would appear at my door, smiling happily at me as he entered, giving me a hug and kiss. I could really go for one of Gerard's hugs right now, they were always warm and safe but I lost the right when I became a bitch and left Gerard. I've regretted it but it was the right thing to do...I hope.

After staring at the ceiling for another hour, my throat became dry and wanted to be attended to. I managed to pry myself from my bed and leave my room, making sure I didn't make too much noise to disturb the guys. I went through the hall into the kitchen in an attempt to avoid Grams as it would become another talk like the one I had with Reese before. I grabbed a glass from the sink before going into the fridge to get the bottle of soda so I could provide myself with a drink.

As I poured, my eyes wandered to my right arm. There was a long, pink scar popping from the surface of it. It was a reminder of my stupidity. The scar was made by the creep when he came to hurt Gerard but ended up cutting me instead. It healed alright but it was still there, laughing at me for causing all of this. I breathed out heavily, twisting the cap back on the bottle and placing it to the side.

Before I moved away, I tensed up, feeling another presence entering the room. I stayed perfectly still, waiting for them to speak or identify themselves somehow. Instead, I felt a hand near my back, scraping it. I reacted without thinking, spinning around and whipping my hand forward, slapping the person in the face. My eyes widen as I realize what I have just and who I had just done it to.

I just slapped Gerard.

He stood there, his head shifting to the left slightly due to the blow. I could see from his face and left eye that he was shocked by the strike. He had every right. Yeah, sure, we weren't on the best terms but that gave me no right to hit him! God, this reminds me too much of Frank's birthday. Regret immediately filled my heart. I have become so paranoid that I slapped my best friend...ex best friend and all because of some stupid, fucking creep!

"I'm sorry," I say quickly, manoeuvring around him and walking towards the hall, leaving Gerard and my drink behind.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me onto a chest and securing me. I could feel a head being lowered to mine, tangling both mine and their hair together as our cheeks grazed together. The arms were set around me, refusing to move I can tell. I could smell a familiar scent from the person. Coffee and cigarettes. But...why was he hugging me?

I don't fight against Gerard, instead, I relish in the embrace. I couldn't help but feel happy as Gerard held me from behind. I missed it, I missed him. I thought he hated him but I'm not going to question him. I closed my eyes, relaxing slightly in his embrace but it ended as he let me go and moved away. I turned to look at him but was only greeted with his back as he went to get something.

"...What..." I began but unable to end. I'm not sure what to say.

"You look like you needed a hug so I gave you one," He said, his voice monotone.

"But...I thought you hated me?" I said, unsure if I wanted to know the answer but I need to know. Why would he hug me like that yet claim he hate me?

"I said I hated who you've become and I can't get rid of my feelings for you that easily, no matter what I act like." I feel like crying after hearing his words. Even after everything I said and done...he still held me in some high regard. At least that's how I chose to see it. I held them back as I smiled slightly, the first true one in a while and Gerard didn't see it.

"Thanks, I really did need that," I tell him. I could see him turning but I turned as well, leaving quickly and soon returning to my room. I closed the door, leaning against it slightly as I replayed what had just happened in my mind.

I could still feel Gerard's arms around me. How I wish I could just lay in them all night but...there was the person that had been haunting my dreams and every other aspect of my life and he was threatening it.

My phone began to ring, bringing me back to reality. I walked over to my desk, picking it up and answering it.

"Hello?" I say into the speaker.

"Hello, dear," I clenched the phone tightly as I recognize the person as the creep.

"What?" I practically spit down the phone. My anger was getting the better of me at the moment.

"You don't sound too pleased to hear from me," He said in that smug voice. I couldn't stand it.

"I'm not but I'm not getting a say."

"Now, what kind of man would I be without allowing his dear her word?"

"Stop calling me dear," I growl. I'm a lot more vicious towards him than I've ever been. The moment with Gerard must have sparked something within me.

"But you are my dear; I wonder what you call me?"

"I have a few words that best describe you but they aren't exactly lady like."

"Now, now, must you be so harsh? Is this how you treat the person who loves you most?"

"No, this is how I treat the person who's been plaguing my life and threatening everyone I care about." I wasn't going to hold back any longer. I couldn't.

"I'm not that evil, I only wish for us to be together..."

"With the death of others?"

"They are expendable and I don't like that trash drooling over you."

"You're the trash that's drooling over me; Gerard loved me and would never do what you are doing."

"Listen here-"

"No, you listen," I hiss. "For too long have you fucked with my life, making me paranoid and push people away all because of the fear that you will hurt them. You, even, made me hurt the person I care about most which I will never forget. I haven't told anyone of you because of this fear but no more. Do anything to the people I love, I'll tell everyone and make sure you suffer for everyone you hurt. I don't give a shit how you feel; no one forces letters or phone calls like this. No one goes and tries to murder the people they love most just to get their obsession's attention. That's just sick. Now, let me make this as clear as I can...FUCK OFF!"

I hang up quickly after my outburst, my body shaking because of the anger I felt towards the creep. Then it suddenly hit me; making my eyes wide and my grip loose so my phone fell to the ground before I followed it. I laid there on the floor unmoving, thinking about what I had just done. I had told the creep how I felt and what he was doing to my life. I lashed out at him without hesitation or a care. It had become too much and I just exploded. What did this mean? Would it set him off and make him try to hurt someone? Oh, god, what have I done? I have jeopardized someone's life for all I know.

I didn't make an attempt to get up; I just laid on the floor. My eyes began to close as my body began to shut down, tired by what had just happened. Everything soon became dark as my mind wandered away from reality.

Maybe it was all just a dream and everything would be fine when I woke up...

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not one of my best and it wasn't worth the wait but bare with me. I can give you some bad excuse to why I was away for a while but truth is, I read too much VK and had one too many epic battles against my PSP (no I mean against the consle, no gaming whatsoever) So anyway, thank you all for reading, faving(I have been through this, DO NOT CARE IF IT'S NOT A WORD! ANS DON'T COUNT!), subbing and revewing, all means a lot to me and more are always welcome! Hopefully, the next one will come at a better time and I have surprise in store!<strong>

**See ya!**


	38. Chapter 38

The first thing I realize when I wake up is that I am no longer on the floor. I'm on a soft surface, covered up. As I gathered myself, it appears that I am in my bed. How did that happen? Did I get up and get into bed in my sleep or have I just forgotten that I did? I push myself up, stretching my aching limbs as I did so. After rubbing my eyes, I remove the covers from myself and go to sit at the edge of my bed, noticing that I still had my clothes on. I was about to push myself off until it hit me.

I had exploded with rage at the creep.

My legs became weak and refused to take my weight as I thought about last night. I can't believe I did that. I was always scared or uneasy when it came to him but last night, I threw that all out the window when he called me. I just grew so sick of it and just went crazy. God, what the hell have I done? The guy could go on a rampage and kill someone, like Jake. Please don't let that be the case.

I managed to find the strength to push myself up from my bed and wandered towards where I last remember being from the previous night. I found my phone and picked it up, checking to see if I had any missed calls or messages. None. So, I'm guessing the creep didn't try to call me back or anything. I guess it means something...what I don't know.

I looked over to my bed side to check the time. It's half past ten, everybody would be up by now, despite it being Winter Vacation. I left my room and went down the stairs, hearing sounds from both the living room and the kitchen. I walked towards the kitchen first and found my little brother hunched over a bowl of cereal while staring blankly at the TV. My presence was soon known to him as he gazed over, his eyes shining slightly before diming again.

"Hey," He said in a meek voice, looking back to the TV. My eyes fall slightly at his tone. We've never been like this before, ever. I know it's my fault but...maybe I can work it out now I've went completely berserk at the creep. Reese doesn't deserve any of this, plus with William appearing a lot more, he must be going nuts.

"Morning," I say in a chipper voice, not much chipper but it's good enough. Reese heard this and looked towards me again with a slightly raised eyebrow, probably confused. I smile and shrug.

"What?" I ask.

"Uh...nothing," He manages to say. I walk over to him and envelope him in a big hug from behind, nearly crushing him. It felt good to hug my brother; it was about the only loving gesture I've given to him these past couple of days.

"Crushing...air..." I release him from my death grip, soon locating to the stool chair across from him. He was staring at me, completely dumbfounded by what I just did.

"What is it?" I ask, acting innocent.

"Wha...what was that about?" He asked, moving his hand around for emphasis.

"I gave my little brother a hug," I explained, smiling a little. He didn't seem convinced.

"Why though?"

"Is it wrong to hug my little brother?"

"But...you've been so off and...all quiet and..."

"Yeah about that," I interrupted. "I...want to apologize for that. I wasn't really myself and I just lashed out at everyone," I try to explain. Reese seemed to contemplate this, trying to understand.

"You want to apologize? First, you tell me what was up with you then I'll think about accepting your apology," He answered, folding his arms across his chest and his eyes focusing on me. I sigh slightly, knowing this was coming.

"I...can't really explain it. I know that's a crap answer but it's the truth. I just felt so out of it that I didn't want anyone to be near. It's just so much had happened and it was hard just to think about." I laugh slightly before continuing. "Pretty shitty excuse huh?" Reese seemed to relax a little when I told him this, hopefully buying it.

"You could have talked to me, you can trust me," He said, sadly. I nodded.

"I know I can, I was being stupid about the whole thing. I thought I could deal with it on my own but, in turn, I turned into a bitch. I ended up turning on all the people I love and all I can say is sorry and hope you can forgive me," I tell him, hoping that we could put it behind us. I just want things back to the way they were. Reese gave me a slight smile before speaking.

"I wouldn't disagree with any of that. It hurt when you lashed out and just refused to talk. Anytime I tried to reach out, you just bit back even with the other guys! I was about to give up on you if I'm honest." He said, starching the back of his head.

I don't blame him. Even when you care about someone, being pushed back time and time again can hurt your relationship with them. I know that all too well, I just hope I can fix it all. I'm sick of being a bitch because of problems I caused; no one is to blame but me so why should others be affected?

"I know, I can't begin to say how sorry I am," I tell him. His smile grew slightly, seeming more happy.

"Well, you sound like you mean it so I guess I can give you another chance, providing one thing."

"And that is?" I ask, seeing the slight gleam.

"Providing that you buy the pizza next time we order."

I was slightly dumbfounded by my brother's demands, I thought it was going to be something big or extreme but who am I to complain?

"Alright, I'll buy some tonight," I chuckle. Reese laughed slightly before his smile disappeared as he remembered something.

"Oh, I don't think I can tonight." He had plans?

"You busy with the guys?" I ask. He shook his head.

"No...I was asked to ask you but with everything that was up and that," He sighed a little before revealing tonight's planned event, "I'm going out to dinner with Dad."

My breath caught in my throat as he told me this. He was going to dinner with William? Why would he do that? Well, he has been going on about giving him a second chance so I guess it was just a matter of time. By the sounds of it, William has invited me too but I wonder if he really expected me to accept.

"I was going to say to you but I know he's not your favourite person and all you would do is put him down and give snide remarks so I didn't think you would..."

"...I'll go." Reese looked as if I had told him I discovered the secret to immortal life, eyes wide as they can be and jaw dropped. I would be shock myself if I heard myself saying this now

I want to patch up things with Reese before anyone else. He's my younger brother and I'll love him no matter what. I can survive a dinner with William if it meant gaining some, even a little, of my brother's trust back. I would just have to be on my best behaviour and constantly remind myself the reason why I'm doing it.

"What?" Reese said after a moment of silence, wanting to make sure he heard me right.

"I'll go to dinner with you tonight, if you want me to go that is," I replied.

"You heard the part where Dad will be there, yeah?" He asked. I nodded as a reply. Reese's eyes seemed to sparkle for a second before dimming, adding a frown.

"Let me guess, you just want to go to mock him. Look, it would be great for you to come but I don't want to hear you two fighting." I shook my head at his assumption.

"I promise I won't say anything to him. I won't mock him or bring up anything, I'll even answer him when he talks to me if you want, but, you cannot expect me to be fully forgiven. I just won't say anything unless really provoked, okay?" I told him. Reese was in thought a moment before nodding with a firm smile.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that. No bringing up anything that will start a big fight between you two, right?"

"I promise." I'm not gonna lie, I'm not looking forward to this tonight but it was for a good cause so I'll deal with it.

"Now I know you won't go out of line," Reese said happily. "Last night must have helped, huh?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused by what he was talking about.

"I mean with you and Gerard, you guys are good now, yeah?"

Am I missing something? Does he mean the slap or the small hug? And how did that makes us 'good'?

"Uh...what are going on about?" I question.

"When he went to see you in your room after he saw you in the kitchen. He said he wanted to talk to you about something but, when he got back, he didn't say much but he seemed a little more happier so what happened?"

So, Gerard came to my room after our little meeting in the kitchen? Maybe he was the one was that put me in bed last night when he came to talk to me. What about, is the new question in my mind but I don't think it will be answered anytime soon.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I didn't talk to Gerard last night. When he came in, I must have been asleep as I didn't hear or speak to him," I said. Reese seemed disappointed by this as he sagged in his chair a little.

"I guess Mikey and I just got our hopes up...why did you break up with Gerard?"

I can see Reese is testing how far he can go now that I've opened up again but the problem is, I have no real reason for dumping Gerard other than fear for his safety and I'm still not going to divulge any information about the creep. It's still too dangerous.

"You're gonna be annoyed but...I don't know. I guess I was just so mixed up that I thought it would be best."

"Was it?" He said. I shook my head in response.

"No, truth is, the past few days without him have been some of the hardest I've lived. He's became such a big part of my life and not having him here; even as just my best friend is killing me. It's taken these few days to finally realize just how much I need him and how much I love..." I trailed off, thinking about what I was about to say.

The words were just flowing from my mouth, as if it was the most natural thing I could do. I can't believe this, I know have the ability to say the words after my relationship with Gerard has ended but I now know that it's true.

I'm in love with Gerard Way and I don't want to imagine life without him.

Reese's face seemed to brighten up like someone flicked a switch and a bulb lit in his face.

"You love him!" He cried with happiness. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"You have to tell him," He told me as if it wasn't that obvious to begin with.

"He probably doesn't even want to see me. I don't know what he told you about it but I was a total bitch towards him when I broke up with him," I cringe, remembering how harsh I was.

"Gee didn't go into much detail, it seemed to hurt too much." This wasn't making me feel any better.

"Yeah, so I doubt he would talk to me if I went over and even if he did, I doubt Mikey would let me in or even Donna!" I said, thinking of the obstacles in my path to Gerard.

"Well, Mikey doesn't hate you but you're not his favourite person but I'm sure he won't mind if it's to get back with Gerard," Reese assured me.

"Whoa, whoa, back up. What makes you think we are gonna get back together? He might not even forgive me," I inform my brother but he didn't seem fazed.

"I'm sure you guys will get back together. It's meant to be!"

"Where the hell to you get your positivity?"

"I got all of the positive energy, you got the negative. Anyway, go and tell Gerard you're sorry," He said.

"Look, it's getting past people and, like I said, Gerard might not want to talk to me," I say again, making Reese sigh.

"Alright, how about you call him?"

"Doesn't that seem a little tacky?"

"You got a better idea?"

"No."

"So do it," Reese said, sounding confident in his suggestion.

It does sound like that's my only choice at the moment. What have I got to lose? Absolutely nothing.

"Alright, I'll do it," I said, Reese speaking a second after me.

"Now."

"He might be sleeping..."

"Just do it." I laugh a little at my brother's eagerness before standing up.

"You're so demanding," I tell him as I leave.

"Only in the pursuit of love!" He called at me while I went into the hall. Soon, I was up the stairs and back into my room.

I grabbed my phone as I sat down on my bed. Slowly I begin punching in Gerard's number as my heart pounded to every number. I couldn't help it, I was nervous about this whole thing. I wonder if this was how Gerard felt as he tried to ask me out. After he did, I basically took everything and ripped it apart in his face...why the hell would he even take me back? I was a bitch to him and I wouldn't blame him if he hated me after this. Even if we just became friends again...it would be enough.

I listen to the dial tone, heart beating faster, waiting to hear his voice. It soon stopped as a voice appeared.

"Hello." It was a girl's voice. What the hell?

"Uh...hi..."

"Gee can't come to the phone right now because he's too busy sucking at Street Fighter!" The voice turns out to be mine. It was Gerard's voice mail. I recorded it when he kept losing at Street Fighter about a month ago because I believed 'the world should know'.

"You're cheating!" I heard Gerard cry in the background.

"How the hell can I cheat! You just suck!" I cry back.

"You suck!" He cried.

"Never mind him, anyway, leave a message and he'll get back to you after I kick his ass yet ag-AH! Get off!" The beep sounded after that but I couldn't speak right away.

Tears threatened to spill as I listened to that message. To think it was only a few weeks ago that we were laughing and joking around like that to this now. I remember how happy I was back then, how quickly things change. I manage to compose myself before speaking.

"Hey, it's me...Andy." This was going to go well.

"You might not get this or you might delete it as soon as you hear it's me so there may be no point to this because you might just think the worst and just delete or knowing my luck it won't appear on your phone...and I'm beginning to rambling, heh. Well, I'll get straight to the point of this whole thing. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything I've said and done. You deserved none of it, you did nothing wrong. I was...I was just so out of my mind and lashed out and everything and I ruined one of the best things in my life because of it. I've lost you because of it. All I can say is that I am so sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you but...everything just got on top of me and I just wanted to be alone but that turned out to be the worst thing for me right now. Just hearing that message I made made me smile. I miss you so much...what I'm about to say, don't think I'm saying it because you brought it up or it's a lame attempt to get you back.

I love you, Gee.

It's took me being closed off and dumping you to realize that and I hate it. I lied when I said it never crossed my mind, it did but I guess I was just scared or something. I could never say it but now I can. I would say it to your face but Donna might have sent me away or something so here I am...on your phone when there's a chance you might not even get it. Reese told me you came into my room to talk about something but I was asleep. You lifted me into my bed didn't you?

So there you go, I love you, Gerard. I know it's too late and that but I guess I'm hoping that we can sort this out and be friends again because that would mean the world to me. Just to have you back by my side...I would give anything to have that.

Well, that's everything I wanted to say...I hope you get back to me or something...bye."

I hung up, falling back on my bed and sighing heavily.

All I can do now is wait and hope...as I try to survive a dinner with William...

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I absolutly hate this chapter. To be honest, I've totally began to question my writing ability in the first person, all together and I just think I'm shit at it but I'm not gonna stop. I made the oniligation to write this so I'm gonna stick with it. I know it's not worth the wait but I should be able to write at a steady pace now...I hope. Thank you all for sticking by me and reading plus reviewing means a great deal to me and I'll see yah next time.<strong>

**Buh bye!**


	39. Chapter 39

"He was never one for being on time," I commented as I strode around the living room, waiting for William to appear. Reese sat on the couch, playing with his fingers as Grams stared intently at the window.

"Hopefully he won't show up at all," Grams said, making me smile a little but I repress it in order for Reese not to see.

"He'll show, don't worry," Reese assured us.

Tonight, I am to suffer an evening with my father in order to gain the trust of my brother back. If it gained even just a little back, I can suffer it for one night. I am not to make any taunts or act out against William so...this should be fun.

"Now, you remember your promise?" Reese asked, eyeing me slightly. I nod slightly.

"Yes, yes I know," I reply. He nods, happily with me giving him a small smile.

"Any word yet?" Reese speaks again. I sigh heavily, knowing what he was talking about.

"Nope, nothing." I still haven't got word from Gerard about the message I left him. That could mean either two things; one he's heard it and doesn't care or two, he hasn't heard it yet. Personally, I hope it's the latter rather than the former.

"I'm sure he's just not checked his phone," Reese assured me but it doesn't help.

"Teenagers and drama. Something like this would be sorted in an hour but no, you have to have a week to sulk," Grams says. I don't even need to look at her to know she's smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm an idiot," I reply.

"Just so you know and now to remedy that," She says back. I'll be getting this off her for a few days before everything gets back to normal. I told her what I told Reese this morning and she was forgiving but doesn't mean that she won't be snarky about it.

A car horn was heard outside, provoking Reese to jump from his seat to look out the window to confirm the car.

"That's him. Come on! Bye Grams." Reese quickly kisses Grams on the cheek before running out the door.

"You gonna be alright, honey?" She asks me. I turn to her, seeing her getting up and walking towards me. I shrug.

"Yeah, it'll be hard to hold my tongue but it's the only way to get Reese to start trusting me again."

"You know that he will even if you didn't go," She said.

"Maybe but this way I know. I'll just have to deal." Grams leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Well, order the most expensive thing on the menu," She says before returning to her seat. I wave at her as I leave the room, into the hall and outside. The sky was already black due to being in the middle of December. William's car was a large black SUV like the kind from crime dramas. Even the windows were tinted slightly! Reese opened the back door and gestured for me to get in. I followed his command and took the seat next to him as he scooted over and close the door.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," William said in a happy tone. I looked over as I put on my seat beat and caught a glimpse of a smile. I nod a little, unsure what to say.

"When Reese told me that you would be joining us, I thought it was a joke but here you are," He continued as he drove away from our home. I look to Reese, who was tilting his head towards William as if he was telling me to say something. I swallowed hard and spoke.

"Yeah, here I am." Okay, lame attempt.

"I'm glad," He replied.

Oh, this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>The place William took us was nothing like the places Reese and I go to eat. This was definitely a place for the upper crust. Everything had a shine to it, even the table cloths. Everyone was dressed up in expensive, designer clothes that were probably considered their everyday clothes to them. Reese and I were hardly dressed for such a place so we got a few odd looks as we were guided to our table which William had booked in advanced and good thing too, the place seemed filled to the brim.<p>

"You didn't have to take us here, we would have been happy with some pizza place or something," Reese told William as I looked at the menu. Twenty bucks for a plate of soup! How much would a freaking steak be!

"I may have over done it a little but I wanted to treat you two to something special," William said.

"Something expensive is more like it," I comment, earning a slight look of discomfort from Reese. That wasn't aimed at William; I was just making a point! A sudden laugh broke off the look as we looked towards William to see him grinning. That was very unusual.

"Yeah, this place is quite high in price but the food is alright although I'm not sure if that justifies fifteen dollars for a salad yet I don't think that would apply to you, Andrea. Reese tells me you are quite the carnivore," He says. I look away from the pair of them, finding it difficult to say anything that wouldn't annoy Reese or hurt William.

"Yeah, I like meat," I say quickly, diving back into the menu to avoid talking anymore. This was becoming difficult but I have to go through the evening without one bad remark.

Thankfully, I wasn't made to talk much in the hour to follow. Reese knew I was probably finding it difficult to say something to William that wasn't an insult or a brush off so he tended to stray William away from me when he talked to me. I must say, he really hasn't said anything to make me provoked to say anything. He hasn't mentioned Mom much, only a little saying how she did this and that, didn't mention him leaving or Bridget, thank god. He was acting as if this was a regular thing that happened and Reese played along. It felt wrong but...it felt a little bit nice as well. I can't believe I'm feeling like this.

I still don't accept William as my father and probably never will but...oh god, I don't even know.

"So, how are things going with that young boy, Andrea? Gerard, isn't it?" I broke out of staring at my empty plate and looked at William. We had finished eating our food and were just relaxing. I was hoping this wouldn't come up but I have never been that lucky.

"Uh...we've hit a slight snag," I mutter, showing that I was uncomfortable with talking about it.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. The way Reese talks about you two, you seem perfect for each other," William commented. Just how much has Reese told him?

"I've told her not to worry," Reese said, trying to drag William away from me.

"It's natural to worry but you get through. That's just how it goes. Put the past behind you." I have to bit my tongue in order not to make a comment about his past and how easily he did it.

"Yeah, I hope so," I struggle to say. I really do Gerard and I sort this out...even though I wouldn't blame him for not forgiving me for being a total bitch but I can hope.

"Me and your mother hit a few snags during our relationship. Let me give you some advice, Reese, never tell your wife that her hair would look nicer up when she's with child, you will get hurt," He chuckle, earning a laugh from Reese and a blank stare from me.

"Mom hit you?" Reese asked.

"Well, she tried...and broke a vase in the process." The two laughed slightly as I looked on, feeling out of place. I can't help it. Reese was able to let William in despite what happened in our past but I'm not. Does that make me somewhat wrong? I don't know but I do know that I still feel strongly about what happened and I can't think of anything William could do to make me change my mind.

"Do you miss Mom?" Reese questioned. I looked over to him, seeing that he was intrigued by what William had to say. I must say, so am I. William took a long drink from his glass before answering.

"Every single day." I could see the pain and sadness in his eyes as he thought about Mom. Hell, it caused us all to be sad to remember her.

"Then why did you marry Bridget?" My eyes widened as Reese asked this question. Usually, I would be the one to question William about that but I didn't expect Reese to ask that, not tonight anyway. I could see his eyes shine as he did, determined to get a full answer other than the usual 'I did it for you'. William sagged a little as he was asked this, probably sick of hearing it.

"I've told you, I thought I was doing good."

"Because you though we needed a mother?" Reese asked. William nodded.

"Yes."

"What about your own happiness? Surely you wouldn't marry someone just for that reason," Reese continued. I sat back and watched. I've never seen Reese so focused before, especially when it came to William. He would usually just leave it all to me. I wonder what's gotten into him.

"Reese, you'll find out when you become a father, your happiness takes a step back. Seeing you two happy and content would have made me happy, even if I was with someone I didn't love. I hated seeing you two so sad when your mother passed away that I thought maybe, if I married again, that I could see you two smile again but it didn't turn out as I planned. You two mean everything to me and even if you don't accept me that will never change. Not ever."

Reese turned to me with pleading eyes. I raise an eyebrow. Did he know William would react like that and it was a trick to get me to feel something? That's pretty sneaky for Reese but it would seem he really wants us to be a family. Why though? Maybe he's wanted this for a long time but he would have told me something like that. We're siblings, we don't keep stuff like that a secret...who the hell am I kidding? I have a jackass following me around and sending me threats and what not and I haven't told Reese that!

I want to tell Reese yes, just to make him happy but, I can't forgive William. Even if he is divorcing Bridget and what not, it doesn't change the past, it hasn't changed what he has done. I don't care if I'm being stubborn; it's just how I feel.

Reese could see that I wouldn't let up and lowered his eyes. He looked so sad that it killed me. I can't believe I'm taking into account what William said; when you care for someone, your happiness takes a step back.

"So, you never told us, how did you and Mom meet?" I asked. Reese looked at me quickly, eyes wide with shock. I gave him a small smile before looking back to William, who seemed taken aback himself but just smiled, ignoring what he felt before.

"I meet her through Brian, you remember him, don't you?" I nod. "They were actually good friends, did all sorts together. He took it pretty hard when she died but then again, it was a sad day. Anyway, it was just after Brian and I started working together and we set up a brunch together but Brian had already made plans with Natalia so she came with him and that's how it started," He explained, seeming to chipper up as he spoke.

"What about your first date? What was that like?" Reese asked eagerly, grinning. I couldn't help chuckle a little. I just sat back and relaxed as William told us about our mother and Reese asking question after question about her and other things. I guess me asking William that gave Reese hope.

I just hope it isn't too much hope.

* * *

><p>We waved goodbye to William as he drove away from our house, well, Reese waved while I just shook my hand really. It was late; I'm guessing around eleven at night as the night had fully descended and darkness roamed.<p>

"So, was I good?" I asked Reese as we began to walk towards our home. He smiled at me as he nodded.

"Really good, I got worried after I practically set you up to fight with him. I thought it was really risky," He said.

"I was too surprised that you said something like that to say anything," I explained, reaching the door to open it.

"Thank you." I turned around to look at Reese as I held the door open.

"For what?"

"For not lashing out at Dad and making it a nice night." With that, Reese leapt at me and embraced me in a large hug. I hugged him back, happy that I actually did something right. After a moment, we parted and entered the house. We entered the living room to find Grams sleeping in her chair while some movie played on the TV. Reese walked over and shook her, earning a startled Grams who nearly slapped Reese but he knew it was coming, it happened often enough.

"Oh, you're home. How was it?" She asked, still half sleeping so it sounded like she really didn't care.

"It was good," Reese told her, taking a seat on the couch so he could remove his shoes.

"What he said," I said, ending in a yawn. "Alright, I'll be leaving you two now," I declare, reaching Reese to kiss his head and to Grams to kiss her cheek.

"Don't think you aren't getting questioned tomorrow," Grams told me as I left the room.

"I know!" I called as I began to walk up the stairs. I pull out my phone to check if there was anything from Gerard. Nothing. My heart falls as I sigh. Maybe I did totally screw everything up. If he had called the house I'm sure Grams would have told me.

Shit...

I enter my room, which is submerged in darkness, not bothering to turn on the light. Instead I kick off my shoes and toss my jacket to the floor so it would be a reminder for me to put it away or to wear it again. I turn my back towards my bed and fall backwards to snuggle into my...hard and groaning bed!

I shriek silently as something yelped from under me. I scrambled off the bed and reached for the light switch, flicking it on so the room flooded with light to earn another groan.

"Too bright..." I spin around and gasped as I saw who was lying on my bed.

"Gerard?" I tried to ask but practically cried. I'm surprised Grams and Reese haven't came up to see what was wrong.

Gerard was sitting up, shielding his eyes from the light, groaning slightly from the light and the suddenly blow to his gut that I caused.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I asked, even though I can't believe I'm asking. I'm so happy to see him and I ask him this! After adjusting to the sudden burst of light, Gerard began to speak.

"Through your window, I didn't think Nora would let me in so I climbed up but you weren't here so I decided to wait for you. Must have fallen asleep," He told me, rubbing his eyes. I cross my arms and walk closer to my bed, wondering just how far I could go.

"So why are you here?" I ask quietly. Gerard looked at me, his hazel eyes soft as always.

"I got your message," He simply said. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Well, that was a good thing...or was it? I moved closer, close enough to sit on the edge of my bed but there was still a distance between Gerard and I but he decided to close and as he shuffled closer to me so we were practically touching. I couldn't help but let my face get red by the intimacy that I have missed for so long.

"Yeah?" I couldn't say anything else. I'm literally stuck for words right now, perfect timing.

"Yeah...did you mean it?" I nod.

"Every single word."

"Even those three words?" I nod more vigorously this time.

"Especially, those three words," I answer, tears forming in my eyes. I suck in a breath and turned to face Gerard, finally meeting his eyes.

"Gee, I meant every single word I said on that stupid message. I wanted to come and say it to your face but I didn't know if you wanted to see me or if Mikey would just shut the door in my face or what. It was tacky, I know but I couldn't think of any other way to get you to listen. I was a stupid bitch for doing all that crap I did, acting like a bitch and pushing everyone away. That was the last thing I wanted and it took me all this time to realize that and worst of all; I hurt you. After all you done for me, I just caused pain and I hate myself for that. All those things I said were lies; I didn't mean a single word. I did enjoy it when we were together and saying those three words crossed my mind each day but I just...hell, I don't know but now I know how I feel."

Tears were now streaming down my face as Gerard looked at me. I reached out and grasped his face in my hands, his eyes widened as I did so. I breathed deep before making my statement.

"I love you, Gerard Arthur Way. I fucking love you. I love you so much that I can't stand the thought of going each day without seeing this stupid face of yours, be it as my best friend or boyfriend. I don't care! I just want you to forgive me so we can forget about me being a moron and go on living. Please..."

I began to choke slightly as I finished, the emotions getting better of me. It was all true, Gerard was the one I wanted to see every day, the one I wanted by my side no matter what, even as my best friend. It would have been enough.

Gerard brushed my hands away from his face, making me choke slightly more, thinking rejection but, instead, he reached out for me and wiped away my tears, a smile stretching on his face.

"Don't cry. I hate it when you cry and you'll end up making me cry," He says, I could see tears threatening to spill from his eyes. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, do you accept my apology?" I ask, my heart speeding with every word I said. Gerard laughed a little and shook his head, making my heart stop.

"I think I've told you this before. I can't stay mad at you and with all you just said, like hell I wouldn't now come here," He said, opening his arms to me with small tears running down his face. I gladly leap into them, wrapping my arms around him as we fell onto the bed. I buried my face into his chest, letting the remaining tears fall. Gerard held me tight to him as we just laid there on my bed. Despite the tears, I managed a grin.

I have Gerard back.

"So, will we be able to start up the whole 'best friends' thing or do we need to start from scratch?" I asked, wondering slightly.

"Uh, aren't you forgetting something?" He asked. I push myself away from him to look at him.

"Forgetting what?"

"The 'dating' us." I blinked at him. He was willing to forgive me completely and start off from where we left off?

"You mean, you're willing to still go out with me?" I ask. Gerard smiles and raises his head so his forehead touches mine.

"Again, I told you I couldn't get rid of my feelings for you like it was nothing and besides, I worked too hard to ask you out and I can't imagine doing it again!" He grins. I just blink at him before laughing.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" He cried and began to stroke my sides, earning a squeal from me. I try to get away but Gerard's grip tightens as he tickles me even more.

It was like old times, like nothing happened and it was just another day. I'll always appreciate that from Gerard, the fact that he forgave me and acted as if nothing happened. I never want to be away from him again and no one's gonna stop me, not even some stalker who hasn't got the balls to show his face!

"Andy," Gerard says, stopping the tickling and lies back down.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," He says, smiling up at me. I return it as I lowered myself down to him.

"I love you too," I say, and then I placed my lips against his in a kiss, which he participated in with no hesitation.

I think we'll be alright now

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, form a line on who wants to kill me first. I'm really sorry for that and this sucky chapter which does not justify the wait AT ALL. Well, nothing would justify that wait. I am greatly sorry, a lot happened and my writing skills were put into question and I actually hated this story for a time, thinking it was bullocks and this chapter doesn't help. I HATE THIS CHAPTER! Ugh, hopefully, I am back on track and can actual write. We will have to wait an see. Anyhow thanks to all who have kept on reading this and have stuck by it since the beginning, and all who have commented and faved and subbed. It really means a lot. So, until next time (which will NOT be nearly three months), see ya!<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

"Knock, knock," I look over to the door of my bedroom, spinning my chair around while clutching the controller.

"Comf isn," I say while half a cookie hung out of my mouth as I chewed. Gerard soon appeared, smiling as he saw me.

"Hey, Andy," He said, walking over to me and placing a kiss on my head as my lips were preoccupied. Afterwards he took a seat on the bed as I tried to hurry and eat the rest of my cookie.

"Hey," I say a little out of breath after devouring the rest of my cookie.

"You're gonna get a stomach ache from eating that too fast," He informed me as I turned around in my chair to continue play my game.

"It was just one cookie."

"How many did you eat before I got here?"

"...I didn't eat them that fast so there's no problem!" I fight against him, making him chuckle slightly. I felt my chair being pulled back a little as arms wormed around my upper half. I looked over my shoulder to see Gerard grinning at me.

"Since you're finished..." He came forward so his lips made contact with mine, distracting me from my game.

It was safe to say that everything was back to normal with me and Gerard. It was like that whole big mess never happened and we started where we left off. Gerard hasn't mentioned it once or brought it up to start a fight. I'm really lucky to have him and it took all of that crap for me to realize it. Well, live and learn, yeah?

Another good thing lately is that there hasn't been a single word from the creep since the night I blew up at him. Maybe he finally got the message and decided to leave me alone...but that's just wishful thinking probably but still, he's left me alone for the time being so I'm not gonna waste it.

"Finish him!" Our kiss had been interrupted by a cry from my TV. I turned quickly to see Cyrax get beaten by Motaro meaning I lost. I turn back to Gerard, my face telling him that I was not amused. He laughed nervously.

"Oops," He said, trying to act cute. It wasn't gonna work this time. I reached up, pinched his cheek and pulled.

"Ow ow!" He cried.

"You know how long I've tried to kill him on hard at the champion ladder!" I cried, letting go of his cheek, nose wrinkling as I pressed continued to try again.

"No need to get violent," Gerard tells me as I engross myself in the game once again.

"You say this while I'm playing Mortal Kombat?" I ask, not removing my gaze from the TV, focused on the task.

"You're right, this game is too violent."

"What? With the amount of horrors you watch..."

"I meant for you. You learn too much and I end up suffering."

"That's not true...others suffer from it as well," I finish, turning slightly to grin at him before turning back.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Gerard remained in silence for the most part, giving a little commentary as I finished the game within the next hour, cheering happily as I finally beat it, after so...many...hours...

"Well now that's over, may I have your attention?" Gerard asked as I shut down the console, placing the controller down and turning my chair to face him.

"But of course," I smile which he returned.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment. Today was the 20th of December so tomorrow would be the 21st. If I remember right, the guys were coming around on the 22nd and Christmas Eve was a busy day so...

"No, I don't. Got something in mind?" I ask. He nodded.

"Yeah, you're coming over to mine." My body sags slightly. I'm slightly disappointed by this, by the tone of his voice; I thought he had some massive plan or idea.

"Oh, okay," I said, trying to mask my feelings but Gerard saw right through me and frowned.

"You don't want to?" I shook my head.

"No, I do! It's just you made it sound like you had some big plan."

"You never know, I might just have." I pouted a little.

"And you're not gonna tell me?" He chuckled slightly before leaning over and kissed my lips briefly.

"I said I might have something planned."

"So...that's a yes?" I asked, acting innocent. He merely laughs while shaking his head.

"Not gonna tell."

"You basically mean yes."

"How do you know?"

"Cause if you're not gonna tell, that means there is something to tell. I mean, why say that if there is nothing? Unless of course you are planning something and not gonna tell me so there is something planned..." I was cut off as Gerard kissed my lips. I groan a little before participating. I hate it when he does this, it always shuts me up. After a moment or two, we parted with Gerard wearing a grin as I shook my head at him.

"Every time I make a point," I say, knowing he would understand.

"Hey, I could have done something else to make you stop talking. I thought you would have preferred that," He told me. I remained silently before Gerard spoke again.

"Aren't you gonna ask me what it is?" He asked, with a slight eagerness in his voice.

"No, cause I know what's gonna happen if I do."

"Well, I'll just do it anyway," He told me as he grabbed me, stroking my sides and making me cry out.

"No! Stop!"

"Hmm...no," He said, laughing as he lifted me from the chair and dragged me onto the bed. I was provided with a moment of relief until Gerard sat on top of me and continued his attack, making me squeal.

"Stop!" I cry once again but Gerard didn't let up.

"You could've avoided this!" He told me but I shook my head.

"No I couldn't! Stop! Please!"

"Since you said please." Gerard stopped tickling me, allowing me to catch my breath but lowered himself down to my level, just hovering over my face.

"Why did I have to be born so ticklish?" I asked to no one. Gerard smiled at me in his cute way.

"Because God wanted to provide me with a threat I could use against you," He told me.

"Well, he gave me a few for you," I reply.

"That's why you are really ticklish. Now shh," He whispered, removing the small space between us to kiss me briefly before moving down to my neck and marking it, earning a moan from me.

Oh, Grams is gonna rip me one when she sees these.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back...later, I think!" I called towards the living room as I hopped to get my last shoe on. I was about to head to Gerard's house to hang out.<p>

"That's a no then! See you tomorrow!" Grams called back.

"See ya! Bye Reese! Bye Mikey!" I shouted as I grabbed my bag.

"Bye!" The two younger boys called in unison. Mikey had appeared earlier to hang out with Reese but without Gerard leading me to assume he WAS up to something.

I left the house, walking the short distance between mine and Gerard's house and knocking on the door before opening it.

"Gerard! It's me!" I call, closing the door behind and making my way into the house. There was a loud clang from the kitchen followed by a cry.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Gerard cry. On instinct, I dropped my bag and ran towards the kitchen, skidding to a halt as I reached it.

"Gee! Are you okay?" I said before taking the scene. Gerard was standing by the oven, sucking on his finger as a large metal spoon sat at his feet. I can't help but notice that he was kinda dressed up really nice for us just hanging out. He wore a tight, black shirt with tight, black jean which showed off his nice butt while I wore jeans, a band t-shirt and a hoodie. Yeah, I was totally ready for what he had in mind.

Gerard looked over to me, looking sort of surprised, removing his finger from his mouth to speak.

"Andy! You gave me a scare," He told me. I walk closer to him.

"What's wrong with you finger?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's fine." Ignoring his statement, I took his hand in mine and saw his finger was a shiny pink. The oven was on so I figured out what happened pretty quickly.

"You burned yourself," I said, not really asking.

"Yeah..." Gerard drew out. I gripped onto his hand and pulled him towards the sink, running the cold water on and placing his hand under it.

"You are a klutz," I told him. Gerard wrinkled his nose at me.

"For burning myself once?" I nod, smiling.

"Totally. So what happened and what's going on?" I ask, leaving Gerard to pick up to spoon from the floor.

"Well, uh, this was meant to be a surprise," He said. I got up and returned to him. His face had turned a light pink as he looked at me.

"Surprise?" I ask. He nodded.

"Yeah, I actually had this planned...before what happened." Oh, before I dumped him. Well that makes me feel better.

"What exactly?"

"I was going to make you a nice dinner and watch a movie afterwards, you know, a date." I couldn't help but blush along with him. He would do that, even after I acted like such a bitch?

"Really, you didn't have too."

"I'm not gonna repeat myself when you say that. You're my girlfriend; of course I'm going to do it. Can I stop this now? My hand is getting numb and I don't want the food burned." I nodded, turning off the tap for him before backing away, crossing my arms and watching him work.

"I wish you gave some indication that it was gonna be this sorta night. I'm hardly dressed for it," I say, looking down at my attire.

"So what? You look great in anything," Gerard said honestly, making me blush even more. He can say the simplest thing and still make me blush!

"But still..."

"Hush, girl and go sit in the dining room while I finish up," He said, giving me a slight smirk before going back to work. I snigger slightly.

"Yes, sir!" I say before leaving the kitchen and walked into the dining room, gasping a little as I saw that it was prepared very nicely, candles lit and culture set. I removed my hoodie and set it over a chair.

"Boy, he goes all out, I'll give him that," I mutter as I took a seat, still in awe but all Gerard was doing for me. This must have been the reason Mikey appeared at mine earlier, to give Gerard and me some time alone and I don't think their parents are here either.

"Food's here," Gerard stated as he came waltzing in with two bowls that were steaming with their contents. I discovered that it was pasta bake as he placed the bowl in front of me. My stomach decided to voice it's opinion at the sight of food, earning a slight giggle from Gerard, which made my stomach twist in delight.

"At least you're hungry. I'll go get us drinks." I nod as he left for the kitchen once again and returned with two glasses of black liquid, placing one in front of me before sitting down next to me.

"Well, go on. You don't have to wait for me," He said, picking up his fork and digging into his portion. I follow suit and can't help but smile. It was really good.

"I take it that you like it?" Gerard asked. I detected a little bit of eagerness in his voice, obviously wanting to know if I enjoyed his cooking.

"Yeah, it's really good! Picked myself a winner; cute, can sing, draw and cook. I'm not letting you go...again," I say grimacing slightly. I can't help but think about what I had done to him.

"Hey, stop thinking about it. What's done is done and there's no major permanent damage. We are back together and that's what matters...at least to me," Gerard says with a smile. I smile back and nod.

"Yeah me too." Gerard reaches over and kisses my lips, slipping his tongue in for a moment before pulling back. I glare slightly at him.

"Tease," I muttered.

"Well, you have something to look forward too. Now, eat up." I did as he said.

The next hour was composed of us finishing the pasta, with constant compliments from me and Gerard blushing and admitting that Elena had helped him earlier. Sure, he cheated a little but hey, it was still good. We talked a little afterwards, just sitting at the table until Gerard stands up and offers me his hand.

"Come on," He says as I take his hand. He leads me into the kitchen to grab something but doesn't let me see. We make our way downstairs to his bedroom.

"Well, what movie have you got lined up?" I asked planting myself on the bed as Gerard walks over to me, handing me a tub.

"Dessert," He says as I take the tub and look at it. Cookie dough ice cream. I looked back up at Gerard as he handed me a spoon.

"You realise you are not getting any of this," I tell him, taking the spoon. Gerard nodded.

"I know, I know. I'm just hoping the kindness in your heart is enough for you to share," He said, going over to the TV and fix it up.

"Yeah...good luck with that. So what are we watching?" I ask, again, placing a spoon full of ice cream in my mouth afterwards.

"Don't worry, it's one of your favourites," He said as he sat behind me, placing his legs at either side of me and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me into his chest, holding me close and he leaned back against the wall. I relax in his embrace, feeling all warm and fuzzy. I saw that he had put on Terminator, which was one of my favourite films.

"Very good, have a spoonful," I said, holding the spoon up to his mouth which he happily took into his own.

"See, I knew you had some goodness in you," He laughed.

"Yeah well, don't expect too much."

We continued to sit there, watching the movie as we ate the ice cream. I ended up giving in and sharing it with Gerard despite the fact my brain was crying out no. It was gone in no time, which made me sad a little but Gerard just cuddled into me so it was all good.

I haven't felt this good in a while. Gerard must have known that and tried his best to make me feel better. He said he planned this before I pushed him away so it must have been to cheer me up. He really does love me. I've never had any doubts before but this is just strengthening the statement. I never want to lose Gerard again; he's probably one of the best things in my life right now. He's my best friend whom I am in love with and the feeling was definitely mutual.

I lay back into him, sighing slightly as I smiled to myself.

"You seem content," Gerard said to me. I nodded and looked up at him, looking into his beautiful, hazel eyes.

"You know I meant what I said, yeah?" He tilted his head.

"About you not sharing your ice cream?" I laugh a little shaking my head.

"No, about how I love you." When I said that, Gerard's lips curved into a soft smile.

"You have no idea what it means now that I know that," He told me. I nod.

"Well, it's true. I love you," I said, smiling back.

"I love you too. Always have, always will," He said. I turned around in his arms as he pulled me into an embrace, holding me close enough that I heard his heart beat. It was fast.

"Gerard?"

"Yeah?"

"If...I had a secret, like a dark one that I've hid from you. Would you hate me for not telling you?"

I don't know what's came over me. I just need to know. Would Gerard hate me if he knew my secret? Would he leave me, thinking I didn't trust him? I need to know.

"If you had a good reason to not tell me then no, I wouldn't. Why are you asking me this? You know I wouldn't hate you for something like that." I look away slightly, thinking about what I could do in this situation.

I could tell him.

I could tell him everything that's happened and be done with it and maybe even get a little closure that I would be slightly safer.

On the other hand, Gerard could die like Jake if the creep was still after me.

It's simple in my mind what I'm going to do.

"Just asking. Just incase I end up, like, hiding your favourite comic book or something," I say with a slight tinge of humour, masking the turmoil inside my head.

"I know you wouldn't do that, you love me too much and besides, you know what I can do..." His hand graced my side, making me cry out a little before his hand moved underneath my t-shirt and up to my bra, pulling the strap down along with the cup so he could get a better feel.

I moan at his touch, lost in the feelings he began making me feel as his hands wandered my body and his tongue stroked my neck.

"Ger..." I moan but couldn't finish as his lips attached themselves to neck, making me bite my lips. He continued his assault as one of his hands slithered down and dived into my jeans.

The thoughts of telling Gerard had left my mind...for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are again! Long chap to make up for absence...a slight shitness but I'm getting back into the swing of things so it should pick up! At least that's the plan...anyway, thank you for reading, reviewing, subbing and faving and more is always welcomed! Also I have a little favour to ask of you. I was wondering if you could pleas etell me your theroies about who the creep is. I'm curoius to know who you think it is? Please? I'm a curoius person! Anyway, thank you once again and I'll see you later!<strong>

**Peace!  
><strong>


End file.
